Love Song
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Dari waktu yang terus bergerak maju, terkadang kita tak sadar bahwa dunia berputar dengan alasan. Seperti juga keberadaan aku, kau dan dia. Sasuke-Hinata-Itachi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: AU, OOC. ****Sesuai judul, saya membuat fic ini tidak menggunakan kata 'Bab' tapi bagian dalam lagu seperti Verse, Bridge (interlude) dan Intro. My Shooting Star adalah bagian intro-nya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Intro*

**.**

**.**

**.**

My Shooting Star

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura memandang bayangan figurnya sekali lagi di cermin. Hari ini Ino mengundangnya ke Basilisk, sebuah _pub underground_ yang sangat berkelas. Meskipun disebut sebagai _pub_ dan _underground_, tempat ini jauh dari kesan gelap, kotor, dan menakutkan.

Orang-orang yang bisa memasuki tempat ini hanya mereka yang berakses. Dan mereka yang memiliki akses, kebanyakan adalah remaja-remaja Tokyo yang berkantong tebal dengan nama keluarga yang sering muncul di halaman surat kabar, tabloid dan majalah bisnis. Mereka memiliki kedudukan atau bahkan menguasai perusahaan.

Basilisk dimulai dari sebuah komunitas kecil berisikan beberapa orang dari dua keluarga yang sangat terpandang dan terkenal di Tokyo: Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Kedua keluarga ini menguasai sebagian besar kawasan-kawasan elit dan bisnis utama di Jepang; benar, di seluruh Jepang dan banyak lagi di negara-negara lain meliputi semua benua yang ada di muka bumi ini. Dua keluarga ini memiliki _business empire_ yang berbasis kuat dan menaungi jutaan orang karyawan di seluruh dunia. Selain itu, kebanyakan para yakuza juga dibawahi dua keluarga ini.

Yang pasti, awalnya hanya beberapa anak muda dari dua keluarga ini yang tidak begitu menyukai semua hal yang terlalu formal, hingga mereka membangun Basilisk dan mulai membuat komunitas itu.

-:-

Malam istimewa itu, Sakura mengenakan _t-shirt_ hitam ketat tanpa lengan dan celana jins Prada yang dipinjamnya dari Ino. Sebagai pelengkap, ia mengenakan bolero berwarna putih gading. Soal aksesoris, Sakura memilih minimalis. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai, tapi yang paling membuatnya percaya diri adalah sepasang sepatu hak tinggi Jimmy Choo yang dia dapat dari ayahnya. Percaya deh, sepasang sepatu ini tidak hanya nyaman tapi juga bergaya dan super mahal. Hitung saja US$460 dalam mata uang yang berlaku.

Ino menunggunya di luar. Gadis semampai berambut pirang itu terlihat tidak sabar. Malam tanpa bintang di antara benih musim semi yang merupakan ujung musim dingin, menampilkan Ino yang berdiri di samping mobil Ford _silver_ milik ayahnya. Ino juga terlihat _stylish_ dengan blus putih polos yang dibalut _vest_ berwarna _grey_ D&G dan celana panjang nyaman berwarna hitam Chanel. Ino mendapatkan akses dari pamannya yang bekerja untuk salah satu pendiri Basilisk, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Sakura, kau sudah siap? Yakin tidak ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Ino sesampainya Sakura di dekat mobilnya. Sakura mengamati dirinya sekali lagi dan sangat yakin untuk masuk ke dunia yang baru. Hanya ada satu hal yang agak mengganggunya. Kedua orangtuanya tidak mengizinkan Sakura pulang terlalu malam dan minum minuman beralkohol, yang kemudian dijawab Ino sebagai nasihat klise.

Kedua gadis yang super _excited_ itu keluar dari mobil yang berdiri di lahan parkir utama. Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam sebuah lift yang menghubungkan lantai atas dan lantai paling bawah, Basilisk. Keseluruhan gedung memilki 28 lantai di mana menjadi salah satu cabang pergerakan bisnis dari dua keluarga. Pemilik awalnya adalah Fugaku dan Hiashi, beberapa tahun ke depan mungkin menghadirkan nama dari generasi berikutnya.

Basilisk tersembunyi di antara ruang yang bagi banyak orang terlihat seperti lantai parkir bawah tanah. Dari kata _'underground'_ yang biasanya familiar sebagai bagian gedung dengan barisan mobil para karyawan, juga terdapat satu lantai di bawahnya yang menjadi 'sarang' dunia liar tanpa aturan tertulis.

Sakura merasakan perutnya sedikit mulas ketika lift bergerak turun yang memang biasa ia rasakan saat dia gugup. Saat pintu lift terbuka, dalam sekejap suara musik yang keras, menyerang mereka. Gemerlap lampu yang berjuang di antara warna pekat ruangan dingin, membelah dalam bentuk garis-garis laser berwarna hijau dan biru laut. Lantai berkilau yang juga gelap tidak membantu mata para gadis cantik yang modis ini mengenali arah.

Kedua gadis itu berjalan keluar dari lift terbuka untuk menghadapi para pria berseragam dengan _earpiece_ dan berwajah sangar. Kehadiran para pria kekar ini bukan menjadi staf penyambut melainkan penjaga dengan sistem _security_ yang super ketat. Kartu pass milik Ino diperiksa beberapa kali untuk membuktikan keabsahannya. Memang banyak orang yang berusaha masuk ke Basilisk, menggunakan cara licik dengan membuat kartu pass palsu.

Proses pemeriksaan memakan waktu sekitar tujuh menit. Salah satu hal yang mereka lakukan pada kedua gadis ini adalah mengambil sampel darah, rambut dan scan mata. Agak berlebihan memang, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Setelah lolos dari 'penyiksaan' di awal, Sakura dan Ino akhirnya bisa menjadi bagian dari Basilisk.

Pemandangan pertama yang mereka lihat adalah sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar. Didominasi warna-warna gelap. Bukan karena kurangnya pencahayaan, tapi memang kebanyakan warna yang dipakai dalam ruangan ini adalah warna-warna seperti hitam, biru gelap, dan merah marun.

Di langit-langit terdapat lambang dari dua keluarga. Beberapa orang berada di lantai dansa yang luas. Tidak seperti kebanyakan _pub_ pada umumnya, Basilisk membuat garis besar perbedaan di lantai utama. Anehnya, ada tali pembatas yang membatasi lantai dansa itu sehingga hanya bagian tengahnya saja yang dijejali para penggila pesta. Tepat di depan lantai dansa itu terdapat sebuah _stage_ yang tidak terlalu besar. Di sisi ruangan terdapat beberapa ruang tertutup kaca yang dikhususkan untuk VIP _guests_. Hebatnya, Ino mendapat salah satu ruangan itu. Meskipun bukan yang besar tapi yang penting VIP.

Sakura masih merasakan perutnya yang belum bisa beradaptasi dengan tempat ini, jadi dia berjalan menuju toilet setelah sebelumnya memohon pada Ino, karena gadis muda Yamanaka itu sudah tidak sabar untuk turun ke lantai dansa.

-:-

Tidak ada antrian di toilet. Saat Sakura masuk ke dalam, suasananya langsung berubah. Di dalam, terdapat sebuah sofa yang berkesan klasik berwarna cerah. Cahaya dalam ruangan juga begitu terang sehingga Sakura perlu sedikit menyipitkan matanya.

Harum _jasmine_ dan _citrus_ memenuhi ruangan. Tempat ini sama sekali tidak mirip toilet, malah lebih mirip kamar _suite_ di hotel mewah. Alunan musik yang di luar begitu hingar bingar, di dalam justru mengalun musik klasik yang lembut.

Sakura kemudian duduk di satu-satunya sofa yang tersenyum manis di ruangan itu, "Wah...nyaman," dia berkomentar. Rasa mulas di perutnya berangsur-angsur hilang. Sakura memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin, masih tidak percaya akan apa yang sedang dialaminya. "_Oh my God_, Basilisk. Apa yang akan dikatakan teman-temanku nanti di Konoha-gakuen kalau mereka tahu aku ada di sini?"

Ponselnya berdering. SMS. Dari Ino.

**Cepat sedikit Miss. lemot atau kau akan ketinggalan pertunjukan utama malam ini.**

Setelah membacanya, Sakura buru-buru keluar dan menuju ruang utama.

Ino masih sedikit berkeringat setelah berdansa. Karena penasaran akan isi SMS Ino, Sakura mencoba mencari tahu. "Pertunjukan utamanya apa sih?"

"_Just wait and see_," jawab Ino ringan.

Beberapa orang bertubuh besar kemudian memindahkan tali pembatas yang sebelumnya diletakkan di tengah ruangan. Musik keras semakin menurun dan tak berapa lama berubah sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara riuh orang yang saling berbicara. Sakura kemudian melirik Ino, bisa dilihat wajah Ino yang sangat ceria. Ino sebelumnya tidak bilang apapun tentang pertunjukan utama, Sakura sendiri sudah terlalu senang saat Ino menelponnya sore itu. "Sakura, kau ada acara malam ini?"

"Ino, kau mengejekku ya? Kamu kan tahu aku gak punya cowok." _Dasar Ino brengsek!_

"Basilisk. Aku punya kartu pass-nya." Setelah Ino mengatakan 'Basilisk', Sakura masih tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya. Butuh waktu lama hingga Sakura berhasil membawa turun lagi nyawanya yang melayang karena terlalu gembira, lalu meminta Ino mengulang nama itu berkali-kali. Setelah mereka saling berkonsultasi tentang apa yang akan mereka kenakan, keduanya bersorak kegirangan.

Dan di sanalah mereka, Basilisk. Dan sedang menunggu pertunjukan utama malam itu. Yang terpikir oleh Sakura adalah, bahwa pertunjukan utama malam ini mungkin akan diisi oleh boyband terkenal, atau artis luar negeri yang sengaja mampir ke tempat itu. Membayangkan hal ini, hati Sakura berdebar. Sayangnya, dia tidak membawa kamera. Pasti seru jika bisa mengabadikan momennya di sini atau bahkan berfoto dengan artis-artis terkenal di Basilisk. Satu hal lagi yang tidak diketahui Sakura adalah, di Basilisk, _no cameras are allowed_, dan karena itu juga dia lolos pemeriksaan.

-:-

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi kemudian menempati podium. Rambutnya cokelat gelap dan agak jabrik. Dia tidak memperkenalkan dirinya, justru menyampaikan kepada para pengunjung bahwa mereka sudah diperbolehkan menempati ruangan yang tersedia di lantai dansa yang kini tanpa pembatas. Ino menyeret Sakura dan berdiri di barisan paling depan. Hal ini sangat mudah ia lakukan karena sebagian besar pengunjung berjalan dengan santai dan tidak berlari seperti Ino.

Lampu di ruangan tiba-tiba redup. Bersamaan dengan itu, jantung Sakura berdetak lebih kencang. Sebuah lampu sorot yang sangat terang kemudian menyinari titik utama panggung. Di sana, berdiri seorang laki-laki berwajah sangat tampan, rambut hitamnya panjang dan mengenakan pakaian berwarna gelap.

Figurnya terlihat lebih sempurna dari bintang J-rocks manapun yang pernah dilihat Sakura. Di sisi kanannya seorang pemuda yang juga tinggi tapi berambut lebih pendek dari pemuda yang sebelumnya. Sakura menyadari kalau wajah mereka mirip. Di samping kiri, adalah seorang pemuda lain yang juga bertubuh tinggi, berkulit pucat dan berambut panjang. Hal yang paling menarik dari pemuda yang ini adalah matanya yang seputih mutiara. Dan sebagai _drummer_ adalah seorang yang berambut merah dan bermata _gothic_. Di keningnya ada tato bertuliskan huruf kanji 'Ai'.

Memang bukan boyband atau artis luar negeri, tapi ini jauh lebih keren.

Musik kemudian mengisi ruangan. Jenis musik rock yang menyihir dengan efek _magis_ kuat bagi siapapun yang mendengar untuk menjadi bagian dari musik ini. Sakura menghentakkan kakinya, sementara tubuh langsing asyik bergoyang pelan mengikuti alunan musik yang keras. Aksi panggung mereka juga sangat menarik. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan juga begitu pas dipakai. Sempurna adalah satu-satunya kata yang bisa terpikir saat mendeskripsikan para pemuda di pusat utama panggung Basilisk.

Lagu pertama selesai, sang vokalis, pemuda yang berambut hitam panjang kemudian menyapa para pengunjung. Dan saat ia tersenyum, semua gadis berteriak memanggilnya. Beberapa orang bahkan berteriak begitu keras untuk mencuri perhatiannya. Yang Sakura dengar, nama pemuda itu, Itachi.

Lagu kedua mulai dimainkan. Sebagai pembuka lagu, pemuda yang berkulit pucat dan bermata mutiara memainkan gitar elektrik-nya. Susunan nada yang sederhana dimainkan tak berapa lama, kemudian saat bertemu dengan dentuman keras drum si rambut merah, berubah menjadi musik yang lebih bernada dan mendorong setiap kepala yang ada di ruangan itu bergerak mengikuti musik. Suara khas sang vokalis kemudian mengambil alih, dan petikan bass melengkapi lingkaran. Sebuah lagu rock dengan lirik romantis tentang kisah cinta yang sedih namun tak pernah bisa pudar.

_You got me blinded by your light._

_I know it hurts, but this love makes me addicted to you_.

Kalimat itu menjadi bagian lirik yang ikut dinyanyikan oleh para penggila mereka. Sakura mulai terbiasa dengan lirik ini dan mulai ikut bernyanyi. Di bagian akhir lagu, Itachi mengambil sebuah gitar akustik dari sisi panggung, anggota yang lain menghentikan musik mereka dan membiarkan Itachi memainkan gitar solo yang kemudian mengakhiri lagu sedih itu.

"Terima kasih, kami senang kalian hadir malam ini." Itachi membiarkan anggota band-nya beristirahat sebentar. Sang _bassist_ mengambil minuman yang sudah tersedia di dekatnya, sepertinya segelas vodka. Sang gitaris tetap berdiri diam dan sang drummer menyeka keringatnya.

"Kalian suka dengan lagu tadi?"

Semua orang termasuk Sakura menjawab dengan berteriak "Yaaaaaa..."

Itachi sekali lagi tersenyum, reaksi yang sama terjadi.

"Lagu ini ditulis oleh adikku, Sasuke." Itachi kemudian menunjuk sang _bassist_, lampu sorot seketika menyinari wajahnya yang tampan. Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli dengan reaksi penonton. Dia menenggak segelas vodka lagi. "Lagu berikutnya akan mengantarkan kepergian kami malam ini—" penonton kemudian terdengar kecewa, "—lain kali kalian akan datang lagi, kan?" penonton kembali bersemangat.

"Lagu yang ini, ditulis oleh seorang gadis manis dari Hyuuga, benar, kan, Neji?" sang gitaris, pemuda yang berkulit pucat itu, mengangguk sekali. "Judulnya My Shooting Star, bercerita tentang orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya."

Suara _violin_ menjadi intro lagu ketiga. Sebuah layar di bagian belakang kemudian menampilkan wajah seorang gadis yang bertubuh mungil. Dia-lah yang menggesek _violin_. Sakura menyadari wajah gadis ini begitu membawa kedamaian dan matanya sangat mirip dengan Neji. Beberapa saat kemudian, Itachi mengisi lagu itu dengan gitar akustiknya. Kali ini dia duduk di tengah panggung membiarkan suaranya mendominasi lagu. Gitar Neji dan bass Sasuke mengiringi, drum berdentum lembut. Bisa ditebak, lagu yang ini lebih slow dan romantis.

_My night filled with stars as my life filled with people_

_my sky is a dark blue when there's no you_

_and turns into a magnificent colors whenever you are near_

_dream never changes to be true as nightmare always haunting me with fears_

_I often let myself lost in this crazy world,_

_but then I hold on to you_

_and suddenly I'm home_

_I never wanted to see you cry, never wanted to make you down_

_I'll fight all the fears in me _

_just to let you know, how much you mean to me_

_so, please stay beside me_

_you are my shooting star._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura masih belum bisa melupakan malamnya di Basilisk. Dia sering terlihat melamun di kelas dan tidak jarang mengacuhkan pelajaran. Sakura berharap bisa datang lagi ke Basilisk, tapi kartu pass yang dimiliki Ino hanya berlaku satu kali.

Penampilan The Reaper, yang paling membuat Sakura tersihir dan ketagihan. Benar, mereka menamakan band mereka The Reaper. Seperti namanya, mereka bagai malaikat maut yang membuat setiap orang yang mendengar musik band ini merelakan nyawa mereka dicabut. Seperti itulah Sakura sekarang, tubuhnya seakan kosong.

Dari semua anggota The Reaper, Sasuke-lah yang paling menarik perhatiannya. Matanya yang dingin tapi begitu menawan menjadi aspek paling utama dari semua yang bersinar dari sosok pemuda Uchiha itu di mata Sakura, belum lagi permainan bass-nya yang seakan menjadi nyawa dari musik yang mereka mainkan.

Malam berikutnya Sakura memberanikan diri datang sekali lagi ke Basilisk. Tapi tanpa kartu pass, tentunya dia tidak mungkin diizinkan masuk ke dalam. Jadi yang bisa dilakukan Sakura hanya berdiri di dekat lift. Menunggu. Meskipun tidak yakin bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke.

Sebuah mobil tiba-tiba memasuki halaman parkir. Deru mesin maskulin yang memantul di ruangan tanpa jendela, menjadi alunan musik keras di telinga gadis berambut pink yang masih betah berdiri di tempatnya.

Sebuah mobil _sport_ keluaran Eropa berwarna hitam melukai dataran parkir saat empat roda berputar di atas warna abu-abu gelap lantai. Seperti _body_-nya, seluruh kaca mobil itu juga gelap, sehingga Sakura tidak bisa melihat siapa di dalamnya.

Mata Sakura mengikuti gerak mobil itu. Sedan mewah berkilauan itu diparkir tidak seberapa jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Perlahan Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dan berkali-kali menghela napas mencoba mengontrol kecepatan detak jantungnya. Seseorang kemudian keluar dari dalam mobil setelah pintunya terbuka.

Seorang wanita mengenakan atasan _sweat shirt_ ber-_hoodie_ dengan warna hitam dan _mini skirt_ merah darah. Rambutnya pirang dan matanya hitam. Wanita muda itu menyadari kehadiran Sakura di sana. Gerak langkahnya yang tenang berjalan menuju satu tujuan, menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya. Tak ada kesan ramah ataupun keberatan dari nada suara yang bertanya sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang pendek.

Sakura merasa dia mengenal wanita itu, tapi dia tidak ingat namanya. Dengan menutup mulut, Sakura membuka semua jalur pikiran dan berusaha mengingat-ingat. Mata wanita itu terlihat agak menakutkan, jelas dia tidak suka dengan kehadiran Sakura di sana. "Namaku... Sakura."

"Kau ke sini untuk The Reaper?" tanyanya lagi. Sakura mengangguk. Kali ini 'tegas' menjadi iringan nada pertanyaannya. Wanita muda itu membuka _hoodie_-nya, menampilkan rambut pirang cerah yang terikat empat ikatan. "Aku paling tidak suka dengan gadis centil sepertimu." Wanita itu kemudian mendorong tubuh Sakura ke samping. Dia jatuh tapi kemudian bangkit lagi. Sekarang, Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia terlalu takut dan lemah untuk berlari, tak ada orang lain, jarak dari tempatnya ke luar juga cukup jauh, dia tidak mungkin masuk ke dalam lift menuju Basilisk.

Pikiran yang terlalu menuntut perhatian Sakura membuatnya tidak menyadari pergerakan cepat wanita bersepatu _boots_ yang menciptakan suara keras saat kakinya menekan lantai gelap area parkir.

Dan kini, wanita itu sudah berada di hadapannya lagi. Dia mencengkeram lengan Sakura, tenaganya yang begitu kuat mengirim sinyal bahaya untuk Sakura. Kemudian dia menghempaskan tubuh Sakura, efek utama dari tenaga yang berpusat di lengan, membuat punggung Sakura rela merasakan sakit hingga tulang saat menabrak dinding. Wanita itu kemudian melayangkan telapak tangannya hampir menampar, seketika Sakura memejamkan mata.

Lalu,

"Temari, hentikan kelakuanmu yang barbar itu!"

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Wanita itu, Temari, melepaskannya. Melalui satu sisi tubuh Temari, Sakura melihat si rambut merah dengan tato huruf kanji 'Ai' di keningnya, _drummer_ The Reaper.

"Dia menghalangi jalanku, Gaara." Temari membuat alasan. Sakura kini ingat, Temari adalah alumni Suna-gakuen yang terkenal dengan kehebatannya. Dia adalah kakak perempuan Gaara. Keluarga mereka merupakan keluarga yakuza terkuat di banyak distrik di Tokyo. Wajah Temari sering muncul di surat kabar setiap kali keluarganya menjadi tajuk utama_._

Gaara tidak memedulikan kata-kata sang kakak. Dia berjalan melewati mereka dan masuk ke dalam lift.

Sakura tak lagi bisa menahan air matanya yang meleleh. Rasa takut dan tidak nyaman mengundang air bening yang hangat mengalir di wajah cantik Sakura. Bahkan dengan matanya yang berair, dia bisa melihat jelas Sasuke yang ternyata datang bersama Gaara dan sudah sejak tadi berdiri agak jauh dari lift. Bersamanya, seorang gadis yang sebelumnya pernah Sakura lihat di layar panggung Basilisk memainkan _violin_.

"Kau membuat Hinata takut," Sasuke membuka mulutnya, mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura yang berusaha menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya.

Temari menghampiri Sasuke dan gadis itu—Hinata—yang memeluk lengan Sasuke dengan erat. Perasaan bersalah mengundang respon Temari yang kemudian membelai lembut kepala Hinata. "Maaf, Hinata."

Hinata menggeleng lemah. Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya diiringi Hinata sementara Temari berjalan di belakangnya. Saat jarak Sasuke semakin dekat, Sakura menghapus lagi air matanya yang terus mengalir.

Wajah cantik tertunduk menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke. Rambut pink melebihi dagu memberikan perlindungan yang terlalu sedikit meski ia menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Bisa ia rasakan wajahnya memanas saat Sasuke mengajaknya bicara. "Kau mau berdiri di situ sampai kapan?" Sakura menengadah, dan Sasuke sudah begitu dekat. Dia terlalu gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu.

"Sudah kubilang dia menghalangi jalan," lanjut Temari.

Sakura kemudian menyadari dia berdiri tepat di depan tombol lift. Secepat mungkin dia bergeser ke samping. "Ah, maaf."

Hinata menampilkan senyumnya. Wajahnya yang begitu murni dan polos, terlihat manis. Sakura membalas senyum Hinata.

"Masuklah!" perintah Sasuke pada Sakura saat pintu lift akhirnya terbuka. Sakura terkejut, karena ini melebihi harapannya.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Temari.

"Sudahlah, kenyataannya kau membuat Hinata takut, dan gadis ini membuatnya tersenyum."

Temari tak bisa menyangkal lagi. Mereka berempat kemudian masuk.

Di dalam lift, Hinata melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan Hinata saat Temari mengajaknya bicara. Melihat ini, Sakura begitu iri pada gadis itu.

Hinata berbicara dengan suara yang begitu lembut. Sesekali Hinata menampilkan senyumnya. Sakura tanpa sadar terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Gadis dengan rambut pendek berwarna gelap langit malam itu mengenakan gaun sederhana berwarna putih yang cantik. Meskipun begitu sederhana, pesonanya mengambil alih semua perhatian. Rasanya sulit untuk tidak menyukainya.

"Kalian tidak akan tampil malam ini?" tanya Temari pada Sasuke.

"Neji dan Nii-chan tidak ada," jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Neji nii-chan _um_... mungkin akan sedikit lama," Hinata mencoba menjelaskan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Dia tidak ada di Tokyo, dia ke London," sahut Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?"

"Nii-chan... menjadi tamu kehormatan di Buckingham."

"Hebat. Musik?" Sekali lagi Temari berusaha mengkonfirmasi. Hinata mengangguk.

"Dan literatur Jepang," tambah Sasuke.

Mendengar ini Sakura sedikit kecewa, karena dia sangat berharap bisa melihat penampilan mereka lagi di panggung. Tapi, dengan keberadaannya di dekat Sasuke saja Sakura sudah merasa sangat puas.

"Bagaimana dengan Itachi?" Saat Temari menanyakan ini, Hinata memandang Sasuke. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu memilih untuk memandang lurus ke depan. "Nii-chan dan aku sedang tidak akur," jawabnya pendek. Saat yang sama, pintu lift terbuka.

Sakura bisa merasakan lagi atmosfer sama dengan kedatangannya yang pertama. Hanya saja kali ini dia tidak melewati pemeriksaan karena datang bersama tiga orang yang sangat berpengaruh di Basilisk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim dingin berganti musim semi. Pemandangan yang sebelumnya didominasi warna putih berganti warna-warna bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran. Tidak biasanya Gai-sensei dan beberapa sensei yang lain mengajak murid kelasnya menikmati keindahan taman sakura yang berjejer rapi di bagian selatan taman Ueno.

Kegiatan ini lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Hanami. Yang melakukan kegiatan ini kebanyakan adalah orang-orang kantoran yang sengaja berkumpul dan duduk tepat di bawah pohon sakura dengan beralaskan tikar. Hanami tidak hanya dilakukan pada akhir minggu tapi setiap hari, khususnya pada saat bunga sakura mekar sempurna sepanjang akhir bulan Maret hingga awal April.

Di setiap tempat biasanya juga tersedia sebuah mesin karaoke mini. Di antara sensei yang mengambil bagian dalam acara ini adalah Jiraiya-sensei dan Iruka-sensei. Tapi, tidak semua murid bisa ikut. Kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih menghabiskan _weekend_ mereka dengan pacar atau _shopping_ di daereh Ameyayokocho yang letaknya tidak seberapa jauh dan masih dalam lingkungan taman Ueno.

Gai-sensei dan para murid yang ikut dalam acara ini berjanji untuk bertemu di Asakusa. Dari sana mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar limabelas menit menuju taman Ueno dengan berjalan kaki melalui Asakusa-dori.

Gai-sensei ternyata sudah mem-_booking_ tempat yang strategis. Tempat ini memang selalu ramai dikunjungi orang. Taman Ueno adalah taman termegah di bagian barat pusat kota Tokyo. Di taman ini terdapat beberapa kuil, pagoda, sebuah kebun binatang, dan kolam lotus yang biasanya penuh dengan lotus mekar saat musim panas. Di sekitarnya juga terdapat beberapa museum, di antaranya The National Museum of Western Art, Tokyo National Museum, dan Tokyo Metropolitan Museum of Art.

Baru beberapa menit mereka di sana, Jiraiya-sensei yang seperti kebanyakan pria yang ber-hanami, sudah mabuk. Pria paruh baya berambut putih salju itu kemudian maju ke depan untuk ber-karaoke. Suaranya yang tidak bisa dibilang bagus membuat kebanyakan dari mereka memintanya berhenti. Jiraiya-sensei kalah mutlak dalam jumlah suara saat semua orang keberatan dengan penampilan 'superstar'-nya yang gagal. Sebagai pengganti hiburan, Iruka-sensei maju untuk menyanyikan lagu favoritnya. Serempak mereka semua bertepuk tangan bahkan sebelum guru muda itu membuka mulutnya.

Yang paling mengesankan dari Hanami adalah pemandangan sakura yang begitu menakjubkan. Dikombinasikan dengan langit biru yang cerah, angin musim semi yang bertiup lembut, dan suhu udara yang sejuk.

Rombongan Konoha-gakuen selesai dengan agenda utama mereka setelah makan siang. Sekitar pukul dua siang mereka meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelumnya tentu mereka berfoto bersama. Beberapa di antara para murid memutuskan untuk mampir ke Ameyayokocho untuk berbelanja. Daerah ini dulunya dikenal sebagai _black market_ karena menyediakan beraneka ragam makanan manis yang berasal dari Amerika. Tapi kini, tidak lagi.

Meskipun masih ada beberapa stan yang menyediakan makanan manis impor dari Amerika, kebanyakan stan sekarang menyediakan pakaian kasual, sepatu dan tas yang terkenal cukup murah bagi anak muda Tokyo.

Ada juga yang memilih mampir ke kebun binatang Ueno yang harga tiketnya lumayan terjangkau. Sementara para sensei memutuskan untuk mampir ke Museum Nasional Tokyo yang letaknya berseberangan dengan air mancur megah taman Ueno.

Sakura sendiri memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

Dalam perjalanan, sebuah kejutan manis dihadiahkan Takdir untuknya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang pemuda berjalan santai tanpa peduli tatapan banyak orang pada sosok istimewa di antara wajah-wajah sederhana penikmat _weekend_ di Ueno.

Meremas tali tas tangannya, Sakura bisa merasakan sesak dan dentuman jantung yang menyakiti telinganya. Mata hijau indahnya berbinar cantik saat ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mungkin saja ini sebuah kebetulan, tapi bagi Sakura, keindahan pemuda yang kini berjalan semakin menjauh itu adalah satu bagian di mana kisah cinta mengundangnya untuk masuk.

Dia bertemu dengan sosok yang selalu ia rindukan, Uchiha Sasuke.

Awalnya, Sakura agak ragu untuk sekedar menghampiri dan menyapanya. Dia tidak yakin Sasuke masih ingat padanya. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Sasuke-kun_._"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, sedikit bingung karena ada yang mengenalinya.

Hari itu, Sasuke mengenakan kemeja hitam yang dibalut mantel putih dengan panjang mengatung tepat di atas lututnya. Celananya berwarna gelap, serasi dengan kemeja yang ia kenakan. Kedua tangannya berada di saku mantelnya, mengumpulkan hangat di antara udara musim semi yang membawa aroma bunga cherry. Wajah Sasuke saat terkena sinar matahari terlihat semakin tampan. Sebelumnya Sakura hanya melihatnya di malam hari dan lebih spesifik dalam ruangan.

"Oh, kamu ya?" Sasuke langsung mengenali gadis berambut pink dan bermata hijau itu, tapi dia tidak ingat namanya. Sebenarnya, itu karena dia tidak pernah bertanya.

"Kau masih ingat?" _senangnya_... batin Sakura. "Aete yokatta* kau juga ber-Hanami?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah berseri-seri seperti bunga sakura yang mekar.

"Hanami?" Sasuke terlihat bingung dengan kata asing yang baru didengarnya hari ini.

"Kau tidak tahu Hanami?" Sasuke menggeleng, Sakura tertawa pelan. "Maaf, rasanya aneh orang Jepang tidak tahu Hanami." Sasuke diam, seperti biasa reaksinya dingin. "Kalau begitu, kau mau kemana?"

"Tokyo Culture Hall."

Mendengar respon positif dari sang pujaan, senyum Sakura berbinar dengan harapan, "Apa kau akan tampil di sana?"

Sasuke menggeleng lagi, "Hinata," jawabnya pendek.

Tokyo Culture Hall adalah rumah bagi Tokyo Metropolitan Symphony Orchestra. Letaknya tepat berseberangan dengan pusat informasi taman Ueno. Musik yang ditampilkan di tempat itu kebanyakan adalah musik-musik klasik barat.

"Oh." Tanpa lanjutan kata, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya berharap ada kata-kata yang mengikuti selain 'Hinata' dari bibir _bassist_ The Reaper itu. Di luar dugaan, Sasuke justru berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. "Apa aku boleh ikut?" Sakura harus berteriak agar suaranya mencapai Sasuke. Kali ini, Uchiha Sasuke mengangguk.

Dengan kakinya yang panjang, Sasuke membuat jarak di antara mereka lumayan jauh. Sulit bagi Sakura untuk berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Sebenarnya, Sakura sangat penasaran akan hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata. Rasa penasaran yang begitu kuat membentuk banyak pertanyaan di otaknya yang cerdas. Tapi, bagaimana untuk memulai pembicaraan ini? Bagi Sakura yang baru mengenal Sasuke dan hanya bertemu dengannya beberapa kali, selain misterius dan tertutup, kesan lain yang ditangkap Sakura adalah bahwa Sasuke terlalu suka melindungi dirinya dengan berdiam tanpa banyak bicara. Tapi semua hal yang tidak mungkin bisa saja berubah mungkin. Yang perlu dilakukan siswi Konoha-gakuen itu adalah mencoba.

Ponsel Sasuke berdering, dia melihat sekilas layar LCD ponsel miliknya. Tertulis 'nii-chan' kemudian tanpa ragu memutuskan hubungan telepon.

"Tidak dijawab?" tanya Sakura pelan, takut membuat kesalahan.

"Tidak penting." Sasuke kemudian berhenti sebentar untuk mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku mantelnya saat mereka hampir sampai ke tujuan mereka. "Kau keberatan?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

Sang penerima pertanyaan terlalu fokus pada karya 'masterpiece' Tuhan dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke yang bergerak dan bernapas di dekatnya, dia menggeleng. Gadis muda yang hari itu mengira akan menghabiskan _weekend_-nya dengan ber-hanami bersama teman dan sensei dari sekolahnya, memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat sang malaikat maut ini. Pandangan mata Sasuke yang dingin lurus ke arah gedung. Dan entah keberanian dari mana, Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Hinata memainkan alat musik apa?" _B__odoh! bukannya sudah jelas dia pemain violin._

"_Violin_."

"Apa dia anggota orkestra?"

"Bukan, dia diundang." Sasuke menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Bahkan saat berbicara dengan Sakura pun matanya lurus memandangi gedung megah dengan desain barat yang modern.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" _Ups!_

Perlahan Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menoleh, kedua mata hitam pekat itu menatap lurus sepasang mata hijau Sakura. Jelas, hal ini membuat Sakura tersipu malu. Wajah Sakura sekejap berubah merona.

"Menurutmu?" tanyanya pendek. Sakura tentu berharap tidak. Tapi bahkan orang bodoh pun bisa melihat cinta di mata Sasuke saat ia bersama Hinata. Setidaknya, itulah yang dilihat Sakura.

"Hinata adalah tunangan Nii-chan." Sasuke kemudian melempar puntung rokoknya ke tanah. "Tapi aku memang mencintainya." Selesai mengatakan itu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

-:-

Di dalam gedung, Hinata sudah menunggu. Dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria yang mengenakan tuksedo. Sasuke langsung bisa menemukan sosok Hinata di antara banyak orang yang hadir.

Di samping gadis Hyuuga yang hari itu mengenakan gaun cantik berwarna biru, berdiri seorang gadis kecil yang wajahnya mirip dengan Hinata.

Hari ini, Hinata terlihat agak beda dengan saat terakhir kali bertemu dengan Sakura. Kali ini ia mengenakan gaun terusan glamor yang mencuri warna langit biru cerah dan mengenakan _cardigan_ pink pucat untuk menutupi bagian lengannya yang terbuka.

Saat berjalan masuk, Sakura sadar pakaian yang ia kenakan sama sekali tidak cocok. Untungnya, tak ada yang terlalu memperhatikan penampilannya karena hampir semua perhatian tertuju pada Sasuke.

Hinata tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura dan Sasuke di ruangan yang menyebar aroma parfum mahal selain perbincangan dan selingan tawa palsu yang juga merusak udara musim semi dengan napas alkohol dari sampanye. Sasuke juga tidak memanggilnya, dia langsung menghampiri gadis itu dengan melewati kerumunan orang.

"Sasuke nii-chan," sapa gadis kecil berambut panjang yang ternyata adalah Hanabi, adik Hinata.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Kau... tepat waktu, Sasuke-kun."

Pria yang sedang berbicara dengan Hinata memperkenalkan diri pada Sasuke. Dia adalah _conductor_ untuk pertunjukkan sore itu. Hinata menyadari Sasuke tidak sendirian. Putri pertama dari keluarga Hyuuga itu ternyata masih ingat pada Sakura. Hinata menyapa Sakura dengan sopan.

"Maaf, aku jadi merepotkanmu. Tadi aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun di Ueno."

Senyum Hinata menjadi awal sebelum mempersilahkan tamunya masuk ke dalam ruangan utama. Di sana, Hanabi mengajak Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di dekatnya, sedangkan Hinata dan sang _conductor_ menempati posisinya di panggung.

Musik klasik yang mengalun, terdengar begitu memesona. Hinata menampilkan permainan terbaiknya dengan bermain solo di tengah panggung. Seluruh pertunjukan ini berlangsung selama sekitar 90 menit. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Sakura duduk di dalam Tokyo Culture Hall dan menyaksikan pertunjukan musik klasik. Yang membuat hal ini lebih sempurna adalah kehadiran Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

-:-

Setelah selesai, Hanabi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk ke belakang panggung menemui Hinata.

"Kau tidak menemuinya, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, sepertinya dia tidak terlalu tertarik untuk berbicara. Meskipun begitu, Sakura tetap mengajaknya bicara.

"Hinata sangat hebat, tubuhnya yang mungil tidak memperlihatkan kehebatannya memainkan _violin_."

"..."

"Apa dia sudah mempelajari musik sejak kecil?"

"..."

Sekarang Sakura benar-benar merasa tidak seharusnya ia berada di sana.

Ponsel Sasuke berdering lagi, seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke memusatkan fokus di layar LCD ponselnya. Kali ini ia menjawab panggilan telpon itu. Pemuda bermata misterius itu meninggalkan Sakura untuk berbicara dengan orang yang menelponnya.

Sakura yang sendirian tidak tahu harus kemana, dia belum pernah ke gedung ini. Diam-diam Sakura mengikuti Sasuke. Langkah Sasuke yang lebar membuatnya sulit diikuti. Dalam sekejap sosoknya menghilang dari jarak penglihatan Sakura.

"Hentikan ini sekarang juga Hinata!" Nada suara Sasuke yang tinggi, terdengar oleh Sakura yang berada agak jauh darinya. Dengan beberapa langkah, Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke yang berdiri dengan kepalan tangan kanannya di dinding tepat di hadapannya. Wajahnya tertunduk. Tapi Sakura masih bisa melihat sisi wajah Sasuke. Dari matanya, air mengalir.

_Sasuke-kun menangis?_

Sakura segera mencari tempat bersembunyi. Di belakang Sasuke, Hinata berjalan mendekat lalu memeluk punggung Sasuke.

"Kau semakin menyakitiku dengan melakukan ini Hinata, lepaskan tanganmu!" perintah Sasuke.

Hinata menuruti kata-kata Sasuke, tertahan sebentar beberapa langkah di belakang sosok Sasuke yang masih tertunduk lalu melangkah pergi. Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan tangannya. Kemudian dia berbalik dan bersandar pada dinding itu. Tubuhnya bergerak perlahan turun menerima undangan terbuka daya kuat gravitasi. Kini Sasuke duduk di lantai dengan kepala tertunduk yang melekat di kedua lututnya yang ditekuk.

Sakura memberanikan diri mendekatinya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke tidak segera menghentikan suara tangisnya. "Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Akhirnya ia menatap Sakura dan menghapus air matanya. "Aku benci dilahirkan sebaga bungsu dari Uchiha." Sakura tidak paham kata-kata Sasuke. "Pertunangannya akan diresmikan dua minggu lagi." Sakura diam, menunggu kalimat Sasuke yang selanjutnya. "Aku... lemah." Sasuke kemudian berdiri. Mata Sakura mengikuti gerakannya. Setelah beberapa langkah, Sasuke berhenti saat Sakura bertanya padanya.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti mencintainya?"

Sasuke berbalik. "Pertanyaan yang sama, bisakah kau berhenti mencintai orang yang kau cintai?"

Saat itu juga Sakura paham perasaan Sasuke, betapa pun dalamnya luka yang ditimbulkan akibat mencintai seseorang. Kita akan membiarkan luka itu ada dan membekas, yang semakin membuat kita sadar bahwa kita hanya manusia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**-T B C-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***aete yokatta = senang bisa bertemu denganmu (diucapkan pada orang yang sudah dikenal)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-rb-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Serenity ditulis dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Cerita ini memiliki jarak waktu dari My Shooting Star sekitar lima tahun. Usia Sasuke dan Hinata 21 menuju 22, sedangkan Itachi 26. Okay... let's get to the business..**

**Silahkan nikmati kisah Sasuke.**

**Yoroshiku onegai shimasu..**

********************oOo********************

-:-

_Something always brings me back to you, it never takes too long_

_No matter what I say or do, I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone_

_You hold me without touch. You keep me without chains_

_I never wanted anything so much, than to drown in your love and not feel your rain_

_Here I am and I stand so tall_

_I'm just the way I'm supposed to be but you're onto me and all over me_

~Gravity~

Sara Bareilles

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Verse 1*

SERENITY

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue : Prayer**

Aku memintanya untuk tetap tinggal, memohon untuk tetap bersamaku, jangan pernah pergi meninggalkanku lagi, mengharapkan... tapi percuma.

Dia tetap pergi.

Aku duduk menghadap jendela di kamar besar ini, tanpa cahaya. Harum tubuhnya masih tersisa di setiap lembar sutra tempat tidur kosong ini seperti saat dia masih di sini.

Setiap detik saat dia masih di sini.

Dia selalu berusaha sendirian memperbaiki yang rusak, berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk keluarganya, membohongi dirinya sendiri tanpa dia sadari betapa hal itu membuatku merasakan sakit. Begitu berat untuk bisa memenuhi impian orang lain tanpa memikirkan kebahagiaanku.

Ini tidak akan kubiarkan berakhir begitu saja, aku telah banyak berusaha membuatnya mengerti. Aku mencintainya tapi harus melepaskannya.

Melepaskannya?

Konyol.

Begitu besar harapanku untuk menjadi kekuatan di saat dia lemah, jarak di antara kami entah bagaimana membuat keadaan semakin sulit.

Aku berusaha membuatnya yakin bahwa aku lebih baik, bahwa yang kami butuhkan hanya waktu, sebuah kesempatan untuk memulai untuk menjadikan segalanya sempurna.

Aku begitu berharap bisa menghapus setiap air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Menghapus setiap rasa sakit dalam hidupnya.

Aku akan melindungi bintangku.

Kata-kata tidak akan pernah cukup untuk merubah keadaan yang tidak berpihak padaku. Aku terlalu lama menunggu dan dia masih begitu takut untuk menjadi bagian dari perubahan itu.

Demi aku, katanya. Apa yang dilakukannya demi aku, alasan yang jelas tidak bisa kuterima. Hati yang rusak ini tidak akan mudah ditutup. Dan kata-kataku sendiri yang membakarku, membuat jurang gelap itu semakin dalam.

Kisah ini adalah tentangku, dirinya dan dia.

-:-

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile when I thought that I was strong_

_But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone_

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see_

_That you're everything I think I need here on the ground_

_But you're neither friend or foe though I can't seem to let you go_

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down_

~Gravity~ Sara Bareilles

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Departure**

_Tokyo, akhir musim gugur setahun sebelumnya._

Berita tentang kepulangannya sudah kudengar sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu saat aku kembali menginjakkan kakiku lagi di Basilisk setelah lima tahun.

Lima tahun adalah waktu yang sebentar. Lima tahun tidak cukup untuk menghapus segalanya.

Aku meninggalkan Tokyo dan tinggal di rumah keluarga kami yang bergaya Marocco di Osaka, jelas tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan istana Uchiha di Tokyo. Sedangkan dia berangkat ke New York, dan Nii-chan menjadi bagian dari lingkaran bisnis besar keluarga Uchiha.

Hari itu aku masuk ke Basilisk dan Gaara menyambutku. Dia sendirian. Bukanlah hal aneh melihatnya duduk sendiri. Si rambut merah itu memang suka menyendiri. Yang aneh adalah dia ada di sini tanpa kami, dulu dia tidak pernah suka hal itu.

Dia selalu bilang orang-orang yang datang ke Basilisk adalah orang-orang yang pamer kekuasaan. Dan saat pertama kali aku membawanya ke sini, dia tidak pernah betah tinggal lama. Sekarang, bisa kulihat dia menikmati momennya di sini.

Bungsu dari geng Yakuza ternama Suna menyadari kehadiranku saat aku berjalan menghampirinya di ruang _suite_. "Uchiha, Anak Kampung! Kapan kau pulang?" begitulah cara Gaara menyapaku.

Dia tidak merubah posisinya. Teman baikku tetap nyaman menikmati sebotol _wine_ dan tidak menggubris ejekanku tentang minuman beralkohol itu. Gaara pernah menenggak sebotol _wine_ dengan campuran _gin_, soda dan Jack Daniel's. Setelah dua menit, Gaara menghabiskan waktunya selama satu jam di toilet. Itu terjadi saat kami baru berusia empatbelas tahun. Di luar dugaan, setelah itu permainan drum-nya jadi lebih bertenaga, sejak itu Gaara lebih bisa mengontrol diri saat minum _wine_ yang dicampur sebelum tampil di Basilisk.

"Kita keluar!" Gaara mengenakan jaket merahnya lalu membawaku keluar menuju mobilnya. Suasana Basilisk di saat matahari masih berkuasa di langit lebih bisa ditoleransi karena lengang. Hal ini membuat langkah kami keluar bebas tanpa penghalang.

Angin pelan yang dingin membawa sisa hujan malam sebelumnya saat pintu ganda lift terbelah dan menghadirkan cahaya putih dari barisan lampu di langit-langit lahan parkir. Tak ada lunglai di setiap langkah yang dibuat Gaara meskipun alkohol lebih berkuasa dibandingkan darah dalam tubuhnya.

Tubuh kaku berwarna _silver_ dari kendaraan yang menjadi kecintaan Gaara selain alkohol, tersaji saat kami semakin jauh dari dunia Basilisk. "Kau yakin bisa menyetir?" Gaara hanya menarik ujung bibirnya, bukan senyuman, dia hanya meyakinkanku bahwa dia terbiasa melakukannya.

Tanpa nada dari alarm mobil yang memang tak dikunci, dia membuka pintu dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Aku cukup cerdas untuk memercayainya.

"Aku sudah dengar." Gaara menutup pintu, tidak mengenakan _seatbelt_ dan setelah mesin menyala, dia langsung menancap gas. Ruang parkir yang sebelumnya sunyi, kini diisi suara mobil _sport dark silver_ milik Gaara.

"Apa?" Kukenakan seatbelt.

"Ayolah, Uchiha! Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud." Mobil keluar dari gedung dan mulai memasuki lalu lintas Tokyo yang tidak padat. Aktivitas para manusia yang bergulat dengan waktu dan formalitas pekerjaan kuyakini adalah penyebabnya.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Temari... dia menelpon Temari, kau akan menjemputnya?"

"Tidak," jawabku.

Gaara lalu tertawa, bau _wine_ tercium saat bercampur bersama udara dalam mobil. "Kau belum berubah, Uchiha?" sindirnya. Kecepatan mobil meningkat, tapi tidak ada satu pun mobil patroli yang terlihat berusaha menilang. Kemungkinan mereka tahu bahwa ini mobil Gaara, satu-satunya di Tokyo, Gaara putra penguasa Yakuza meskipun posisi tertinggi ditempati kakaknya, Kankuro.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatnya bingung," aku berbohong. Aku hanya tidak sanggup melihatnya, 'hanya' melihatnya.

"Kurasa dia akan lama kali ini." Gaara berbelok, aku tahu dia akan membawaku kemana.

"Dia pernah pulang sebelumnya?"

"Kau benar-benar anak kampung rupanya. Dia pernah pulang, bulan Juni yang lalu."

_Bulan Juni? Ulang tahun Nii-chan. _

Sunyi menjadi iringan musik selain suara maskulin dari mesin New Accura yang lincah di atas aspal. Jendela gelap mewakili mendung yang mulai berkuasa di hatiku. Kebencianku berlipat ganda di setiap detik yang bergerak maju seiring napas hidupku yang terasa sia-sia.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu duapuluh menit dengan kecepatan yang dibuat Gaara dengan sedannya untuk sampai di istana megah ini.

The Uchiha Palace.

"Kau harus mulai berubah, Uchiha!"

Aku turun, tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Gaara pergi.

-:-

Pesawatnya tiba sesuai jadwal. Dia keluar di antara penumpang lain. Sederhana, tak banyak yang berubah kecuali rambutnya yang ia biarkan tumbuh panjang.

Berbalut kehangatan mantel putih gading yang lembut, Hinata menyampaikan salam dengan senyum cantiknya yang gemerlap. Ikal terbentuk di bagian bawah rambut gelap yang bebas tergerai. Sehelai pita putih dengan serbuk tipis bintang redup mempercantik poni yang sengaja dia buat _simple_. Meski hanya ada dua warna _monochrome_, Hinata bagiku adalah peri cantik dengan keindahan pelangi.

Langkah kakinya yang pelan bergerak stabil menuju satu tempat di mana dua orang Uchiha menantinya dengan kesabaran yang semakin menipis dan kerinduan yang semakin kuat mencengkeram.

Nii-chan menyambutnya, memberikan pelukan hangat pada tunangannya; orang yang kucintai.

Menit berikutnya dia menyadari kehadiranku, senyum lembut yang sudah begitu lama tidak kulihat tapi selalu kuingat, terbentuk. Tangannya menggapai tanganku saat aku berdiri tepat dibelakang Nii-chan. Dia masih di pelukannya, tapi dia milikku.

-:-

Tak banyak kata-kata selama perjalanan kami kembali, dia hanya mengatakan betapa dia merindukan keluarganya, adik kecilnya yang kini sudah enambelas tahun. Kamar tidur yang bernuansa warna lembut dan harum bunga _jasmine_. Aku berharap dia juga merindukanku, menderita karena begitu menginginkanku.

Sepertiku.

Matanya sesekali membalas tatapanku dari spion tengah kendaraan yang berlari cepat. Senyum hangatnya tidak cukup jika terus tersembunyi. Nyaman duduk di kursi belakang membuatku mudah menganalisa apa yang berputar di dalam Black Ferrari Nii-chan.

Pertarungan dalam diam, resmi dibuka. Aku sadar saat itu, satu Uchiha lain membiarkan gundah berdiri seperti sebuah menara kuat di dalam hatinya.

Uchiha Itachi akhirnya mengakui aku, sebagai seorang rival.

Ini terlalu manis.

-:-

Hyuuga Palace tidak ramai, tidak ada perayaan, meskipun the heiress of Hyuuga baru kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Little Courage That is Too Much**

Ruang utama istana ini lebih menyebar suasana Victorian dibanding modern yang kukenali menjadi ciri istana Uchiha. Satu sisi ruangan membiarkan sinar matahari menembus jendela-jendela tinggi yang bersih seolah transparan. Kursi-kursi tersedia dengan kelembutan sutra dan kenyamanan awan juga aroma manis keluarga yang lebih hangat karena dua orang anak perempuan dan bukan putra seperti Uchiha.

Hyuuga terlalu berbeda dengan keluarga tempatku tumbuh.

Hinata menyapa satu-persatu anggota keluarganya. Hanabi kemudian membawa kakak perempuannya menuju ruang keluarga dan membiarkan Nii-chan berbicara dengan Hiashi di ruang kerjanya yang terletak di sisi barat Hyuuga Palace. Tak ada tujuan bagiku, jadi aku keluar.

Kebun _jasmine_ milik keluarga Hyuuga terletak di bagian belakang istana ini. Sekarang musim gugur, tak ada _jasmine_ yang bersedia menebarkan harumnya.

Kubebaskan sebatang rokok dari saku mantelku, tidak melakukan apapun selain menikmati nikotin ini. Mata terpejam dan meresapi angin di ujung musim gugur yang bergerak menyentuh rambutku. _-Kau harus mulai berubah, Uchiha!-_ kata-kata Gaara terngiang. Ada sedikit keberanian muncul dalam diriku.

Yang menjadi awal dari segalanya.

Aku bergerak masuk ke dalam, ruang keluarga sudah kosong. Nii-chan kuyakini masih di ruang kerja Hiashi. Pandanganku mengelilingi setiap ruang yang terjangkau mataku dan tanpa ragu dua kaki mulai melangkah ke tangga kembar menuju lantai dua. Pintu ketiga dari tempatku berdiri adalah kamarnya. Kesunyian membuat suara langkahku terdengar jelas.

Pintunya terbuka, yang pertama kulihat adalah sebuah vas dengan bunga segar yang diletakkan di dekat jendela. Dia berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya yang megah. Rambutnya yang panjang mengundangku untuk masuk. Jadi kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam ruangan dengan nuansa warna indah itu. Dia menoleh, wajah terkejutnya berangsur-angsur berubah setelah ia tahu bahwa itu aku.

"Sasuke-kun, aku suka... _violin_ ini." Hinata menunjukkan _violin_ yang sengaja kubeli setelah tahu dia akan pulang. Sebuah hadiah yang tidak dibutuhkannya. Kututup pintu. Dia membungkuk untuk mengambil sepatu yang diletakkan di bawah sisi tempat tidurnya. Kukunci pintu dan melangkah untuk melingkarkan dua lenganku yang merindukan tubuhnya, menyatukan dada bidangku dengan punggung hangat Hinata dengan satu tarikan ringan.

Hanya sebuah pelukan, tapi tidak sanggup kulepas.

Aroma indah Hinata—yang tak mampu kusebut namanya—seperti angin dari surga yang sejuk, menghapus udara yang dituntut paru-paruku. Napas yang kutarik agar menyatu dengan darah dalam tubuhku adalah napas cepat Hinata yang menyusun melodi cantik seperti namanya. Detak jantung yang memukul dibalik kulit mulus lehernya menyatu dengan ujung hidungku yang masih menikmati pesona yang terus menjatuhkanku pada kedalaman perasaan yang nyaman.

Dia meronta dan mendorong tubuhku. Tenaganya terlalu lemah untuk membuatku terjatuh. Wajahnya kini menampakkan rona terkejut, atau benci?

_Berlebihan-kah tindakanku tadi?_

Kebencian bukan yang kucari sekarang. "Maaf," kubilang, lalu keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Bitterness in a Sweet Apple Pie**

Gaara meneleponku, dia menyampaikan tentang Basilisk yang berharap akan melihat penampilan The Reaper lagi di malam tahun baru. Semuanya memang sudah kembali, Neji baru datang seminggu yang lalu. Dia seperti juga Nii-chan telah menjadi bagian dari bisnis keluarga Hyuuga. Ekspertasinya adalah bisnis Hyuuga yang berada di belahan dunia lain. Neji sudah terbiasa dengan kultur Eropa, sejak kecil dia dibesarkan dengan budaya yang beragam, hasil hobi ayahnya, Hizashi, yang gemar bertualang ke seluruh tempat di dunia.

Aku tidak yakin bisa memainkan alat musik yang sudah lama kutinggalkan, lagipula tak ada lagu baru yang siap dimainkan. Ini jelas tidak mungkin. Basilisk sudah waktunya menemukan generasi baru dari Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Kami sudah tidak lagi pantas di sana.

Di luar dugaan, Nii-chan ternyata sudah mempunyai bayangan ini. Dia sengaja meminta Neji pulang, dan membawa Neji ke apartemennya di pusat kota Tokyo untuk menilai lagu yang dia tulis. Sulit dipercaya kakak laki-lakiku yang seharusnya sibuk dengan perkembangan bisnis, masih punya waktu untuk itu. Tak ada pilihan bagiku, seperti biasa aku selalu bisa menyingkirkan keegoisanku demi keinginan orang lain.

-:-

Hari ini Nii-chan memintaku untuk latihan bersama di apartemennya. Apartemen ini jelas berbeda dari Uchiha Palace. Apartemen bergaya modern ini sudah ditinggalinya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Bukan berada di sebuah gedung seperti kebanyakan apartemen. Tempat ini lebih mirip sebuah rumah dengan tingkat _security_ tinggi demi privasi dan keamanan tentunya. Tapi Nii-chan tetap menyebutnya apartemen, karena rumahnya adalah Uchiha Palace.

Aku masuk ke ruangan yang diterangi cahaya lampu. Hari masih pagi, Nii-chan berada di kantor, Neji menghadiri pertemuan keluarga, hanya ada Gaara yang tertidur di sofa, kemungkinan besar Gaara tidak pulang ke rumah.

Aku duduk di seberang sofa, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan keadaan dalam ruangan besar ini saat terdengar suara pintu gerbang yang terbuka. Aku menoleh untuk melihat melalui jendela besar tanpa tirai yang memisahkan ruangan ini dan halaman depan.

Dia masuk, berjalan melalui halaman, menuju pintu lain yang berhubungan langsung dengan halaman belakang apartemen ini. Di pelukannya, kantong kertas berwarna cokelat terang yang menyimpan buah berwarna merah.

Aku bergegas melangkah keluar, tidak mungkin menghentikan diriku sendiri dari langkah yang semakin membawaku dekat padanya. Dalam sekejap terdengar suara tenang saat bibirku bergerak menyebut sebuah nama.

_Hinata._

Dia berhenti dan berbalik, seketika wajah cantik itu tertanam di folder baru memori otakku.

Udara pagi awal Desember yang basah karena hujan masih begitu dicintai langit, berhias karena kehadirannya di duniaku. Isi kantong kertasnya berjatuhan dan menggelinding, aku berterima kasih pada gravitasi karenanya.

Dia membungkuk untuk mengambil buah merah itu. Saat dia membungkuk, aku menghentikannya, menyentuh lengannya, memandang mata yang membuatku terbaring dengan kesadaran penuh di atas tempat tidurku setiap malam.

Saat itu, aku bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar lebih cepat. Jadi aku mencondongkan tubuhku, mendekatkan wajahku, merasakan hembusan napas yang terasa hangat di wajahku, dan sedetik kemudian dia tidak menolak ciumanku.

Kulingkarkan lenganku di tubuhnya, menariknya lebih dalam ke pelukanku. Bisa kurasakan jemari lentik mungilnya bergerak menyusuri punggungku. Dan ciuman itu semakin jelas dan menyatu dengan tubuhku, aliran darah dan napasku.

_Tetaplah begini. Jangan pergi lagi._

Kurasakan hanya sebentar, kemudian dia berusaha untuk lepas, mendorongku menjauh dan membungkuk untuk mengambil apel lalu pergi.

_Yakinlah bahwa tidak ada yang salah Hinata, karena kini aku yakin kau mencintaiku._

"Aku lihat." Suara datar Gaara yang masih terdengar begitu lelah, mengalihkan perhatianku. Si rambut merah dengan kantung mata gelap, berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu. Wajahnya memasang ekspresi sama seperti kala seseorang memandang pertunjukan balet saat dia lebih suka menjadi abdi setia musik _grunge_.

Datar.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tantanganku tentu hanya terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan di telinga Gaara. Kuhampiri pemuda yang nyaman dengan _t-shirt_ hitam sebelum memintanya masuk bersamaku.

Pemuja alkohol sahabat baikku sejak masa sekolah, kembali duduk di sofa tempat dia sebelumnya tidur. Menuangkan vodka ke dalam gelas berisi es yang baru diambilnya dari kulkas saat dia terbangun. Hanya ada satu gelas jadi aku menghampiri meja bar kecil di sisi ruangan dan mengambil gelas lain.

"Terlalu lemah," dia melontarkan komentar jujur. Tak berapa lama kemudian menenggak vodkanya dalam sekali minum.

Langkahku menuju sofa sama, tidak berhenti, "Maksudmu?" Kuambil _ice bucket_ di sebelah gelas vodka-nya setelah sofa empuk menahan beban tubuhku.

"Aku pernah lihat kakakmu melakukannya lebih baik darimu, Anak Kampung!" Dengan santai dia bersandar di sofa, tidak memedulikanku.

Gelas kosong itu tetap kosong.

Aku kehilangan selera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Momentous Night**

Tidak seperti biasa, Basilisk kembali padat setelah lima tahun terlalu tenang. Malam itu, semuanya hadir. The Reaper melakukan pertunjukan yang sama sekali baru setelah absen selama lebih dari lima tahun. Nii-chan datang bersama Hinata.

Bukan pemandangan baru.

Malam itu, sang dewi mengenakan gaun Chanel putih. Cantik dengan rambut yang tergerai menyentuh bahunya yang hanya dilapisi tali hitam gaunnya. Dia duduk agak jauh, tapi segalanya jelas bagiku, seperti pagi dingin bulan Desember dengan wangi apel di sekitarnya.

Panggung Basilisk tidak banyak berubah. Malam itu semua lagu The Reaper dimainkan. Gaara duduk di posisinya, Nii-chan mengambil alih perhatian dengan penampilan solo sebagai penutup. Lagu bodoh yang dia tulis berjudul '_The Truth About a Girl._'

Judul yang konyol.

Semua orang juga pasti bisa menebak lagu ini tentang Hinata.

Nii-chan duduk di tengah panggung memainkan gitar akustiknya sendirian, harus kuakui permainannya lebih baik.

-:-

_The falling rain of early September carried her soft voice through the lines_

_From faraway place where different souls separated by time _

_Inches deep under my skin, each breath soothing me with her voice_

_Slowly, my imagination brought her here. _

_Standing right in front of me_

_It's me, the one you need_

_I get lost in this plain emotion just by looking at her plain eyes_

_I remember 'soulmate' doesn't even exist in the dictionary_

_You, dear... _

_Make me admit of being stupid delightfully_

_I have fallen deeply in love with you_

_If you couldn't see it, I'll make you_

_My eyes reflecting the three simple words only you could understand_

'_I love you'_

_I'm not ashamed, you got me all the way_

_You know? A betrayal from this simple love can kill the purity of my affection_

_Because everything is free and easy_

_I'll let you go only if you asked me to_

_You know? Even your awkward steps sent me the warmth nobody can_

_You know? Your trembling lips while whispering my name was as beautiful as the morning sky_

_You know? I was once immune from love _

_Your virus made me lost in a single blow_

_On second thought, I could never lose you_

_Because I was born to protect you_

_I'm sitting here in my room, awaken by her soft laugh_

_Looking at her smiling face from her picture on a desk long time ago_

_How many heartbeat will I have in this life?_

_If my time was up, I'll ask God to give me more_

_She sighed tenderly then call my name and said, "I know that you will."_

"_Will you love me until then?" She quietly said yes._

-:-

Basilisk menyebut malam ini sebagai The Reaper's eve. Beberapa anggota tetap Basilisk menampilkan band baru dengan lagu mereka, berharap bisa menjadi bagian dari tempat ini. Nii-chan tidak terlalu mempedulikannya jadi dia memintaku menyeleksi band-band ini.

Setelah selesai dengan lagunya, Nii-chan menuju Hinata yang duduk menunggunya. Aku masih berdiri di panggung menatap pemandangan yang sama sekali bukan tontonan umum. Lalu Hinata berdiri dan berjalan menuju Neji yang menikmati air mineral di sisi panggung.

Mataku terpaku pada satu titik di mana kemewahan terpajang tanpa kilau berlian. Hanya ada Hinata dengan jiwa dan hidup yang bahagia.

Kenapa bahagia? Harusnya dia menderita.

Dua Hyuuga itu berbincang di antara suara keramaian yang membuatku tuli. Neji kemudian memberikan segelas soda padanya, jelas bukan alkohol, Hinata benci alkohol. Aku berpaling sejenak dan dengan jelas melihat Nii-chan yang memandangku dengan memajang senyuman sinis. Dia sadar akan setiap gerakan yang kulakukan. Melihat apa yang menjadi miliknya dan tahu bahwa aku menginginkannya.

Aku memang menginginkannya dan aku tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah, semua adalah mungkin.

Keributan dari satu sudut gelap yang akhirnya memecah pandangan lurus di antara dua Uchiha. Gaara bangun dari tempatnya duduk, dia melempar beberapa botol ke arah seorang anak muda yang sepertinya masih duduk di SMA. Gerakan kakinya yang melangkah cepat, menghampiri seseorang yang tidak kukenal, melampiaskan kemarahannya pada orang itu yang kemudian menyebabkan keributan besar.

Remaja tanggung berpenampilan rapi itu menganggap Gaara tidak pantas menjadi bagian dari The Reaper karena dia bukan dari keluarga Hyuuga atau Uchiha. Beberapa orang anak buah Gaara yang ada di sana menyerang orang brengsek bermulut besar dan teman-temannya. Satu orang lagi berusaha menahan Gaara untuk tidak terlibat lebih jauh dalam perkelahian ini.

Gaara terlalu banyak minum, tapi tenaganya justru lebih kuat. Tak ada cara lain yang terpikir saat itu selain turun dari tempatku berdiri di panggung dan berusaha menenangkannya. Yang terjadi kemudian, seseorang memukul kepalaku dengan botol.

Sekejap bau alkohol menusuk hidung, pandangan yang perlahan berubah buram, masih bisa melihat kaki Gaara yang mendekat untuk mengangkat tubuhku yang setengah sadar dan masih bisa kudengar suaranya yang mengancam si biang masalah.

Aku berusaha membuat mataku tetap terbuka, alkohol bercampur darah mengalir di wajah dan kepalaku. Rasanya perih. Detik berikutnya, tak ada lagi yang kuingat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**-T B C-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lirik lagu masih menjadi milik saya seperti juga My Shooting Star. Judulnya terinspirasi dari lagu Nirvana 'About a Girl' **

**Gravity adalah property-nya Sara Bareilles.**

**Osaka itu memang kota besar, tapi buat saya sih ga sehebat Tokyo atau Kyoto. Belum lagi masyarakat asli Osaka yang berbicara dengan logat khas Osaka. So... Gaara menyebut Sasuke 'anak kampung' dengan bahagia...**

**Thanks for reading. **

**-rb-**


	3. Chapter 3

*Verse 1*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The White Start**

Aku terbangun di rumah sakit. Kamar rumah sakit yang didominasi warna putih.

Sangat umum.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku ada di sini. Kesadaran yang tiba-tiba datang menyisakan pening yang menyakitkan di kepala. Di samping tempat tidurku, Otou-san sedang membaca halaman bisnis di Wall Street Journal.

Cahaya lampu berganti dengan cahaya matahari saat seseorang membuka tirai jendela kamarku. Dari harum tubuhnya aku tahu itu Hinata.

Otou-san melipat surat kabarnya dan menyadari aku sudah sadar. "Lihat, sang putri tidur sudah bangun." Tangan besar yang hangat kemudian membelai kepalaku yang diperban. Saat mata tua Uchiha Fugaku menatapku tenang, kulihat setitik rasa khawatir di tiap garis ekspresi wajahnya.

Aneh, rasanya aku tidak mengenal pria yang masih senang menampilkan senyumnya di hadapanku.

Satu tepukan pelan dia berikan di bahu kananku, lalu berdiri untuk memberikan segelas air. Susah payah aku berusaha bangkit dari posisi nyamanku di tempat tidur untuk menerima niat baik Otou-san yang jarang kutemui. Aku duduk di atas ranjang ruang VIP rumah sakit Central Tokyo. Menikmati segelas air yang terasa begitu nikmat.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?" Otou-san bertanya ramah.

Aku tidak lapar, tapi aku ingin dia keluar. "Aku tidak suka makanan rumah sakit."

"Memangnya siapa yang suka?" Otou-san membawa surat kabarnya, kembali pada sifat yang lebih familiar bagiku. Dan seperti yang kuharapkan, dia keluar. Sebelumnya dia memberikan sebuah pelukan kecil pada Hinata; calon putrinya.

Pintu yang tertutup menghadiahkan privasi yang amat kubutuhkan. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku. Hinata mengambil tempat di sisi ranjang putihku, duduk di tempat yang sebelumnya diisi ayahku.

"Kau tidak ingat, Sasuke-kun?" Tidak mungkin aku ingat, yang kutahu, aku hanya tidak beruntung semalam.

"Orang yang menyerangmu adalah seorang anggota Basilisk," Hinata menjelaskan.

"Kau kenal?"

"Madara." Hinata menyebut nama itu dengan jelas. Seorang Uchiha? Bukan dari keluarga inti. Tapi Madara juga adalah seorang Uchiha. Kekuasaan Otou-san dalam lingkaran bisnis keluarga ini jelas menimbulkan banyak kontroversi bahkan dalam lingkungan keluargaku.

"Ita-kun yang sekarang mengurusnya." Hinata mengambil apel dan mulai mengupas warna merah kulitnya. Harum buah apel jadi favoritku sekarang. Pisau kecil itu tidak pantas berada di tangannya. Tak seharusnya ada benda tajam di dekatnya. Dia terlalu suci, terlalu lembut, dan terlalu sulit untuk tidak dicintai.

Selesai dengan kerajinan tangan yang mengisi sunyi di antara kami, dia menyerahkan sepotong apel padaku. "Rasanya manis," dia bilang, sebuah keterangan yang tidak perlu. _Aku lebih suka rasa bibirmu. _

"Aku tidak suka manis," jawabku. Tangan kanan yang terlindung lapisan hangat blus feminin yang dikenakannya hari itu menggantung sebentar di udara, kecewa pada penolakanku. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, lalu menarik ujungnya, dalam sunyi memaafkan perlakuan kasarku.

Mengacuhkan sepenuhnya mata hitam yang terus terjebak di dalam keindahan pesona kecantikan pagi dan cerah yang dia bawa, Hinata nyaman menggigit potongan apel lalu mengunyahnya. Kuperhatikan setiap sentuhan apel yang menyentuh bibirnya dan semakin menginginkannya. Warna merah lembut tanpa pemulas palsu, hanya lembap dari sari buah manis yang masih dia nikmati.

Bibir kenyal yang mengundang sisi lain diriku yang baru.

"Gaara-kun juga disini." _Aku tidak peduli. _"Sepertinya Temari-san sudah memberinya pelajaran, kau seharusnya lihat saat mereka ribut." A_ku tidak tertarik_.

Aku hanya menginginkanmu, ini akan jadi sebuah awal, benar-benar sebuah awal, aku akan merebutmu dari Nii-chan.

Kuulurkan lenganku untuk menyentuh sisi wajahnya. Dia berhenti bicara dan menunggu. Respon pasif Hinata kuanggap sebagai undangan terbuka. Tubuhku sudah kenal daya magnet yang selalu berefek kuat terhadapku. Ditarik sepenuhnya pada satu pusat di wajah putih Hinata; bibir mungil yang menyebar warna peach ranum beraroma apel.

Kepalaku masih terasa sakit, tapi dengan bibirnya dia menghapus semua rasa sakit itu. Apel yang tadi dimakannya masih bisa kurasakan, rasa manis yang kusuka.

Di luar, salju bulan Januari turun.

Awal tahun yang dingin, awal kisah cintaku yang hangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V for Victory**

Jika ada kata yang mampu mewakili seluruh waktu yang terus kumilki, maka kata yang paling tepat adalah, _precious_.

Diawali dari menit-menit yang berlari cepat hingga berubah menjadi hitungan jam yang lalu membawa perubahan warna langit hingga malam mengundang lagi pagi, begitu seterusnya hingga salju di atas daratan Tokyo semakin berkurang.

Bermula dari sapaan ramah dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya hanya untukku, lalu keberadaannya yang terus khawatir akan luka yang membuatku mulai percaya pada kekuatan doa agar kesembuhan menunda kehadirannya. Hingga akhirnya hari di ujung Januari dengan Hinata berdiri di sampingku memandang satu buku yang bersampul putih dengan judul yang dicetak menggunakan tinta emas.

Toko yang kami datangi, bagusnya bukan toko ternama yang ramai. Tiga buku klasik yang bersampul lusuh berkumpul di pelukannya. "Kurasa ini yang dicari Neji nii-chan." Mata gemerlap beralih padaku, "Kau tahu artinya?"

Aku tidak mampu bergerak.

Dia sedikit menelengkan kepalanya, matanya berbinar saat bergerak mencari kesadaranku yang entah hilang kemana. "Sasuke-kun?" Suaranya yang khawatir kemudian tertutup tawa ringan yang menggetarkan bahu dengan lapisan warna cantik bunga. "Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" Jemarinya menyentuh lengan atasku. Sungguh saat itu aku berharap tak ada mantel atau katun hangat yang kugunakan hari itu. Getarannya tidak meresap ke dalam jiwaku jika setiap inci kulitku merindukan sentuhannya setiap kali dia memberikan hadiah pada tubuhku.

_Hinata is my drugs._

"Sasuke-kun, apa kepalamu masih sakit?" Dia meremas ringan lenganku kini.

Mataku fokus pada keramahan cahaya matahari yang membuat kilau rambutnya semakin cantik. Lalu dia mundur, masih bingung tapi tetap tersenyum. Tangan kananku bergerak cepat tanpa perintah dari otak.

Insting.

Aku terlalu takut kehilangan.

Hanya tahu aku perlu menekan kuat pergelangan tangannya. Keningnya berkerut heran, mungkin juga karena tekananku yang terlalu menyakiti. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku tanya padamu, apa kau tahu artinya?"

Aku berusaha keras mengenali lagi logika. Mencari buku putih yang terlalu mencolok di antara buku-buku tua yang lusuh. Satu rak yang sepi membiarkan buku itu terbaring sendirian. Masih menggenggam tangannya, kuraih buku dengan tangan kiriku.

_La premiere fois_

"The First Time," kataku. Meletakkan lagi buku ke tempatnya.

Bibir cantik terbelah, dia membuat satu huruf vokal tanpa suara. Lalu membiarkan matanya menatap sampul dari benda yang sama sekali lagi. "_The first time_," bisiknya, meski pelan terdengar jelas di telingaku. "Aku ingat New York."

"Apa?"

Hinata membungkuk dan meletakkan buku di atas rak sama. Buku putih kini tidak lagi sendirian. Pelan, dia mendorong jemariku yang memutih karena menekan terlalu kuat, bisa kurasakan darah kembali mengalir setelah kulitnya tidak lagi kugenggam. "Ita-kun dan aku," bisiknya lagi, membenahi rambut panjang yang menutupi bahu.

Bahu terbuka itu mengundang pribadiku yang sama.

Pengecut.

Pemarah.

Pencemburu.

Gerakan cepatku menemukan tujuannya, bahu Hinata kini tersakiti sentuhan yang putus asa. Aku masih tidak percaya, suaraku begitu mengerikan saat berdesis, "Apa?" Detak jantung cepat, berderu di telinga. Rahangku menguat. Mataku perih.

Rasa sakit yang paling utama, menyakiti jiwaku. "Kau bilang apa?"

"S-Sasuke-kun..."

Keindahan dan rasa nyaman yang sejak tadi familiar di wajahnya, terhapus.

_Oh Sasuke, ini tidak akan membawamu pada kemenangan!_ Sisa akal sehatku menyadarkanku. "Maaf."

Bahkan setelah menjauh, masih bisa kurasakan kelembutan kulit yang tertutup blus feminin Hinata. Dia mengelus bahunya pelan, mengacuhkanku dan menyusun lagi tiga buku yang kini ditambah La premiere fois. Hampir melewatiku saat dia menyebar aroma manis Vanilla dari parfumnya. "Hinata."

"Mungkin kau perlu istirahat lagi, Sasuke-kun."

"Pertama kali yang kau maksud."

"Hm?"

"Dengan Itachi?"

"Sasu—"

"Nii-chan! Maksudku Itachi nii-chan."

Tanganku terulur, Hinata sedikit menjaga jarak.

_Dia takut padaku?_

Ada jeda panjang yang hanya terisi sunyi, hingga akhirnya Hinata maju dan bersikap tenang. "Awal," dia bilang, "Awal setelah melewati banyak jalan."

"Apa itu berarti..." _tidak lagi ada aku di hatimu?_ "...kalian sudah..." _tidak lagi bisa dipisahkan?_ "benar-benar bersama?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang kuterima. "Kau makan malam di rumah?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa mengalihkan pembicaraan?"

_Tidak ingin aku mati, kan?_

_Karena kau masih mencintaiku, kan?_

"Kurasa kita bisa bicarakan ini nanti, Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak bisa." Tanganku terulur lagi, merebut empat buku dari pelukannya. "Aku harus ke rumah sakit." Lalu menggandeng tangannya dengan kelembutan kali ini.

Mungkin.

Mungkin akhirnya pengalaman benar-benar menjadi guru yang membawa pelajaran berarti.

"Mau kutemani?" dia bertanya.

Aku paham sekarang, kesempatan yang kupunya bisa meluas jika aku tahu tak-tiknya.

_Slow_

_but_

_Sure_.

Kita akan lihat siapa yang akhirnya menelan rasa manis dari _Victory_, Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha**

Bulan Februari.

Bersandar di kenyamanan ranjang besar kamarku sementara memandang pada cahaya terang pagi hari yang terhalang lapisan tirai, aku menghitung jumlah bayangan yang terus bergerak di kepalaku.

Memori yang berkumpul dari waktu beberapa minggu belakangan. Banyak salju, tapi cerah karena mataharinya selalu ada untukku. Saat akhirnya salju menipis dan mencair perlahan, sang matahari terus ada untukku. Aku ingat pernah bertanya pada Hinata dulu, kenapa nama anggota keluarganya selalu berhubungan dengan benda langit paling kuat. Saat itu dia tidak menjawab, karena hanya namanya dan dua Hyuuga lain yang berhubungan dengan matahari.

Hanabi dan Neji adalah pengecualian.

Hinata paling anti meninggalkan anggota keluarganya di belakang. Jadi dia hanya bilang, "Tidak semua orang mencintai cerah. Gelap kadang lebih nyaman."

Baru sekarang aku paham. Hinata adalah yang paling kuat meskipun dia lahir dengan nama lain dan bukan Hinata. Dia akan menghangatkan siapapun yang merasa kesepian jika dia mau.

_Jika dia mau. _

Kalimat ini kembali mengundang memori indah Januari di mana hanya ada aku di dekatnya.

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku saat pikiran baru melintas di kepalaku.

Hinata tidak menolakku.

-:-

Pintu kamarku terbuka dengan dorongan kasar. Otou-san masuk ke kamarku dengan membawa koran pagi itu. _Headline_ yang tertera di halaman depannya, 'UCHIHA BROTHERS' Sebuah perbandingan yang selalu dibuat media untuk menjual berita tak berharga. Membawa nama mereka ke puncak popularitas.

Tidak memedulikan manusia yang menghampiriku, aku masih nyaman duduk dengan lapisan selimut yang memberiku hangat. "Baca!" perintahnya padaku.

Lembaran yang penuh dengan hasil laporan para pemburu berita, dilempar dengan kasar dan memilih jatuh di atas pangkuanku. Tajuk utama kini terpampang. Huruf-huruf kapital dicetak tebal, gambarku dan Nii-chan mengisi hampir setengah halaman utamanya.

Sebuah artikel dimulai dengan berita tentang kedatanganku empat bulan yang lalu. Kegiatanku yang lebih banyak dihabiskan dengan Gaara; satu-satunya yang punya banyak waktu luang. Dan kehidupan Nii-chan yang bertolak belakang denganku. Seperti yang sudah diduga, sebuah perbandingan yang percuma.

"Kau mengerti posisimu, Sasuke?" Otou-san duduk di kursi meja bacaku. Mengambil sebuah buku, membuka halaman tanpa membaca isinya. "Berapa umurmu sekarang?" Kemudian dia menutup buku, dan membaca _review_ di _cover_ belakang.

"22," jawabku. Dia terlihat heran, aku tahu aku masih 21, tapi Juli nanti aku 22.

"Tidak perlu lanjutkan kuliahmu, langsung masuk saja." Otou-san berdiri, meletakkan buku dan berjalan menghampiriku yang masih duduk nyaman di tempat tidurku.

'Masuk' yang dia maksud adalah ke dalam pusaran besar bisnis keluarga Uchiha. Otou-san selalu merasa lebih beruntung dengan dua orang putra.

"Kau punya teman lain selain Gaara?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kurasa tidak."

"Pacar?"

"Apa? Jelas tidak!" _Apa maksud pertanyaan Otou-san?_ Matanya terlihat tenang saat dia menanyakan pertanyaan konyol itu.

"Rumor bukan hanya bisa menjerumuskanmu, tapi seluruh keluarga. Ingat! Kau seorang Uchiha." Pria Uchiha yang mengisi posisi sebagai kepala keluarga, mengambil lagi koran yang masih di pangkuanku dan membuangnya. Satu kalimat yang tertera di bagian paling bawah artikel, '_Wanita di antara Uchiha Bersaudara, Hyuuga Hinata_' jelas bukan sekadar rumor.

Pagi ini, aku merasa Otou-san datang ke kamarku bukan untuk mengingatkan, tapi mengancam. Tidak ada yang membuatku tenang selain mendengar suaranya.

Ponsel kuaktifkan, kutekan angka satu. Menunggu sebentar hingga mendengar suaranya yang mulai berfungsi dengan baik ke seluruh tubuhku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yellow Moon**

Malam ini, keberadaan seorang Uchiha sudah cukup membuat banyak orang bertanya 'Mungkinkah The Reaper sudah kembali?'

Tetaplah bermimpi, The Reaper sudah menjadi sejarah sekarang.

Duduk di hadapanku seorang gadis, aku tidak kenal, tidak berminat. Dia banyak bicara, yang paling mengusikku adalah tentang keberhasilannya mendapatkan gelar sebagai _member_ Basilisk, sesuatu yang sangat dibanggakan, membuatku muak.

Wajah yang terus membawa ekspresi bahagia, menarik di mataku. Setiap bentuk senyum yang dia tawarkan seperti sebuah teka-teki yang terlalu sulit kupahami. Pertanyaan besar yang mengisi kepalaku saat itu adalah, darimana dia punya begitu banyak tawa?

Matanya yang hijau, tenang. Terkadang mengalihkan fokusnya, menghindari mata gelapku. Masih dengan senyum, dia menunduk. Bahasa tubuhnya begitu mudah berubah, berbeda dari matanya yang tenang. Jemari yang berhias warna pemulas kuku, sering kali bergerak-gerak membuat gesekan di atas pangkuannya. Kini dia membawa nama Hinata. Saat itu, baru aku mulai mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Hinata masih memainkan _violin_?" Dia menyibakkan rambutnya.

_Dari mana dia tahu Hinata pernah main violin?_

"Aku sangat berharap bisa mendengarnya lagi." Tersenyum lagi. Bertahan sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia menekan bibir merah dengan kilau _glossy_. Mata hijau melirik ke kiri, tersenyum lagi. "Ah! Aku lupa." Gadis yang masih suka memulai perbincangan dengan dirinya sendiri itu mengambil tasnya, mengeluarkan koran sama dengan yang dibuang Otou-san. "Aku suka mengumpulkan artikel tentang kalian, saat pertunangan kakakmu juga. Pesta yang megah, ditayangkan di TV nasional, kau tahu?"

_Bodoh! Jelas aku tahu. Aku juga di sana. _

Surat kabar yang berisi berita sampah itu dia sodorkan, aku terlalu nyaman untuk melepas sandaran sofa dari punggungku. Untuk beberapa saat, dia masih berusaha membawakan berita hampa agar menyentuh tanganku. Suara musik keras tertahan lapisan kuat kaca yang melapisi ruang VIP, aku terdiam menatap ujung warna abu-abu lembaran koran sebelum kembali pada warna hijau matanya.

Kombinasi yang terlalu menyolok bagiku yang menghargai warna gelap.

Kali ini, senyum di wajahnya benar-benar pudar. "Kau tidak ingat padaku, Sasuke-kun?"

Aku yang suka membuat ekspresi gembira itu sekarang. "Tidak." Bibirku melawan daya tarik gravitasi. Seperti Gaara yang gemar menarik ujung bibirnya saat menyindir.

Kuperhatikan lagi gadis muda yang percaya diri mengenakan rok mini di malam dingin Februari. Kepalanya yang menunduk membuat rambut pink menutupi ekspresinya yang kecewa. Tangannya sibuk menyimpan lembaran kertas yang akan segera menjadi bagian koleksinya di rumah.

Ponselku berbunyi, dari nada dering khusus yang telah ku-set sebelumnya, aku tidak perlu melihat layar LCD-nya. "Hinata."

"Sasuke-kun cepat keluar."

"Kenapa? Kau ada di mana?" tanyaku, begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

Hinata tertawa pelan "Tenang... _um_... keluar sebentar, aku ada di luar," lalu dia memutuskan telepon.

Mataku masih memandang layar gelap ponsel yang dingin saat lawan bicaraku yang aktif, membuka mulutnya lagi, "Sasuke-kun... dia tunangan kakakmu, kan?" Melihatku tidak membalas pertanyaan konyolnya tidak mematahkan semangat tersembunyi karena aku yakin aku berhasil membuatnya merunduk kalah tadi. "Seharusnya kau melupakannya."

"Seharusnya? Siapa yang membuat aturan itu? Kau? Bahkan jika Tuhan yang membuatnya, akan dengan senang hati kurusak setiap pertahanan yang dibuat." Aku berdiri, meremas rambut dan menekan rahang saat kuucapkan kalimat terakhir padanya. "Menyingkir saja dari hidupku, kau tidak akan paham." Siapapun kau, berikan senyum pada orang yang bisa menghargainya, bukan mempertanyakannya sepertiku.

Siapapun kau.

Aku tidak perlu banyak menunggu, tapi berjalan melalui kerumunan orang di Basilisk bukanlah satu hal yang mudah.

-:-

Pintu lift terbuka, namun Hinata tidak terlihat di manapun. Aku melangkah keluar dari lift dan langsung menyusuri area parkir. "Sasuke-kun." Dia menunggu di dekat mobilku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, dia melanjutkan nada tawa ringan yang begitu bebas tanpa beban, mengulurkan tangannya lalu menyatu dengan tangan kananku yang sebelumnya aman di balik saku denimku.

Dengan tenaganya yang tidak seberapa, Hinata menggandeng lalu membawaku keluar. "Lihat! Bulannya besar. Apa ada bulan seperti itu di malam bulan Februari?"

_Aku jelas tidak tahu, siapa yang peduli dengan bulan? _"Mungkin," kujawab.

"Cantik, ya?" Hinata lalu bersenandung, sebuah lagu yang asing bagiku.

"Lagu apa?"

"Yellow Moon." Mata cantiknya tertuju pada bulan besar itu. Sinar keemasan yang lembut dari langit, memantul di warna sederhana matanya. Suara bising kendaraan di kejauhan tidak menutupi suara pelan Hinata yang masih bersenandung.

"Kau yang membuat lagu itu?" Hinata menggeleng. Senyum kecil yang tersembunyi cahaya temaram tidak kulewatkan.

Puas dengan bulan penuh dan lagu yang mewakili keindahan benda langit milik malam, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. "Aku mau pulang." Kalimat pendeknya disusul langkah kakinya menuju jalan utama. Gerakannya mendahuluiku dengan cepat, rok selutut berwarna _magenta_ melambai seperti harum manis bunga mawar dari tubuhnya.

"Aku antar."

"Tidak usah, aku naik taksi saja." Hinata mengulurkan lengannya menghentikan taksi. Tangan itu tidak kubiarkan bergerak lebih jauh. Entah emosi apa yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti jiwaku dengan perasaan takut kehilangan sentuhan, senyum bahkan aroma napas dan suara senandungnya. Aku hanya tahu aku akan sepenuhnya menghilang jika dia pergi.

Tenaga kuat di lengan kananku membawanya masuk ke mobilku. Di dalam mobil, Hinata memandang keluar jendela. Lampu-lampu jalan menjadi penghias malam di Tokyo. Lalu-lintas tidak padat, sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya terjadi. Kemacetan berarti dia akan lebih lama di sini.

Bersamaku.

"Sasuke-kun, kau masih berhubungan dengan Sakura?" Aku bersyukur karena dia memilih untuk memandangku kini, tapi aku tidak suka matanya yang memantulkan gemerlap indah saat bibirnya begitu sunyi dan kesepian.

Aku rindu Hinata yang suka tersenyum.

"Siapa?"

"Gadis dengan rambut pink tadi, Sakura, kan?"

_Jadi, tadi dia melihatku? _Aku tidak mengenal siapapun dengan nama yang mudah diingat seperti itu. "Aku tidak kenal."

Kini Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan mata cantik berwarna awan lalu kembali melihat dunia luar. "Kau tidak bohong?" Bisikannya bertanya.

_Ini cemburu, kan? Seharusnya aku tahu cara ini bisa berhasil. _"Tidak, aku tidak pernah bohong." Kudengar hatiku membuka kuncinya dan membiarkan udara masuk agar seseorang bisa tinggal di dalamnya.

Dia sedih.

Bersedih setelah melihatku dengan gadis lain.

Aku suka perubahan ini.

Ponsel Hinata berbunyi. Tanpa melihat layarnya, Hinata menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ita-kun... hm... hm... iya... aku langsung ke sana." Hinata menutup telepon dan membuatku masuk ke dalam gelap lagi. Aku membuatnya cemburu? Dia-lah yang paling pandai melakukannya padaku, berulang kali, tanpa ampun.

Dia minta turun, tapi aku membawa Hinata ke tujuannya.

Apartemen Nii-chan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**-T B C-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y****ellow Moon milik Akeboshi, ga susah kan menggambarkan Hinata yang bersenandung lagu itu?**

**Thanks for reading. **

**-rb-**


	4. Chapter 4

Saat kau melepas masa lalu, kau menyapa masa depan.

Saat kau melupakan beban berat di pundakmu, kau menjadi dirimu yang baru.

Jika kau terjebak di antara kisah cinta pertamamu dan jalinan kasih sayang murni dengan belahan jiwamu,

Mana yang akan kau pilih?

********************oOo********************

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Full Circle**

Pintu dibuka, Nii-chan baru mandi, _topless_. Dia membiarkan kami masuk. Ruang tengah apartemennya diterangi sinar lampu _chandelier_ yang tergantung di tengah langit-langit yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Nii-chan mengambil sekaleng soda dari lemari pendingin dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Kau datang dengan Sasuke?"

Hinata meletakkan kaleng sodanya. Dia berjalan menuju dapur. Membuat teh hangat. "Ita-kun, di mana gulanya?"

"Tidak suka soda lagi?"

"Dingin," jawabnya pendek. Hinata mengeluarkan tiga cangkir.

Nii-chan menghampirinya, berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Rambut Nii-chan yang basah mengganggu Hinata, dia mengambil handuk dan meminta Nii-chan menunduk. Seperti seekor anjing yang dipeliharanya, Hinata duduk di kursi dan Nii-chan duduk di lantai membiarkan Hinata mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan handuk. Lengan Nii-chan memeluk pinggang Hinata yang ramping. Hinata paling pandai membuat rasa sakit untukku.

Teh hangat itu manis, tapi tidak nikmat, untukku.

-:-

"Musim semi, kan? Jadi cuacanya tidak terlalu dingin." Nii-chan menyalakan _laptop_-nya. Membuka halaman Wedding in Spring. Musim semi, musim favorit Hinata. Apa mereka akan menikah pada musim semi? Itu berarti sebentar lagi, kan?

"Aku ingin lihat gaun itu." Hinata mengambil alih _mouse_, meng-klik sebuah gambar gaun cantik Vera Wang. "Terlalu umum," Nii-chan memberi pendapat.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana menurutmu?" Aku tidak ingin ikut campur. Tidak ingin ada pernikahan.

Hinata menengadah dengan matanya yang melihat ke arahku. Nii-chan juga melakukan hal sama. Aku berusaha untuk terlihat peduli. "Kau akan cantik Hinata," aku menjawab, Nii-chan tertawa.

"Bukan masukan yang buruk, Adik Kecil."

Sekali lagi mereka sibuk dengan urusannya. Aku meminum teh di tanganku dengan sekali teguk. Menelan rasa pahitnya.

"Otou-san bilang kau punya pacar, Sasuke?" Nii-chan tetap menatap layar 17 inci _laptop_-nya. Hinata menatapku. Aku belum sempat menjawab, tapi sepasang mata Hyuuga itu menuntut sebuah jawaban.

"Apa?... Siapa?"

"Tidak perlu gugup begitu, sudah waktunya kau sibuk dengan urusan cinta, jadi kau tidak mengganggu calon kakak iparmu." Kali ini Nii-chan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mataku.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Dia calon istriku. Berhati-hatilah, Adik Kecil. Kau tidak ingin ada perang kan?" Nii-chan memeluk Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya. Memperjelas status kepemilikannya.

"Kau merasa aku sebagai ancaman? Aku tersanjung," sindirku. Jika ini tantangan, aku ingin ada perang, jika memang diperlukan.

"Hmm... menarik." Nii-chan melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarnya pulang, dia akan tinggal." Hinata mengisyaratkan agar aku pergi.

Aku tidak suka hal ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unmasked**

Neji duduk di hadapanku. Mata yang begitu mirip dengan mata yang dimiliki Hinata menatapku, menunggu jawaban. Sejak dua hari yang lalu, aku di sini; onsen pribadi keluarga Hyuuga.

Kami duduk di ruang ganti setelah berendam di kolam air panas yang nyaman. Sebelumnya aku hanya ingin melepaskan kejenuhan yang menjadi makanan sehari-hariku. Onsen membantu banyak dalam hal ini. Hinata dan Nii-chan datang bersama Neji. Mereka ada di ruang bilyar. Hanya duduk dan mengobrol.

"Hentikan semua ini, Sasuke." Neji mengulangi kalimat yang sama. "Kau tahu ini tidak akan berhasil. Jadi sebaiknya kau mundur." Mundur, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Hinata hanya tunangan Nii-chan, itu bisa diubah.

"Kau tidak mencintai Hinata-sama. Kau hanya menginginkannya, benar?"

"Kau salah! Aku tidak akan menginginkannya jika tidak mencintainya."

"Persaingan antar saudara, selalu begitu. Kalian berdua tidak berhak membawa Hinata-sama masuk ke dalamnya." Neji tidak lagi ragu menunjukkan wajah seriusnya. "Aku tahu ini tidak akan mudah Sasuke, kau hanya perlu lebih banyak melihat dunia."

_Tahu apa dia tentang perasaanku?_

"Kau pikir Hinata-sama tidak tahu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Neji bangun untuk mengikat rambut panjangnya. Dia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Suasana hening dia manfaatkan untuk membereskan pakaian hingga terlipat rapi. Neji memandang lurus ke depan, memperhatikan refleksi dirinya di cermin yang terpajang di belakangnya setelah dia berbalik. "Aku tahu perasaan itu, aku juga pernah begitu menyayanginya."

_Pernah? Apa maksudnya?_

"Hinata-sama tahu, kau hanya ingin membuat kakakmu kalah." Kalimat terakhir dari Neji sampai di telingaku dengan kejutan yang merusak harga diriku. Aku merasa aku perlu berendam lagi. Jadi, aku kembali ke kolam.

Selama ini, itukah yang ada di pikiran Hinata? Bahwa aku hanya ingin Nii-chan kalah? Benarkah ini hanya masalah _rivalry siblings_?

Membiarkan kepalaku bersandar ke tepian kolam, mataku memandang langit malam musim semi yang sepi dari bintang. Angin sejuk bergerak pelan, mendorong awan bersih yang menyembunyikan cahaya terang bulan.

"Sasuke, kau bisa pingsan jika terlalu lama di dalam." Nii-chan masuk, bergabung denganku di kolam yang sama.

Aku tidak suka padanya, itu benar. Tapi menggunakan Hinata untuk mengalahkannya, jelas tidak. Jika harus ada yang kalah, maka jelas itu Nii-chan. Hinata tidak pernah menolak sentuhanku. Dia masih nyaman bersamaku.

"Kapan kau pulang?" Nii-chan memainkan rambut panjangnya yang diikat. Kualihkan perhatian dari manusia yang berbagi nama sama denganku.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanyaku.

"Kurasa kami yang mengganggu." Uchiha Itachi; kakak kandungku, tersenyum. Aku tidak suka senyumnya. Muak dengan caranya membuat ekspresi yang jarang dilihat mata orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Aku duluan." Satu hembusan napas kasar menahan emosiku yang mulai berontak untuk lepas dari hatiku. Aku keluar dan meninggalkan Nii-chan sendirian.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak," pesannya.

_Peduli setan!_

-:-

Yukata putih dari onsen Hyuuga yang nyaman menjadi pelapis tubuhku yang terasa panas. Kenapa mereka harus datang menggangguku di saat aku butuh kenyamanan? Tidak cukupkah mereka menyiksaku setiap saat?

Aku keluar dari ruang ganti menuju dapur, mengambil es teh dari lemari pendingin. Hinata masuk, mengambil cake coklat yang dibawanya dari Tokyo.

"Sasuke-kun, kita makan kue di ruang keluarga." Sekali lagi aku melihatnya dengan pisau, benda yang tidak pantas ada di tangannya. Dia memotong cake besar itu menjadi beberapa potongan kecil.

Aku serius dan tidak memanfaatkanmu, Hinata. Kau harus tahu itu. Hanya masalah waktu, akan kubuktikan bahwa cinta ini nyata dan bersarang di setiap pembuluh darahku. Menahan jiwaku dan jika cinta ini lepas, maka jiwaku-pun akan lepas.

"Hinata..."

"Hm?" Pandangannya tertuju pada cake dengan beberapa butir buah cherry di atasnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan..." Langkah pelanku menghampiri Hinata yang mengangkat wajahnya. Harum lembut dari tubuhnya mengikatku dengan tali yang tak terlihat. Aku semakin dekat pada pesona indah Hinata yang tak pernah bisa kupahami. Dari begitu banyak manusia yang datang dan pergi dalam hidupku, hanya seorang Hyuuga yang mampu merusak pertahanan diriku.

"Apa?" Tubuhnya berbalik, dia menanti dengan senyuman yang masih membuatku bernapas hingga kini.

Kuhentikan langkah setelah tanganku menyentuh ujung blus lembut di pergelangan tangannya. Membuat satu langkah lain agar berdiri di satu sisi. Menekuk lutut, meraih telinganya dengan bisikanku, "_Be the other guy_."

Semua gerakan tangannya berhenti, sementara detak jantungku tertawa.

********************oOo********************

Saat kau bergerak, bayangan gelap mengagumi dan terus mengikutimu.

Jika bayangan itu terang, maka kau-lah yang gelap.

Satu hal yang pasti, kemanapun dan seperti apapun dirimu, bayanganmu pasti setia mengikuti.

Kau hanya perlu menoleh, maka kau akan melihatnya di sana.

Karena kau dan bayanganmu adalah satu.

Meski bayanganmu bisa berjumlah lebih dari satu.

Semakin terang dirimu, semakin banyak bayangan yang mengikutimu.

********************oOo********************


	5. Chapter 5

-:-

"Love me when I least deserve it, because that's when I really need it."

-Swedish Proverb-

-:-

********************oOo********************

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Superman**

Hari ini pembicaraan di antara Hyuuga dan Uchiha mengambil tempat di rumah kami di Osaka, tempat tinggalku selama lima tahun saat Hinata tidak ada di Tokyo. Rumah bergaya Marocco ini memang nyaman dan sepi.

Di sisi baratnya juga tersedia kolam renang dan ruang bawah tanah dengan fasilitas game yang lengkap, sebuah ruangan teater mini dengan _sound system_ yang sangat baik; aku sudah membuktikannya. Menyaksikan film di ruangan ini, membuatku merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Yang paling menyenangkan dengan tinggal di rumah besar ini adalah, bahwa tidak ada anggota lain dari keluargaku yang mengganggu. Tepat seperti yang kuinginkan.

Ruang keluarga yang luas dan privasi yang terjamin adalah alasan utama mereka berkumpul di sini. Hiashi dan Hizashi tiba sebelum makan siang. Saudara kembar ini terbiasa datang tepat waktu. Hiashi, si sulung yang juga adalah ayah Hinata, dan Hizashi, ayah Neji, langsung menempati posisi mereka di meja besar di mana kedua Uchiha sudah menunggu.

Nii-chan mempresentasikan perusahaan barunya, sementara Neji memberitakan tentang perkembangan bisnis _overseas_ Hyuuga. Kedua keluarga kemudian melanjutkan dengan makan siang.

_Semuanya_ berkumpul.

Meja panjang menampilkan keindahan juga hasil kerajinan tangan para _chef_ terpercaya Uchiha. _Appetizer_, _seafood_, _main course_ dari menu Italia, _dessert_, satu-persatu bergantian menjadi pengisi meja.

Otou-san tidak hanya aktif mengunyah tapi juga berbicara. Neji memilih diam, suatu hal yang amat beda dengan ayahnya yang menghargai setiap kalimat Uchiha Fugaku yang tidak berarti. Hinata sibuk melayani adiknya yang sudah remaja, seorang wanita dengan aura kasih sayang yang menenangkan layaknya seorang ibu. Itachi sesekali menarik ujung bibirnya yang kaku, entah sejak kapan kakakku tahu cara paling mudah meregangkan otot wajahnya yang terbiasa pasif tanpa ekspresi.

"Hinata." Kini Uchiha Itachi menguji kegunaan lain bibirnya.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, "Hm?" Dari tempatku duduk di ujung paling jauh yang sepi, bisa kulihat dua alis yang terangkat saat bibirnya membuat senyum yang harusnya milikku seorang.

"Kurasa Hanabi tidak perlu itu." Dengan mata gelapnya, Itachi menunjuk shitake dalam mangkuk sup di sisi kanan piring Hanabi.

Inilah susunannya.

Persegi panjang dari kayu berlapis kilau kaca memiliki dua pusat yang hanya mampu menampung satu orang di tiap ujungnya. Dua Uchiha kali ini mengisi dua pusat itu.

Uchiha Fugaku di ujung barat, Uchiha Sasuke di ujung timur.

Empat meja yang berbaris di dua sisi, penuh dengan para Hyuuga dan satu orang Uchiha, semua berambut gelap. Empat kursi di sisi kananku adalah Hinata dan Hanabi, sayangnya, di situ juga Itachi duduk; di tempat yang seharusnya milikku.

Di sisi kiriku, tiga orang yang hampir kupikir kembar tiga.

Dua sisa kursi kosong, yang akhirnya menemaniku di ujung timur.

"Maaf, aku tidak memperhatikan." Hinata tertawa pelan, Hanabi memaklumi sifat kakaknya, dan Itachi... menepuk lembut kepala Hinata, tangan lebarnya tidak beranjak, nyaman membelai pelan. Dari singgasanaku yang kesepian, Itachi membuat satu hal lagi yang tidak familiar di mataku.

Dua mata gelap yang serupa dengan pria Uchiha lain, berbinar dengan kecerahan Hyuuga.

Hal yang sangat kuinginkan.

Giliranku membuat suara, "Hinata."

Semua mata bergerak, tangan membeku.

Pusat perhatian kini beralih ke ujung timur.

"Ya?"

Tidak ada kasih yang sebelumnya hadir untuk Itachi. Dia tidak memberiku senyumannya, tidak memberiku tawanya, tidak ada kerinduan di matanya.

"Zenzai," kubilang.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak suka kepiting," kataku. Sunyi masih mencekam, Itachi merubah posisi duduknya, menciptakan dorongan kecil di kursi kayu yang bergesek dengan lantai keramik. Bunyi nyaring menarik sepasang mata yang kuharapkan tidak beralih.

"Ita-kun?" dia berbisik.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka kepiting, kau suka _cinnamon rolls_ dan zenzai." Seperti yang kuharapkan, dua mata itu kembali padaku.

"Sasuke-kun."

Dia bahkan menyebut namaku. "Aku tahu tempat yang bagus di Osaka, kita bisa mampir ke—"

"Sasuke!" Ujung berlawanan menahan teriakan kerasnya, Uchiha Fugaku menatapku dengan permohonan yang tidak kugubris.

Semua yang berbagi udara sama denganku di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha, kembali mencintai hidangan mereka.

"Tidak jauh dari Amerika Mura, bagian selatan Chuo-ku—"

"Itu bukan tempat di mana kau bisa menemukan zenzai, Sasuke."

Lima tahun di Osaka, kemana saja aku jika bukan menghabiskan waktu malam di dunia gemerlap _pub_ dan _club_ di area ini? Menolak tidur dan membiarkan lingkaran gelap di bawah mataku tetap tinggal, bersaing dengan kegelapan Gaara dan mata hijaunya yang cerah.

Itachi, kau disebut jenius bukan tanpa alasan, kuakui itu.

"Aku tidak bilang apapun tentang Zenzai."

Sang jenius langsung memahami maksud tersembunyi yang tak bisa dimengerti para Hyuuga yang tradisional.

Benar, aku ingin dia untukku, membawanya ke duniaku, meninggalkanmu dalam gelap.

"Onee-chan bisa membuat zenzai."

Hanabi berdiri, mengacuhkan ayahnya yang tidak setuju dengan sikap seenaknya remaja Hyuuga itu. "Aku sudah kenyang," dia bilang, tanpa ragu membalas keberatan yang tidak terucap dari bibir Hiashi. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Hanabi menyelamatkan Itachi dengan menarik lengan Hinata.

Aku baru mulai.

Masih ada banyak cara membuat Uchiha Itachi menyesal karena mencuri Hinata dariku.

Aku baru mulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata dan Hanabi menyukai tempat ini. Setelah makan siang yang formal, Hanabi menikmati agenda yang dia pilih dengan menonton film sendirian. Hinata berkeliling halaman rumah ini sebentar dengan Nii-chan, aku duduk sendirian di kamar; dengan para pengganggu ini di sekitarku.

"Tidak heran kau betah tinggal disini, Sasuke-kun." Hinata masuk ke dalam kamarku, pintunya dibiarkan terbuka. Tidak ada privasi. Sangat disayangkan.

"Bagaimana dengan ulang tahunmu? Kau akan merayakannya di sini?" Gadis berambut panjang membiarkan keindahan gelap dari setiap helai rambutnya melambai. Kilau sepi matahari yang ramah dari jendela, perlahan membelai tubuh Hinata yang meninggalkan dunia luar dan masuk ke kamarku.

"Tidak akan ada perayaan," jawabku, beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menutup pintu.

"Kami tidak punya tempat seperti ini."

_Kau tidak akan rugi, siapa yang butuh rumah besar jika kau sendirian?_

"Aku suka kolamnya." Hinata mendekati jendela, tangan bersihnya menyingkirkan tirai dan memandang ke bawah. Kolam dengan air biru yang berkilau diterpa sinar matahari musim semi. Aku berjalan menghampirinya, tidak tertarik dengan kolam yang membosankan itu. Jika aku besi, maka tanpa diragukan Hinata adalah magnetnya.

Bisa kurasakan kehangatan yang tersebar dari punggungnya, seperti sepasang sayap yang membentang setelah terlalu lama terlipat. "Aku serius, Hinata."

"Aku juga, kolamnya... memang bagus."

_Siapa yang membicarakan tentang kolam?_

Tanganku merambat pelan dari pinggang mungil, melingkar dan menguncinya di zona-ku, "Tinggalkan Nii-chan dan tinggallah di sini bersamaku." Tidak kupedulikan ekspresi di wajahnya yang terkejut. Yang kuinginkan kudapatkan dalam sekejap, dirinya melekat dengan tubuhku.

"S-Sa-Sasuke-kun..." Suaranya yang bergetar sangat kusukai. Hanya suaranya yang bisa berfungsi dengan baik di cangkang tubuhku yang kosong ini.

Lalu dia menolak, berusaha keluar dengan mendorongku menjauh. Tapi dia tidak akan mampu, karena aku tahu dia juga menginginkannya.

_Menginginkanku_.

Dengan pikiran sederhana itu, aku menyeringai. Dua mata Hyuuga yang membalas tatapanku basah, memantulkan sinar musim semi seperti kolam yang berkilau. Ekspresinya tak mampu kupahami, ada pertanyaan di matanya, sedih di bibirnya, dan harapan yang tersembunyi di setiap tarikan napasnya.

Hinata bergegas menuju pintu, tak ada yang terpikir selain menolak keinginan Hinata.

Sekali lagi jadi pengecut.

"Kita hanya akan bicara, tapi kumohon tetaplah di sini." Hinata terlihat ragu, satu sisi diriku bersorak gembira, sudah kubilang dia juga menginginkanku, jangan membohongi dirimu lagi, Hinata.

"Aku akan membiarkan pintunya terbuka." Pintu besar berwarna pasir pantai itu kutarik agar terbuka. "Lihat! Tetaplah disini," aku memohon sekali lagi.

Dia menyentuh sisi wajahku dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat, menyebut namaku dengan suara lembutnya. Kupejamkan mata, reaksi yang selalu terbentuk setiap saat dia melakukannya, meresapi momen yang hanya sebentar itu. Begitu sebentar karena dia memilih untuk pergi. Hanya harum wangi tubuhnya yang tertinggal.

Melekat dalam diriku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Revelation**

Pukul dua pagi. Aku keluar dari kamar menuju ruang bawah tanah, ruang dengan fasilitas _game_ yang lengkap. Mengulangi kebiasaanku dulu menghabiskan malam-malamku tanpa bisa tidur. Tapi kini berbeda, karena ruangan ini bukan tempat yang kuinginkan. Jadi, aku keluar menuju tempatku seharusnya berada. _My sanctuary_, di mana bisa kudapatkan kedamaian, _serenity_.

Kubuka pintunya perlahan, seperti yang kuharapkan, tidak dikunci. Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang disinari cahaya langit malam. Lelap dalam tidur membuat napasnya teratur. Punggung bergerak naik turun dengan irama tenang saat dia bernapas. Hanya itu yang kulihat dalam sunyi dan gelap yang nyaman.

Aku rindu wajah cantiknya.

Aku duduk di sisi ranjang kayu yang luas, memastikan mataku terbuka saat memandangi matanya yang tertutup. Mendengar suara detak jantungnya, menikmati rasa dari setiap hembusan napasnya.

Kusingkap lembaran sutra yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya dan berbaring di samping segala keindahan yang kini ada di hadapanku. Menggenggam tangan yang ia letakkan di sisi wajahnya dengan mata yang terlelap. Dan langit malam tidak pernah lagi sama di mataku. Tertidur, adalah hal yang kemudian kusesali.

Saat kubuka lagi mataku, tempatnya telah kosong, yang membuatku yakin bahwa aku baru bangun dari mimpi. Aku duduk dan harum tubuhnya mengisi ruangan.

Dengan disinari cahaya dari langit malam bulan April, Hinata duduk di sisi jendela, bahkan dalam gelap dia bisa membuat segala cahaya buta. Dia menyadari bahwa aku terbangun; terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang kualami selama aku hidup. Di hadapanku, sang malaikat siap merubah hidupku dengan sedikit kata dan begitu banyak cinta.

"Kau tidur sebentar, Sasuke-kun." Aku diam, duduk di tempatku, memandangi setiap detail wajahnya. Menghitung setiap hembusan napas yang bercampur dengan udara malam musim semi. "Sebaiknya kau... kembali ke kamarmu." Dia berjalan mendekati lampu yang diletakkan di sebuah meja di sisi ranjang besar ini. Aku bergerak cepat menghentikannya.

"Aku muak dengan semua ini, Hinata! Begitu sulitkah untukmu memercayaiku?" Pandangan matanya tak menjawab apapun. Dia justru menjauhiku. "Tak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan, kubur perasaan khawatirmu di tempat lain! Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus jadi iblis dalam keluarga ini." Hinata masih diam.

Kesunyiannya adalah perlindungannya.

Bayangan tipis Hinata bergerak saat dia berjalan untuk duduk di sisi ranjang. Membuka mulutnya perlahan untuk mendorong napas tertahan di dadanya, lalu aku mendengar suara lembut yang berbisik, pelan tapi cukup jelas di antara suara tangisnya. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Sasuke-kun?"

"Terlalu banyak alasan," jawabku.

"Kau yang memintaku menghentikannya."

Aku tidak paham maksudnya, "Apa?"

"Kau yang memintaku... menghentikan perasaan yang telah tumbuh dalam hatiku." Tubuhnya yang bergetar dan suara tangis sedihnya begitu menyiksaku. "Hari itu... dengan jelas kau memintaku untuk menghentikannya." Hinata mengulangi kata-katanya.

Pikiranku kembali ke hari itu, saat dia memelukku, sebagai caranya menyampaikan perasaannya padaku, dua minggu sebelum pertunangannya dengan Nii-chan_,_ di Tokyo Culture Hall setelah penampilannya yang terakhir sebelum dia resmi menjadi bagian dari Uchiha. Dan... ya, aku memintanya berhenti, karena terlalu menyakitkan.

Dia berdiri, berjalan melewatiku, mengambil lapisan lembut jubah gaun tidurnya dan melangkah menuju pintu. Sekali lagi, aku berusaha menghentikannya, memohon untuk tetap tinggal.

"Belum terlambat, kan?" tanyaku, mataku berusaha mencari jawaban yang kuharapkan di mata indahnya.

"Kau tidak pernah memperjuangkanku. Aku selalu sendirian. Kita harus bisa membebaskan jiwa yang lelah ini, Sasuke-kun, sebelum semua kerusakan yang telah terjadi menghancurkan kita berdua lebih jauh." Kata-kata yang begitu jelas membuatku sadar akan rahasia hatinya dan kata-kataku sendiri yang kini membakarku.

"Tempat kosong itu kini diisi orang lain." Suaranya lemah, namun kalimat sederhana itu begitu menyakitiku.

"Kau adalah alasanku hidup, jangan pernah berpikir aku akan melepaskanmu, Hinata!" Aku keluar, kembali ke kamarku. Berbaring dengan mata terbuka di kamarku yang kosong.

Begitu banyak waktu yang telah dilalui bersama, dengan begitu banyak kata yang tenggelam dalam diam.

********************oOo********************

-:-

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

_I can't explain what you can't explain_

_It's my fault when you're blind_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight._

~It Ends Tonight~ The All American Rejects.

-:-

~*End of Serenity*~

-:-

********************oOo********************

**FYI : Zenzai adalah dessert tradisional Jepang yang lembut dan manis. Hinata memang suka zenzai dan gak suka kepiting. My source, Wikipedia.**

**You can flame me, but not the plot or the way I wrote, I have an absolute liberty for that. **

**The last time I checked, I'm not perfect, **_**unfortunately**_**, so are you.**

**Be wise.**

**^^v**

**-rb-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pay attention on the phrase 'lima tahun yang lalu' and from that point on, the improvement goes along with the time. Just a liitle tip.**

**Oh yeah, this is from Itachi's POV. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"To your heart… I need your love and care."

~ from あなた (Anata) L'arc En Ciel ~

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Verse 2*

**.**

**.**

**.**

A NIGHT ON EARTH

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku keluar dari ruangan besar dengan begitu banyak masalah, tidak ada yang penting. Pembicaraan penuh omong kosong tentang hidup, perkembangan perusahaan, keadaan ekonomi.

Tidak ada yang menarik.

Berjalan di sampingku, Hatake Kakashi memberikan sebuah folder baru, berisi proposal kepemilikan perusahaan Madara, penawaran baru yang langsung kutolak. Langkah kaki kupercepat, masuk ke ruangan lain dengan sebuah meja, PC yang terus _stand by_, lemari dengan ribuan file, sebuah pot dengan bunga palsu, sepalsu dunia yang kutinggali.

Aku duduk di tempatku; singgasana seorang pewaris bisnis besar Uchiha. Memandang langit-langit ruangan dengan warna gading dan emas sebagai bingkainya. Kupejamkan mata dan bayangannya muncul, wajah cantik yang membuatku berada di sini. Kota tersibuk di U.S.

New York.

"Itachi-sama, Anda memiliki jadwal _meeting_ baru dengan para investor pangembangan _resort_ pukul dua. Perlu saya _booking_ tempat untuk makan siang?" tanya Kakashi; tangan kananku. Pria berambut perak ini paham untuk berlaku sopan di dunia kerja, di luar, Kakashi bisa menjadi sahabat baik yang tidak terlalu banyak menuntut. Berikan saja buku favoritnya, maka dia akan diam dan larut dalam bahasa yang tertata rapi dengan alur cerita yang membuatnya bahagia.

Menghela napas tidak membantuku menyadari dunia ini nyata, karena aku merasa setiap detik yang kulalui adalah palsu. Semua dengan jadwal, bahkan waktu untuk sekadar duduk dan tidak memikirkan apa-apa adalah hal yang mewah.

Tak menerima respon positif mengartikan maksud tersembunyiku yang bisa dengan mudah dibaca orang kepercayaanku. Kakashi menyerahkan folder lain, dari Neji, kuterima dan kubuka, kupelajari dan diakhiri dengan stempel Uchiha, tanda tanganku, maka tumpukan kertas ini menjadi berharga.

Ponselku berdering, begitu bahagia mendengar suara deringan yang memang telah kutunggu, sejak terakhir aku melihatnya, tiga jam yang lalu, dengan gaun tidur putih dan keindahan memikat meski mata lelah menemani cantik senyumnya.

Suara indah itu menyebut namaku dengan panggilan khasnya, hanya dia yang punya hak memanggilku dengan nama itu, dia di Central Park, menungguku. Inilah pelarianku, keluar dari neraka ini dan masuk ke dunia baru yang sama sekali berbeda.

"Batalkan pertemuannya. Aku tidak ada waktu." Kakashi hanya tertawa pelan, mengerti bahwa aku selalu menghargai kebebasan. Langkahku keluar terasa ringan, mobil hitam telah siap mengantarku padanya, sang ratu.

-:-

Dia duduk, sendiri, musim dingin di New York sedingin di Tokyo. Jiwaku meronta meminta tubuhku untuk bergerak lebih cepat, semua bagian dari diriku merindukannya. Seperti ini juga saat pertama kali aku menemuinya di sini, Central Park, lima tahun yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The First Step**

Hinata belajar di Juilliard, sekolah musik terkenal di New York. Begitulah keputusannya setelah resmi menjadi tunanganku. Aku tahu dia berusaha lari; lari dari semua aturan yang mengikatnya, membuatnya sulit bernapas. Dan dari orang yang membuat Hinata merasakan sakit dari sesuatu yang seharusnya manis. Adikku, Sasuke, orang yang dia cintai.

Atau haruskah kukatakan _pernah_ dicintainya?

Dia duduk dengan lembaran-lembaran berisi tulisan yang hanya dipahami para musisi yang diletakkan disamping _violin_ putih miliknya. Aku tiba sejak dua hari sebelumnya, tapi dia tidak menghubungiku meskipun Otou-san sudah mengabarkan kedatanganku ke NY. Baru hari ini aku punya waktu menemui Hinata.

Pertemuan ini begitu kunantikan, aku meminta Kakashi mengurus semua masalah pekerjaan agar aku bisa keluar dari mimpi buruk duniaku untuk sekadar melihat dirinya yang nyata. Yang paling nyata di antara ilusi dari semua bentuk kehidupan yang bernapas di Central Park dengan cuaca dingin bulan Desember.

Pandangan mataku tidak beralih darinya, Hinata memainkan jari-jari lembut yang ditutupi _glove_ hitam di udara seolah dia memainkan melodi cantik di dunianya. Aku berdiri begitu dekat dan tidak bersuara.

Di telinga Hinata, _headphone_ mengalunkan musik favoritnya. Hinata mengubah posisi duduk ke posisi yang lebih nyaman, dan saat itulah ia menyadari kehadiranku.

"Nii-chan," adalah dua kata pertama yang ia ucapkan.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, aku bukan—" Sedikit kesadaran muncul saat matanya memancarkan rasa bersalah, "Maaf, terlalu memaksa?" Dia pernah bilang padaku bahwa dia perlu waktu untuk belajar mencintaiku, orang yang memang sudah sepantasnya ia cintai.

Hinata tersenyum, saat itu lampu taman menyebarkan cahaya seperti Hinata menyebarkan cahayanya di gelap duniaku. Jemari lentik yang tertutup lapisan hangat wol membereskan lembaran-lembaran yang berserakan di sekitarnya, lalu memasukkan _violin_ ke kehangatan. Saat Hinata berdiri, aku tahu dia menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dariku. Gadis Hyuuga yang selalu menutup keindahannya, memberiku kesempatan saat itu.

Apalagi yang mampu kulakukan selain mengambil satu kesempatan? Waktu selalu berubah pendek jika ada di dekatnya.

Kami berjalan beriringan, tidak ada kata, sunyi, tapi sudah cukup membuatku merasa di rumah, bukan lagi di tempat asing. Bibir yang dilapisi kelembaban warna merah tipis bergerak, mengantarkan sebuah kalimat dengan suara pelan yang tak ragu. Setelah itu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang telah lama kuharapkan. Suatu sensasi yang disebut kebanyakan orang, 'kebahagiaan'.

Ini adalah hari paling bersejarah untukku, Hinata mengawali langkahnya masuk ke duniaku—neraka gelap dengan membawa cahayanya.

"Apa... boleh aku memanggilmu, Ita-kun?"

Jika aku adalah anak lima tahun, mungkin aku akan berlari dan berteriak ke seluruh dunia, bahwa Hyuuga Hinata tidak lagi menyebutku Nii-chan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Overjoyed**

_Weekend_ pertamaku di NY, Hinata membawaku ke tempat lain, Washington Park. Kami hanya berbicara, dia lebih banyak bercerita tentang kesulitannya memahami keinginan para pengajar di Juilliard, para Amerika dengan selera musik yang aneh, terlalu terikat dengan aturan musik masa lalu saat Beethoven belum tuli.

Melihat ia tersenyum dengan ringan membuatku merasakan sensasi itu lagi, sensasi yang tidak mampu diberikan minuman dengan kadar alkohol paling tinggi sekali pun atau _drugs_ dari jenis apapun. Sensasi yang semakin membuatku ingin memilikinya untukku sendiri meskipun aku tahu dia memang milikku. Aku menginginkan semuanya, hati, jiwa, dan tubuhnya. Hanya Hinata yang bisa membuatku menjadi manusia egois.

Hinata lalu membeli hotdog, Java coffee di Starbucks dan membawaku ke sebuah toko musik yang tidak hanya menyediakan CD tapi juga piringan hitam; sebuah toko dengan logo Cupid sesuai dengan namanya. Dia berbicara sebentar dengan penjaga toko, seorang laki-laki berambut perak seperti Kakashi, hanya saja rambutnya cukup rapi. Si penjaga toko bernama Hidan yang belakangan kutahu, seorang Jepang.

Hidan membungkuk untuk mengambil sebuah piringan hitam dari bawah meja kasir. Barang langka, begitu dia menyebutnya, Hinata menunjukkan sampulnya padaku; Hibari Misora, penyanyi solo wanita tahun 60-an yang terkenal dengan enka, jenis musik ballad kayokyoku yang menampilkan suara musik dan lirik sendu, biasanya menceritakan tentang perpisahan yang menyakitkan atau _love affair_.

Hinata tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi wajahku yang heran. Dia membayar 'barang langka' itu dan membawaku keluar, kembali ke apartemennya.

-:-

"Misora-san?" tanyaku akhirnya saat kami sudah berada di ruang yang tidak terlalu besar ini, penasaran. Hinata duduk dengan secangkir teh hangat di genggaman tangannya.

"Untuk pelajaran baru, liriknya bagus." Dia tersenyum lagi, aku tahu dia hanya bercanda. Kemungkinan besar para Amerika menganggap musik Hibari Misora sebagai jenis musik baru yang memerlukan perhatian khusus.

"Aku akan pulang besok."

"Secepat itu?" tanyanya. Kurasakan sensasi itu lagi, melebihi yang pertama karena kini kurasakan satu level di atasnya. Mungkin akhirnya dia membiarkan aku masuk ke dalam cahayanya.

"Kau keberatan?" tanyaku. Dia terdiam, tak ada petunjuk, jadi kutanyakan lagi. "Kau akan merindukanku?" Kali ini aku merasakan gugup, aku tahu ini sensasi yang berbeda karena aku terbiasa dengan yang ini.

"Mungkin... sedikit." Suara bisikannya yang pelan hampir meleset dari pendengaranku. Lalu dia bangun, meletakkan cangkirnya di wastafel.

"Aku pulang, tak ingin mengganggu." Dia mengganti fokusnya dari cangkir basah yang terbungkus busa putih padaku.

Kukenakan mantel, Hinata berjalan ke sisiku setelah meletakkan cangkir mungil dan membersihkan tangannya. Dingin dari air bersih wastafel tersisa saat dia membantuku mengenakan lapisan luar pakaianku. Hanya melakukan apa yang dirasa perlu.

"Kau akan pulang musim semi ini?" tanyaku di ambang pintu.

"Tidak, aku harus konsentrasi dengan sekolahku." Ini penolakan, dia memintaku untuk segera keluar.

"Ya sudah, jaga dirimu." Aku berpesan, dia tidak mengantarku, menutup pintu dan aku yakin dia kembali sibuk dengan buku musiknya.

Aku bermimpi dan terbang terlalu tinggi, kenyataan membuatku merasakan sakit yang parah di saat aku jatuh.

-:-

6.30 pagi. Pesawat menuju Tokyo, terlalu pagi dengan begitu banyak _delay_, akhirnya aku masuk ke _boarding pass_. Setelah _private jet_ terhalang angin keras dalam perjalanan, aku harus rela terbang dengan penerbangan umum.

Mengantuk, segelas kopi dalam _paper cup_ dengan rasa yang aneh, dan Kakashi yang berdiri dengan menyandarkan punggungnya sementara dua mata membaca buku yang masih sama.

Keramaian bandara menjadi suasana khas yang sulit lepas dari pusat pergerakan manusia yang ingin melupakan sejenak gravitasi dan menjelajahi angkasa. Dari semua kebisingan yang semakin membuatku tidak nyaman, kudengar seseorang menyebut namaku diantara napas cepatnya, nama yang membangunkanku. Hanya dia yang berhak memanggilku dengan nama itu.

Aku berbalik.

6.37, aku ingat setiap detiknya, saat dia memberiku sebuah pelukan dan memintaku untuk datang lagi. Kali ini aku tidak mengabulkan permintaannya, karena aku tidak akan datang lagi, tapi aku akan tinggal. Sebulan, waktu yang kupunya hanya sebulan, namun kurasa sangat cukup untuk merasakan sebuah kehidupan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The First Year**

Saat pagi hadir menyapa dengan sinar matahari _terlalu_ cerah yang menembus tirai merah jendela kamarku, bayangan warnanya membanjiri seluruh tubuh ranjang termasuk aku yang terlalu malas menyambut sapaan ramah awal pagi.

Otou-san membangunkanku, dia memintaku menghadiri rapat penting dengan beberapa orang perwakilan dari bisnis perhotelan Uchiha setelah hari sebelumnya _resort_.

Kupaksakan diriku bangkit, menyeret kedua kakiku menuju meja kerja, PC dengan layar panas yang penuh dengan e-mail. Tidak ada keinginan sedikit pun untuk menyentuhnya. Mata dan tubuhku merindukan ranjang besar yang terlihat kesepian.

Melawan semua syaraf yang memintaku kembali mencintai bantal, kupilih kamar mandi. Lalu kudengar suara tawanya dan yakin aku masih tertidur. Air yang kugunakan untuk membasuh wajah lelahku tidak membantuku sadar, karena suaranya semakin jelas dan mendekat.

Saat kakiku kembali menginjak lantai kamar, dia berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

"Lihat Hinata, beginilah tampang suamimu nanti." Otou-san mendorong bahu Hinata, membuat jarak di antara kami begitu dekat. Dengan sigap aku menutup mulut, khawatir dengan _morning breath_-ku. Aku yakin saat itu dia bisa mencium baunya. Bukan hal yang bagus untuk sebuah awal.

Tapi ini Hinata, bukan orang lain. Dia justru mengembangkan senyum sebelum memintaku untuk segera turun dan menemaninya sarapan.

Otou-san jelas kecewa.

-:-

"Kapan kau datang?" tanyaku saat menyantap katsu. Aku tidak suka makan roti atau sejenisnya untuk sarapan. Hinata menuang kopinya. "Tadi malam."

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

"Terlalu malam, Ita-kun," jawabnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan."

"Aku tahu." Lalu dia memberiku satu katsu lagi. "Kau harus jaga kesehatan." Pesannya tidak membuatku merasakan sensasi itu, ibuku juga sering berpesan seperti itu.

Aku berangkat menuju dunia yang terkekang lagi, dan dia tinggal di sini. Dia hanya menghormatiku, bukan cinta.

Belum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Washington**

Neji mengundangku datang ke acara pembukaan _shopping mall_ milik keluarga Hyuuga, ini adalah kali kedua Hyuuga membuka _shopping mall_ di U.S setelah sebelumnya di L.A. Aku datang dengan harapan bisa menemuinya, anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang lain, Hinata.

Musim semi di Washington mirip dengan musim semi di Tokyo, _cherry blossom_—begitu para Amerika menyebut sakura—bersemi dengan lumayan indah. Bagaimanapun, ini bukan rumah bagi bunga cantik itu. Jika mereka bisa bicara, mungkin mereka akan mengatakan betapa rindunya mereka pada rumah. Dengan suhu udara, cahaya matahari dan angin yang berbeda.

Neji begitu yakin, perusahaan Hyuuga di U.S bukan keputusan yang baik. Dia merasa orang-orang Amerika tidak tepat untuk dijadikan target pasar. Jujur harus kuakui, pembicaraan ini tidak menarik bagiku, Uchiha tidak memiliki keinginan membuka _shopping mall_ di manapun. Itu karena kebijakan yang sudah ditetapkan sejak dulu. Urusan belanja dikuasai orang-orang Eropa, butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuka awal bagi para penguasa bisnis Asia untuk mengambil alih perhatian dunia. Dengan nama-nama Eropa yang menguasai industri _fashion_, jelas tidak membuat Uchiha tertarik. Bagi kami, elektronik, otomotif, dunia hiburan, dan wisata adalah aspek paling penting.

-:-

Pembukaan dimulai pukul sepuluh pagi, ciri khas Hyuuga yang suka memulai dengan waktu saat sinar matahari masih bermanfaat. Aku berusaha mencari figurnya di antara begitu banyak mata biru dan rambut berwarna terang. "Kau melihatnya, Kakashi?" Pria tinggi yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku melakukan hal yang sama, dengan hasil yang sama.

Nihil.

"Itachi-sama, Hyuuga-sama meminta Anda masuk untuk jamuan bersama para tamu." Kakashi selalu bisa menyindir dengan kata tambahan _-sama_ di belakang namaku. Jangan pikir putra Hatake Sakumo ini suka melakukannya, dia terbiasa dengan 'Itachi-kun' atau 'si pasif Uchiha' kadang 'ekor kuda Itachi' untuk menyebutku.

Sayang, kehidupan membuatnya mengakui kekuasaan lebih bisa menentukan bagaimana dia menyebutku kini, _Itachi-sama_.

Beruntung, aku bukan jenis manusia yang terobsesi dengan pangkat aristokrat apapun, kesederhanaan makin kusukai setelah mengenal Hyuuga Hinata yang mencintai hal-hal indah seperti warna langit dan menghargai angin yang berembus daripada mengagumi hasil karya desainer terkenal dan potongan sempurna berliannya atau pakaian-pakaian mahal.

"Kau melihatnya di dalam?" Kakashi tahu siapa yang kumaksud, dia menggeleng. Pria tegap ini baru keluar dari ruang konferensi di lantai atas. Saat Neji memintaku untuk ikut masuk, kuperintahkan Kakashi mewakiliku. Sialnya, si Hyuuga itu tidak suka dengan caraku.

_Dia memerlukanku, untuk apa?_

"This is the first son of Uchiha_._" Neji memperkenalkanku pada beberapa manusia dengan bau lemak dan keju di sekujur tubuhnya. Entah karena alasan apa manusia dari benua sebelah barat bumi ini sering berbau seperti itu.

"The heir of Uchiha, you look more like a model," ujar seorang wanita berambut merah tembaga. Rambut merah Gaara jauh lebih bagus darinya.

Kuulurkan tanganku memberi salam, berusaha ramah, sebuah kutukan karena lahir sebagai Uchiha. Beberapa orang lainnya manggut-manggut, entah apa yang mereka setujui.

"I saw your future wife with kimono, she's a beautiful Japanese girl." Kalimat ini membuatku merasa bau keju tidak lagi mengganggu.

"Really? Where did you see her?" tanyaku langsung pada intinya.

"At the park, cherry blossom park," jawabnya seraya tersenyum.

"No wonder I couldn't find her, thank you."

"No problem, you two are a perfect couple."

_Aku sudah tahu itu._

Setelah tahu tujuanku, langkah pastiku bergerak meninggalkan Neji dengan tanda tanya di atas kepalanya.

Kakashi mengikutiku. "Hatake, _get a life_!" Aku yakin tak seberapa lama setelah dia menghentikan langkahnya, Kakashi akan mencari sudut terbaik untuk melanjutkan hobinya membaca.

-:-

Di taman sakura itu, Hinata mengenakan kimono dengan rambut yang kini melewati batas bahu. Tak ada ikatan di antara warna gelap rambutnya, dia membiarkannya tergerai, gadis Jepang yang cantik, tepat seperti yang dikatakan wanita berambut merah tembaga tadi.

Setelah sepasang mata bersih bertemu dengan mata gelapku, bibir mungilnya membentuk sebuah senyuman sebelum menyebut namaku.

Sudah kutemukan...

..._an exit of a long maze_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The First Kiss**

Musim panas, Hinata memintaku menemaninya di L.A. Dia tidak pernah menyukai tempat ini meskipun pantai tempat favoritnya, dia lebih suka pantai Jepang.

Long Beach dipadati manusia dengan kulit memerah, tawa yang menggelikan dan bikini yang memuakkan. Aku setuju dengan Hinata, pantai Jepang masih lebih baik. L.A juga bukan tempat yang ramah, dengan begitu banyak selebriti yang tinggal di sini, bagi kami yang menyukai privasi, tentu tidak merasakan kenyamanan.

Sering kali, saat menikmati makan siang kami, tiba-tiba segerombolan orang masuk dengan kamera _digital_ atau _manual_ dengan berbagai ukuran, berat dan jenis, hanya karena seorang manusia yang menjual pesonanya untuk mendapatkan uang.

Hinata merasakan ketidaknyamanan itu. Belum lagi sejumlah orang yang datang memberikan kartu namanya lalu menawarkanku pekerjaan sebagai model.

_My God,_ _such_ _a crazy place, this is. _

"Ita-kun, mungkin dengan menjadi model, kau akan lebih bahagia," komentarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena... _um_... kau tahu, kan?"

_Aku tidak tahu, kenapa model?_

Yang memberikanku kebahagiaan adalah hal yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang, aku tahu itu sejak dulu.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Wanita cantik di sekitarmu." Ini memang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang, karena harganya yang terlalu murah.

Aku tertawa. "Menurutmu begitu?" Dia mengangguk. Jadi aku berbalik, memanggil orang yang sebelumnya menjanjikanku ketenaran. Hinata yang bingung, mengikutiku.

"Hey! Tell me more about your offer." Hinata jelas paham kalimatku, dia sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan dan menarikku menjauh.

"Sorry." Dia menyampaikan satu kata pada orang asing itu. Tentu aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Hinata menganggap leluconku tidak lucu, matanya mulai berair.

Aku membuatnya menangis.

"Maaf," sebuah kata yang kuharap bisa menghentikan tangisnya.

"Kupikir... kau akan meninggalkanku. Ita-kun... kupikir aku akan sendirian lagi..." Aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti ini, begitu ketakutan. Kutawarkan pelukan dan membawa ketenangan. Menyesali tindakanku, membuat seseorang yang harusnya kujaga, menangis.

Hinata menutupi matanya, berusaha menghindariku. Tidak kubiarkan, sudah terlalu lama aku mengalah, bertahun-tahun menunggu, sudah saatnya membiarkanku masuk.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku membawanya kepadaku dan menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibirku.

_A kiss, after so long._

Dan dia tidak menolakku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pouring Rain**

Hujan turun sejak sore, Otou-san sempat berpikir untuk membatalkan pestanya; pesta besar perayaan ulang tahunku besok.

Tahun ini Otou-san memilih tema _outdoor_ dengan hiasan bunga favorit Hinata. Ide ini sudah ada di kepalanya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu saat aku dan Hinata resmi sebagai tunangan. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, usiaku bukan tujuhbelas, kenapa harus ribut dengan perayaan? Tapi ini hanya ide saja, rencana Otou-san berikutnya, pesta di dalam ruangan.

Hinata khusus datang dari NY, kali ini dia minta aku menjemputnya.

Bandara Narita penuh dengan turis domestik dan internasional yang sengaja datang ke Tokyo di musim panas. Beberapa bahkan sudah mengenakan kemeja pantai meskipun tujuan mereka tentunya bukan ke pantai. Penerbangannya ditunda karena cuaca yang tidak memungkinkan, akibatnya aku harus menunggu lebih dari dua jam.

Ruang tunggu yang ramai tidak membantu menghilangkan rasa jenuh atau mengusir kantukku. Setelah berjuang untuk tetap membuka mata, aku terbuai undangan mimpi yang terus melekat di kelopak mataku. Menolak pikiran yang menumpuk di kepala, aku tertidur dengan bersandar di kursi keras yang entah sudah berapa orang pernah mendudukinya.

Mungkin setelah setengah jam, aku terbangun.

Berdiri di hadapanku seorang anak laki-laki yang terus memandangku dengan es krim besar di mulutnya yang mungil. Di antara jari-jari pendek yang putih, warna merah yang membawa aroma strawberry, mengalir.

"Nii-chan... Baka!" katanya, lalu nyengir dan berlari pergi. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan apa yang barusan kulihat. Bagusnya aku baru bangun dari tidurku, jadi aku tidak punya tenaga untuk mengejarnya di antara kerumunan orang ini.

"Mimpimu indah?" Suara tenang yang pelan mengisi pendengaranku. Hinata, entah sejak kapan duduk di sampingku. Gaun putih selalu terlihat indah di tubuhnya. Hari itu dia mengkombinasikan warna salju dengan sepatu boots.

Cantik, selalu.

"Aku tertidur, maaf." Kuubah posisi duduk.

"Aku mengerti, kau pasti lelah." Kedua lengannya yang mungil kemudian diangkat perlahan dan membuka, memperlihatkan pangkuannya yang kosong.

Aku merebahkan diri, kakiku yang panjang terjulur di lantai. Kami tidak memedulikan pandangan orang lain. Hinata membelai rambut panjangku yang tergerai di pangkuannya. _A warm embrace_. Begitu hangat di antara rintik hujan di luar.

"Bisakah kita terus begini?" tanyaku, melihat langsung ke matanya. Hinata menampilkan wajah dengan senyum. Ujung jari telunjuknya kemudian menyentuh tepi mataku.

_Sial! Kotoran mata._

"Otanjoubi omedetto, Ita-kun." Dia menunduk, rambut panjangnya jatuh menutupi wajahku sepenuhnya, dan bibirnya di bibirku.

Sembilan Juni yang membuatku bersyukur telah dilahirkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Private Party**

Pesta besar itu tentu akan tetap dilaksanakan. Otou-san menghubungi lewat ponsel, memastikan agar aku tidak terlambat. Perayaannya bertempat di hotel milik keluarga Uchiha.

Cahaya lembut menghiasi langit malam yang tak lagi bersedih. Aku melirik jam di dasbor mobil, pukul 00.46. _Karena itukah Hinata mengucapkan ulang tahun tadi?_ Aku bahkan tidak sadar waktu bergerak begitu cepat.

Hinata mengambil ponselnya untuk menelepon seseorang, kemungkinan besar Hanabi, itulah dugaan awalku.

"Moshi-moshi... benarkah? Terima kasih." Lalu dia memandang keluar, menarik napas sementara aku penasaran.

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Temari-san." _Kenapa harus Temari, bukan keluarganya?_ "Ita-kun, kita belok di sini," perintahnya.

"Mau kemana?" Aku memutar stir.

"Tempat rahasia." Misterius, bukan sifat Hinata.

Hinata menunjukkan arah, semakin jauh semakin kusadari kami mulai keluar dari kota besar ini. Setelah beberapa jam, sebuah rumah kecil dan usang ada di hadapan mata, Hinata keluar dari mobil. Aku mengikutinya.

"Ita-kun, ayo masuk." Hinata membuka pintu kayu rumah sepi yang ternyata cukup terawat. Cahaya pagi yang masih lemah menembus jendela menghiasi sebuah ruangan mungil tanpa _furniture_ berlantai kayu. Hinata menuju sebuah jendela, sebuah pemandangan menakjubkan menyambutku.

"Lihat, matahari baru," katanya, jemari halus menyebar kehangatan saat dia menggenggam tangan kiriku.

Baru kupahami ini adalah matahari terbit di hari ulang tahunku. Hadiah yang tak pernah dipikirkan siapapun. Hanya Hinata yang bisa memikirkan hal sederhana ini.

Sembilan Juni yang membuatku _sangat_ bersyukur telah dilahirkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fragile**

Hinata kini benar-benar tinggal, sekolahnya di Juilliard selesai dengan baik, sebagai akhir dari karir musiknya, sebuah Concert in the Park, Great Lawn in Central Park, Manhattan; yang tentunya kuhadiri meski dengan jadwalku yang sangat padat.

Sasuke kembali dari pengasingannya di Osaka, tidak banyak yang kulihat berubah darinya, kecuali tinggi badannya yang kini sama denganku. Pagi sekali dia bangun, aku tengah membereskan meja kerjaku, berbicara dengan Kakashi di telepon saat Sasuke masuk.

"Hinata akan pulang hari ini?" tanyanya.

_Dari mana dia tahu Hinata pulang? _"Dia menghubungimu?"

"Tidak, Gaara yang memberi info," jawabnya. Gaara, dari Temari, Hinata pasti menelpon wanita pirang itu.

"Kau akan menjemputnya?"

_Belajarlah untuk mengerti, Sasuke. Perlukah kau bertanya pertanyaan yang sudah kau tahu pasti jawabannya?_

"Apa boleh aku ikut?" dia mendesak.

_Tentu tidak! _"Tentu, aku yakin dia juga ingin bertemu denganmu." _Palsu__**.**_

Sasuke keluar dan menunggu di sisi mobilku. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai bandara, tapi kurasakan waktu yang berjalan lamban dengan keberadaannya di sini, dalam hidup kami, aku dan Hinata.

-:-

Hinata keluar di antara penumpang lain, dia selalu memilih penerbangan komersil daripada _private_. Kusambut gadis Hyuuga yang berjalan menghampiriku, tidak pernah memikirkan keadaan sekitar dan memberinya pelukan, memastikan dia masih menerimaku dengan Sasuke di dekatnya.

Dia membalas dengan dua lengan yang melingkari pinggang, menghirup aroma yang menyebar, memberikan kecupan kecil di dada kiriku, jantung yang berdetak untuknya. "Hei, Ita-kun," bisiknya, dua mata membingkai senyum indahnya.

Tak ada yang mampu diucapkan bibirku, beku karena keindahannya tak memiliki batas. Aku hanya tahu untuk mengikuti perintah jiwaku yang meronta dan ingin merengkuhnya, meresapi waktu yang selalu saja berlari cepat saat dia ada. Semakin erat saat kurasakan satu lengannya melepasku, aku tahu ada Uchiha lain yang dia sentuh.

-:-

Hyuuga Palace adalah tempat yang paling dirindukan Hinata, dan pertanyaan konyol itu terlontar dari mulutku. "Kau tidak rindu padaku?"

_Stupid!_

"Ita-kun, kita sering bertemu," jawabnya.

_Sebegitu lemah dan bodoh-kah aku jika dekat dengannya?_

-:-

Hiashi memintaku masuk ke ruang kerjanya, sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa sama dengan kebanyakan ruangan di istana ini. Masalah baru yang dianggapnya perlu bantuanku: Neji dengan bisnis otomotif yang juga baru bagi Hyuuga. Hiashi memintaku menjadi _mentor_ bagi Neji, menyusulnya ke Jerman. Dengan Sasuke di sini, kurasa tidak. _Thank God_ dia bisa mengerti.

Cukup lama kami membicarakan ini dengan tiga cangkir kopi dan proposal berbahasa Jerman yang perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk mempelajarinya. Hiashi kemudian menghubungi keponakannya—Neji, dan memintanya segera pulang.

Aku keluar dan langsung menuju kamarnya, dia di dalam, duduk di ujung ranjang, menangis. Saat aku masuk, wajahnya yang terkejut menyambutku. Saat itu, hatiku merasakan sebuah awal keruntuhan. Berkali-kali dia mengucapkan kata maaf.

Di hadapanku, Hinata merasa begitu bersalah, semua fondasi yang dengan susah payah kubangun mulai rapuh, retak dan akan segera runtuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reunion**

Neji datang sesuai dengan waktu yang diminta Hiashi, pamannya. Kakashi menjemputnya dan langsung membawa Mr. Workaholic Hyuuga ke apartemenku. Kami tidak langsung membicarakan bisnis otomotif Hyuuga, aku justru meminta pendapatnya dalam musik, dunia yang sudah begitu lama ditinggalkannya. Gitar akustik di pangkuanku mulai bernyanyi saat aku memainkan senarnya, lagu lembut dengan lirik sederhana tentang Hinata.

"Mainkan lagu itu untuknya, dan lagu itu baru akan memiliki nyawa," dia berkomentar.

Kesempatan itu kudapatkan saat Basilisk meminta kami tampil di malam tahun baru. Kami, The Reaper berkumpul lagi.

-:-

Gaara sangat menyukai tempat tinggalku. Dia sering menghabiskan waktunya di sini, khususnya setiap ada jadwal latihan untuk penampilan kami di Basilisk pada malam tahun baru nanti.

Setiap kali aku pulang, bukan hanya ada ruangan kosong, hampir semua botol vodka-ku juga. Kadang, dia tinggal dan tertidur dengan stik drum-nya di lantai. Malam itu, tidak berbeda. Gaara sangat mabuk dan dia begitu semangat latihan. Tidak ada yang keberatan dengan suaranya, sebuah ruangan _soundproof_ tersedia di sini.

"Uchiha! Kau beruntung punya privasi." Dia menenggak minumannya, entah gelas yang ke berapa. "Basilisk sekarang membosankan."

"Kau tidak sibuk, Gaara?" Ini adalah cara lain untuk mengusirnya.

"Keluargaku tidak memerlukanku, keluarga kita berbeda." Setelah meletakkan gelas kristalnya di atas meja, Gaara memperhatikan kedua telapak tangannya, terlalu teliti.

"Ada apa, kau terluka?" tanyaku.

"Di tanganku ini ada rahasia gelap Uchiha!" katanya, lalu dia tertawa.

"Apa?"

"Uchiha Jr. adikmu, meninggalkan jejaknya di bibir tunanganmu," lalu dia tergeletak. Kata-kata Gaara menjelaskan di mana tempatku sekarang, tidak lagi di dunia ini.

Juga bukan di nerakaku.

Ini adalah dunia yang asing, yang tidak kukenali, dunia yang melebihi neraka paling gelap sekali pun.

-:-

Permainanku di Basilisk berjalan lancar, Hinata duduk di tempatnya, mata kami bertemu tapi tidak mengurangi rasa sakit karena pengkhianatannya terhadapku.

Setelah akhirnya aku duduk di sisinya, entah bagaimana aku begitu membencinya, begitu menginginkannya dan sadar dia tidak menginginkanku. Ini Basilisk, kuasaku yang terkuat di sini, bahkan Hinata tidak bisa menghentikanku dari diriku sendiri menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuhnya, setiap helai rambutnya.

Dia tidak menolak, mungkinkah kau sudah serendah itu, Hinata? Beberapa hari yang lalu kau dengan Sasuke, dan kini denganku?

Perasaan muak itu datang dan aku melepaskannya, mungkin memang harus benar-benar melepaskannya.

Mataku tidak bisa kualihkan dari orang yang telah membuatku seperti ini, dari garis darahku sendiri, adik kandungku.

Musuh terbesarku.

Sebuah kejadian mengalihkan segala perhatianku, Madara memulai perangnya dengan kami. Sasuke di bawa ke rumah sakit, luka yang ia alami cukup parah. Aku mengurus segalanya, menghindari perang baru yang mungkin akan menyebabkan kerugian tidak hanya bagi Uchiha. Yang paling dikhawatirkan Otou-san adalah campur tangan Hyuuga yang jelas tidak seharusnya menjadi bagian dari perang kami.

Hinata di sisinya, selalu bersamanya; Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Injury**

Hinata menghubungiku untuk ke enam kalinya pagi ini, masih menanyakan keadaanku. Sama sekali tidak kuharapkan mendengarnya berpura-pura peduli. Kebencian yang memberiku ketidaknyamanan bahkan menjadi diriku sendiri. Pelarianku adalah hal yang selalu kubenci, pekerjaan.

Suatu pagi di bulan Februari, di ruang makan Uchiha Palace aku membuka lembaran koran pagi, membaca _headline_ yang membuatku semakin muak. 'UCHIHA BROTHERS' di bagian bawahnya, 'RIVAL OR FOE?'

_Bodoh!_

Otou-san masuk dan bergabung denganku, membawa koran yang sama, mencoba memberikan pengertian akan berita murahan itu. "Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Sasuke," dia bilang. Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya perlu waktu yang tepat untuk membatalkan pertunangan dengan Hinata. Sudah cukup bagiku segala pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh dua orang terdekatku, tidak ingin lagi menjadi orang yang dibodohi, dibutakan dengan ilusi.

-:-

Kesibukan kantor menjadi pengalih perhatian dari semua pergerakan mundur dalam hubunganku dengan putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga. Kakashi masuk ke ruanganku dengan membawa agenda kegiatan yang akan ia laporkan. Setelah selesai, Hatake menyerahkan beberapa booklet penawaran yang sebelumnya memang kupesan, Wedding in Spring. Sesuai dengan keinginan Hinata, musim yang paling ia sukai.

Detik itu juga titik kelemahanku ditekan terlalu dalam, sebuah perasaan yang sudah seharusnya kutinggalkan sejak dulu, yang sudah seharusnya tidak menjadi bagian dari diriku, datang lagi. Ternyata, aku memang lemah dan tidak berdaya.

Aku begitu merindukannya, begitu berharap dia bisa ada di sini, di hadapanku, detik ini juga. Mendengar suaranya di telingaku, seperti yang kuungkapkan dalam laguku.

"Itachi-sama, juga ada beberapa halaman _web_ yang bisa anda kunjungi, semuanya sudah saya _save_ di _laptop_ Anda." Kakashi lalu keluar, meninggalkanku dengan perasaan rindu yang tidak lagi terbendung.

Aku menatap ponsel di tangan, menekan angka satu, menunggu. Nada sibuk. Sakit, kurasakan. Beberapa menit kemudian, ponsel berdering, dering yang memang kuharapkan.

"_Ita-kun, kau di kantor?"_ tanyanya, suara lembut itu begitu menyakitiku.

"Kau suka musim semi, Hinata?"

"_Semua musim aku suka, terserah padamu saja,"_ ujarnya, penuh kepalsuan. Benci, kurasakan.

"Kita bicarakan nanti malam, aku akan meneleponmu begitu aku sampai rumah." Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku memutuskan telepon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Turning Point**

Malam ini bisa kulihat bulan penuh. Mengingatkanku padanya, lagu yang selalu ia mainkan dengan instrumen musik yang paling ia kuasai, sebuah lagu tentang perasaan rindu dan harapan.

Yellow Moon.

Aku tiba di apartemen tepat waktu makan malam. Jariku mengenali permintaan jiwaku untuk segera menghubungi Hinata, berharap dia punya waktu luang untuk menemaniku mengisi perut.

Nada sibuk, sekali lagi kucoba, kali ini _voice mail_. Kuputuskan untuk membuat makan malam sendiri, sederhana, pasta instan yang cukup kuhangatkan dengan _microwave_ selama tujuh menit.

Ponselku berdering, bukan dia.

"_Itachi... Madara sudah beres?"_ tanya Otou-san.

"Segalanya selesai, pengacara kita memenangkan gugatannya," aku melapor.

"_Bagus. Kau di rumah?"_

"Di apartemen." Mengambil makan malamku dari _microwave_.

"_Bicarakan dengan Hinata."_

"Apa?" Terlalu panas, kuletakkan lagi dan mengambil serbet.

"_Jangan membuatnya bersedih lagi."_

Aku tidak paham maksud kalimat ayahku.

"_Hiashi merasa, kalian mulai menjauh, Hinata menyukai musim semi, haruskah kita memajukan tanggal pernikahan kalian?"_

Mungkin seharusnya membatalkan.

"Akan aku bicarakan," jawabku.

"_Jaga kesehatanmu."_ Lalu Otou-san menutup telepon. Sekali lagi ponselku berdering.

Dia.

"_Ita-kun, bulannya penuh."_

"Aku tahu," jawabku pendek, dengan pertanyaan panjang di benakku.

"_Kau di apartemen?"_

"Belum," aku berbohong.

"_Kau akan menghubungiku lagi nanti?"_ Butuh waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya yang ini. Sayup-sayup bisa kudengar suara lalu lintas yang sepi, _ada di mana Hinata?_

"_Ita-kun...?"_ dia menunggu.

"Akan kuhubungi." Yang baru kulakukan satu jam kemudian, setelah sempat terpikir untuk tidak menghubunginya.

-:-

Bel di pintu depan berbunyi, Hinata memiliki kunci apartemen ini, jadi kupikir itu bukan dia. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah. Setelah kubuka pintu, bukan sesuatu yang kuharapkan untuk kulihat.

Hinata datang dengan Sasuke.

Mereka masuk, kuberikan sekaleng soda dingin padanya, dia malah menuju dapur membuat teh. Kebencian, kerinduan, dan keinginan untuk memilikinya muncul lagi, kini, kurasakan begitu kuat.

Aku menghampirinya, begitu yakin musuh terbesarku melihat semua yang kulakukan terhadap milikku. Dan Hinata menutup lukaku perlahan, membiarkanku memeluk pinggangnya, melepas sedikit demi sedikit rasa rindu yang menyiksaku saat dia duduk dengan sentuhan kasih sayangnya di rambutku yang basah. Perlahan, kurasakan cahayanya lagi.

-:-

Sasuke pulang, Hinata tetap tinggal karena aku menginginkannya.

Masih membuka halaman _web_ di _laptop_-ku, Hinata memperhatikan setiap detil yang tertera dalam kotak _digital_ yang berisi informasi dari seluruh dunia, dengan segala bahasa. _Wedding cake_, yang paling mendapatkan perhatiannya. Pemain _violin_ itu selalu menyukai _cake_.

"Pulanglah, Hinata. Akan kupanggilkan taksi untukmu."

Dia mendongak, pantulan cahaya dari _laptop_ menghiasi setiap detil wajahnya. "Ita-kun..." Saat ini tidak ingin kudengar kata itu. Kedatangannya dengan Sasuke malam ini menjelaskan kenapa dia begitu sulit dihubungi.

Dia berdiri, menghampiriku dan dalam sekejap menarikku keluar dari duniaku. Dengan sebuah kalimat sederhana, permintaan yang mengubahku menjadi manusia lemah. "Ita-kun, jangan pernah memintaku untuk pergi."

Tangannya di lenganku. Seluruh tubuhku tidak lagi menuruti perintah otakku untuk menghindar dari sentuhannya yang ringan, menjaga harga diriku yang sebelumnya selalu bisa kutemukan. Semua rasa benciku menguap dan hilang. Hanya ada rasa kasih sayang yang murni, selalu ada.

Aku percaya rasa sakit ada untuk membuatku yakin bahwa ada rasa yang lebih indah di atasnya, jauh melebihi cinta. Jumlah tahun-tahun aku menunggu dengan rasa sakit itu tidak berarti dengan hasil yang kudapat sekarang.

_Right at this moment_.

Aku memintanya masuk ke duniaku, dia memberikan lebih, memberikan kunci menuju hatinya, aku menerima dan menyimpannya dengan baik. Lebih tepat menyembunyikan agar tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu aku memilikinya.

Aku berharap bisa masuk ke dalam hatinya yang kini kosong, tapi dia memberiku lebih, aku mendapatkan segalanya dengan sebuah bentuk penantian yang begitu lama sebagai bayarannya. Dia selalu membutakanku dengan cahayanya.

Tubuh, jiwa, hati, darah dan napas yang menyatu membentuk kehidupan baru di tubuh Hinata, sebuah awal dari harapan bagi Hyuuga dan Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thunder Of My Summer**

Neji datang ke apartemenku dengan membawa sebuah _folder_ berisi desain model mobil baru yang akan segera diluncurkan Hyuuga di Eropa sebagai awal. Bisnis selalu menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya yang terpenting.

Tidak dalam hidupku.

Kubicarakan tentang kemungkinannya menikah dengan bisnis, sebuah lelucon yang menurutnya tidak bagus. Pembicaraan kami mulai membuka tabir yang selama ini ditutupinya. Cinta pertamanya yang juga sama sepertiku, terjadi karena seorang Hyuuga. Fakta yang membuatku tidak lagi punya minat untuk membuat lelucon baru.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, Itachi nii-sama." Dia masih berbicara dengan panggilan formal, sesuatu yang akan sangat sulit diubah.

Neji kemudian menyampaikan kerinduannya dengan semua hal yang sangat Jepang, sebuah ajakan darinya mampir ke onsen pribadi keluarga Hyuuga yang langsung kuterima. "Ajak Hinata-sama." Neji, masih dengan segala formalitasnya.

-:-

Di luar dugaan, Sasuke juga di sini. Musim dingin sudah berganti musim semi, dan Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya di onsen, jelas bukan kebiasaannya. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Hinata menyimpan cake yang dibawanya dari Tokyo di dapur, menunggu Sasuke dan Neji dari kegiatannya berendam di onsen sebelum bisa menikmati bersama mereka cake coklat itu.

Aku tidak berminat, meskipun berharap bisa berada di kolam yang sama dengan Hinata. Dia menolak, alasannya karena masalah kesehatan. Jadi kami berbincang di ruang bilyar.

"Ita-kun, kau bisa main?" tanyanya.

"Tidak suka."

"Hanabi sangat suka bilyar, dia sering memainkannya dengan paman Hizashi." Kami menikmati suasana malam di teras luar. Hinata duduk begitu dekat di sisiku, beberapa pohon sakura memamerkan bunganya yang mekar sempurna. Sinar bulan menembus jendela, lampu yang biasanya terang, menyimpan cahayanya untuk membiarkan bulan bekerja sesuai keinginannya.

"Ita-kun... arigato." Hinata menyibakkan rambut panjangnya yang ditiup angin malam musim semi dengan aroma sakura.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sebuah masa depan," ujarnya, Hinata tahu aku tidak paham maksudnya.

Dia mengambil tanganku, membiarkan telapak tanganku dengan jari-jari panjangnya terbuka, menyentuh bagian bawah perutnya. Dan saat itu juga terdengar suara guntur di kepalaku yang mengawali titik-titik hujan di padang gersang kehidupanku.

Masa depan yang ada dalam tubuhnya, milikku.

Butuh waktu bagiku untuk menutupi perasaan bahagia yang sudah begitu lama meninggalkanku, lalu Neji datang menyadarkanku bahwa aku masih nyata.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Hinata, Neji cukup mengangguk. Hinata kemudian pergi menuju dapur. Sekarang, aku perlu onsen untuk menghangatkan tubuh yang membeku karena kedamaian yang begitu dingin, pertama kali dalam hidupku setelah terlalu lama berada dalam neraka.

Sasuke masih di sana, dan pikiranku tidak bisa berhenti bertanya, _Inikah yang bisa menjelaskan keberadaan Sasuke di sini? Mungkinkah dia mengetahuinya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

嵐の夜が待ちうけても

_Even if a stormy night is expected,_

太陽がくずれてもいいさ

_Even if the sun collapses, it doesn't matter_

あなたがいるから

_because you are here._

~ from あなた (Anata) L'arc En Ciel ~

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**-T B C-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-rb-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, normal POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

"Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop."

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Chorus*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love is a Battlefield**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Belaian sepi angin menyusup masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga Uchiha Palace melalui celah jendela yang terkunci. Cahaya dari _chandelier_ besar menyebar kekuatannya, membuat bulan tersembunyi awan gelap yang bergerak didorong angin, malu untuk sekedar mengintip.

Ruangan yang hangat dengan perapian juga terbakar karena pergerakan emosi yang tidak setipis bayangan.

Dua pria Hyuuga kali ini mengambil bagian di ruangan yang sebelumnya familiar dengan tubuh-tubuh tinggi yang tegap dan bermata gelap. Tiga orang Uchiha menyimpan dalam-dalam pikirannya.

Yang paling senior mengizinkan rasa takut terbenam, berharap sahabat baiknya tidak mengubah rencana yang sudah ditetapkan bersama. Putra pertamanya paham alasan pertemuan ini, namun cukup cerdas untuk menyimpan rahasia yang menjadi kunci utama untuk sebuah jalan keluar dari masalah besar yang kini terpajang. Yang paling bungsu berbeda, pemuda yang terlalu larut dalam usaha menggapai impian terakhirnya, tidak menyerah dengan mudah.

Sasuke akhirnya meminta Fugaku untuk melihatnya.

_-Lihat aku sebagai seorang Uchiha. Bukan putra bungsumu, bukan adik Uchiha Itachi. Lihat aku sebagai manusia yang mencintai hidupnya dengan mencintai seorang wanita. Salahkah jika aku bilang aku akan bahagia jika ada yang tersakiti?-_

Fugaku sadar, ini tidak akan selesai dengan ucapan, 'Ayah mengerti.' atau 'Carilah wanita lain.' atau yang paling sederhana, 'Lupakan Hinata.'

Yang bisa diberikan seorang Uchiha pada Uchiha yang lain adalah kesempatan. Fugaku juga sadar, bahwa takdir yang berkuasa kini. Jika akhirnya Hiashi memilih untuk melepas Uchiha, maka kerugian akan membuang harapan Fugaku dari napas hidupnya.

Hanya ada satu hal yang menyisakan tenang di hatinya yang gundah. Jika ada satu kesempatan, siapapun di antara dua putranya yang akan berakhir sebagai penerus Hyuuga, Fugaku harus rela. Cinta tidak bisa membuat semua orang yang terlibat di dalamnya menemukan bahagia. Di sini, Fugaku yakin, sebagai ayah, dia telah berusaha adil.

Pertanyaannya kini, Itachi atau Sasuke?

"Ini tidak masuk akal Fugaku, putriku sudah tahu sejak dulu orang yang akan menikahinya adalah putra pertamamu, dia tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku." Hiashi berbicara dengan nada tenang, ciri khasnya.

"Aku tumbuh dan besar dengannya, aku tahu dia dan aku adalah sama." Sasuke mengungkapkan keberatannya dengan lantang, kalimat berani bungsu Uchiha memancing tawa sinis dari Itachi_. _

"Kau bisa terus bermimpi, Adik Kecil."

"Jangan menganggapku anak kecil!" Sasuke tidak lagi ragu untuk memajang ekspresinya. Dia berdiri, siap melukai wajah tampan Itachi yang tanpa ekspresi.

Pembicaraan di antara para pria dari kedua keluarga mulai tidak terarah. Hiashi menghela napas. "Benarkah dia mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun?" Sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga bertanya.

Ada begitu banyak kata yang bisa mewakili jawaban, tapi Sasuke hanya mampu menganggukkan kepala.

Fugaku bisa melihat kekecewaan di mata bersih Hiashi. Gundah yang awalnya sempat berkurang, berkuasa lagi kini. "Hiashi, tenanglah."

Jika ada gundah di hati ayahnya, Sasuke justru merasakan kebebasan baru. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal, kemungkinan Hiashi mengabulkan keinginannya semakin terbuka lebar. Semua manusia yang berbagi udara di ruangan indah bermandi cahaya terang, paham, jiwa muda Sasuke siap melakukan apa saja demi hasratnya yang tidak lagi terbendung.

Hatinya terlalu sempit untuk menampung semua jenis emosi yang berkaitan dengan putri Hyuuga, Hinata.

"Otou-sama," Itachi membuka mulut, panggilan dia tujukan pada Hyuuga berambut panjang. Mata pekatnya menatap lantai saat dia terdiam sejenak. Hiashi yang sebelumnya menunduk, mengangkat wajahnya. Tenang menjadi aspek yang terus melekat dalam diri Itachi, ini tentu menjadi kekalahan di sisi Sasuke. "Pernikahan ini akan tetap berlangsung." Putra sulung Fugaku menarik napas panjang, menatap lurus mata tua Hiashi yang bertanya. "Hinata mengandung anakku." Sekejap, Itachi bisa melihat kekecewaan di sepasang mata Hyuuga.

Kalimat sederhana Itachi memaksa jiwa Sasuke lepas dari tubuhnya. Dia hanya menutup matanya sebentar, saat dia membuka matanya lagi, semua bentuk harapan yang sempat terbentuk, musnah.

"Kau sudah terlalu sering melukainya, Sasuke. Kau pikir kenapa dia pergi ke New York? Bukan untuk menghindarimu, tapi melupakanmu. Aku berusaha keras selalu ada di sisinya, menjadi orang yang menutup lukanya. Cintaku padanya melebihimu, kau pikir aku tidak tahu betapa dia menyayangimu? Bahkan hingga kini, aku masih berusaha menunjukkan perasaan itu. Tidak ada yang kalah atau menang, Sasuke. Hinata bernilai lebih dari sekadar hadiah untuk pemenang."

"Kau menggunakan cara licikmu, Nii-chan!" Amarah menjadikan Sasuke sebagai budaknya. Gerakan cepat yang hampir terbentuk, dihalangi Fugaku. Keputusannya tidak lagi bisa diubah kini. Fugaku telah memberikan Sasuke kesempatan, namun seperti yang sudah diperkirakan sebelumnya, takdir adalah satu-satunya hal yang memberikan hasil akhir. Fugaku kini hanya bisa menghentikan putranya sendiri dari kesalahannya.

Itachi adalah jawabannya.

"Ini bukan caraku mengikatnya, kami mulai memahami arti di balik semua peristiwa ini. Aku tidak akan pernah membuat Hinata merasakan kepedihan. Aku akan lebih dulu mati sebelum membiarkan Hinata merasakannya karena aku tidak akan sanggup melihatnya menderita."

Hiashi hanya bisa memberikan Uchiha Itachi kesempatan untuk membuktikan kalimatnya.

Keberanian putra Uchiha yang lain datang terlambat, ikut campur Sasuke dalam masalah ini tidak lagi berguna. Hinata pernah begitu mencintainya dan Sasuke justru memintanya untuk menghentikan perasaan itu.

Sang pemuda yang akhirnya berani menentang, telah kalah dari senjatanya sendiri.

Itachi keluar, memahami perasaan sakit yang dirasakan Sasuke, menyesal karena mencintai wanita yang sama, mengerti tanggung jawab besar yang diserahkan Hiashi padanya.

Saat kakinya menginjak lagi lantai dingin koridor Uchiha Palace, Itachi sadar keabadian itu tidak ada. Satu bukti nyata hadir saat dia merasakan hangat yang terluka. Warna merah yang senada dengan warna kelopak mawar, mengalir pelan dari hidungnya.

********************oOo********************

-:-

You don't know what you got until it's gone

-:-

********************oOo********************

**Thanks for reading.**

**-rb-**


	8. Chapter 8

-:-

"She walks in beauty, like the night of cloudless chimes and starry skies. And all that's best of dark and bright meet in her aspect and her eyes."

-Lord Byron-

-:-

********************oOo********************

*Verse 3*

-:-

悲し い の Love Song

Sad Love Song

-:-

-:-

**Two Beds and a Coffee Machine**

Memandang susunan kertas kosong di hadapannya, Itachi menanti dengan sabar manusia berlapis warna putih yang masih memfokuskan perhatiannya pada layar terang yang tertutup kegelapan dengan gambar organ bagian dalam.

Pria berkaca mata itu mengetuk dagunya pelan saat matanya terus tertuju pada satu titik di mana katup yang seharusnya rajin bekerja memompa darah, terdiam pasif. Lembaran gelap berukuran besar memajang lukisan hasil _scan_ yang diperlukan untuk menemukan penyebab yang menjadi masalah utama.

"Pembuluh darahmu pecah," dia bilang, menoleh sebentar pada Itachi yang akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa?"

Kali ini sang pria berkacamata menarik napas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya dengan satu pertanyaan, "Kau tidak tahu?" Dari sana, dia meninggalkan dinding terang, seorang asistennya mematikan tenaga listrik yang membawa cahaya dan membawa lembaran-lembaran gelap ke meja kerja sang dokter.

"Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy atau HCM. Apa anggota keluargamu ada yang memiliki kelainan jantung sepertimu?"

Itachi tidak tahu pasti jawaban yang diperlukan Kabuto; teman sekolah yang kini bertanggung jawab di bagian Cardiology Rumah sakit Central Tokyo.

"Apa maksudmu aku akan mati?"

Mendengar pertanyaan konyol Itachi, dokter muda berambut terang itu hanya bisa tertawa pelan, "Kita semua hidup untuk mati Itachi, kau bukan suatu pengecualian untuk hal itu."

Dalam kata lain, ya, Itachi akan mati.

"Berapa lama sampai kematian merenggut nyawaku?"

Kali ini Kabuto memutuskan untuk serius, dia menyandarkan siku di atas meja berwarna almond terang, mengizinkan dua telapak tangan untuk berkumpul seolah berdoa. Mata gelap dibalik lapisan kaca bening menatap lurus mata lelah Itachi. "Kita bisa buat pencegahan untuk itu. Kau bisa mati hari ini jika memang jawaban itu yang kau perlukan untuk pertanyaanmu."

Kabuto membuat jeda sejenak sebelum bersandar di kursi nyamannya, "Kau bisa saja tersedak saat menikmati tempura atau tuna di sushi-mu kemudian mati dengan wajah biru, atau tertabrak mobil yang dikendarai seorang pemabuk. Semua kemungkinan ada, tapi jika kau menyerah hanya karena HCM, kau jelas bukan Itachi yang kukenal."

Masalah paling nyata yang kini hadir di hadapan Itachi adalah, bagaimana dia akan menyampaikannya pada Hinata?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yang ini?"

Hinata menoleh sekilas ke halaman lain teen Vogue edisi Mei, akhir musim semi. Dia tersenyum seraya menggeleng pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Teen Vogue berbaring di pangkuan remaja Hyuuga berambut gelap, halaman 112 masih memajang gaun lain yang bisa menjadi bahan pertimbangan bagi Hinata dan rencana makan malamnya dengan keluarga Uchiha.

"Terlalu kasual," jawabnya pendek.

"Tapi ini bagus, Hina."

Bagi remaja yang gemar mencari titik arah _fashion_ dari teen Vogue, mungkin. Bagi Hinata yang kini masih kesulitan dengan acara makan malam resmi bersama keluarganya yang lain, tentu tidak.

Hinata mengulurkan lengan kanannya pada gadis Hyuuga yang kemudian menutup majalah dan berdiri. "Bagaimana jika membantuku dengan hidangan makan malam?"

Hanabi menyambut uluran tangan kakak perempuannya, tapi tidak setuju dengan ide yang dilontarkan bibir berwarna lembut putri sulung Hyuuga. "Hina, you're not gonna stuck here. For Kami's sake, you're going to get your dinner with the Uchiha."

"Tapi kalian juga keluargaku," bisiknya.

Saat yang sama, Hanabi bisa merasakan rindu yang terbentuk lebih awal. "God, it sounds like you're leaving me already." Senyum cantik Hanabi hadir, begitu juga air matanya. "Aku akan merindukanmu, Onee-chan." Langkah pelan Hanabi menghampiri sang kakak untuk memberinya pelukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu lubang lain melukai bull's eye yang menjadi target senapan berat berwarna hitam. Pemuda yang berdiri dengan angkuh di bawah matahari, menatap lurus pada pemandangan hampa di depannya.

"Sasuke-kun."

Terdengar suara tawa pelan yang jelas membawa pesan sindiran dari sisi berlawanan. "Uchiha, sejak kapan kau punya ekor berwarna pink?" Tiga orang pemuda lain mengikuti tawa sang pemimpin yang kini melangkah masuk dalam teritori Uchiha Sasuke yang kehilangan minatnya menyalurkan hobi.

Satu tepukan ringan kemudian menyentuh bahu kiri. Mata tajam dibalik lindungan warna bening kacamata pelindung, melirik ke arah tangan bersih yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, "Singkirkan tanganmu, Pirang!"

Mengangkat pelan tangannya, pria pirang yang membiarkan poni panjang menutup mata kirinya, melebarkan senyum, "Whoa! Relax, Dude! What's up with you?"

Mata biru beralih pada gadis berambut pink yang duduk dengan manis, memangku tas besar sementara telapak tangannya memeluk gelas langsing berisi cairan berwarna cerah.

"Dimana kau dapat mainanmu?..." Susunan tawa lain beriringan saat dia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemuda Uchiha yang masih suka menatap hampa. "… Apa ada _'obral'_ di Ginza?" lanjutnya.

Salah satu dari tiga orang yang mengikuti pria pirang maju, melihat ke arah sama di mana Sakura duduk. "Ginza? Kau bercanda, Deidara? Look what she's wearing! She wears GAP!" Ibu jari menunjuk pilihan baju Sakura hari itu, _sweatshirt_ abu-abu dengan tiga huruf 'GAP' di lengan kiri.

Deidara mengangguk. "Ever heard Chanel?" pertanyaannya jelas bermaksud menyindir Sakura.

Suara tawanya berhenti saat sadar hal yang ia lakukan tidak membangunkan emosi yang diharapkan dari adik Itachi. "Dude, you need another shot of Vodka, that's for sure. Chill pill won't help you." Deidara berbaik hati memberikan saran pada Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya bergeser dari posisi awalnya berdiri, membiarkan empat orang yang dia kenal sebagai teman Itachi, keluar dari dunia sepinya.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Sakura menunduk, meletakkan gelas yang masih penuh dengan _orange juice_ yang dia pilih dari menu. "Kupikir, kau tidak akan keberatan."

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa dirimu?" tanyanya, suara rendah hampir tidak tertangkap telinga Sakura.

"Aku…"

Siapa Sakura bagi Sasuke? Apa posisinya dalam hidup Sasuke?

Teman? Kerabat? Orang yang dia kasihi?

"Kenapa terus mengikutiku?"

Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana media menyukai sosok dan nama besarnya di artikel mereka. Dan bukanlah suatu kebetulan jika Sakura menghargai kerja keras media yang ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadi sang Uchiha termasuk hobinya.

Tak ada suara yang menjawab pertanyaan, dia berdiri tegak menghadapi Sakura yang masih duduk. Dua lengannya dibiarkan bebas di sisi tubuhnya, menunggu. Tatapan menusuk yang kini bebas dari lapisan bening kaca pelindung, terasa membebani Sakura yang mulai gugup.

Benar, dia suka pada pemuda Uchiha ini. Benar, dia ingin ada di dekatnya. Tidak salah, jika ada orang yang mengira Sakura sekadar mainan bagi Sasuke. Dan jika memang posisi itu yang bisa dia dapatkan, Sakura tidak keberatan. Karena dari semua fakta yang ada, Sakura sadar, tidak mudah mendapatkan hati Sasuke yang sudah tidak lagi terlihat ada di mana.

"Siapa namamu?"

Mungkin, ada sedikit harapan bagi Sakura jika saja Sasuke bersedia membuka kesempatan untuk menyadarkannya bahwa dunia begitu luas, begitu banyak kemungkinan untuk meraih kebahagiaan.

Jika saja ada satu kesempatan.

"Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke terdiam saat dia menerima dua kata yang menjadi identitas gadis muda yang perlahan berdiri, siap memberinya sebuah bentuk lain keindahan kisah cinta.

"Haru... no... Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Bunga sakura di musim semi, itu arti namamu?"

Mengangguk lagi.

Satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, Sasuke menyusun nada tawa ringan saat dia kembali pada kehampaan yang hadir di sisi lain. "Kau hanya ada di musim semi, berbeda dengan matahari yang selalu ada kapanpun."

"Eh?"

"Bahkan jika malam datang, satu sisi di bagian lain dunia, matahari masih bersinar. Kau berbeda dengannya."

Saat yang sama, Sakura paham 'matahari' yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Hinata?"

Kali ini, Sasuke yang mengangguk.

Mungkin, akhirnya Sakura sadar, hati Sasuke tidak lagi terlihat karena Hinata membawanya kemanapun dia pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

"Like a flower. Flower blooms in sunlight and I live close to you."

Flower - L'arc en Ciel

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Day In The Life**

Jari telunjuk tanpa hiasan berlian menyusuri ujung bingkai sederhana berwarna _smoky lavender_.

Seorang wanita berambut panjang gelap dilapisi gaun yang menyentuh lantai, kemilau putih bagaikan permukaan daratan saat sinar matahari berusaha keras menyengat. Seperti bayangan ilusi, fatamorgana, yang membuat aspal gelap berkilau dan bergelombang seperti air.

Senyum sederhananya berkombinasi dengan mata tenang yang berbagi warna sama dengan rambutnya. Dia duduk, memangku dua telapak tangan dalam diam, perona pipi tampak lembut dibandingkan cerah langit kala senja.

"Ibuku."

Hinata menengadah, melepas kayu yang menjadi batas keindahan Uchiha Mikoto. "Dia cantik."

"Mirip Sasuke."

Mata mutiara bergerak pelan, menerima ide yang disampaikan Itachi dan dalam sunyi setuju dengan pendapatnya.

"Aku lebih mirip Otou-san," lanjutnya.

Itachi mengambil langkah lain menghampiri wanita muda Hyuuga yang menantinya. Tangan kanan menyambut uluran tangan Hinata. "Tapi Okaa-san membuktikan bahwa aku juga mirip dengannya." Hinata tetap menutup mulut, senyumnya yang bertanya.

_Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. _

Tetap tersimpan dalam rahasia Itachi. Dia memilih menggunakan bibirnya untuk membalas keindahan ekspresi Hinata. "Otou-san sudah menunggu di ruang makan." Dengan itu, Itachi membawa tunangannya ke ruangan dengan meja panjang dan berhias tirai cerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan yang dilapisi keindahan warna _crimson_ di empat sisi dinding, memberi cahaya yang menerangi malam dari _chandelier_ utama dan kecerahan kasih sayang seorang ayah.

"Hinata." Dua lengan besar dan kuat terbentang untuk menyambut putri Hyuuga yang akan segera menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha. Pelukan Fugaku bertahan sebentar setelah dua tepukan lemah dia berikan di punggung Hinata yang tidak lebar.

Itachi masih menanti sikap ramah sang ayah, berdiri di sisi kiri meja dimana seorang _butler_ siap dengan pelayanannya.

"Kau cantik." Fugaku membelai pipi hangat Hinata yang merona, lalu melepasnya pada Itachi dengan tatapan mata tua yang gemilang.

Duduk di kursi utama, Fugaku membuka hidangan makan malam dengan menu _appetizer_ sehat yang selalu disampaikan dokter keluarga padanya. "Kudengar beberapa hari yang lalu kau ke Central Tokyo?"

Itachi meletakkan gelas berisi air mineral. Hinata menoleh ke sisi kirinya, di mana Uchiha yang menerima pertanyaan, duduk.

"Aku bertemu dengan Kabuto, teman sekolahku."

Fugaku mengangguk, "Jika memang perlu, kau bisa temui dr. Senju Tsunade. Dia lebih senior dan kompeten."

"Aku tahu."

Hinata masih belum menikmati _appetizer_ yang tersaji di hadapannya. Itachi sadar rasa khawatir menahan tangan Hinata untuk mengambil sayuran iris dengan aroma _olive oil_ salad-nya.

Dia menoleh, meremas ringan tangan kiri gadis Hyuuga yang menawan dengan gaun berwarna _powder_ _blue_, "Aku sehat," bisiknya. Namun, dua mata Hyuuga tidak berubah dari cuaca mendung. Itachi mendekat, berbisik pelan di dekat telinga Hinata, "Kabuto harus kukabari tentangmu." Satu kecupan kecil tertinggal di sisi wajah Hinata. "Nanti akan kukenalkan dia padamu."

Hinata mengangguk lemah, dia tidak butuh lebih banyak kata, karena dia percaya pada Itachi.

Ruang makan keluarga Uchiha kini menerima kehadiran suara langkah pelan di lantai bersihnya. Tanpa membuka mulut, Sasuke mengisi kursi yang berlawanan dari ayahnya. Satu kursi utama yang terasing, seperti jiwanya yang menolak untuk menerima kehadiran tiga orang lain di meja panjang sama.

"Setidaknya tunjukkan rasa hormatmu pada tamu, Sasuke." Fugaku menanti respon dari putra bungsunya, namun hanya menerima suara _silverware_ yang mengetuk mangkuk _appetizer_ berisi menu sama.

"Kau tahu Hinata ada di sini, Sasuke?"

Tak ada respon positif yang masih diharapkan Fugaku, Sasuke hanya menghembuskan napas kasar dan meletakkan garpunya. Dua mata gelap memilih sisi kiri sebelum berusaha keras menghadapi ayahnya, tidak suka dengan gambar sempurna yang disajikan dua orang anggota keluarga yang seperti orang asing baginya.

"Lalu?" Ada sedikit emosi yang hampir tak terdeteksi di suara Sasuke, namun semua orang di ruangan itu sadar di mana titik utama masalah terbentuk.

Sasuke masih perlu banyak belajar. Dunia tidak hanya ada untuk satu orang. Keseimbangan baru bisa seimbang jika ada satu sisi di mana sisi lain menjadi yang terang. Sayang, Sasuke harus menerima kehadirannya sebagai pengganggu malam itu.

Dan Sasuke tidak suka dengan kenyataan yang kini membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Kenapa aku harus menghormati manusia seperti dia? Yang menikmati dosa dengan tubuhnya? Kotor karena tidak lagi menyukai kesucian? Menjijikkan karena dia hanya seorang wanita yang tidur dengan tunangannya dan menyingkirkanku dengan cara itu?"

Hening terisi dengan suara napas cepat Sasuke yang membiarkan emosi membentuk kalimat, logika jelas bukan satu hal yang ia kenali lagi.

Lalu, di mana darah terhormat Uchiha yang seharusnya kental di dalam tubuh pemuda yang terlalu kecewa dengan hidupnya?

Itachi tidak lagi menahan senyum kekecewaan. Dia berdiri setelah meletakkan serbet di sisi _appetizer_. Mata Hinata terpaku ke warna biru tipis gaunnya yang ringan. Tepukan pelan diterima punggungnya. Segera menyadari bahwa tangan hangat Itachi membelai pelan, Hinata melepas beban tak terlihat di bahu, lalu berdiri bersama tunangannya.

Mata sedih gadis Hyuuga bertemu dengan mata gelap mutiara hitam yang berkilau. Tak ada senyuman yang terbentuk di wajah tenang Itachi, namun Hinata paham sentuhannya yang kini memilih punggung bawahnya adalah yang ia butuhkan sebagai pegangan.

Itachi beralih begitu dia menyadari Hinata aman dalam zona yang dia ciptakan. Perhatiannya kini tertuju pada sang adik yang menatapnya tajam. Mulut Sasuke yang membisu seakan berteriak pada Itachi untuk menjauh dari wanita yang baru tersakiti karena kalimat kasarnya.

"Kita perlu bicara, Sasuke."

Setelah kalimat pendek dari kakaknya selesai, terdengar suara gesekan dari kursi utama yang ditempati Sasuke. Tak ada yang dia lakukan selain menyanggupi tantangan Itachi. Mungkin dengan begitu, Sasuke tidak lagi tersesat di rumahnya sendiri; rumah yang dingin karena tak ada ketenangan dari para penghuninya.

-:-

Ruang kerja Fugaku menjadi tempat yang dipilih Itachi. Sasuke berdiri di dekat pintu setelah mengikuti kakaknya yang kini berdiri di sisi jendela dengan cahaya cerah dari barisan lampu di halaman luas yang menembus tirai putih.

"Aku berharap kau mau mengambil bagian di perusahaan."

Sasuke menyambut kalimat Itachi dengan suara tawa pelan yang mengejek.

"Ada yang lucu?"

"Kau tidak memerlukanku, Itachi."

Itachi berbalik, menatap pintu berwarna cokelat gelap yang hampir hitam, hanya beberapa inci dari tempat Sasuke berdiri. "Kau tahu kenapa Hinata tidak memedulikanmu?"

"Kau merasa menang karena itu?"

Jika Itachi berusaha untuk memancing emosi Sasuke, maka dia berhasil. Sebaliknya, dia hanya ingin tahu jika kadar cinta Sasuke masih murni ataukah sudah tercemar perasaan lain yang tidak diinginkannya. Dendam, adalah satu hal yang diharapkan Itachi tidak mengotori warna bersih perasaan Sasuke, karena cemburu masih bisa ditolerir.

"Hinata ingin memberimu kesempatan. Dia tahu kau masih punya aspek istimewa sebagai seorang Uchiha untuk... setidaknya menjalani tugasmu."

"Itukah keluarga bagimu, Itachi? Tugas?"

_Bukan_. "Hm."

"Jadi kau tidak mencintai Hinata?"

"Aku mencintainya dengan caraku sendiri."

"Posisi kalian? Jangan bilang kau akan menikah dengannya karena bisnis."

_Bukan_. "Kau cukup pintar untuk tahu bahwa Uchiha akan jauh lebih kuat jika Hyuuga mendukung."

Amarah tergambar jelas di mata gelap Sasuke, tanpa ragu dia maju dan meninggalkan peringatan di wajah Itachi. Pukulan keras mewarnai wajah bersih dengan merah dari darah yang tidak banyak.

Itachi tak lagi ragu. Dia tahu kini, Sasuke masih memiliki cinta itu.

Tak lagi ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan.

"Apa ini berarti kau akan mengisi posisimu di perusahaan, Sasuke?" Punggung telapak tangannya menghapus darah dari sudut bibir. Ekspresi pasif menanti reaksi dari Uchiha yang masih sulit percaya dengan pertanyaan yang diajukannya.

Beberapa langkah mundur diambil Sasuke, "Kau sudah tidak waras?"

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku. Semudah itu, Sasuke."

"Kau sinting, Itachi?" Pukulan kini melukai meja kerja tanpa debu.

Ada sunyi yang dibiarkan menghiasi udara malam itu.

Dua bersaudara yang memiliki hati dan kisah cinta pada wanita yang sama, berdiri dalam kesunyian. Di sisi lain gambar indah yang menyakitkan ini, keduanya berperang dengan emosi dan kata hati masing-masing.

Sasuke berusaha untuk menemukan alasan paling tepat kenapa kakaknya tiba-tiba berubah.

Itachi mencari satu pintu keluar di mana hanya dia yang bisa melewatinya.

"Jika kuserahkan Hinata padamu, apa kau akan menjawab 'ya' untuk pertanyaanku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

"Out beyond ideas and right doing, there is a field. I will meet you there."

-Jalal ad-Din Rumi-

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**-T B C-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Two Beds and a Coffee Machine - Savage Garden**

**A Day in The Life - The Beatles**

-:-

**Tell me what you think. Review please…**

**^^v**

**-rb-**


	9. Chapter 9

"**Do I love you because you're beautiful, or are you beautiful because I love you?**

**Am I making believe I see in you, a woman too perfect to be really true?**

**Do I want you because you're wonderful, or are you wonderful because I want you?**

**Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream, or are you really as beautiful as you seem?"**

**-Oscar Hammerstein II-**

********************oOo********************

*Verse 3*

-:-

悲し い の Love Song

Sad Love Song

-:-

-:-

**Colorblind**

Udara sejuk dalam sebuah ruangan di awal Juni, tidak membuat para manusia yang duduk di dalamnya menikmati udara yang memanjakan mata.

Di satu meja besar dengan enam belas kursi, semua diisi para eksekutif muda di bawah kepemimpinan Uchiha Itachi yang menempati kursinya di titik utama berlawanan dengan layar besar yang menghadirkan gambar master planning pengembangan summer resort di Okinawa.

Sinar temaram mengizinkan sebuah mesin proyektor untuk menjadi pusat cahaya, Itachi cukup memandang layar laptop-nya untuk mempelajari gambar sama di layar utama yang lebih besar di seberangnya.

Satu orang dari sisi kanan meja mempresentasikan perkembangan pembangunan yang sudah dimulai sejak Februari lalu. Hambatan utama yang dia sampaikan adalah cuaca; bagi Itachi, tak ada yang terlalu mengganggu selain rasa malas dan alasan standar mengenai cuaca.

"Apa yang salah dengan Februari? Okinawa adalah daerah dengan banyak pantai dan cuaca cerah hampir sepanjang tahun. Okinawa bukan Tokyo, Ebisu-san."

Pria 32 tahun itu menelan kata-kata yang hampir terucap, mencoba menghindari tatapan mata Itachi yang meski dalam gelap berkilat dengan ketidakpuasan akan alasan yang dia sampaikan.

Itachi suka kesempurnaan, dan dia tidak bisa menerima dengan mudah alasan yang menyalahkan cuaca. Manusia cukup cerdas untuk menghindari faktor alam, dan Uchiha Enterprise memiliki semua fasilitas untuk mencapai hasil terbaik bagi semua proyek yang mereka jalankan.

Ebisu yang masih berdiri dengan memegang lembaran kertas berisi laporan yang dia kerjakan selama akhir minggu, tak bergerak. Itachi membaca ketidaknyamanan pria yang lebih tua dan mengalihkan pandangan dinginnya ke Morino Ibiki, pria yang kemudian dia percaya untuk menangani summer resort yang sama.

Pria bertubuh besar dengan bekas luka di wajahnya berdiri sebelum membungkuk, menerima tugas barunya dan segera bekerja sama dengan penanggung jawab sebelumnya, Ebisu.

-:-

Tak ada hal yang menarik bagi Itachi kini, dengan gerakan tangan kanannya, dia meminta cahaya putih lampu di pusat langit-langit; proyektor kembali tidur. Para peserta meeting hari itu meninggalkan ruangan bersih yang kini terang.

Melawan pergerakan manusia yang mencari pintu keluar, Hatake Kakashi memberikan folder lain yang telah disetujui anggota direksi dan Fugaku, Itachi belum sempat menyentuh ujung map saat pergerakan terhenti ketika lengan Kakashi mengapung di udara.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Itachi kesal.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Itachi-sama?"

Menahan tawanya yang tak memiliki alasan, Itachi merebut folder yang ingin segera ia selesaikan. Warna merah marun terbuka dengan satu gerakan sederhana tangannya. Susunan kalimat yang telah diketik rapih menjadi hal yang ia baca dengan hati-hati.

Baru menyentuh bagian awal, titik merah mengganggu fokusnya di antara warna hitam dan putih. Satu tetesan lain menyentuh bagian bawah dimana namanya tertera. Hangat yang mengalir pelan dan merusak wajahnya yang bersih adalah hal yang sebelumnya dilihat Kakashi dan memancing pertanyaan terakhirnya.

Menarik nafas, Itachi menutup map sama, "Ketik ulang!" perintahnya, tetap menyimpan map merah yang juga berisi rahasia tersembunyi Itachi. Lalu meraih sapu tangan yang kini membersihkan warna merah dari hidungnya.

"Itachi..."

Mata gelapnya menghindari Kakashi, "Jangan katakan pada siapapun. Aku hanya kurang tidur, dan musim panas mengganggu sistem imun tubuhku."

Kakashi berdiri sebagai asisten kepercayaan Itachi saat itu, menyanggupi perintahnya dengan satu anggukan. Namun, di sisi lain, dia berharap sebagai teman, setidaknya Itachi mau menceritakan masalahnya. Dan harapan yang paling kuat adalah, Hinata mengerti keadaan tunangannya.

Kakashi bukan pria sederhana yang menerima alasan mudah seperti juga Itachi dengan alasan Ebisu yang klise di rapat beberapa menit yang lalu. Hatake mengerti ada hal yang perlu dia pelajari lebih dalam sebelum membuat keputusan final; memberi tahu Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Air membantu Itachi meraih lagi kesegaran yang dia harapkan. Cermin bersih di hadapannya memantulkan wajah seorang Uchiha yang masih menyisakan warna darah di atas bibirnya.

Tangan kanan Itachi menemukan benda hitam di saku jas-nya, segera men-dial nomor pribadi Kabuto. Pria Uchiha itu membutuhkan vitamin baru dan tablet yang menjaga kemunduran kesehatannya dari pergerakan yang terlalu drastis. Itachi butuh waktu lebih lama, setidaknya sampai Sasuke bersedia menggantikan posisinya di perusahaan...

Itachi menghela nafas.

Mungkin juga posisinya sebagai pendamping putri Hyuuga.

Memejamkan matanya, dia berusaha menghapus air bening yang terasa hangat dari sudut mata. Itachi tidak pernah menduga, rasa sakit karena kehilangan Hinata jauh lebih besar dari rasa takutnya pada kematian.

_--Aku akan lebih dulu mati sebelum Hinata merasakan kepedihan karena aku tidak sanggup melihatnya menderita--_

Ada doa yang terkabul, Itachi sadar itu. Ucapannya hari itu di hadapan Hyuuga Hiashi adalah sumpah yang ternyata sebuah doa.

Mungkin hidup memang sudah terlalu baik padanya. Begitu banyak harapannya yang perlahan menjadi nyata. Awal yang sulit kini menjadi kemudahan, bahkan keinginannya untuk tidak melihat Hinata menderita-pun terkabul.

Namun, Itachi harus rela mengingkari ucapan di lirik lagunya.

_If my time was up, I'll ask God to give me more._

Meskipun Itachi yakin, dia terlahir untuk melindungi Hinata.

-:-

Mengakhiri perbincangan pendeknya dengan Kabuto, Itachi kembali ke ruang kerjanya yang ternyata tidak lagi kosong.

"Ita-kun." Hinata berdiri di sisi jendela besar lantai dua puluh satu Uchiha Tower dalam balutan busana cerah yang semakin memperjelas warna gelap rambutnya yang tergerai.

Langkah ringan yang hampir tidak menghasilkan suara ketukan di lantai dengan kilau mutiara hitam, menghampiri Itachi yang seolah tertanam di lantai sama.

Satin halus melambai di setiap pergerakan yang membawa Hinata pada pria muda Uchiha. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Ita-kun?" Tangan kanan terulur untuk menyentuh warna gelap balutan formal yang selalu dipilih Itachi. Perlahan, lembut telapak tangan Hinata merambat hingga menyentuh bahu Itachi yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau janji akan makan siang denganku hari ini." Aroma lembut dari bunga yang jadi kesukaan Hinata membelai sistem pernafasannya.

Itachi yakin keindahan Hinata adalah milik dunia yang tidak bisa dia pahami. Ada kekuatan di balik semua fitur yang lemah lembut, ada keberanian yang tersembunyi dari tiap tangis yang pernah dia lihat; dari semua yang Itachi kenali milik Hinata, dia paham, Hinata akan baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya. Hal ini yang membuat Itachi merasakan lagi lemah yang seharusnya tidak dia miliki. Keinginan Itachi melindungi Hinata mungkin justru berbanding terbalik setelah dia sadar kini. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Itachi yakin, Hinata-lah yang melindunginya; dari kehancuran, sepi, dan dunia yang membosankan.

Yang juga hadir di kesimpulannya, Hinata adalah sang pelindung, yang juga menjadi sang pemelihara. Tangan lembutnya mungkin kecil, tapi efeknya bisa merubah keadaan dengan mudah.

"Aku akan sibuk hari ini, Hinata."

Menyembunyikan kekecewaannya, Hinata mengembangkan senyum. "Jangan lupa makan."

Hinata juga tidak banyak menuntut.

Kenapa ada manusia yang tidak bisa bersikap egois demi harga dirinya? Atau sekedar manja dan meminta sejenak waktu untuk hal-hal sepele seperti kebanyakan perempuan yang sering dia dengar dari Deidara atau teman-temannya yang lain di Club.

Masih mengikuti arus pikirannya, Itachi tidak menyadari gerakan pelan Hinata yang berjinjit untuk mengecup pipinya. Hingga sentuhan itu membelai kulit yang masih lembab karena air dingin, Itachi masih memikirkan alasan tepat untuk pertanyaannya.

Itachi selalu memilih kesempurnaan. Dia yakin semua pertanyaan memiliki jawaban. Namun, bahkan bagi Itachi yang dikenal cerdas, dia tidak mampu memahami teka-teki dalam wujud seorang wanita muda yang tersaji di hadapannya; tersenyum seraya membelai sisi wajahnya, bermata bening seperti awan yang tenang.

"Kau lelah ya, Ita-kun?"

Seperti anak-anak, Itachi hanya bisa mengangguk.

Tawa kecil yang riang membawa tubuh Hinata mendekat pada tunangannya, melingkarkan dua lengan di tubuh Itachi yang menerima.

Bernafas dengan tenang, setiap tarikan membawa kedamaian yang seolah berlipat ganda bagi jiwa Itachi yang gundah. Tanpa kata, dia berharap satu doa-nya yang lain bisa dikabulkan Tuhan.

_Biarkan aku hidup._

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

"One could spend his entire life searching for the perfect blossom, and it would not be a wasted life."

-Lord Katsumoto, The Last Samurai-

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Shade of Poison Trees**

"Kau bilang begitu?"

Melalui gelas langsing berisi ginger ale dingin, Sasuke menatap lantai utama Basilisk yang selalu ramai. Selesai menenggak cairan berwarna madu, dia membiarkan dingin mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya sebelum mengangguk.

"Lalu?" Gaara yang sejak tadi mendengar cerita Sasuke tentang makan malam terakhirnya bersama Hinata, menyandarkan siku ke lututnya, telapak tangan yang sepi dari alkohol menyatu, dengan sabar menanti jawaban lain dari teman baiknya.

"Aku tidak lagi mengenal Itachi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia bilang, dia akan menyerahkan Hinata padaku jika aku mengambil bagian di perusahaan."

"No kidding, Man."

Sasuke menggeleng, meyakinkan Gaara bahwa dia serius.

"Kau menyesal?" selidik Gaara. Siapapun yang berada di posisi Sasuke, mungkin akan mengenali jenis perasaan yang selalu datang belakangan; penyesalan. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat kasar tanpa pikir panjang ke Hinata, Itachi justru membuka celah untuk Sasuke agar sekali lagi masuk.

Jika saja dia berhasil masuk, mungkinkah Hinata mengizinkannya?

Dengan kejadian di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha, kemungkinannya bisa saja menyempit. Tapi, Sasuke juga tahu dan mengenal Hinata dengan baik. Mungkin dia akan tersenyum dan memaafkannya, atau, yang terburuk, Hinata hanya akan semakin menjauh.

"Kau bilang dia kotor."

Ya, Sasuke mengatakan hal paling kasar untuk seorang perempuan, koreksi; untuk siapapun.

Sasuke berharap masih ada kemungkinan di antara yang termudah dan terburuk. Setidaknya, dengan begitu, dia masih punya kesempatan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hinata yang jelas merenggang.

"Dia sudah bicara denganmu?"

"Aku pernah mencoba menghubunginya lewat ponsel, ke rumah, bahkan mampir ke toko buku dan coffee shop yang sangat feminin yang bisa ia datangi untuk menemuinya."

Semua hampir dilakukan Sasuke, kecuali bertanya pada Itachi kemana Hinata belakangan.

Tempat yang belum dicari Sasuke adalah Uchiha Tower, dimana Hinata selalu menghabiskan waktunya membantu Itachi dengan pekerjaan, atau membawakan bekal makan siang yang dia buat sendiri. Club, tempat Itachi mengisi waktu senggangnya dengan beberapa anggota yang juga dia kenal dengan baik, menyalurkan hobinya dengan berkuda atau mini golf yang ternyata membuat Hinata banyak tertawa.

"Sudah coba spa?"

Sasuke menoleh untuk memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Gaara yang menuang wine ke gelas kristalnya.

"Ha?"

"Temari beberapa kali membawanya ke spa."

Jika saja ini hari biasa, Sasuke mungkin sudah tertawa; mendengar seorang Gaara mengusulkan spa.

Tapi, spa mungkin perlu dicoba.

Spa?...

...dan Sasuke?

Bukan dua kata yang terdengar akur.

"Atau tanyakan saja pada kakakmu langsung."

Saat Gaara menikmati Bordeaux 1971, pikirannya menyusun rencana lain di kepala.

"Bagaimana jika makan siang besok?"

Sasuke mengangkat gelasnya, ginger ale membuat suara dentingan kemenangan dengan Bordeaux Gaara.

"Cheers."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hatake Kakashi menyapa ramah gadis berambut panjang yang memeluk dua kotak bento.

Mendongak ke arah pria yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, Hinata menerima alasan sama yang sekali lagi harus dia terima.

"Apa akan lama?" tanyanya lemah.

Kakashi berharap dia bisa menjawab tidak, "Maaf."

Sejak beberapa hari sebelumnya, Itachi selalu ada di dekat Hinata. Lalu, saat Hinata mengingatkan tanggal sembilan Juni dan acara peringatan ulang tahun yang sebelumnya dia janjikan untuk Itachi, orang istimewa itu justru sibuk.

Atau mungkin hanya membuat alasan untuk menghindari Hinata. Masalahnya, Hinata tidak paham kenapa Itachi harus menghindar.

"Apa aku membuat kesalahan?" Suara pelan Hinata mencapai telinga Kakashi yang belum beranjak dari posisinya.

"Tenang, Itachi akan menghubungimu nanti malam."

Hinata menjadi dirinya sendiri, seperti biasa menciptakan senyum untuk menyembunyikan hatinya yang sakit. "Maaf... Hatake-san, tolong serahkan ini pada Ita-kun." Kotak bento berlapis kain biru berpindah tangan. "Jika Ita-kun menolaknya, buang saja. Menunya tidak akan sesuai dengan selera orang lain."

Hinata membungkuk, kemudian bergegas pergi untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

Pria tinggi berambut silver mengikuti gerakan Hinata yang cepat dengan matanya.

Bagaimanapun, Hatake Kakashi tidak mengerti masalah dalam hubungan antar manusia yang menurutnya rumit. Baginya, selalu ada kesedihan karena ada kebahagiaan. Itu cukup bagi pria yang gemar membaca ini untuk tetap menjalani hidupnya dengan santai. Terlalu memikirkan masalah hanya akan membuang waktu percuma.

Manusia harus belajar melepas setiap kali dia memiliki.

"Hmm... teori yang bagus."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memilih kursi yang berseberangan dengan Temari. Entah sejak kapan, Sasuke merasa tatapan wanita pirang itu seolah menciptakan lubang di kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa, Temari?"

"Kau ingin aku membantumu?"

Tantangan terbuka Temari diterima Sasuke dengan tantangan lain. "Kau keberatan?"

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu? Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagi Hinata sekarang."

"Itachi sendiri yang memberiku kesempatan."

"Kenapa aku harus percaya?"

Gaara mendorong cheese burger yang masih utuh di meja. "Kenapa pesan makanan seperti ini?"

Temari yang masih menunggu jawaban Sasuke mengacuhkan protes dari adiknya.

"Dia bilang padaku. Jika kau tidak percaya, coba saja hubungi Itachi."

Jawaban Sasuke dicerna otak Temari yang selalu tanggap. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Jeda sebentar dimanfaatkan Gaara untuk bersandar di kursi berwarna orange yang kaku. Terbuat dari plastik dan terasa lembek, bukan selera si rambut merah yang terbiasa menikmati ketebalan ranjang di waktu makan siang seperti sekarang, karena sebagian besar waktu malamnya, Gaara anti ranjang dan bersahabat dengan insomnia.

"Maksudmu?"

Temari tidak menyembunyikan tawanya, "Kenapa tidak mengisi posisimu di perusahaan? Ini jelas bagiku yang bahkan tidak serumah dengan Itachi. Dia hanya ingin kau mengambil tempatmu, mungkin dengan begitu kau bisa belajar bertanggung jawab, BOCAH!"

Kata terakhir dari wanita berpakaian gelap yang sengaja membawa mereka ke restoran fast food, menyinggung Sasuke yang baru menyadari kesalahannya.

Mengikuti gestur adiknya, Temari menikmati sandaran kursi dan melihat sekeliling.

Tempat yang mereka datangi dipenuhi remaja yang kebanyakan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Beberapa yang lain terlihat mengenakan pakaian kasual atau ala hip-hop dengan celana baggy dan aksesori berukuran besar.

"Kalian sama dengan orang-orang ini, tidak mempedulikan hidup. Hinata lebih pantas dengan Itachi."

Dengan kalimat terakhirnya, Temari mengeluarkan lembaran Yen dari dompetnya, lalu beranjak dari tempat yang menyebar aroma soda dan keju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat pukul empat sore, Kakashi menerima e-mail lain dari Hinata; berisi pesan sederhana yang masih pendek.

Ponsel Itachi yang dia jaga sementara sang General Manager beramah tamah dengan beberapa klien dari Jerman, sekali lagi bergetar.

**Kumohon, Ita-kun. Hubungi aku.**

Kakashi tidak suka dengan peran yang ia jalani kali ini. Satu sisi, dia tidak ingin ikut campur, sisi lain dia berharap bisa membantu.

Sekali saja, jika dia bisa membantu dan harus ikut campur demi itu, akan dia usahakan.

Tanpa ragu yang tersisa, asisten yang telah dipercaya oleh para Uchiha seperti bagian dalam keluarga, melempar pandangannya pada Itachi yang mengangkat cangkir keramik berisi black coffee.

"Maaf, Itachi. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu," bisiknya.

-:-

Keluar dari ruang utama, Kakashi tidak lagi membuat perhentian lain. Langkah pastinya menuju ruangan yang tidak seberapa jauh dari ruangan sang GM.

Tujuan utamanya adalah laptop yang sejak tadi tersimpan bersama tas kerja yang tak pernah dibawa pemilik aslinya. Kakashi membuka tas hitam yang juga menampung beberapa map yang familiar di matanya.

Laptop yang menjadi teman baik Kakashi menyapa dengan box di layar yang berfungsi sebagai kunci awal. Password masih sama, Kakashi-lah yang menciptakan password di laptop milik Itachi. Uchiha yang satu itu tidak cukup cermat dalam memikirkan kata sandi. Dia suka menggunakan tanggal ulang tahun atau nomor standar yang mudah diingat.

Jemari panjang berlari di atas kotak-kotak alfabet, film favorit Kakashi membentuk barisan symbol bintang di layar.

DENIED.

"Salah?"

_Itachi mengganti password-nya?_

Menolak untuk menyerah, Kakashi mengetik tanggal ulang tahun Itachi.

DENIED.

Permainan justru semakin menarik.

H-I-N-A-T-A

DENIED.

Hal yang akhirnya terbersit di kepala adalah...

ACCEPTED.

"Yosh!" Kakashi membentuk V dengan dua jarinya. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan, ekor kuda Itachi?"

Membuka file pribadi Itachi, Kakashi harus berhadapan dengan bahasa medis yang banyak membawa kata otot jantung, kematian mendadak dan fakta bahwa fokus utama penelitian tentang Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy bagi masyarakat Eropa, Amerika dan Jepang menghasilkan kesimpulan bahwa HCM bisa menjangkiti semua ras.

"Frekuensi jumlah penderita HCM adalah 0,2% hingga 0.5% dari populasi masyarakat."

_Dari jumlah yang bahkan tidak mencapai angka 1%, kenapa harus Itachi yang baru menemukan dunia tenang yang harus terjangkit?_

Kakashi tidak punya jawabannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

"Silence is the language of God, all else is poor translation."

-Jalal-ad-Din Rumi-

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Colorblind - Counting Crows**

**The Shade of Poison Trees - Dashboard Confessional**

-:-

**Review please...**

**^^v**

**-rb-**


	10. Chapter 10

-:-

"**I don't wish to be everything to everyone, but I would like to be something to someone."**

**-Javan-**

-:-

********************oOo********************

*Verse 3*

-:-

悲 し い の Love Song

Sad Love Song

-:-

-:-

**Blue Wind**

Hiashi akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Itachi untuk mengundurkan tanggal pernikahan. Alasan utama yang diungkapkannya pada sang kepala keluarga adalah keinginannya untuk mendampingi Hinata karena sebuah ikatan dan bukan sebuah kesalahan.

Itachi juga menyakinkan bahwa media tidak akan ikut campur dalam hal ini, saat dia menyadari gundah dari seorang Hyuuga yang menjunjung tinggi kehormatan.

Sebuah tim khusus dibentuk Itachi untuk memanipulasi perhatian media dan menguasai lebih banyak ruang editorial dengan uang, mengubah jalur fokus ke anggota Hyuuga lain, Hanabi dan Neji.

Saat Hinata mendengar ini, dia baru sadar bahwa selama ini Itachi menganggapnya sebagai sebuah kesalahan.

Hujan turun sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Jendela besar menyingkirkan tirai, menghadirkan lukisan bergerak dari derai air dan pantulan wajah sang gadis kesepian yang masih memandang langit seolah mencari celah dimana matahari masih menyisakan kehangatan di antara warna mendung.

Angin yang mendorong tiap tetes air tertahan bening kaca. Lampu di sisi ranjang berdiri dengan senyum cerah yang terjaga. Musik pelan melipat sayap indahnya setelah lagu terakhir selesai.

Hinata duduk di sisi jendela, memangku dua tangan hangat yang akhirnya melepas ponsel dengan layar gelap tanpa nyawa. Rambutnya yang panjang mewakili perasaan hati dan kelelahan yang berkuasa di setiap garis wajah mudanya.

Kamar luas tempatnya menghabiskan malam dan menikmati mimpi kini benar-benar sunyi. Hanya ada suara hujan deras yang mengiringi jemarinya menyusuri dingin kaca seperti hatinya; terlihat kuat namun rapuh. Dengan sedikit pukulan keras, kaca pelindung yang memisahkannya dengan hujan dil uar bisa runtuh, pecah lalu menjadi kepingan yang tak berarti.

Bulan Juni akhirnya menyapa angka sembilan. Kejutan ulang tahun yang dibuatnya untuk Itachi, terlewat begitu saja.

Ruang ballroom yang sengaja dihiasi bunga, wajah-wajah serta kehangatan keluarga dan teman, berujung dengan sepi yang membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan membahagiakan orang yang disayangi, namun setiap kali pikirannya kembali ke hari dimana dunia tidak berpihak padanya, Hinata selalu berusaha menyembuhkan perasaannya yang terluka.

Memejamkan mata, Hinata berharap bisa menghapus kesedihan dan melupakannya.

-:-

Pintu besar kamarnya didorong tenaga dari luar. Hinata tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya. Pantulan di jendela yang sebelumnya hanya memajang wajah ranjang dan isi kamar, kini menghadirkan sosok tinggi berambut gelap.

Mantel hitamnya masih meneteskan air dan melukai lantai berkarpet kamar Hinata. Tekanan keras yang terbentuk dari setiap langkah yang dia buat, menyusun nada stabil yang tidak mengenal ragu.

"Sembilan Juni setahun yang lalu juga hujan," bisikan Hinata membuat sosok baru menghentikan langkahnya. Bayangan menari pelan saat langit menyajikan petir di langit yang jauh.

"Aku tidak tahu," dia menjawab, tidak sadar bahwa Hinata tidak tengah mengajukan pertanyaan. Kemudian dia membuka mantelnya. T-shirt hitam polos, lembab setelah bebas dari lapisan luar yang basah. Dari ujung rambut, air bening menetes dan menodai warna hitam di bahunya.

Hinata menoleh, "Kau mau meminta maaf?" memandang pria yang terlihat pucat, beberapa langkah dari tempatnya duduk.

Lantai menjadi fokus yang menarik bagi sepasang mata hitam.

Hinata bangun dari tempatnya duduk, menghampiri lemari untuk mengambil handuk besar yang menyebar harum taman bunga.

Langkah kakinya yang telanjang bergerak menuju pusat kamar dengan pria basah yang menatapnya tanpa putus. Senyum kecil Hinata adalah hal yang kemudian ia hargai karena masih ada untuknya, meskipun dia sadar telah melakukan kesalahan.

"Kau tahu kenapa hujan tidak menghentikanku?"

Handuk memberikan hangat yang tak sebanding dengan keberadaan gadis di hadapannya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tahu kau akan memberiku kesempatan, Hinata."

Telapak tangan besar yang dingin membingkai sisi wajah Hinata. "Karena aku tahu kau tidak akan melepasku." Satu langkah mengurangi jarak di antara mereka. "Karena aku tahu, Itachi tidak sempurna."

Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk protes. Jari telunjuk putih yang diangkat menghentikan usahanya yang sia-sia. "Aku belum selesai," dia bilang.

Langkah lain mencegah Hinata yang mengambil langkah mundur. Tangan kuat melingkar di pinggang yang masih ramping, satu gerakan dengan tenaga lemah menariknya ke dalam dingin yang menyebar dari tubuhnya, seperti aroma cologne segar yang sering dia pakai. "Karena Itachi tidak mencintaimu, Hinata. Dia tidak mencintaimu seperti aku. Dia tidak ada di sisimu seperti aku sekarang. Itachi membuka dunia baru untuk kita."

Tangan kiri tertanam di tubuh indah, tangan kanan menyebar jemari untuk memeluk leher dan garis rahang, basah mulai menyerap ke pakaian kering Hinata.

"Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan padaku?" bisikannya membelai wajah Hinata dengan nafas yang hangat. "Itachi akan mengembalikanmu padaku. Kau harusnya tahu bagaimana dia dengan begitu tenang membuangmu."

Tidak lagi mengenal emosi yang terbentuk di dalam hatinya, Hinata membiarkan matanya menjelaskan kesedihan yang paling berkuasa di antara rasa benci dan banyak pertanyaan; perasaan disia-siakan, tak berguna, tak dipedulikan, semuanya berkumpul.

Kekuatan gravitasi terasa berlipat ganda di setiap detik, tubuhnya melemah, suara sunyi mengiringi air mata yang begitu banyak.

Tak ada lagi cara untuk menghindar dari kejatuhan yang menyayat dinding pertahanannya.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kakakku, satu-satunya kakak yang kupunya, tanpa pikir panjang menyakitimu." Tenaga kuatnya menawarkan pilar kekuatan baru bagi Hinata. "Meski berapa kali-pun kutanya alasannya, Itachi tidak pernah membuka mulutnya."

Tak lagi menahan keinginan kuat untuk memeluk tubuh mungil yang mulai gemetar, dua tangan membawanya semakin dalam pada dingin yang gelap dari tubuhnya. "Lupakan Itachi, kembalilah padaku. Aku janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku janji aku akan jadi manusia yang jauh lebih baik..."

Perlahan air hangat dari mata menyerap ke tubuhnya. Hinata meremas lembaran pakaian dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di detak jantung Sasuke, menyebut namanya.

"... Aku tahu..." dia bilang. "Aku tahu Ita-kun melukaiku," lanjutnya. "Tapi aku juga melukaimu, Sasuke..."

"Aku..."

"Kau membawakan kenyamanan untukku, tapi aku melukaimu, Sasuke."

"Hinata..."

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, semua kebaikan, semua kasih sayang..."

"Hinata, kau bicara apa?"

"Kita akan jauh lebih baik jika tidak ada yang mengisi ruang hampa dalam hati kita, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak setuju."

Dengan kalimat tegasnya Sasuke mendorong tubuh Hinata, mencengkeram kuat lengan atas sementara mata pekat menatap mata salju yang basah.

"A-aku tidak mengharapkan dunia gemerlap yang selalu ceria dengan t-tawa. Aku suka dunia sederhana yang t-tenang dan tidak rumit, aku akan baik-baik saja tanpa seorang Uchiha m-menjagaku... dan... dan keluargaku—"

Sasuke menjelaskan keberatannya dengan bibir tanpa kata.

Gerakan liar menggarisbawahi kemarahan, lembut bibir lembab yang juga dingin mengartikan keinginannya memiliki, pegangan kuat yang menjaga Hinata tetap dalam kuasanya mewakili harapan Sasuke untuk selalu menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dilihat Hinata, belaian hangat lidah basah menjadi lapisan yang akan menjadi pelindung meski Hinata tidak menginginkannya.

Kaki yang sebelumnya bertahan dan bersikeras untuk tetap kuat, melemah dengan tiap sentuhan Sasuke. Hinata merasa dunianya berputar dan semakin kehilangan keseimbangan yang seolah menguap seperti nafas cepat setelah Sasuke melepas bibirnya.

Menyatukan kening, Sasuke membelai sisi hidung Hinata dengan ujung hidungnya, memejamkan mata saat suara serak yang berbisik menyentuh kulit wajah hangat Hinata yang memerah. "Kadang kau harus lemah untuk mengerti bahwa kau butuh orang lain."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love & Truth**

Matahari cerah membuat angkasa berhias warna biru dengan kreasi awan tipis. Itachi memilih warna kelam lain untuk dasi yang akan berpadu dengan kemeja terang dan jas formal yang tak mengenal keramahan warna. Cermin panjang di sudut ruang wardrobe memantulkan Uchiha muda yang merapihkan dasi berwarna asap.

Telinganya kemudian mendengar suara pintu utama kamarnya terbuka meski waktu sarapan belum tiba.

"Itachi..."

Tangan yang menyusuri panjang dasi berhenti di tengah, pikirannya mencoba mencerna alasan kedatangan tamu istimewa di pagi cerah hari senin yang biasanya menjadi hari paling dia hindari.

Menyingkirkan pertanyaan dan ragunya, Itachi keluar dari ruang yang penuh dengan pakaian dan semua yang mengikuti kata itu.

Kamar tidur dengan desain klasik berlangit-langit tinggi di bagian barat Uchiha Palace membiarkan satu perubahan drastis pagi itu.

"Kau ada perlu, Sasuke?"

Pemilik nama yang sebelumnya memusatkan perhatian di sisi ranjang dimana sebuah meja menjadi tempat berdiri seorang Hyuuga yang tersenyum dengan batas bingkai kristal bening, mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hari ini..." Sasuke memulai, "...aku akan masuk hari ini."

Sepasang mata Uchiha memperhatikan penampilan adiknya yang berjalan menghampiri. "Kau harus menepati janjimu, Itachi." Wajah Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa kata-katanya serius.

Itachi menahan tawa, dia tidak pernah menyangka bisa mengubah Sasuke dengan mudah.

Sebelumnya, Senin selalu berisi dengan kegiatan formal setelah makan malam tiap weekend yang diminta Fugaku untuk bicara banyak dengan putra sulungnya. Senin, Itachi terbiasa dengan sarapan sendiri di ruang makan luas karena sang ayah selalu memilih kebun belakang. Senin, Sasuke dipastikan membuat keributan dengan suara keras di kamar mandi pribadinya, mengeluarkan isi perut yang tidak serasi dengan kandungan alkohol. Senin, Itachi menikmati perjalanan panjang menuju Uchiha Tower dari rumah besarnya.

Kali ini, Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya dengan kemeja biru pucat, dasi yang tidak rapih dan jas formal licin yang terlihat baru.

"Kau bisa mulai kapanpun kau mau, Sasuke."

"Aku menagih janjimu tentang—"

"Aku tahu." Itachi berbalik, mendekati sisi ranjang dimana ponselnya masih menikmati istirahat sejenak. "Aku akan bicarakan dengan Hatake, kau hanya perlu ke ruang kerja Otou-san agar dia tahu kau sudah bergabung."

"Bagaimana dengan..."

Ponsel menyanyikan nada pembuka selama empat detik, setelah modus stand-by berganti dengan wajah langit malam dan bulan beku di layar, Itachi menunggu kalimat Sasuke yang menggantung untuk selesai.

"...Hinata," lanjutnya.

"Akan kubicarakan dengan Otou-san. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak pernah melanggar janjiku."

Kalimat yang diucapkan Itachi dengan tenang tidak dirasa cukup bagi Sasuke yang baru bisa merasa lega setelah Hinata benar-benar kembali padanya. Namun, pemuda bermata gelap ini juga tahu, dia perlu sebuah awal dengan langkah positif untuk mencapai tujuan akhirnya.

Untuk sebuah perubahan selalu memerlukan langkah pertama, kan?

"Oke." Menyimpan dua tangan di saku celananya, Sasuke melangkah keluar.

"Sasuke."

Suara pelan kakaknya membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya yang panjang.

Masih mencari nama Hatake di daftar kontak ponselnya, Itachi tidak membalas tatapan heran sang adik. "Rapihkan dasimu."

Hingga suara langkah Sasuke tertelan koridor panjang Uchiha Palace, Itachi baru melepas matanya dari layar ponsel. Berdiri dengan tatapan kosong ke arah dunia yang siap bergerak maju tanpanya.

Dalam hati, dia berharap penyesalan tidak menjadi kawan baiknya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang dia lakukan adalah yang terbaik untuk mereka semua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

"I'm so tired, but I can't sleep... standing on the edge of something much too deep. So afraid to love you, more afraid to lose."

-Sarah McLachlan-

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertemuan ke empat kalinya membawa Itachi pada kesimpulan baru yang mengejutkan.

"Chicago." Kabuto menyingkirkan kacamata berbingkai bulat untuk memijat pelan pelipisnya.

Beberapa lembar kertas yang baru di-print Kabuto menjelaskan prosedur baru yang bisa diambil Itachi untuk menambah waktu hidupnya. Donor yang bisa dimulai dengan mengganti beberapa jaringan jantung sebelum mendapat jantung baru yang sempurna untuk mengganti jantungnya yang rusak.

Pembicaraan dengan topik sama sudah pernah diangkat Kabuto sebelumnya, Itachi selalu menggunakan waktu sebagai alasan.

Seperti beberapa pertemuan yang lalu, Kabuto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tertawa pelan. "Mungkin kau takut, Itachi..."

"Akan lebih mudah jika memang benar begitu, Kabuto."

"Takut yang kumaksud adalah rasa takut jika operasi ini berhasil."

Sunyi sejenak diterima Kabuto sebagai jawaban yang ternyata tidak meleset. "Kau sudah siap dengan kematian, benar?"

"Hampir."

"Apa keberatanmu yang terbesar?" tanyanya.

"Aku belum yakin semua berjalan sesuai harapanku."

"Kau bersedia mengambil prosedur ini?" Mengenakan kembali benda yang membantunya melihat dengan baik, Kabuto menanti jawaban final pasien istimewanya.

"Akan kupikirkan."

"Bicarakan dengan keluargamu. Donor akan lebih mudah dilakukan jika kau mendapat izin dan aku bisa lebih memahami sejarah kesehatan keluargamu."

Ada dua hal yang Itachi tahu tidak akan dilakukannya.

Pertama, tentang keberadaan Sasuke yang sengaja dia siapkan untuk posisi barunya di dunia. Kedua, membicarakan keadaan kesehatannya pada orang lain, meskipun orang itu ada di kepalanya saat kata keluarga muncul.

Dia tidak akan melakukan dua hal itu karena Itachi tahu, tanpa bicara tentang rencananya untuk Sasuke, ayahnya akan mengerti kenapa Sasuke memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Uchiha lain di perusahaan. Uchiha Fugaku tidak pernah punya rasa ingin tahu yang terlalu besar, dia akan diam dan menerima Sasuke selayaknya dia menerima surat kabar setiap pagi.

Itachi tidak akan membicarakan tentang pergantian Uchiha yang akan menjadi pengikat Hyuuga, karena setelah dia mati, semua akan berjalan dalam jalur aman yang tengah ia susun.

Orang seperti Itachi selalu mengerti langkah yang perlu dia buat sebelum melupakan segalanya dan menerima undangan mimpi tanpa akhir.

Tapi takdir selalu suka menyadarkan manusia bahwa semua hal bisa saja bergeser dari jalurnya, meski hanya setipis kertas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

"If I think more about death than some other people, it is probably because I love life more than they do."

-Angelina Jolie-

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Blue Wind - YUI**

**Love & Truth - YUI**

-:-

Yeah… I'm listening to YUI… her lyrics are simple yet beautiful.

Wallpaper di ponselnya Itachi menggambarkan Hinata. Langit malam dan bulan beku adalah warna rambut dan mata Hinata. So does that mean he hates her? Nah! It's obvious he loves her, right…?

Everybody hurts, eh?

-:-

**As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Thanks.**

**-rb-**


	11. Chapter 11

"A woman is the only thing that I'm afraid of; that I know will not hurt me."

-Abraham Lincoln-

******************************oOo******************************

*Verse 3*

-:-

悲 し い の Love Song

Sad Love Song

-:-

-:-

**Dearest**

Hatake Kakashi bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di pintu lift sampai benda silver bersih itu membelah dan menampilkan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yo."

Mengacuhkan sapaan pria yang lebih tua, Sasuke keluar dari kubus yang kini menyisakan dua orang wanita berbusana formal, saling berbisik dan tidak melepas pandangan mereka pada sang pemuda Uchiha.

"Sasuke-san."

Lantai dua puluh tiga Uchiha Tower adalah lantai sepi dimana dunia yang sangat berbeda dari lantai lain di gedung sama, terpampang.

Di sini, Uchiha Fugaku sengaja meletakkan vas keramik ala China berukuran besar. Dinding yang dilapisi wallpaper dengan hiasan bunga peoni merah dan ranting hitam. Tiap sudut, bisa dipastikan meja tunggal berdiri dengan keindahan bunga Calla yang juga merah. Lantai dilapisi karpet Persia berwarna royalty blue dengan warna emas yang membingkai dua sisi.

"Aku akan menemui ayahku, kau tidak perlu mengantar, aku bukan anak SD."

Kakashi tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat serius Sasuke yang dia anggap lelucon. Dahi sang Uchiha yang berkerut dan alis yang hampir menyatu, menghentikan suara riang asisten Itachi.

"Aku tahu kau bukan anak SD. Tapi ayahmu sekarang ada di patio menikmati teh jam sepuluh-nya."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu kan?" Kakashi menghampiri putra kedua bos-nya, "Jam sepuluh di hari senin, Fugaku-sama selalu menikmati teh-nya di patio. Itu berarti dia tidak ada di ruangannya. Biasanya kakakmu atau Hyuuga-sama akan bergabung dengannya. Hari ini sepertinya beliau sendirian."

Merentangkan tangan kirinya seolah mempresentasikan sebuah maha karya, Kakashi membuka lagi mulutnya, "Mungkin kau bisa jadi pilihan yang bagus untuk teman minum teh ayahmu, Sasuke-san."

Undangan terbuka Kakashi disambut Sasuke dengan mengambil langkah ke arah patio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

BMW Z4 silver berhenti di jalur utama menuju lobby Uchiha Tower. Melepas kekang seatbelt, Hinata sekali lagi tersenyum karena pertanyaan sama dari kakak sepupunya.

"Yakin kau tidak perlu kujemput?"

"Nii-chan, aku akan bertemu dengan Hanabi-chan nanti siang."

Neji membuka kunci utama mobil yang hanya mampu menampung dua orang. "Kau harus jaga kesehatanmu, Hinata-sama."

"_Hinata_, Nii-chan." Membenahi barang bawaan yang dirasa merepotkan dalam mobil sempit Neji yang jelas bukan mobil keluarga, Hinata memohon sekali lagi pada Neji untuk menjadi seorang kakak yang ia kenal dan sayangi.

Kotak bento yang lebih kecil mengisi posisi puncak di pangkuan Hinata setelah tas tangan beralih ke bahu.

Neji memandang gadis yang dikenalinya sejak anak-anak. Wajah muda Hinata jauh berbeda dengan sikap dewasa yang semakin ia perlihatkan. Selalu ada rasa bangga sebagai seorang kakak, namun tak bisa disangkal, Neji juga sering merasa khawatir jika si mungil sendirian.

"Hinata-_chan_."

"Itu jauh lebih baik, Neji-nii."

Setelah meninggalkan satu kecupan kecil di pipi Hinata, Neji membiarkan seorang petugas berseragam membuka pintu dan membawa Hinata ke dunia luar.

"Kau juga harus makan tepat waktu, Hinata-chan."

Mengangguk pelan, tangan Hinata melambai seperti senyumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lift membawa Hinata menuju lantai dua puluh satu Uchiha Tower.

Pukul sepuluh baru melewati menit lima belas saat pintu ganda yang perlahan terbuka menghadirkan lantai bersih dengan dinding granit dan sebuah meja yang diisi seorang wanita berambut gelap.

Sebuah vas diletakkan di atas meja sementara jemari lentik menyusun karangan bunga yang hanya terdiri dari lima tangkai bunga lily putih.

"Halo, Kurenai-san."

Wanita berambut gelap mengangkat wajahnya, mata ruby ramah menyambut kehadiran Hinata dengan dua kotak bento yang merekat ke dadanya.

"Hyuuga-sama, selamat datang." Kurenai melirik ke satu sisi meja dimana sebuah jam mungil yang bersebelahan dengan sebuah bingkai foto bening, berdiri. "Itachi-sama belum datang."

"Tidak apa-apa, hari ini saya hanya mengantarkan ini." Hinata mengangkat sedikit kotak bento-nya.

"Dua?" tanya Kurenai, terbiasa dengan kotak bento yang sendirian, kecuali jika Hinata datang tepat waktu makan siang dan berakhir di ruang kerja Itachi. "Apa Anda akan makan siang di sini?"

Hinata harus menolak senyuman Kurenai saat menggeleng. "Tidak, saya hanya akan menemui Fugaku Otou-san, setelah itu saya harus menemui Hanabi-chan."

Kurenai tentu tahu keadaan sepi ruang kerja GM yang diisi Itachi tidak lagi secerah dulu saat Hinata selalu datang. Namun, Kurenai tentu juga mengerti untuk tidak mencari tahu alasannya.

"Bunga yang cantik. Dari suamimu?"

Usaha sederhana Hinata untuk mengganti arah pembicaraan dihargai Sarutobi Kurenai yang tersipu. "Asuma suka membawa harum lily," ujarnya, membelai kelopak lebar berwarna putih. "Bunga yang bertahan meski musim panas menyiksa bunga-bunga lain."

"Harum."

"Bunga ini mengingatkan saya pada Anda, Hyuuga-sama."

Putih, rapuh, meski sendiri tetap terlihat indah, kecantikan yang tidak terlihat menyilaukan seperti ketahanannya.

"Anda terlalu memuji, Kurenai-san." Hinata tidak lagi mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

Dua wanita berbeda usia membuat suasana front office lantai dua puluh satu yang hanya diisi dua ruang utama dan beberapa ruang rapat serta ruang konferensi, cerah dengan tawa pelan yang tulus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu kayu berwarna magenta didorong Hinata. Jendela besar menjadi hal pertama yang menyambut kehadirannya. Meja kerja besar kosong dari sentuhan, hanya ada papan nama Uchiha Itachi yang diukir dengan warna emas.

Melangkahkan kakinya di lantai tanpa karpet, Hinata menuju meja utama dengan beberapa bingkai yang menyimpan senyumnya.

"Kupikir dia tidak suka foto ini."

Kotak bento berisi makan siang menjadi alas bagi kotak yang lebih kecil dengan dango sebagai dessert favorit Itachi. Tangannya yang kini bebas, membelai permukaan kursi dingin yang biasanya hangat jika Itachi duduk di atasnya. Memejamkan mata, Hinata menghirup udara dalam-dalam, mengingat aroma khas Itachi yang hampir tersembunyi.

Itachi berbeda dari kebanyakan pria yang dikenalnya, tak ada aroma tembakau atau parfum mahal yang berlebihan. Itachi memiliki keindahan yang tidak dimiliki orang lain, seperti pelukan tak terlihat, Hinata selalu merasa hangat jika di dekatnya.

Kemanapun dia pergi, Itachi seakan membawa aroma rumah yang membuat Hinata merasa nyaman. Meskipun jarang tersenyum, atau menunjukkan emosi lain di ekspresi wajahnya, Itachi selalu menyisakan pesona anggun aristokrat namun tersenyum selayaknya anak-anak hanya pada Hinata.

Ada banyak hal lain yang membuatnya menyukai Itachi, dan perlahan namun pasti, Hinata sadar, perasaan yang awalnya tak dia kenali, semakin kuat. Hinata mencintai Itachi karena dia tidak memilki alasan untuk membencinya. Meski berapa kali pun dia terjatuh dan terluka karenanya, Hinata selalu bangkit dan berusaha untuk berjalan lagi. Tanpa dia sadari, pribadinya berubah menjadi lebih kuat dan tegar.

"Ita-kun... aku rindu padamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau tunggu?"

Lantai berbatu menjadi alas, empat tiang kayu berlapis warna putih menjadi penyangga sebuah jaring yang terbentang tepat di atas kepala dengan hiasan lampu mungil seperti deretan lampu pohon natal. Bunga dan tumbuhan hijau mengisi sudut patio yang beratap langit. Sebuah kolam khas Jepang lengkap dengan beberapa koi dan suara aliran air berdampingan dengan rumput hijau yang begitu subur meski musim panas menjanjikan suhu yang tidak nyaman.

"Otou-san, kenapa harus Hokkaido?"

Dua kursi nyaman diisi para Uchiha yang membicarakan tentang musim dingin dan minat para wisatawan akan onsen.

"Kita sudah punya beberapa hotel di sana, kenapa harus membuat penginapan dengan onsen?"

"Kau perlu belajar banyak Sasuke, peluang tidak bisa kita biarkan meleset dari tangan kita. Aku tidak mungkin memberimu proyek yang terlalu riskan."

"Maksud Otou-san, aku tidak mampu?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang."

Es teh menemani beberapa biskuit keju dan sandwich berselai kacang. Jika diperhatikan, Fugaku menyukai makanan yang biasa mengisi kotak bekal anak-anak. "Jelly?" dia menawarkan putranya dessert berwarna pelangi.

_--Aku berharap kau mau mengambil bagian di perusahaan. Jika kuserahkan Hinata padamu, apa kau akan menjawab ya untuk pertanyaanku?--_

Menghela nafas, Sasuke menolak Jelly segar yang dinikmati sang ayah. "Berapa lama aku harus tinggal di sana?"

"Sampai selesai tentunya. Lebih cepat lebih baik, kan? Kau tentu tidak ingin ketinggalan pernikahan Itachi dan Hinata."

"Itachi belum bilang?"

"Bilang apa?"

Angin pelan berhembus, membawa hawa panas yang mengganggu.

"Harusnya Itachi bilang pada ayah bahwa pernikahannya dengan—"

"Hinata..." Fugaku segera berdiri untuk menyambut kehadiran Hyuuga yang sejak tadi ditunggunya. "Itachi mana?"

"Itachi-sama masih memantau gedung apartemen di Shinjuku." Kakashi mengantar Hinata yang berjalan dengan paket teh Himalaya.

"Untuk musim gugur, Otou-san."

"Arigato." Uchiha yang paling senior menerima teh favoritnya.

Hinata tidak mengira bisa melihat Sasuke dan pilihan bajunya hari itu. "Oh, hai, Sasuke."

Patio di lantai dua puluh tiga segera berubah ceria, dan Sasuke melupakan kalimat yang _seharusnya_ dia ucapkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut panjang yang tertiup angin dari wajahnya. Fugaku mengisi ulang gelasnya dengan cairan sama seperti dua gelas sebelumnya.

"Indah kan?" Suara pelan terdengar jelas di koridor sepi dengan Hatake Kakashi yang berdiri di samping seorang Uchiha lain yang terbiasa dengan agenda sang ayah di hari senin pukul sepuluh.

Itachi hanya terpisah beberapa inci dari keberadaan mereka dibawah angkasa cerah, kaca gelap membatasi dunianya dengan pergerakan di patio yang terlihat sempurna tanpa kehadirannya.

"Apa yang dikatakan dr. Yakushi?"

Itachi menoleh untuk menatap asistennya yang terlihat tenang. "Bagaimana kau bisa membongkar password-nya?"

"Mudah, Itachi. Kau mungkin seorang pragmatist, tapi aku tahu kau juga mulai percaya pada sentuhan magis. Terlebih saat kau memiliki sebuah masa depan dimana kau tidak akan ada di dalamnya."

"Kupikir tidak akan ada yang memikirkan hal _itu_."

"Jadi, _itu_ berarti sesuatu untukmu?"

"Nama putraku."

Hatake yang memang gemar tertawa melakukan hal yang disukainya, tapi tidak ada maksud mengejek di tiap ekspresi ceria yang ditampilkan pria berambut perak terang itu.

"Pilihan yang bagus. Jika ternyata anak perempuan?"

"Dia seorang anak laki-laki."

"Kau terdengar yakin."

"Sangat yakin."

"Menarik. Jadi berapa lama?"

_Waktu yang kau punya?_

"Bagaimana Wall Street?"

Hatake segera menyadari petunjuk Itachi yang hampir selalu berkelit dengan menggunakan bisnis. Di saat seperti ini, Kakashi adalah orang yang tidak akan mengecewakan keinginan bos-nya. "Berpengaruh pada kejatuhan jumlah saham Uchiha."

"Kurasa aku akan segera memerlukan private jet, Hatake."

"Tidak masalah, Bos. Tapi, apa kau tidak akan menyampaikan idemu pada Hyuuga-sama?"

"Selalu ada waktu yang paling tepat untuk setiap hal."

Itachi menepuk bahu kanan asistennya sebelum berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua puluh satu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata?"

Suara memantul yang ditimbulkan langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti sejenak, tepat setelah dia menghentikan langkahnya menuruni tangga, mencari sedikit privasi yang sebelumnya tidak didapatkan dari lift saat dia naik.

"Hokkaido?" Hinata mengulang kata terakhir dari Sasuke.

"Hm."

"Jadi kau akan ke sana, Sasuke-kun?"

Menyadari ada perbedaan yang mengingatkannya pada masa lalu, Sasuke menunjukkan keberatannya. "Sebelumnya kau sudah tidak lagi menggunakan -kun untuk namaku." Dia suka mendengar namanya tanpa tambahan yang dirasakan asing bagi Sasuke dan familiar dengan orang lain. Hinata terlalu spesial untuk menggunakan -kun meski itu berarti dia akrab dengannya. Sasuke suka namanya terucap tanpa akhiran dari Hinata.

Hinata cukup peduli untuk memahaminya. "Kau akan ke sana, Sasuke?"

"Karena itu aku mengajakmu."

"Kenapa?"

Karena Sasuke takut saat dia bekerja di Hokkaido, Hinata tetap pada rencana awalnya menikahi Itachi. "Liburan?"

"Akan kupikirkan."

Jawaban Hinata tentu tidak memuaskan Sasuke yang berharap ada kepastian dari wanita yang kini merapihkan dasinya.

Dengan berdiri di dua anak tangga di bawah Hinata, tak ada kesulitan untuknya meraih pinggang yang berlapis baju feminin dengan aksen renda yang manis. Getaran pelan yang diiringi nada musik lembut kemudian dirasakan Sasuke setelah tubuh Hinata tidak lagi menghargai jarak.

"Telepon, Hanabi-chan."

"Jawab saja."

Akan mudah bagi Hinata melakukannya jika ada lebih banyak ruang untuk meraih saku rok-nya.

"Kurasa... k-kau perlu..." dan tak ada kalimat yang berlanjut, karena Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbuat baik hari itu.

Tangannya menyusup dengan mudah ke saku kanan rok Hinata. Lengan yang bergerak dengan hanya dibatasi bahan lembut, membuat tubuh Hinata bereaksi dengan merasakan geli yang tidak membuatnya ingin tertawa, hanya ada tenaga magnet baru yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Ponsel yang masih bernyanyi diserahkan Sasuke pada pemiliknya. "Ini."

Beruntung semua terjadi dalam sekejap.

"Terima kasih."

Mungkin '_sekejap_' bisa berubah menjadi waktu yang tidak bergerak.

Sasuke kembali menikmati posisinya, dua mata gelap memandang wajah Hinata yang perlahan tapi pasti semakin menghangat karena warna merah yang semakin jelas. Gugup yang seringkali ditunjukkan dengan menggigit bibir bawah dan usaha sia-sia Hinata untuk menghindari tatapan intens Sasuke yang rasanya semakin mendorong tenaga ke tubuh Hinata yang kemudian berusaha mundur.

Hinata benar-benar terjebak.

Awalnya, saat Sasuke bilang untuk turun menggunakan tangga, dia tidak keberatan. Mengenal pribadi Sasuke, Hinata yakin lama-kelamaan Sasuke akan kelelahan dan akhirnya menyerah. Baru dua lantai, Sasuke menyerah.

Bukan berarti dia memilih menggunakan alat transportasi antar lantai yang lebih dikenal dengan nama lift, dia berhenti hanya untuk meminta Hinata membenahi dasinya yang berantakan.

Di ujung telepon, Hanabi mulai khawatir pada kakak perempuannya yang terus berbicara dengan suara bergetar.

Tapi siapa yang bisa menyalahkan Hinata? Khususnya jika seorang Sasuke menahannya dengan dua lengan yang tidak memberi sedikit celah untuk sekedar bergerak.

Celah mungkin tidak berpihak pada Hinata, namun dia memiliki satu hal yang pasti membuat Sasuke melupakan tangga, kedekatan yang menyesakkan, dan keinginannya mendengar jawaban langsung dari bibir Hinata tentang Hokkaido.

"Aku harus menemui dokter."

Kata yang terakhir adalah kata kuncinya.

Ekspresi yang terlihat nakal dengan senyum menantang, perlahan terhapus, pegangannya merenggang, dan tentu yang terakhir adalah... "Kita gunakan lift."

******************************oOo******************************

"**Women wish to be loved not because they are pretty, or good, or well bred, or graceful, or intelligent, but because they are themselves."**

**-Henri Frederic Amiel-**

******************************oOo******************************

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dearest - Hamasaki Ayumi**

-:-

**Review please…**

**^^v**

**-rb-**


	12. Chapter 12

"I never knew what life was until it ran out in a red gush over my lips, my hands."

-Anne Rice-

******************************oOo******************************

*Bridge 2*

-:-

End Of The Beginning

-:-

-:-

Jika ada waktu dimana keceriaan bisa membentuk senyum yang tak lagi disembunyikan oleh seorang Uchiha khususnya Sasuke, maka waktu itu adalah waktu dimana Uchiha Mikoto menggandeng tangannya di atas rumput hijau, berpayung langit biru musim semi dan suara gitar klasik dari gramophone yang diletakkan di beranda.

Kali ini, mengendarai Dodge Viper SRT-10 Coupe, senyum sama terbentuk lagi.

Musim panas berlalu dengan cepat, Oktober mulai menghiasi warna langit dengan kecerahan yang lebih ramah. Suhu mulai turun seiring dengan perubahan warna daun momiji yang klasik dan mewah. Meski tiap helai daun masih melekat kuat pada tiap ranting, musim gugur telah membuka pintunya untuk dimasuki.

Sasuke tingal di Hokkaido sejak akhir Juni, memulai dengan program perencanaan yang ternyata tidak terlalu sulit baginya yang baru mengawali karir di Uchiha Corporation.

Setelah hampir tiga bulan tidak bisa menemui sepasang mata bulan beku milik Hinata, Sasuke bisa menjumpai wanita muda yang turun dari private jet Uchiha, sendirian.

Warna biru gelap sedan mewahnya menjadi sandaran punggung, dua tangan yang saling bersilang, merenggang saat dua mata yang merindukan, dimanjakan gambar Hinata dengan angin yang menarikan rambut panjangnya.

Anak tangga berlapis karpet menjadi pijakan, dengan hati-hati Hinata turun dari benda bersayap yang membawanya dari Tokyo.

Sasuke tidak lagi punya alasan untuk tetap di tempatnya.

Lalu, Hatake Kakashi merusak segalanya.

"Yo."

Tanpa mempedulikan dunia, Hatake merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku setelah perjalanan Tokyo-Hokkaido. Kemudian, langkahnya menyusuri aspal menjadi bayangan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejauh ini, bisa dilihat perkembangan yang memuaskan. Fugaku sempat berpikir Sasuke akan tinggal sebentar lalu menyerah di tengah jalan. Proyek yang awalnya direncanakan selesai sesudah Valentine, sepertinya bisa sempurna sesudah tahun baru.

Itu berarti lebih awal. Dan lebih awal bisa berarti dua hal; sebuah proyek yang sukses atau asal-asalan.

Yang terakhir menjadi alasan kenapa Fugaku mengirim Hatake untuk menggantikan Itachi mengunjungi Hokkaido sekaligus mengunjungi Sasuke, tentunya.

Bukanlah suatu kebetulan jika Hinata juga ikut. Sasuke selalu meminta waktu yang dimiliki Hinata untuk melihat kehidupan baru yang tak pernah menarik minat pemuda Uchiha yang keras kepala itu. Jika ada satu orang yang diharapkan Sasuke menyadari kedewasaannya, maka orang itu adalah Hinata.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?"

"Baik sampai beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jika Hatake tidak ada maka aku akan bilang, 'Aku sehat dan bahagia, Hinata'_._"

Kalimat kekecewaan Sasuke memancing tawa ringan Kakashi yang tidak merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan sang Uchiha muda.

Gaun feminin longgar yang dipilih Hinata hari itu melambai pelan saat Sasuke menuntunnya ke mobil. "Kau naik taksi, Hatake. Mobilku hanya untuk dua orang."

"Kenapa kau tidak memodifikasi mobilmu seperti Itachi, Sasuke-san?"

"Aku hanya perlu satu kursi ekstra," jawabnya, sama sekali tidak ada usaha untuk lebih ramah.

Lebih kurang, inilah Sasuke dan kedewasaannya. Mungkin hanya ada sedikit perbedaan dengan Sasuke yang dulu.

"Kurasa aku tidak ada pilihan." Kakashi kemudian beralih pada satu-satunya wanita di antara mereka. "Hyuuga-sama, saya harap Anda mempertimbangkan saran saya."

Hinata menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang kerja adalah tempat yang dipilih Sasuke setelah menunjukkan beberapa taman bunga dengan keindahan bunga Cosmos pada Hinata. Ruangan bergaya modern yang juga menghadirkan meja panjang dengan delapan kursi dan sebuah miniature bangunan penginapan ber-onsen adalah tempat yang familiar bagi Sasuke selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Kelelahan sepertinya membuat sang Hyuuga sekali lagi hampir memejamkan matanya.

"Ngantuk?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah. "Sangat," lalu menyandarkan kepala yang terasa berat di bahu Sasuke.

"Kopi?"

Hinata memeluk lengan atas Sasuke dengan dua tangannya. "Bayi," dia berbisik.

"Kalau begitu istirahat di kamar."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Kamarku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dipandang dari manapun, rasanya tidak salah jika banyak orang mengira Sasuke tengah menyeret istrinya. Bisa saja terpikir Sasuke tengah menarik tangan istri orang lain karena memang Uchiha yang sering terlihat kasual bahkan saat bekerja itu, belum menikah.

Bagi banyak mata yang tidak mengenal siapa Uchiha Sasuke, maka gambaran pertama adalah yang paling tepat. Terlebih, perempuan yang digandengnya terlihat tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

Bagi sepasang mata hijau mint, apa yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah kejutan yang tidak membawa nyaman di hati.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Beberapa meter dari gerbang utama proyek penginapan di bawah pengawasan Uchiha Sasuke, seseorang dengan tas kerja ringan berjalan masuk setelah izin dia dapat dari petugas. Langkah kakinya yang berusaha mendekat pada sosok yang semakin menjauh, dipercepat. Suara kerasnya kemudian menodai udara bersih Hokkaido yang dingin meski musim gugur masih berjaya.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

Dan saat _dia_ menoleh, waktu seakan berhenti bergerak.

_Dia_, Hyuuga Hinata.

Seperti harapan yang terpecah belah, warna perlahan berubah menjadi hitam dan putih. Senyum terpajang meski wajahnya berubah pucat, dunia menghentikan suaranya, hanya ada suara detak jantung yang menyakiti telinga dan nafas cepat yang menciptakan kabut tipis. Sakura, bukanlah sebuah nama yang sempurna di musim yang membuang warna indah bunga.

Hinata menghargai sikap berani Sakura. Bibirnya diam sementara bertanya-tanya, bagaimana takdir selalu membawa orang lain? "Sakura-san?"

Sasuke tertawa, meski hampir tanpa suara. "Kebetulan? Kuharap kali ini memang kebetulan."

"Aku..."

"Artikel?" selidik Sasuke. "Kau tahu aku di sini dari artikel?"

Sakura hanya mampu memandang lantai.

"Hei, Hinata, kenalkan..." Sasuke mendekat pada pengagum setianya, "...ini penguntit yang tidak kenal kata menyerah dan tidak pernah memberiku ketenangan."

"Sasuke." Hinata berusaha menenangkan sikap tidak ramah yang sepertinya sulit lepas dari pribadi Uchiha muda itu. "Maaf, Sakura-san, kuharap Anda tahu bagaimana sikap Sasuke. Apa Anda ada perlu dengan Sasuke?"

Saat akhirnya Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, mata indah yang biasa terlihat segar, telah basah. Wajahnya terlihat berjuang melawan air yang kemudian mengalir pelan setelah dia mengedipkan matanya sekali, seolah memeras air hangat dari matanya.

"Aku tahu! Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang mengenal Sasuke-kun. Jadi kau tidak perlu memberitahuku tentang sikapnya. Karena aku tahu!!"

Kalimatnya jelas bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa menjelaskan 'sedih' yang ditunjukkan matanya.

Mungkin sebagai seorang perempuan, Hinata mengerti. "Maaf."

Tapi Sasuke tentu tidak semudah itu mengerti. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Sasuke, kau bicara saja dengan Sakura-san, aku akan istirahat—"

Mengacuhkan Hinata, Sasuke mendekat dan mencengkeram lengan berlapis baju hangat. "Kau bilang apa?" Rahangnya menguat, berusaha mengendalikan emosi yang mengembang dengan mudah.

"S-Sasuke... dia perempuan."

Kali ini, dia mengguncangkan tubuh pasif Sakura. "Kau bilang apa?!" Suara keras Sasuke mungkin menjadi pembangkit emosi lain dari Sakura. Keberanian untuk mendapatkan hak-nya, keinginan membahagiakan dirinya sendiri, harapan untuk sebuah kisah yang mungkin akan indah jika Sasuke tidak terperangkap di dalam sangkar kosong yang disediakan Hinata untuknya.

Dan Sakura memandang mata hitam pekat Uchiha tanpa ada ragu yang sejak dulu menahannya. "Kubilang aku tahu! Aku tahu kau siapa! Uchiha Sasuke yang buta, terus-menerus menutup mata dengan kain gelap dan bahagia sebagai pelarian Hyuuga Hinata!!"

Tangan yang sebelumnya menggandeng tangan Hinata, melayang, berharap menemui wajah mulus yang siap menerima.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk ingat lagi perkataan Temari dan menahan tangannya.

_--Ini jelas bagiku yang bahkan tidak serumah dengan Itachi. Dia hanya ingin kau mengambil tempatmu, mungkin dengan begitu kau bisa belajar bertanggung jawab, BOCAH!--_

Jika diperhatikan lebih jauh, Sakura seharusnya bisa memahami perasaan Sasuke. Bukankah mereka berdua merasakan cinta yang mekar tanpa kesempurnaan? Bukankah mereka berdua berjuang agar orang yang mereka cintai setidaknya tahu mereka ada?

"Menjauhlah." Dengan kata terakhirnya, Sasuke meninggalkan perempuan yang membuka lagi matanya.

Sakura kini menemukan Hinata yang berdiri sendirian.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Sakura-san?"

"Setidaknya hargai Sasuke-kun dan cintai dia, jangan jadikan dia sebagai pelarianmu hanya karena kakaknya tidak ada di sampingmu."

Suara Sakura yang bergetar masih menunjukkan kemarahan, Hinata tidak melewatkan petunjuk ini. "Terima kasih karena sudah mencintai Sasuke."

"Apa itu bisa membuatnya sadar?"

"Saya tidak tahu. Saya harap Anda bisa."

"Jadi kau memang memanfaatkannya."

Hinata menarik nafas, mengerti emosi kuat dan keinginan Sakura melindungi perasaan Sasuke. "Saya bukan orang yang menentukan itu, Sakura-san. Sasuke hanya perlu melihat, dia bisa saja mengusir saya, tapi dia mempertahankan saya."

"Jangan sombong hanya karena kau seorang Hyuuga dan memiliki hati dua orang Uchiha."

"Saya yakin Anda bisa berpikir lebih cerdas. Saya tidak memiliki, hanya menyentuh. Mereka terlalu berharga untuk dimiliki."

Mata Sakura terluka dengan warna merah di bola matanya, namun air tidak lagi memburamkan penglihatannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah 'memiliki' sebuah kata yang egois, Sakura-san?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang akhirnya mendapat kenyamanan ranjang adalah seorang Uchiha dengan kakinya yang panjang. Melindungi mata dari cahaya cerah yang menembus jendela dengan lengannya, Sasuke bernafas dengan teratur.

"Apa dia sudah pulang?"

Hinata mendekat lalu duduk di ujung ranjang. "Aku iri padamu, Sasuke."

Pemilik kamar mendesah kesal. "Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Aku tidak punya fans sepertimu."

"Hinata."

"Tidak lucu ya?"

"Kau tidak pernah bisa membuat lelucon."

Kamar Sasuke tidak seperti yang dibayangkan Hinata. Awalnya dia pikir hanya akan ada ranjang mungil di ruangan sempit yang hanya memuat sebuah lemari.

Selama penginapan masih dalam proses pembangunan, Sasuke tinggal di rumah sementara yang berdiri tak seberapa jauh dari lokasi pengembangan. Kenyataannya, kamar luas tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruang kerja yang sebelumnya mereka kunjungi. Satu sudut dipenuhi perlengkapan kerja, sebuah meja desain melebarkan kertas putih dengan draft, PC, mesin fax, laptop, semua menghiasi satu sudut sama.

Sasuke bangun untuk duduk. "Kau mau tidur?"

Ranjang besar membiarkan kertas-kertas berantakan yang sepertinya datang dari fax.

"Di mana?"

Bahan lembut berwarna hitam yang melapisinya menjadi kanvas bagi warna salju kertas fax yang masih agak menggulung.

"Tentu saja di sini."

"Kalau begitu menyingkir dan biarkan aku tidur."

"Itu baru lucu, Hinata."

"Tapi aku tidak sedang bercanda, Sasuke."

Wajah seriusnya bisa dimengerti Hinata bahkan jika Sasuke tetap membungkam. "Aku juga tidak, Hinata."

Namun Hinata tertawa, pelan, menyukai sifat keras kepala Sasuke yang menurutnya lucu dan kekanak-kanakan. Hinata memang punya seorang adik, tapi adik yang dimilikinya perempuan, manja namun juga sangat kuat, mandiri dan dewasa. Sasuke, lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan Hanabi. "Aku benar-benar ngantuk, Sasuke."

Tak ada kata-kata atau ekspresi yang bisa membantu Hinata membaca perasaan Sasuke. Uchiha itu kemudian berdiri, mengambil lembaran kertas yang menghiasi ranjangnya. Kemeja putih yang melapisi t-shirt putih sedikit berantakan saat dia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, menyalakan PC dan tak lagi menoleh untuk sekedar membalas tatapan Hinata yang bingung.

Kantuk tidak lagi menunggu, Hinata menarik satu-satunya bantal dan menghirup aroma Sasuke yang tertinggal. Hangatnya membuat Hinata terlelap dengan cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tahap terakhir pembangunan dirasa terlalu terburu-buru, namun Kakashi cukup senang mengabarkan hal ini pada Fugaku di Tokyo. Hasil yang memang tidak mengecewakan sepertinya cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa Sasuke juga punya jiwa bisnis yang menjanjikan. Mungkin semua Uchiha memang terlahir dengan darah kental yang hanya puas dengan hasil terbaik. Mereka tidak terbiasa dengan kegagalan.

Mengesampingkan laporan yang selesai diketiknya, Kakashi membuka e-mail dengan kabar kesehatan Itachi yang akhirnya selesai dengan transplantasi jantung. Wall Street diselesaikan dengan sempurna oleh Shisui, sementara sang putra mahkota Uchiha berjuang di Chicago.

Akhir Juni saat Itachi berangkat ke New York, dia hanya bilang untuk menyimpan semua rahasia tanpa ada celah. Itachi ingin semua orang mengira dia sibuk di kota yang terkenal dengan julukan The Big Apple itu. Prosedur yang terus ditawarkan Kabuto akhirnya dia setujui, Itachi tinggal di Chicago dengan beberapa kali menjalani operasi perbaikan jaringan di sekitar jantung. Semua berjalan dengan sempurna hingga akhirnya donor jantung datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

Kakashi tidak bilang saat dia pikir semua berjalan dengan terlalu lancar dan sempurna. Tentu dia paham ini adalah hal yang baik, tapi sisi lain dirinya juga paham untuk mengantisipasi semua kemungkinan. Tak ada hal yang sempurna di dunia ini; dan Itachi, tentunya juga mengerti hal itu.

Kini, Itachi menikmati tidurnya setelah sebelas jam tak berdaya di ruang operasi. Mentor Kabuto, Orochimaru, memastikan pasien istimewanya mendapatkan perawatan terbaik di Chicago.

Hanya tertinggal satu hal yang perlu dilakukan Kakashi, menjelaskan keadaan Itachi pada Hinata dan melanggar janjinya untuk menyimpan rahasia. Hatake Kakashi akan membuka celah sempit, membiarkannya membuat pintu masuk untuk Hinata, karena dia takut, penyesalan akan menghampirinya jika dia harus terus menyimpan kenyataan.

Itachi bukan manusia yang memiliki banyak nyawa, jika memang semua berjalan lancar, maka semua akan lebih sempurna jika Hinata ada saat Itachi membuka lagi matanya. Bila semua berubah dan yang terburuk terjadi, setidaknya golden hours yang tersisa bisa mereka habiskan bersama.

Tak ada yang salah dengan membuka sebuah rahasia untuk tujuan yang baik, 'kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata membuka matanya saat merasakan hembusan angin hangat di lehernya. Satu lengan yang dia rasa asing terbentang di dekat dadanya. Pandangan yang masih sedikit buram membuatnya menutup lagi kelopak yang masih menyimpan lelah di mata.

Lalu bisikannya membelai telinga, seiring dengan hembusan nafas yang menjelaskan sebuah kelegaan yang luar biasa, seperti mencapai titik final setelah berlari sepanjang jalan dan kelelahan. "Kau mau tidur lagi?"

Hinata diam, merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang mendekat, hangat nafasnya semakin menciptakan nada di kulit leher Hinata.

"Kenapa bangun?" Sasuke melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Hinata menarik lengan yang nyaman memeluknya, membawanya ke dunia baru dimana Itachi memberinya bahagia dan sedih. Sebuah harapan yang tersisa karena Itachi kini begitu asing bagi Hinata. "Kadang dia bergerak." Enam bulan dan kehidupan itu nyata, terbentuk dengan sempurna dan begitu bahagia. Hinata tak pernah berbagi kesedihan dengannya.

"Dia sudah punya nama?"

Hinata menggeleng. Dia ingin Itachi ada dan berbaring di sampingnya, atau duduk dan memainkan lagi gitarnya, menyanyikan lagu atau sekedar membuat suara. Membisikkan sebuah judul untuk kisah masa depan mereka, sebuah nama yang akan menjadi Uchiha baru.

Sasuke menyusupkan lengan kirinya ke bawah leher Hinata, memeluknya untuk memberikan kehangatan. Bisa dirasakannya kesepian yang tak terucap bibir Hinata. Dagunya beristirahat di kepala yang memilih dada Sasuke sebagai sandaran.

"Kau pakai parfum apa?"

"Aku tidak suka menggunakan parfum, Hinata."

Aroma yang terasa familiar menyeruak dari tubuh pria berbalut warna kelopak melati.

Ada ketenangan saat Hinata mendengar nada jantungnya yang berdetak, ada indah yang terasa lembut dan membuatnya bahagia. Yang terakhir, ada rasa takut kehilangan jika aroma ini tidak lagi bisa dihirupnya.

Sasuke semakin jauh dari aroma alkohol atau asap rokok yang dulu selalu melekat dengannya. Sasuke semakin mendekat pada sosok baru yang disukai Hinata. Sebuah tempat yang menyediakan kenyamanan seperti rumah. Sasuke semakin dekat pada tempat yang sebelumnya diisi Itachi.

Tapi Hinata tidak suka berkhianat. Dia juga tidak suka dikhianati. Hinata suka memberikan maaf. Hinata suka memberikan kesempatan.

Itulah yang akan dilakukannya pada Itachi.

Karena Hinata ingin Sasuke tidak lagi tersakiti. Dunia Sasuke sejak awal dibangun tanpa kehadirannya, Hinata yakin, Sasuke akan mencapai titik kesempurnaan tanpa ada seorang Hinata, Itachi atau anak yang kini bergerak lagi.

"Tidurlah, Sasuke."

"Kau juga?"

"Hm."

Hinata juga tidak ingin lagi menunggu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bisa dia rasakan pegangan Sasuke yang melemah. Perlahan, Hinata mendorong tubuhnya lepas dari genggaman Sasuke yang terlelap. Ruangan yang sebelumnya terang dengan cahaya senja mulai gelap.

Dia duduk di sisi ranjang, memandang sebuah kedamaian yang akan ditinggalkannya agar terus ada.

Lalu tangannya membelai pelan rambut hitam yang jatuh dan menutupi sisi wajahnya.

Satu kecupan ditinggalkannya di kening, kemudian berbisik begitu pelan. "Hiduplah dengan tenang, Sasuke. Berikan dirimu sendiri sebuah kesempatan."

Dia menunggu, mendengar suara hembusan nafas orang yang tengah menikmati mimpi di hadapannya.

Sebelum akhirnya pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi menawarkan teh jasmine saat Hinata tiba. Tak berapa lama setelah menu dessert menempati meja mereka, Kakashi menyajikan sebuah kisah yang tersembunyi pada Hinata.

Alasan Itachi menjauhinya, kenapa Itachi pergi dan menunda pernikahan, sebuah cita-cita sederhana yang dia miliki agar Hinata tidak khawatir dan melupakan kesehatannya sendiri.

Air mata tak berhenti mengalir selama bibir Kakashi membawa setiap kata. Hinata punya penyesalan besar karena selalu mengalah dan diam tak bergerak. Terus menerus menerima dan mengira dia-lah yang tersiksa selama ini.

"Private jet masih di bandara, Hyuuga-sama."

Kakashi telah memberikan sebuah awal baru bagi Hinata dan Itachi.

Lalu kemana takdir akan membawa mereka?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kumohon, Sasuke... cobalah untuk mengerti."

Seperti bisikan, kata-kata yang diucapkan Hinata padanya begitu lemah dan tak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

Ponsel memutuskan suara Hinata yang terdengar begitu jauh dan semakin menghilang. Sasuke mencoba sekali lagi menemukan kelembutan yang bersedih di ujung telepon. Tak ada balasan selain suara dengung yang membuatnya muak.

Hampa yang diterima Sasuke saat dia mengharapkan masih ada sisa cahaya dipelukannya membuat Sasuke tak lagi banyak membuat perhitungan dan bergegas menuju Viper yang dia percaya memiliki kecepatan dahsyat untuk mengejar Hinata.

Tidak terpikir nama Hatake di benaknya, Sasuke hanya paham untuk mencari satu nama, Haruno.

Dengan informasi yang dapat dia andalkan, Haruno bisa dia temukan dengan mudah.

-:-

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Hinata tadi? Apa yang membuatnya pergi lagi meninggalkanku? Kau bilang apa padanya hingga dia pergi lagi?"

Pertanyaan segera menyerang gadis yang kebingungan, mata hijaunya terus mencari penjelasan akan kedatangan Sasuke yang mendadak.

"Aku tidak bilang apapun, jika dia pergi itu bukan salahku. Dia tidak mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Buka matamu dan lihatlah! Inilah faktanya, bukan kau yang ada di hatinya."

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Kamar dengan cahaya temaram hotel di pinggiran Sapporo, sunyi; menyisakan suara detik jarum jam yang berlari.

Tatapannya lurus ke daratan yang hampa, jiwanya seolah berontak dan lepas dari rantai yang menahannya di tempat. Sasuke kehilangan pegangan, kakinya gemetar. "Kau bohong. Itachi bohong. Hinata bohong. Kau bohong. Kau bohong..."

Di waktu hampir tengah malam, Haruno membongkar semuanya. Tak ada cara lain selain mengungkapkan kebenaran, karena Sasuke terus menuduhnya sebagai seorang pembohong.

"Kakakmu akan mati, Sasuke-kun," dia bilang. "Karena itu Hinata ada di sini bersamamu. Aku tidak bilang apapun tentang penyakit Itachi, aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia tidak tahu. Aku terbawa emosi saat kukatakan kalimat itu..."

Sasuke mendorong tubuh wanita yang bekerja sebagai tenaga medis Central Tokyo, ranjang di kamar tempatnya menginap, menerima kejatuhannya.

"Kau bilang apa pada Hinata?!"

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Sakura mengungkapkan kekesalannya karena Sasuke terus buta dan tidak bisa melihat kenyataan. Beberapa jam yang lalu, Sakura yang berdiri di hadapan Hinata menyindir keberanian wanita Hyuuga itu.

_--Bukankah 'memiliki' sebuah kata yang egois, Sakura-san?--_

_--Kau yang egois, Nona Hyuuga. Karena Itachi akan mati, kau berlari ke pelukan adiknya. Jangan mengajariku tentang perasaan tulus, karena kau tidak dalam posisi yang tepat untuk itu--_

Kalimat Sakura tidak mengubah ekspresi Hinata. Karena saat itu dia mengerti kenapa Hatake Kakashi menyampaikan padanya bahwa private jet tidak akan pulang ke Tokyo sampai besok pagi. Karena saat itu pertanyaan dan rasa rindu pada Itachi menjaganya agar tidak menumpahkan air mata. Karena Hinata tahu, Itachi tidak suka jika dia lemah. Itachi selalu menjadi kekuatan yang membuatnya tegar.

Berlari keluar, Sasuke hanya punya satu tujuan sekarang.

-:-

Viper berlari kencang seperti angin. Aroma Hinata dan sentuhan yang membelai wajahnya masih tersisa, Sasuke bisa merasakannya seolah dia ada di sana.

Tapi, kesedihan terbesarnya adalah Itachi.

Sasuke seperti kebanyakan Uchiha lain, tidak suka menjadi manusia lemah, terlebih lagi menjadi alasan kelemahan orang lain. Kenapa Itachi harus berkorban deminya? Sasuke tidak mampu mengerti jalan pikiran kakaknya.

Sasuke tidak suka dengan semua yang kini berjalan, skenario yang terbentuk membuatnya merasa dia tidak berarti hingga terus dimanja semua orang di sekitarnya.

Itachi melepas Hinata untuknya.

Hinata melepasnya agar Sasuke membentuk awal baru tanpanya.

Mereka semua berpikir dengan cara mereka sendiri, tidak ada satu-pun yang memiliki keinginan untuk membicarakan masalah ini selayaknya orang dewasa.

Siapa yang kekanak-kanakan disini?

Semua emosi itu berpusat di kakinya, Sasuke mendorong pedal gas Dodge Viper biru gelap agar mengejar waktu, membuang semua pertanyaan dan segera membuat keputusan.

Malam saat angin bertiup ke timur dan langit mendung, Sasuke menemukan cahaya terang yang tidak terkendali. Suara klakson keras memekik, dan Sasuke dibutakan sinar terang yang semakin menyiksanya dan terus mendekat seolah ia adalah magnet terkuat.

Insting membuatnya membanting stir, Viper mengelak dari hantaman keras. Namun kecepatan membuatnya tidak mengenal kata henti. Suara ban berdecit keras melawan aspal yang terasa licin, lalu dashboard gelap menandakan Viper yang menyerah, suara mesin tak lagi terdengar. Biru gelap tetap meluncur tanpa kendali hingga pagar beton batas jalan menjadi rem yang berhasil melukai tubuh mulusnya.

Teriakan keras muncul saat tabrakan tak lagi bisa dihindari, kaca pecah dan kegelapan menjadi sebuah kesempurnaan saat sunyi menyelimuti.

Gerimis mengalirkan warna darah dari kepala, matanya masih terbuka untuk melihat terang dari mobil lain yang sebelumnya Sasuke hindari, berhenti.

Seseorang turun, suara teriakannya yang terkejut perlahan terhapus suara tawa anak-anak di kejauhan. Gelap yang terakhir dilihat Sasuke berubah dengan pasti menjadi sebuah pemandangan indah dimana angin menebarkan kelopak bunga, langit biru dan senyuman seorang Uchiha Mikoto.

Tangannya terulur, menyambut putranya.

_Hinata…?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tersentak dari tidurnya yang hanya sekejap, Hinata segera membuka matanya.

Wanita Hyuuga itu melihat sekelilingnya, sebuah sofa berukuran sedang, terdiam di satu sisi. Sebuah meja dan bar kecil berada di ujung ruangan.

Lalu matanya memperhatikan seragam yang dikenakan wanita bersanggul.

"Hyuuga-sama, anda perlu sesuatu?" Seorang wanita yang menebar senyum ramah, membenahi selimut yang memberikan hangat di tubuh Hinata.

Dia masih di private jet sama seperti pagi ini saat dia berangkat dari Tokyo menuju Hokkaido. Tapi sekarang tujuannya ribuan mil dari pantai utara Jepang.

"Kau memanggilku tadi?"

Si wanita mengangkat wajahnya, masih membuat senyum sama, dia menggeleng. "Anda tidur dengan lelap, mungkin mimpi." Lalu jemari lentiknya menunjuk ke arah jendela. "Kita sudah tiba, Hyuuga-sama."

Hinata menoleh, punggungnya melepas sandaran sofa. Dengan dua mata lelahnya, Hinata memandang angkasa yang telah tenggelam dalam warna, sementara daratan tidak lagi terlihat jauh.

Wanita yang bertugas sendirian sebagai pramugari membantu Hinata dengan sabuk pengaman. Beberapa menit kemudian, guncangan kasar perlahan berubah menghalus, dan tak lama berhenti.

Inilah Chicago, kota berangin.

******************************oOo******************************

-:-

"**When beggars die, there are no comets seen; The heavens themselves blaze forth the death of princes."**

**-William Shakespeare. From Julius Caesar. (Act. II Scene II)**

-:-

*****************************oOo******************************

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The end of Beginning - 30 Seconds to Mars**

-:-

Sakura gak jahat kok… dia cuma terlalu mencintai Sasuke (err… I think o.O) Gimana bisa Sakura tahu tentang Itachi? First, dia adalah fans para Uchiha sejati, ngoleksi artikel dengan berita para Uchiha dan selalu meng-update kabar terbaru Uchiha. Second, Sakura kerja di Central Tokyo, so, kalo ada kesempatan emas, pasti dia ngecek apapun yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha. I mean, she's the freaking fan!

Remember, OOCness is a bless. ^^v

Check out Sasuke's car at allfastcars(dot)com. Viper is perfect for Sasuke, we can't separate Sasuke from snakes, can we?

Ada yang merhatiin gak? opening chapter yang ini berkaitan dengan gambar yang dilihat Sasuke setelah kecelakaan.

Does that mean he's going to die?

??

Tapi dia nyebut nama Hinata meski dia lihat ibunya, so…

???

Perhatiin quote terakhir, kata terakhir.

Prince(s)

-:-

**Review dong…**

**Thanks**

**-rb-**


	13. Chapter 13

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."

-Lao Tzu -

******************************oOo******************************

*Interlude*

-:-

奇跡

Kiseki

-:-

-:-

Dengan semua kelelahan setelah perjalanan panjang, Hinata berusaha untuk tetap kuat berdiri di luar bening kaca yang memisahkannya dengan pria Uchiha yang terlelap.

Berawal dari Tokyo dan keinginannya untuk menikmati sejenak suasana musim gugur di Hokkaido, lalu Chicago yang ternyata meninggalkannya pada sepi, kini Hinata berdiri dengan Kabuto di sampingnya. Kembali lagi ke kota metropolitan yang tak pernah tidur, New York.

"Kenapa dia masih belum membuka matanya?"

Kabuto menoleh ke sisi kanannya, wanita berbalut hangat mantel berwarna violet itu terlihat begitu kelelahan. "Kami masih menunggu reaksi tubuhnya akan organ baru."

"Apa aku boleh masuk?"

"Sebaiknya Anda istirahat, Hyuuga-sama."

Hinata menekan keningnya ke kaca, matanya lurus menatap lantai, menghela nafas kemudian. "Aku tidak akan bisa tenang sekarang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertama kali Sasuke sadar bahwa ayahnya lebih menyukai Itachi adalah saat usianya empat tahun. Fugaku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di ruang kerjanya yang luas. Setiap kali tubuh mungil Sasuke berjinjit untuk mendorong pintu besar ruang kerja ayahnya, Sasuke selalu dihadapkan dengan pemandangan yang selalu sama. Jendela besar menghadirkan cahaya terang yang membuat sosok Fugaku yang terlindung punggung kursi kebesarannya, terbentuk sebagai siluet gelap.

Meja utama yang diletakkan tepat di hadapan jendela besar itu adalah tempat yang mengikat Fugaku pada kewajibannya sebagai kepala keluarga. Fugaku jarang tersenyum, dia selalu serius dengan dunia yang tak dipahami Sasuke.

Satu hari di awal musim semi yang sejuk, Sasuke berdiri tak bergerak di depan pintu yang terbuka. Dia terlalu bingung karena pintu ruang kerja ayahnya tidak tertutup seperti biasa. Setelah maju beberapa langkah, jendela besar tetap menjadi pusat cahaya, namun siluet ayahnya tidak terlihat.

Entah karena Sasuke terlalu fokus dengan banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya atau bukan, hingga dia tidak mendengar langkah kaki dua Uchiha lain yang menghampirinya. Salah satunya membuka mulut dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Kau sedang apa di situ?"

Sasuke menoleh, menemui Itachi yang berdiri tidak seberapa jauh darinya. Dua mata gelap kakaknya menatap tangan Sasuke yang saling menggenggam di depan dadanya, juga dua alis yang terangkat keheranan.

Pandangan Sasuke berpaling pada pria dewasa yang berdiri di belakang Itachi. Pria itu diam sejenak, melakukan hal sama seperti putra pertamanya.

"Otou-san ke mana tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

Fugaku mendorong bahu Itachi, memintanya masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Sasuke mengikuti gerakan kedua Uchiha yang lebih tua dengan matanya.

"Mainlah di luar, Sasuke." Lalu Fugaku menutup pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhir minggu, Hinata kembali datang dengan membawa karangan bunga. Meski waktu masih menjadi hak musim gugur, Hinata tetap membawa hadiah yang menjadi sahabat baik setiap kali dia menjenguk Itachi.

Keadaannya mulai stabil setelah dua hari yang lalu Itachi membuka matanya. Dokter yang menangani Itachi yakin dia bisa saja tidur lebih lama, mungkin keinginannya berjuang untuk mempertahankan hidup yang membuatnya sadar lebih cepat.

Saat Hinata membuka pintu, dia tidak mengharapkan ranjang Itachi yang kosong. Spontan, wanita Hyuuga itu mencari Itachi ke kamar mandi, namun tak ada jawaban bahkan setelah Hinata mengetuk pintu hingga buku jarinya perih.

Saat kebingungan, Hinata memeluk rangkaian freesia kuning dan duduk di ujung ranjang Itachi. Matanya menatap lurus ke lantai seolah dia bisa melihat jawaban yang dibutuhkannya disana. Kemudian pintu terbuka, Itachi menyapa dengan senyum tipisnya yang terlihat lelah.

Mereka tidak bicara apapun, hanya ada ekspresi lega yang menjelaskan segalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke lebih suka menyendiri dengan mainannya yang menumpuk. Beberapa mainan pernah menjadi milik Itachi; misalnya, sebuah boneka beruang oleh-oleh kakeknya. Dulu, saat masih baru, boneka itu hanya menjadi pajangan di kamar kakaknya karena Itachi benci boneka. Tapi Sasuke suka pada kelembutan bulunya yang juga hangat.

Hari-hari yang membosankan untuk Sasuke selalu berubah setiap kali Mikoto masuk dengan topi lebarnya. Seketika, Sasuke tahu ibunya akan membawa Sasuke ke taman belakang, menikmati taman bunga dan mengadakan piknik kecil.

Setiap hari di Uchiha Palace, Sasuke akan masuk dengan wajah gembira setelah seharian bermain dengan ibunya di taman belakang. Itachi akan keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya kemudian berdiri di ujung anak tangga teratas dan memandang iri pada adiknya yang bisa tertawa bebas. Yang paling menyayat hatinya adalah keramahan sang ibu yang seakan dimiliki Sasuke seorang.

Bukan lagi suatu rahasia, Itachi menjadi favorit Fugaku karena kecerdasannya. Sasuke menjadi favorit Mikoto selayaknya seorang anak tunggal.

Saat usia Sasuke lima tahun, dia mulai suka membaca buku cerita bergambar. Di sekolah, setiap hari gurunya akan memberikan judul baru. Dari semua buku cerita bergambar, Sasuke suka cerita petualangan bajak laut.

Perpustakaan Uchiha Palace memiliki koleksi buku yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Ruangan besar dan dingin itu seperti sebuah dunia baru yang ditinggali buku dari beragam jenis dan usia.

Senja hari itu, Sasuke ingin memilih sendiri buku cerita yang akan dibacakan Mikoto sebelum dia tidur. Perpustakaan ternyata tidak kosong.

Fugaku yang baru kembali dari London langsung menuju perpustakaan dimana Itachi biasa menghabiskan waktunya. Di tangan besar pria Uchiha itu, sebuah lollipop berwarna pelangi yang dilapisi plastik berhias pita manis. Sasuke menahan langkah kakinya dan hanya bisa menyaksikan senyum Fugaku saat menepuk pelan kepala Itachi setelah putranya menerima oleh-oleh yang sengaja dia beli untuk putra sulungnya.

Fugaku keluar dari pintu lain yang membawanya ke koridor menuju kamar utama. Sasuke masuk dan tidak bisa memahami alasan Itachi yang menghampiri keranjang sampah lalu membuang lollipop besar itu.

Bayangan Sasuke yang bergerak di lantai membuat Itachi menoleh.

"Kenapa dibuang, Nii-chan?"

Itachi tidak berhenti memandang adiknya.

Langit senja semakin merah, matahari mulai menyerah untuk tetap berkuasa di langit.

"Kau akan memungutnya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu menghampiri keranjang sampah yang hanya terisi hadiah istimewa dari Fugaku.

"Dia membelinya di airport, Otou-san tidak akan cukup peduli untuk membelikan oleh-oleh. Di kepalanya hanya ada uang dan kekuasaan."

Sasuke suka ayahnya. Dia tetap suka meski dia tahu ayahnya lebih menyukai Itachi. Dia tetap suka meski ayahnya hanya membeli satu lollipop dan hanya untuk Itachi.

"Apa kau akan selalu memungut apa yang kubuang, Sasuke?"

Uchiha kecil itu memeluk permen besar yang menyebar aroma manis. Kakaknya tidak suka menunggu lebih lama untuk mendengar jawaban adiknya. Itachi berjalan menghampiri satu kabinet dan meletakkan buku tebal yang baru selesai dia baca. Setelah itu dia melangkah keluar.

Ruangan mulai gelap saat Sasuke belajar satu hal dari apa yang baru dilihatnya.

Dia sadar kenapa ayahnya lebih suka pada Itachi.

Karena Itachi adalah seorang Uchiha.

Itachi memiliki semua aspek untuk menjadi seorang Uchiha.

Itachi tidak menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain, dia selalu belajar, buku adalah teman baiknya, bukan boneka beruang yang lembut.

Yang paling utama, Itachi tahu bagaimana cara membuat seorang Fugaku tersenyum.

Lollipop yang sebelumnya dijaga Sasuke dalam pelukannya, kembali menemui dasar keranjang sampah.

Hari itu Sasuke memutuskan, untuk tidak lagi menyukai cerita bergambar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau sudah boleh pulang, Ita-kun?"

Melipat sweater rajutan terakhir sebelum meletakkannya ke dalam koper, Itachi mengangguk.

Dia berdiri di tepi ranjangnya, kepalanya menoleh untuk terus memandang Hyuuga yang perlahan mengalirkan air mata saat tersenyum. Itachi tidak lagi membuka mulutnya, hanya merentangkan dua lengan dan menunggu.

Mereka tidak berbicara lebih jauh, Hinata melangkah cepat ke dalam pelukan Itachi. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma pria yang merengkuhnya erat. Tangan Hinata membelai rambut panjang Itachi, sementara hatinya berkali-kali mengucapkan syukur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu hari di minggu terakhir bulan Maret, Sasuke mengenal gadis kecil berambut pendek yang mengenakan yukata. Wajah bulatnya mulus seperti boneka yang ada di lemari kaca rumahnya, mata besar tidak berwarna, tapi warna rambutnya membuat Sasuke terdiam dan menebak warna yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan warna rambutnya.

Toko permen di pusat kota Tokyo menjadi incaran Sasuke setelah penyesalan karena membuang lollipop pelangi Itachi. Sasuke duduk di ruang kerja manajer toko dan menikmati permen besarnya. Dia tidak ingin Fugaku tahu bahwa Sasuke menikmati makanan manis yang dilarang dokter keluarga.

Saat itulah, sang manajer toko menyambut gadis kecil ber-yukata untuk masuk.

Matanya memandang lollipop dan jemari pendeknya saling beradu. Dari tempatnya duduk, Sasuke tahu gadis itu gugup.

Uchiha kecil itu tidak terlalu memperhatikan kalimat pria ber-stelan jas yang suka memamerkan senyum anehnya. Tapi, Sasuke mendengar saat manajer toko menyampaikan bahwa tidak ada lagi lollipop karena yang sedang dinikmati Sasuke adalah yang terakhir.

Gadis mungil itu tidak marah meski Sasuke memasang ekspresi menyeramkan yang dia yakini akan mengusir si gadis.

Setidaknya, usaha Sasuke terbukti berhasil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata dan Itachi tinggal di Upper East Side, New York. Sebuah mansion di 5th Avenue, Manhattan menyambut derai tawa Hinata yang seakan menolak untuk berhenti.

Itachi tertawa, tapi hatinya tidak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Sasuke keluar, gadis ber-yukata itu tersenyum. Seorang anak lain menunggunya di luar toko, karangan bunga mawar merah di tangannya. Anak berambut panjang itu menatap Sasuke sebentar sebelum beralih pada gadis kecil berambut pendek.

Sasuke diam di tempatnya, memandang keceriaan dua anak yang asing baginya. Di kepala Sasuke, kata biru, hitam dan gelap menjadi satu. Dia masih bingung memutuskan warna paling tepat untuk warna rambut anak perempuan yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

Kadang, saat sinar matahari menyirami tubuh mungilnya, warna rambutnya berkilau dan menghasilkan warna biru, tapi kemudian hitam. Lalu, saat dia mulai berjalan dan angin meniup rambutnya, kedua warna itu musnah dan berganti dengan warna lain, ungu gelap seperti anggur tapi begitu gelap hingga membuat warnanya misterius. Sasuke suka melihat warna yang selalu berubah, dan sebagai seorang Uchiha, dia suka warna gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, dua orang yang saling berpelukan di atas ranjang besar tidak menghargai kata 'besar' yang menjelaskan ukuran alas tidur mereka. Keduanya melekat dan tidak memberi celah sedikit pun bahkan untuk udara asing di antara mereka.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, tapi tidak tertidur.

Kadang, dia mengecup dada Itachi dan mulai merambat ke leher. Kecupan kecil itu selalu berhasil membuat riang tawa di antara mereka terbentuk.

Itachi suka merentangkan lima jarinya di leher Hinata saat bibir mereka terkunci. Bibirnya juga sering memanjakan pipi lembut Hinata. Nafasnya seringkali serasi dengan nada jantungnya yang baru.

"Ita-kun, apa kita akan kembali ke Jepang?"

Bulan penuh malam itu menandakan hari baru. Seperti siklus sang penguasa malam, akan selalu ada sabit sebelum cahayanya benar-benar tertelan kegelapan.

"Tidak."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke baru tujuh tahun saat Fugaku menyempatkan diri untuk mengisi liburan musim panas di Naha, Okinawa. Sebuah villa di daerah perbukitan dengan pantai pribadi yang sepi adalah tujuan keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke tentu yang paling bersemangat karena sebelumnya, dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panas dengan acara darmawisata yang diadakan sekolah.

Hari pertama keluarga Uchiha tiba, hujan menghentikan agenda barbeque di bawah langit berbintang.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke mengajak Itachi bermain di pantai.

"Aku mau main ke sungai."

Bola warna-warni yang sudah siap di pelukan Sasuke jatuh bergelinding di lantai. Itachi berjalan dengan santai keluar dari villa dan menikmati kesendiriannya.

Berlari keluar, Sasuke meminta Itachi untuk menunggunya. "Aku ganti baju dulu, Nii-chan."

Bergegas kembali ke kamar, Sasuke segera mengganti celana pendeknya dengan celana selutut dan t-shirt ringan. Dia sangat senang saat melihat Itachi masih berdiri di beranda dan belum beranjak pergi saat kakinya melangkah keluar dari villa.

"Apa kita akan memancing, Nii-chan?"

"Aku hanya ingin lihat sungainya."

Dua saudara itu berjalan menyusuri perbukitan, semakin jauh dari suara ombak dan semakin dalam ke daerah dengan banyak pohon rimbun. Tidak ada tangan yang saling bergandeng, tidak ada tawa yang ceria, hanya ada suara langkah yang serupa. Bisikan angin yang sunyi, perlahan berubah saat suara aliran sungai terdengar.

"Kita sudah sampai." Sasuke menangkap tangan Itachi lalu berlari dengan menyeret kakaknya.

Mereka bermain sampai matahari mulai tenggelam. Sasuke lebih banyak memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya dengan mencoba menangkap ikan, Itachi lebih suka melihat ke langit, atau menyentuh air bening yang membawa aroma sejuk.

Setelah hujan, aliran sungai cukup deras, Itachi tidak terlalu peduli untuk menyampaikan hal itu pada adiknya. Dia yakin, Sasuke adalah anak yang cerdas dan tidak perlu terlalu dimanjakan.

Lalu, Sasuke terpeleset, membuat pergelangan kakinya terluka.

Meski sakit, dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Itachi menghargai usaha Sasuke untuk tegar.

Musim panas tanggal sembilan Juni hari itu, Itachi menghindari ayahnya yang selalu berusaha memberikan kado istimewa di hari ulang tahunnya. Itachi tahu, Sasuke akan duduk di pangkuan Mikoto dan melihat cake besar dengan mata lapar. Itachi tahu, Sasuke akan iri dan mulai menunjukkan wajah penuh tanya yang sedih.

Namun, Itachi juga tahu, dia akan membenci adiknya karena selalu ada di pelukan ibu mereka.

Sampai kini Itachi tidak bisa mengerti, siapa yang sebenarnya dia lindungi.

Sasuke atau dirinya sendiri?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salju menjadi pemandangan utama setelah Natal berakhir dua hari yang lalu. Hujan mulai berganti dengan warna putih kepingan salju yang berkilau.

Hinata duduk di dekat perapian dan menikmati kesenangannya membuka kertas kado.

Kertas kado putih berhias bunga dahlia, berakhir berantakan. Sebuah kotak menyimpan gaun panjang dengan bagian bawah lebar. "Yang ini dari Neji-nii," ujarnya senang.

Itachi duduk di sebuah sofa dekat jendela yang tertutup, tirai tipis tidak bergerak. Kemeja putihnya dilapisi sweater gading, tangannya menopang dagu.

Senyumnya tanpa akhir.

Hinata membuka kado dari Hanabi, bingkai berbahan kristal yang kosong tanpa gambar. Sebuah memo menemani, _Onee-chan, ini untuk foto pernikahanmu._

Hinata menunduk, tangannya membelai setiap sudut bingkai cantik yang terlihat rapuh.

"Ita-kun..." bisikannya yang pelan terdengar jelas di ruangan yang sepi.

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu 'kan bahwa aku suka senyummu?"

Itachi tidak menjawab, Hinata menoleh. "Aku suka segalanya tentangmu," lanjutnya.

Meletakkan hadiah cantik dari adiknya, Hinata berdiri.

Dia ingin menghampiri Itachi, namun sebagian dari dirinya tidak ingin bergerak. Dia ingin menyentuh Itachi, namun hatinya seolah mencegah Hinata untuk mendekat. Dia ingin menghirup aroma nafas Itachi, tapi jiwanya berontak dan begitu merasakan ketakutan yang tak bisa dia jelaskan.

Kesunyian terkoyak karena suara langkah Hinata yang diseret.

Itachi bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

Mereka berhadapan, jarak di antara mereka hanya satu helaan nafas.

Hinata mengulurkan lengannya, menangkup wajah Itachi yang terasa dingin, lalu membawanya mendekat. "Aku suka senyummu, Ita-kun."

Itachi hanya bisa mengedipkan mata, wajahnya perlahan menghangat.

"Tapi aku tidak suka jika senyummu hadir karena kau merasa tertekan."

Hinata tersenyum, tapi dia terluka. "Katakan saja, aku janji tidak akan menangis. Akan kukunci semua kesedihan dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Katakan saja."

Itachi memfokuskan matanya untuk memandang bibir Hinata. Dua mata gelap yang sejajar dengan mata terang Hinata beralih ke wajah sang Hyuuga. "Tubuhku menolak," Itachi memulai. "Jantung ini seperti virus di tubuhku, merusak sistem pertahanan dan menodai darah yang mengalir di tubuhku."

Gelap matanya berkilau, Hinata bisa melihat mata Itachi yang berkaca-kaca.

Perih dirasakan dua indra penglihatannya. Seperti ratusan jarum yang menusuk kulit tapi tidak berhasil menembus pertahanan epidermis. Hinata juga merasakan nafasnya yang terasa berat.

"Operasinya gagal," lanjut sang pria Uchiha.

Hinata membuka mulutnya, memperjelas suara rintihan pelan selain suara sedih tangisannya.

Itachi meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas tangan Hinata, memejamkan mata saat wajahnya perlahan mendekat. "Kau janji tidak akan menangis." Kemudian menyatukan kening. "Kau janji tidak akan menangis, Hinata."

"Kau bohong, Ita-kun. Dulu kau bilang kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Kau bilang kau akan meminta Tuhan untuk memberimu nyawa baru. Kau janji untuk selalu di sisiku."

Itachi tidak melakukan usaha apapun untuk menghapus aliran air di wajah Hinata. Tangannya lepas dan membiarkan dua tangan Hinata kembali ke sisi tubuhnya. Dengan hembusan nafas, wajahnya menjauh. Tapi mereka tidak bergerak untuk membuat langkah baru. Keduanya terperangkap di tempat mereka berdiri.

"Jika aku tidak ada, kau akan lebih baik, Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikoto suka menikmati angin pantai. Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan kadang dirasakannya terlalu berat untuk dia hadapi. Keadaan kesehatannya yang tidak menunjukkan kemajuan, tidak menghentikan wanita berambut panjang itu menemani Sasuke bermain di halaman villa.

Itachi baru kembali dari sisi lain halaman dengan bola baseball dan glove besar baseball di tangannya. Fugaku berjalan di belakang Itachi dengan pemukul kayu.

Sasuke tidak bergerak saat Itachi memandangnya.

Si sulung kemudian melempar bola.

Perlahan, senyum Sasuke mengembang.

Bola kini berpindah tangan, Sasuke menatap ayahnya, mencari izin yang tersembunyi.

Fugaku berjalan menjauh, membuat pose penyerangan dengan tongkat kayunya. "Ayo lempar."

Sasuke mengangguk dengan semangat.

Villa tempat mereka tinggal selama liburan musim panas berada di bukit tertinggi. Dari tiap balkon, pantai menjadi pemandangan yang paling utama. Saat malam, lampu-lampu kota di kejauhan menyaingi kemewahan bintang di angkasa yang terasa dekat.

Ketiga Uchiha menikmati permainan kini, Mikoto yang tak lagi sanggup menghadapi cuaca panas memutuskan untuk masuk.

Langkahnya terhenti saat suaminya berteriak, "ITACHI!"

Rambut gelap Mikoto berayun saat dia berlari, meninggalkan aroma bunga mawar dan cherry. Tangannya segera meraih tubuh Itachi yang melayang dan mulai meninggalkan batas bukit. Jurang membuka pintunya, bersiap menerima kejatuhan Mikoto dan Uchiha kecil yang berniat menangkap bola.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Mikoto mendorong putranya.

Itachi masih jauh dari kekuatan gravitasi, meski arah angin telah berubah kini. Dia memandang tubuh ibunya menjauh. Rambut hitamnya melambai, menutupi sebagian besar wajah cantiknya saat dia menikmati terbangnya yang hanya sebentar. Ada sebuah senyuman yang terlihat lega. Itachi melihat Mikoto tersenyum dan tidak ada sedikit pun rasa takut di wajahnya.

Suara keras menandakan kejatuhannya.

Mikoto meninggalkan harum mawar dan manis cherry di angin yang berhembus, juga warna merah dari darahnya.

Musim panas tanggal sebelas Juni, Mikoto meninggalkan keluarganya bukan karena Hypertropic cardiomyopathy, tapi karena ingin kebersamaan di antara ketiga Uchiha favoritnya tetap utuh.

Dia melindungi dunia baru yang akan terus berjalan tanpanya.

Sasuke yang paling terpukul.

Di pemakaman ibunya, dia tidak hadir.

Malam hari, dia tidak bisa tidur.

Pagi hari berikutnya, Sasuke menangis lagi saat melihat kursi yang biasa diisi ibunya saat sarapan, kosong.

Fugaku ataupun Itachi tidak bereaksi banyak. Mereka juga tidak meneteskan air mata.

"Ini karena kau, Nii-chan! Jika kau tidak ada, ibu masih ada di sini. Jika kau tidak ada, ibu akan duduk di sini. Seharusnya kau tidak dilahirkan, Nii-chan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam tahun baru, Hinata duduk termangu di depan TV. Layar datar 54 inci menampilkan keramaian di area Times Square yang ditayangkan LIVE.

Ruang tengah gelap, hanya ada cahaya dari layar TV yang berwarna-warni.

T-shirt longgarnya memperlihatkan bahu kanan Hinata, celana pendek membuka kulit paha pada udara bebas. Sofa tunggal yang besar menjadi penghangat selain mesin yang tersembunyi.

Mata Hinata menatap ratusan orang yang ceria dengan tawa lebar dan kecerahan pesta. Hatinya kesepian.

Dengan perutnya yang terasa berat, Hinata bangkit dan meninggalkan hitungan mundur yang menandakan pergantian tahun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mulai menjadi pribadi mandiri. Di awal usia remaja, dia mengenal Gaara dan mengagumi cara hidupnya yang bebas. Sasuke juga suka menjadi orang yang mengatur hidupnya sendiri. Dia tidak akan menjadi putra kebanggan Fugaku karena ayahnya sudah punya Itachi.

Sasuke adalah dirinya sendiri.

Ketidak-beraturan adalah hukum baginya.

Kebebasan adalah aturan yang paling utama.

Liar menjadi nama tengahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi memandang warna merah di telapak tangannya. Pintu kamar yang dibuka Hinata membuatnya segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Ita-kun?"

"Sebentar."

Darah mengalir bersama pusaran air, kemudian lubang gelap menelannya.

_--Aku tidak mengerti, jantungnya sempurna, tapi tubuhmu tidak menerima. Semuanya cocok, tapi_ _darahmu tak bereaksi positif--_

_--Izinkan aku pulang--_

_--Kau harus melanjutkan perawatan, Itachi--_

_--Hinata akan semakin khawatir. Aku tidak ingin dia khawatir--_

Ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunan Itachi, perbincangannya dengan Kabuto yang sebelumnya dia yakini akan membawa kabar baik justru menjadi boomerang yang menyakitkan. Hanya dua hari setelah akhirnya dia sadar, tubuhnya menolak kehadiran organ baru yang sehat.

_--Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia--_

"Ita-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Itachi mematikan air kran, berbicara pelan dengan dirinya di cermin. "Dia bukan untukmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menemukan lagi peri lollipop saat usianya lima belas. Hinata, dia ingat namanya kini.

Jiwa anak-anak yang sempat hilang dari diri Sasuke, kembali. Dia mulai mengacuhkan sahabatnya yang berambut merah dan tidak lagi peduli ucapan Gaara tentang kehormatan pria dan mulai suka melakukan hal-hal konyol untuk Hinata. Dendamnya pada Itachi perlahan berkurang, Sasuke belajar untuk lebih menyukai kehidupannya di bawah atap Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa menyisakan pertahanan lain, Itachi menelanjangi semua perasaannya.

Dia bahkan tidak sempat mengenakan pakaian yang lebih pantas dan berlari dengan lapisan piyama sambil menggendong Hinata keluar dari mansion.

Taksi dengan pintu terbuka menjadi oase di padang pasir baginya.

Yellow cab membawa pasangan yang kebingungan menuju rumah sakit. Itachi tidak bisa melontarkan kata-kata dengan bahasa jelas. Ponsel menjadi sahabat sekaligus musuh terbesarnya. Sang Uchiha seringkali berteriak marah karena operator rumah sakit tidak paham bahasa Jepang, lalu dia diingatkan sekali lagi akan keberadaannya.

"The baby's coming!"

Perempuan di ujung telepon hanya melempar "Oh" tanpa beban lalu meminta Itachi untuk tenang.

"How can I calm down?! She could DIE!!"

"No, Sir. She'll be fine."

Mungkin kalimat wanita itu mengandung sihir, karena Itachi menurut dan berusaha untuk lebih tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tidak lebih dari seorang remaja yang meminta perhatian setiap saat Hinata ada di sekitarnya. Dia akan lakukan apapun agar sang Hyuuga terus ada dalam hidupnya. Sasuke benci perasaan kehilangan.

Dia memanjakan Hinata dengan kasih sayangnya. Dia menghujani Hinata dengan rasa senang. Dia memberikan Hinata segala yang istimewa.

Sasuke kehilangan lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya karena orang yang sama.

Fugaku mengumumkan penyatuan Hyuuga dan Uchiha.

Dan Uchiha yang beruntung, bukanlah dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesuatu terasa meluncur keluar, tubuh Hinata sedikit kebas, namun sakit begitu berkuasa di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Kemudian, suara tangisnya menandakan bayi sehat itu telah hadir.

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

Di antara nafas terengah-engah yang memburu, Hinata tertawa pelan. Dia merasa telah menjadi seorang superhero wanita malam itu. Perasaan lain berbisik padanya, _kau seorang ibu_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lalu Sasuke kembali pada pribadi lamanya, pribadi baru yang mencintai Hinata berusaha dia tenggelamkan ke bawah permukaan.

Dunia malam menjadi teman setianya. Kehidupan berjalan terbalik untuknya.

Dia akan pasif saat matahari begitu tinggi di angkasa. Sasuke hanya bergerak di saat matahari tenggelam. Dengan begitu, dia semakin merasa jauh dari Hinata yang baginya adalah sang surya.

Kelemahan hatinya merubah Sasuke menjadi pria kebanggaan para wanita yang gemar berpesta. Sasuke membenci dirinya sendiri, pribadinya yang liar membenci pribadi barunya.

Dulu, dia tidak seperti ini, menikmati kehancuran dengan orang lain.

Dulu dia sendiri.

Harusnya dia sadar sejak dulu, Sasuke hanya mampu bertahan hidup dengan aturan yang dia buat sendiri.

Jadi itulah yang dilakukannya.

Membuat aturan sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat dia sadar hal lain tidak berarti, Itachi meneteskan air mata.

Kehidupan baru tertidur di pelukannya.

Bayi Uchiha itu begitu sempurna di matanya.

Rapuh tapi sempurna.

Itachi ingat perasaan sama pernah dia rasakan dulu.

Saat Hinata menangis karena kehilangan Sasuke.

Itachi ingat, dia ingin melindunginya saat itu.

Kini, dia juga ingin melindungi putranya.

"Kiseki," bisiknya. "Kau adalah keajaibanku, kau akan menjadi perisai terkuat untuk melindungi ibumu. Kau akan menjadi kekuatan saat Otou-chan tidak ada..."

_Otou-chan..._

Itachi tersenyum saat sadar bahwa dia kini seorang ayah.

"Kau akan memastikan Okaa-chan bahagia. Kau akan menyentuh kehidupan orang banyak dengan serbuk sihir yang kau punya di sayapmu."

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya di ranjang, menatap dengan pandangan buram karena air mata.

"You're my shooting star. My miracle."

Detik jarum jam dinding mengiringi suara isak tangis Hinata. Ikatan antara ibu pada anaknya membuktikan kekuatannya saat Kiseki menggeliat. Kegelisahan Hinata membuat Uchiha mungil itu melepas mimpi indahnya.

Itachi membuat suara riang saat mata putranya terbuka.

Seperti asap.

Warna matanya kelabu, tapi cerah.

Begitu menawan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat malam tiba, Sasuke akan tertidur dengan lampu yang menyala. Dia kesulitan meminta tubuhnya istirahat sejenak dan otaknya terus memikirkan sosok sama. Pikirannya sering bertanya-tanya dimana dia sekarang, sedang menangis-kah?

Mungkinkah Hinata juga merindukannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malaikat mungil itu datang di musim dingin, matanya murni seperti Hinata, senyumnya berharga jutaan bintang, suaranya merdu, dan setiap saat dia di pelukannya, jari-jari kecilnya menggenggam erat tubuh ibunya, takut kehilangan.

Saat Kiseki tertawa, suara lonceng angin tidak berharga. Saat Kiseki tertidur, dunia ikut terlelap bersamanya.

Itachi suka memainkan gitar untuk putranya, suka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di dekat box yang menjadi istana Kiseki.

Itachi paling benci saat dia batuk dan membuat suara keras. Dia ingin tetap tinggal, tapi takut membangunkan putranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kesempatan hadir untuk Sasuke melihatnya lagi.

Setiap saat Hinata menatapnya, jantungnya mengenali lagi detak cepat yang berdebar-debar.

Kala Hinata menyebut namanya, Sasuke tidak lagi punya kendali akan hatinya.

Dan jika Hinata menyentuhnya, jiwa Sasuke memiliki kekuatan untuk berani melawan arus dunia.

Karena Sasuke suka pada Hinata meski Hinata lebih menyukai Itachi. Karena Sasuke suka pada Hinata meski Hinata mencintai Itachi. Bagaimanapun, Hinata adalah orang yang paling berarti dalam kehidupan Sasuke meski tidak dalam hidupnya karena dia telah memiliki Itachi.

Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan Hinata bergetar saat berusaha menyentuh Itachi. Lapisan katun piyamanya ternoda warna merah gelap. Tubuhnya meringkuk dan gemetar, kedinginan meski dia berkeringat.

"Ita-kun...?"

Aroma amis darah merusak harum bedak bayi yang biasa melekat di tubuhnya karena dia suka menggendong putranya. Matanya terpejam, menahan rasa sakit yang tak terbayangkan.

"Ita-kun...?"

Hinata mencapai lengan atas Itachi, menggoncangnya pelan. "Ita-kun?"

Itachi membuka matanya, menatap tajam ke arah Hinata. Dia terlihat marah, tapi Hinata tahu, dia marah pada rasa sakit yang menyiksanya, karena Itachi kemudian memeluknya, begitu erat hingga terasa menyesakkan. Hinata tidak keberatan bahkan jika tulang rusuknya patah karena kehangatan Itachi.

"Hi—"

Kata-katanya terputus.

"Akan kuhubungi rumah sakit."

Dua lengan yang menjebaknya dalam pelukan semakin kuat mengikat Hinata, Itachi tidak ingin Hinata pergi.

"Sampaikan pada Kiseki bahwa aku sayang padanya. Katakan bahwa aku menyesal tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama untuk melihat langkah pertamanya."

Air mata Hinata menembus warna navy piyama Itachi. Dua lengannya yang lemah membalas pelukan Itachi. Hatinya membuat permohonan berkali-kali.

_Jangan biarkan dia mati..._

"Kau akan bahagia 'kan? Kau akan membuat Kiseki bahagia 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau akan jalani hidupmu, menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa keajaiban itu masih ada."

"Iya..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Nona Hyuuga."

"Aku tahu."

Itachi melepas Hinata, menatap matanya. "Sasuke juga."

Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Jika aku tidak terlahir di dunia ini, kalian tidak akan melewatkan perjalanan yang begitu panjang dan terus-menerus berpisah."

"Tidak..."

Rasa sakit berangsur-angsur hilang, Itachi menekan bibirnya di bibir Hinata.

Lembut, tapi terasa dingin di bibir Hinata yang bergetar dan perlahan melemah.

Di antara hangat airmata yang mengalir, sisa tenaga yang dimiliki bibirnya dimanfaatkan Hinata untuk egois dan melawan dewa kematian. "Kau tidak boleh pergi, Ita-kun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tapi Sasuke ingat kenyataannya.

Hinata selalu menjadi orang yang pergi di antara mereka.

Sementara dirinya selalu menjadi orang yang menunggu di antara mereka.

Kenapa tidak merubahnya?

Itachi selalu menjadi penyebab kehilangannya.

Itachi selalu mendapat apa yang dia inginkan.

Kenapa tidak merubahnya?

Sasuke tidak akan menunggu meski Hinata pergi.

Itachi tidak akan mendapat apa yang dia inginkan meski Sasuke tahu dia akan kehilangan Hinata.

Benar-benar kehilangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Februari masih menyisakan dingin meski salju telah mencair. Sinar matahari hangat membuka awal untuk musim semi. Musim dingin segera memberikan waktu pada tunas bunga untuk mulai merekah.

Hinata terdiam di ranjang besarnya, belaian angin terasa dingin di wajahnya.

Pelukan Itachi begitu lemah setelah sepasang sayap tak terlihat memisahkan jiwanya dari dunia.

Tak ada lagi kata-kata, hanya detak jantungnya yang berhenti berdetak.

Hinata mengecup dada telanjang Itachi, mengucapkan janji padanya. Jemarinya membelai kulit yang terasa dingin, air mata mengalir lagi.

Hinata bangun untuk duduk di ranjang, memeluk lututnya yang ditekuk dan menangis keras.

Dia tahu kini, Itachi sudah tidak ada lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tidak akan membuat Itachi jadi pahlawan karena mati dan menyerahkan Hinata padanya. Dia rela hidup dalam kehampaan meski jiwanya tersiksa.

Seperti sebuah rumus yang tak bisa diubah, Hatake Kakashi menghancurkan segalanya.

"Yo... senang melihatmu membuka matamu lagi, Sasuke-san. Kau telah koma selama lima bulan. Beberapa tulang rusuk dan juga tulang punggungmu patah."

Sasuke masih menyesuaikan mata dengan cahaya terang kamar rawatnya.

"Akan kuberitahu Fugaku-sama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kimono mewah dikenakan Hinata. Setiap lembar lapisannya yang begitu berat membuat Hinata yakin dia akan lebih mudah tenggelam.

Sungai Hudson yang luas akan menerima tubuhnya, dia ingin jiwanya terbang ke angkasa, mencari Itachi dan memandang matahari terbit bersamanya.

Suara mulai terhapus saat air dingin menelan wajahnya, matanya memandang gelembung udara dalam air.

Hinata memejamkan mata, melihat Itachi dengan gitar di pangkuan, menyanyikan lagu cinta yang dibuatnya sendiri. Air gelap menjadi saksi senyum Hinata yang bersedih.

Lalu Hinata ingat Itachi yang tengah duduk di ruang kerjanya di Uchiha Tower, memandang laporan kerja dengan serius.

Itachi kini menopang dagu, menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam yang membuat wajah Hinata memerah dan hatinya berdebar liar.

Itachi tertidur, memeluk bantal yang biasa digunakan Hinata.

Itachi memandang langit, tangannya menggandeng tangan Hinata.

Itachi bermandikan cahaya bulan, mencintainya dan memberinya kepuasan.

Itachi duduk di bathtub yang penuh dengan air hangat, menanti dengan sabar saat Hinata mencuci rambutnya.

Itachi duduk di lantai, memeluk Kiseki.

Kiseki tertawa. Itachi menangis, senyumnya yang ringan menyembunyikan kesedihan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senja menyebar warna merah yang terlihat menyakitkan. Langit seolah terluka, perihnya menyesap ke dalam hati Sasuke yang memandangnya.

Pintu terbuka, Sasuke terpaku pada kesedihan angkasa yang semakin gelap.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Kemudian berganti keindahan musim semi saat dia menoleh. "Kau?"

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata melawan semua pengikat kesedihan.

_--Akan kukunci semua kesedihan dan membuangnya jauh-jauh--_

Dia berenang untuk menemui lagi udara di permukaan.

Nafasnya terasa berat, tapi dia tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, benar 'kan?"

"Benar."

"Bunga Sakura di musim semi."

"Hm."

"Jadi musim dingin telah berakhir?"

"Iya."

"Sudah berakhir."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kiseki lahir di musim dingin sepertiku. Bulan Januari seperti Otou-san dan paman Hizashi."

"Wah... dia Hyuuga sejati."

"Fugaku otou-san, bolehkah dia menggunakan nama Uchiha?"

"Anak laki-laki ya? Aku tidak yakin ayahmu setuju, Hinata. Dia selalu ingin punya penerus laki-laki."

"Ayah punya Neji-nii."

"Hm?"

"Kumohon."

"Hei... kau ini, mana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang putri Hyuuga memohon seperti itu?" Di ujung telepon Fugaku tertawa. "Uchiha Kiseki."

"Bagus."

Fugaku tertawa lagi. "Iya, bagus."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menarik selimut hingga menyentuh dagu Sasuke. "Kau harus istirahat, Sasuke-kun." Seragam putihnya serasi dengan semua warna di kamar rawat Sasuke.

"Ini di mana?"

"Tokyo."

"Jadi Hokkaido...?"

Mata hijau mint Sakura bergerak-gerak, menimbang-nimbang antara mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau membuat sandiwara.

"Kau ditransfer ke sini oleh ayahmu."

"Kau tenaga medis di sini?"

"Benar."

"Kebetulan."

"Mungkin takdir," Sakura mengoreksi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uchiha Kiseki. Itu kau, anak manis." Hinata membelai pipi bulat putranya, mata besar semakin berwarna gelap di bawah cahaya remang-remang. "Kau seorang Uchiha, jadi kau harus kuat seperti ayahmu."

Kiseki menatap mata awan ibunya, keningnya berkerut.

"Kenapa?"

Tangan mungil terulur, berusaha meraih wajah ibunya.

"Hm? Kau kenapa?" Hinata membungkuk, kamar tidurnya yang sepi, ceria lagi saat Kiseki berhasil menyentuh hidung ibunya.

Suara tawa dan bahasa bayinya membuat Hinata semakin merindukan Itachi.

"Ayahmu seperti bintang jatuh. Dia akan hadir tanpa kau duga-duga. Karena itu, kau harus bahagia. Agar ayahmu tidak khawatir."

Kiseki mengedipkan matanya, membuat warna gelap semakin nyata.

"Platinum, matamu seperti platinum."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Matamu mewakili warna daun, rambutmu kelopak bunganya."

Sakura tersipu.

"Seperti apa duniamu?"

Senyumnya mengembang. "Indah," Sakura menjawab. "Begitu indah," dia bilang.

"Aku ingin berada disana."

******************************oOo******************************

"**Our death is not an end if we can live on in our children and the younger generation. For they are us, our bodies are only wilted leaves on the tree of life."**

**-Albert Einstein-**

******************************oOo******************************

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

My first OC, Kiseki. Haah... kanji untuk Kiseki ada empat : 奇蹟, 軌跡, 奇跡, 軌跡

Yang pasti, menurut sensei, secara umum memiliki arti hampir sama, Miracle.

Ada yang inget password di laptop-nya Itachi? Yup, it's Kiseki.

-:-

_Sampai kini Itachi tidak bisa mengerti, siapa yang sebenarnya dia lindungi._

_Sasuke atau dirinya sendiri?_

Got the message?

-:-

Oke, chapter ini ngejelasin Sasuke dan sedikit masa lalunya, kira-kira itu adalah apa yang dia lihat setelah kecelakaan dan koma. Di chapter sebelumnya 'kan Sasuke ngeliat ibunya, itu cuma awal dari mimpi panjangnya.

Itachi… akhirnya…

Jujur, saya gak rela!!

hiks… hiks… Hinata-hime… ganbatte kudasai…

-sigh-

Please don't hate me, para readers terhormat.

What happens next?

You'll never know…

-:-

Ano… review?

Please…


	14. Chapter 14

"You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back."

-Barbara De Angelis-

******************************oOo******************************

*Additional Verse*

-:-

A Beautiful Lie

-:-

-:-

_Bila ada dua hati dalam sebuah cinta, takdir mereka akan bertautan._

_Bila tiga hati terlibat dalam sebuah bentuk cinta, takdir mereka akan berbenturan._

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi duduk, wajahnya agak menunduk. Cahaya terang yang menyirami tubuhnya membuat sebagian wajahnya yang tertutup rambut yang jatuh, terlindung dalam bayangan.

Di sekitarnya semua hampa.

Ada keindahan titik-titik yang berkilau seindah permata. Seperti lapisan berlian di kain gelap yang terbentang.

Lalu dia menoleh.

Dia tidak bicara, hanya menatap dengan mata gelapnya.

Hinata membuka mulut, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Keinginan yang begitu kuat menggetarkan pita suaranya. "Ita-kun..." Lalu tersentak dari mimpinya, enggan membuka kelopak mata dan berharap bisa kembali tidur. Tapi mimpi itu tidak kembali, kelelahan itu lenyap seperti kehadiran Itachi yang selalu mampir ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Perlahan Hinata meninggalkan dunia indah dimana Itachi ada tapi tak tersentuh. Tangannya menyentuh permukaan ranjang yang dingin. Saat dia menutup lagi kelopak matanya, air mata mengalir.

Tubuhnya meringkuk, begitu kesepian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Seperti apa duniamu?"_

"_Indah... begitu indah."_

"_Aku ingin berada di sana."_

-:-

Bulan Mei yang hangat menjadi awal bagi Uchiha Sasuke untuk benar-benar melepas kruk yang selama ini membantunya berjalan.

Sejak bangun dari komanya, Sasuke berjuang melatih semua otot dan tulangnya yang kaku. Operasi dan perawatan memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar, namun terapi yang dia jalankan butuh waktu yang terasa tanpa akhir. Tulang punggung yang patah membuatnya harus belajar berjalan lagi, lingkungan rumah sakit menjadi lingkungan yang familiar baginya.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna kelopak bunga khas Jepang selalu menjadi orang yang setia di sampingnya.

Setelah empat tahun, Sasuke akhirnya bisa kembali menjadi individu yang menikmati jalan-jalan tanpa kursi roda atau batang kembar kruk yang membuatnya tampak cacat.

Hari ini, Sasuke memutuskan mengikuti arus perkembangan dunia dan berdiri di antara kerumunan hiruk-pikuk pusat kota Tokyo, menanti orang yang dipilihnya untuk menemani.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti kebanyakan anggota Uchiha lain, Shisui juga berambut hitam, memiliki sepasang mata gelap, tubuh tegap dan tinggi. Kehadirannya mendominasi dan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sahabat baik Itachi itu menjadi partner yang bisa dipercaya Hyuuga Hinata, namun, sering kali, Uchiha Shisui meremehkan kemampuan Hinata dalam urusan bisnis.

Rapat lain yang menyita waktu menjadi sebuah agenda yang umum bagi keduanya. Di sisi Hinata, duduk Hatake Kakashi yang siap membantunya. Di sisi lain, Shisui mencerna laporan perkembangan otomotif yang baginya krusial di Uchiha Corp.

Di hadapan mereka, seorang desainer muda lulusan Italia, mengajukan hasil kerjanya. Sedan baru dengan daya lari luar biasa yang mengambil warna mata Kiseki untuk body-nya.

"Target pasarnya para remaja kaya, kita akan bersaing dengan Ferrari." Shisui langsung mengambil nama familiar di industri otomotif Italia.

"Saya rasa, ini jauh lebih baik dari kuda jantan itu, Uchiha-sama." Pria berambut gelap dan berkulit pucat itu dengan berani menimpal perkataan atasannya.

Hinata tidak melepas matanya dari buku sketsa dengan desain mobil sedan yang memiliki keanggunan luar biasa.

Yang pertama dikagumi Hinata adalah kehadiran Sai, sang desainer, dengan buku sketsanya. Kebanyakan perancang di Uchiha Motors membawa papan besar, atau mengajukan model terbaru mereka dengan kecanggihan teknologi dan warna-warna yang menawan.

Sai menghargai kesederhanaan.

"Namanya?" tanya Hinata.

"Tunggu sebentar, Hinata. Kita tidak bisa langsung menerima desain sembarangan."

Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Jangan bilang ini intuisi wanita," lanjut sang Uchiha.

Hinata menyerahkan buku sketsa besar pada asistennya. Dia menghadapi Shisui dengan tenang. "Ini adalah sebuah sentuhan keindahan yang kuat."

Shisui melakukan hal sama, buku sketsa dia biarkan tergeletak di meja, untuk kemudian duduk menghadap Hinata. "Aku tidak paham. Bisa kau jelaskan, Nona Hyuuga?"

"Sebuah maha karya tidak selalu berkaitan erat dengan kompetensi sebuah nama besar. Maha karya bisa saja lahir di jalanan, seniman tanpa nama bisa saja menghasilkan sebuah seni yang jauh lebih berharga dari hasil karya sempurna Da Vinci. Karena kata kuncinya bukan kesempurnaan, Shisui-san, tapi kesederhanaan yang memikat."

"Hmm..."

Hatake Kakashi bertepuk tangan.

"Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah mengubah cara pandang dunia."

"Bukan hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan, Hinata."

"Aku tahu."

"Tantangan yang menarik." Shisui beralih pada seniman muda yang sabar menanti. "Kita akan buat modelnya, lihat reaksi pemegang saham. Kau, Sai-san..." Shisui mengangkat alis kanannya. "Harus membentuk tim untuk promosi, jika kau ingin model-mu diproduksi."

Sai membuat senyum yang menutup matanya, lalu berdiri sebelum membungkuk. Hinata menerima agenda lain yang telah disiapkan Kakashi untuknya saat Sai menyebut nama sang wanita Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga-sama..."

"Ya?"

"Namanya, Gin-no-miya."

_Pangeran perak. _

Hinata tersenyum, "Kau besar di Tokyo?"

Sai mengangguk.

"Mungkinkah akan ada Kin-no-miya?" celetuk Shisui.

Hatake Kakashi tertawa paling keras di antara empat orang di ruang rapat.

Hinata tetaplah Hinata. Di luar, dia terlihat aman dan tegar. Entah ada berapa banyak rasa sakit yang tersembunyi di dalam hatinya, begitu tersembunyi hingga tak terlihat meski saat membagi suara tawanya yang pelan di ruangan sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bersandar di dinding dingin, Sasuke memperhatikan poster film dalam kubus kaca. Judulnya aneh, dan bisa dipastikan ceritanya drama percintaan yang membosankan.

Sayangnya, ke studio dimana film itu ditayangkan-lah Sasuke masuk bersama Sakura. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan, Sasuke-kun. Sudah lama aku ingin nonton film terbaru YamaP."

Sasuke harus rela bergabung dengan Sakura yang memilih film drama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang kerja Hinata memutar lagu klasik lembut Chopin. Beberapa map berisi laporan dan draft majalah wisata dari perusahaan penerbitan Uchiha, berserakan di mejanya.

Sejak memutuskan bergabung dalam keluarga Uchiha, Hinata juga membantu Shisui di dunia para laki-laki. Ibu muda yang kini terbiasa dengan dunia bisnis, menggantikan posisi Itachi di perusahaan. Fugaku mempercayakan asset berharganya pada seorang Hyuuga, tentu banyak anggota keluarga Uchiha lain yang menentang. Seiring waktu, mereka rela menelan protes keras yang pernah mereka tujukan karena Hinata membuktikan keahliannya meski dia seorang wanita.

Nocturne Chopin mengawali melodi dari awal lagi, Hinata suka alunan musik yang membawa aura tenang kegelapan malam.

Pintu diketuk membuat Hinata mengganti fokusnya dari meja.

Hatake Kakashi masuk dengan segelas jus dingin. "Tamu anda sudah hadir, Hyuuga-sama."

"Sudah waktunya makan siang?"

Pria tinggi itu mengangguk.

"Bisa tolong minta dia masuk, Hatake-san."

Gelas bening berisi warna merah tomat mengalirkan bulir-bulir air saat Kakashi meletakkannya di atas meja Hinata. "Tentu, Hyuuga-sama."

Yang pertama diterima telinga Hinata adalah suara tawa yang begitu feminin, lalu hantaman keras suara langkah kecil dari seseorang yang memasang wajah cemberut.

Hinata berdiri untuk menyambut tamu istimewanya.

Wajah sang Uchiha berubah cerah saat bertemu ibunya. "Okaa-chan!" lalu dia berlari menuju wanita favoritnya. "Kenapa wanita pirang itu senang sekali mencubitku?" tanyanya, memeluk tubuh ramping wanita muda yang membelai punggungnya.

"Karena kau tampan, Kiseki-chan."

Wajah cemberutnya datang lagi. "Aku tidak mau dipanggil -chan."

"Aah... maaf ya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Layar besar dalam studio gelap memutar film cengeng yang masih berjalan meski menit 47 dari satu jam pertama telah berlalu. Sasuke melirik layar ponsel untuk memastikan waktu yang terasa berjalan lamban.

Ada kisah tentang perjuangan samurai tapi lebih banyak romansanya, membosankan.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar."

Sakura segera menghapus cairan bukti kesedihan di hidungnya dengan menggunakan sapu tangan yang sejak tadi menjadi pegangannya. "Iya."

Sasuke menuruni tangga dalam kegelapan, hanya cahaya kecil di tangga yang menjadi penuntunnya. Seperti itulah dunia yang dia rasakan sekarang, gelap dengan hanya sedikit pencerahan yang hampir tak terlihat.

EXIT dalam warna hijau terang menjadi tujuannya.

Setelah tirai terbuka, matanya harus beradaptasi sebentar dengan cahaya terang dunia luar. Sunyi dan dialog dari film berangsur-angsur menjauh.

Kencan lainnya dengan Sakura lagi-lagi membosankan.

Sasuke duduk di lobby utama theatre, mengamati kehidupan yang berjalan di depannya. Di salah satu sudut ruangan, segerombolan remaja laki-laki membicarakan topik yang terlihat menarik. Salah satu dari mereka tersipu dengan wajah memerah yang membuat Sasuke yakin dia terserang demam.

Mengingatkannya pada Hinata.

"Jadi, dia bilang begitu?" Temannya yang berkaca mata melontarkan pertanyaan yang semakin membuat wajah remaja malu itu memerah.

"Keren, gak semua cewek gitu 'kan?" Temannya yang lain menimpali.

"Iya, waktu gue jalan pertama kali sama pacar gue, dia minta nonton High School Musical. Ancur!"

"Asli! Cewek tuh rata-rata egois dan gak mikirin selera kita-kita, nontonnya drama mulu."

"Lo beruntung, Bro! Cewek lo nanya dulu sebelum masuk."

Si remaja yang menjadi pusat di antara mereka, tertunduk. "I-iya."

"Jadi kalian nonton film keluarga?"

"Selera lo aneh sih, tapi tuh cewek malah setuju aja."

"Coooll..." mereka serempak berkomentar.

Seingat Sasuke, Hinata juga begitu dulu. Ruang mini theater di Uchiha Palace selalu memutar film-film yang dipilih Sasuke. Hinata biasanya duduk dengan tenang, popcorn di pangkuan dan lembaran selimut menjadi pelapis yang membuatnya tenggelam dalam hangat.

Jika filmnya horror, dia suka menyerahkan popcorn pada Sasuke lalu bersembunyi. Jika komedi, dia akan berusaha untuk tidak tertawa terlalu keras. Saat Sasuke bertanya apa alasannya, Hinata hanya bilang bahwa dia tidak ingin mengganggu kesenangan Sasuke. Jika film action, dia akan tegang dan seringkali meremas selimutnya. Sasuke belum pernah memilih film drama, tapi jika pernah, mungkin Hinata akan menangis di bahu Sasuke.

Dan dia tidak akan keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Bro, lo harus gaet dia."

Gerombolan remaja itu mendukung temannya yang beruntung.

Sasuke juga beruntung.

Seandainya saja ada teman yang juga mendukung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah-choo!" Suara bersin Hinata menarik perhatian dua orang yang bergabung dengannya menikmati makan siang.

"Bless you, Hyuuga-sama."

"Terima kasih Hatake-san."

"Ada yang membicarakan Okaa-chan."

"Iya, sepertinya begitu. Telingaku berdengung."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Namanya bagus."

"Siapa?"

"Hinata."

Jika kebetulan itu ada, Sasuke ingin percaya.

Bangun dari tempatnya duduk, dia mengikuti kelompok remaja tanggung yang kini melepas pemuda beruntung pada gadis di seberang jalan yang melambai. Blus-nya putih, rok selututnya cantik, rambutnya dihiasi pita berwarna hitam yang berkilau seperti sutra di antara rambutnya yang pirang pucat.

_Hinata._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah-choo!!"

"Apa anda flu, Hyuuga-sama?"

"Sistem pertahanan tubuhku dalam bahaya, Hatake-san."

"Ada yang sedang membicarakan Okaa-chan."

"Kurasa ada yang merindukanmu, Hyuuga-sama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura keluar, Sasuke menghampirinya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak bisa dimengerti Sakura.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Sakura mengangguk.

Berjalan mendahului perempuan yang bermata sembab, Sasuke membawa Sakura ke sebuah café di persimpangan jalan utama.

Bising lalu-lalang kendaraan terhapus setelah pintu kaca meredam suara dari luar. Seorang pelayan membawa mereka ke satu meja yang aman dari pandangan mata banyak orang dan berada dalam area bebas rokok.

Sasuke bahkan tidak membuka buku menu atau menunggu hingga pelayan berambut pendek pergi setelah menawarkan jasanya. Dia duduk, menatap mata Sakura.

Lalu...

"Kita tunangan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menyebalkan."

Hinata membalikkan badan, melihat kesulitan Kiseki menyusun puzzle besar pemandangan megah Midtown Manhattan dari Empire State Building. Gambar dengan kepingan puzzle yang hampir serupa menyajikan keindahan malam dimana gedung-gedung tinggi menjadi inti tantangan permainan ini. Kiseki hampir menyerah saat ibunya menghampiri dengan semangkuk ice cream.

"Perlu bantuan, Kiseki?"

"Aku bisa, pasti bisa!"

"Kalau begitu, bisa bantu Okaa-chan dengan ice cream ini?" Kiseki menerima sendok mungil dan meninggalkan puzzle yang dibelikan Shisui untuknya. Pria dewasa itu bilang, Itachi selalu berhasil menyusun puzzle yang tingkat kesulitannya di atas standar.

"Kau harus tenang, jangan terpancing emosi saat menyelesaikan masalah di hadapanmu."

"Apa ice cream ini untuk menenangkanku?"

"Tidak, Okaa-chan hanya ingin menikmati ice cream dengan putra favoritku."

"Malam ini akan ada hujan bintang, Kaa-chan."

"Benarkah?"

"Kita lihat dengan teropong bintang di kamarku. Mungkin Otou-chan akan melintas malam ini."

"Apa Polaris terlihat di langit New York?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fugaku mengenakan kaca mata, membaca halaman 129 edisi terbaru majalah wisata yang idenya muncul dari Hinata.

"Hmm... aku ingin penginapan ber-onsen muncul di edisi berikutnya."

"Hokkaido?" tanya Hinata di ujung telepon.

"Ya. Juga beberapa hotel Uchiha di Osaka dan Fukuoka."

"Otou-san, bisakah kita membuka kerja sama baru dengan florist?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ada trend baru, banyak pernikahan yang juga berfungsi sebagai jalan keluar untuk berlibur. Paket bulan madu dan juga rencana liburan bagi pasangan."

"Hmm... itu memberiku ide baru."

"Rumah mungil?" tanya Hinata.

"Apa kau bisa membaca pikiranku, Hinata?"

"Sebuah awal dari hidup baru yang ditempuh pengantin. Bisnis ini tidak akan mengenal kata henti, Otou-san. Cinta selalu ada, dan Cupid tak pernah lelah bekerja."

"Kau terdengar seperti Itachi."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Semakin lama Hinata semakin nyata sebagai seorang Uchiha. Namun Fugaku bisa mendengar nada tersembunyi di suaranya yang terus berusaha kuat dan ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Fugaku adalah seorang ayah, tentu dia bisa merasakan getaran suara Hinata yang sedih, meski dia tertawa. Fugaku juga mengerti harapan Hinata dan selalu berusaha untuk mengabulkan keinginan putri Hyuuga itu. Jika Hinata bilang ia baik-baik saja, maka itu-lah yang dipercaya Fugaku.

"Aku akan mengunjungi kalian di New York, kudengar Hiashi baru kembali dari sana."

"Otou-san dan Hanabi-chan tinggal di sini selama dua minggu."

"Aku rindu kalian."

"Pantas siang ini aku bersin terus."

"Apa kau flu, Hinata?"

"Hatake-san bilang ada orang yang merindukanku."

Keduanya berbicara tentang banyak hal, bisnis memang menjadi pembuka, setelah itu, perbincangan antara seorang ayah dan putrinya mengalir seperti aliran sungai di musim semi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin?"

Sebuah cincin bermahkota berlian menampilkan kilau yang begitu gemerlapan. Beberapa berlian dalam ukuran lebih kecil berbaris di dua sisi batu berharga yang paling utama.

"Ini hidupku. Tentu aku yakin," jawab Sasuke.

Gaara menyerah. Mata hijau pucat beralih pada wanita yang sejak tadi menanti di dekat mereka. "Letakkan dalam kotak yang bagus," perintahnya.

Pegawai toko perhiasan itu segera melakukan tugasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku akan ke Tokyo Juni depan."

Fugaku membuka agendanya. "Private jet akan kusiapkan, Hinata."

"Tidak usah, Otou-san. Aku dan Kiseki akan menggunakan penerbangan komersil."

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh menggunakan penerbangan umum, terlalu berbahaya! Kau dengar?!"

"Otou-san...?"

Fugaku seperti Sasuke, tidak mampu menerima perasaan kehilangan lain. Tidak setelah Mikoto dan Itachi.

"Maaf."

"Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku, Otou-san."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berdiri mematung di hadapan pintu ruang kerja ayahnya. Seperti saat anak-anak, Sasuke tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya memulai perbincangan dengan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang tertinggal setelah kepergian Itachi.

Tangannya yang gemetar mengetuk permukaan kayu.

"Masuk saja."

Sasuke membuka pintu, cahaya terang dari jendela besar dan siluet ayahnya.

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Kecuali wajah tua Fugaku yang semakin terlihat lelah.

Fugaku hanya menggerakkan matanya, mencerna kehadiran Sasuke sebentar sebelum kembali pada halaman 176 majalah wisata yang masih sama. "Kau ada perlu?"

"Aku akan bertunangan."

Halaman berganti setelah Fugaku membalik halaman 176. "Itu bagus."

"Aku harap Otou-san bisa hadir."

"Tentu. Siapa gadis yang beruntung?"

"Haruno Sakura."

Saat itu, Fugaku mengangkat wajahnya. Punggungnya menerima sandaran kursi sementara matanya memandang langit-langit seolah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertekan. "Ayah tidak kenal siapapun dengan nama Haruno."

"Dia bekerja sebagai tenaga medis di Central Tokyo."

Kini matanya membalas tatapan Sasuke. "Bekerja?" Majalah ditutupnya.

Jeda panjang diisi kesunyian yang akrab di antara mereka. Sejak dulu hingga kini, hubungan di antara keduanya selalu dingin dan pasif.

"Katakan saja padaku kapan dan di mana. Aku pasti hadir."

"Di ballroom hotel Westin tanggal sembilan."

"Juni?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kenapa musim panas? Kenapa di Ebisu dan bukan hotel keluarga? Kenapa tanggal sembilan Juni? Ini hadiah untuk Itachi?"

Sasuke memutuskan menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya tanpa menutupi apapun. "Aku memilih musim panas karena aku ingin menikah di musim gugur. Aku memilih Ebisu karena hotel keluarga pernah digunakan Itachi dulu. Dan ya, ini hadiah untuk Itachi."

Fugaku menujukan pandangannya pada satu sudut meja, sepasang mata gelapnya hampa. Dia tidak pernah bisa memahami sifat putra bungsunya. Fugaku tidak mampu mengerti keinginan Sasuke yang seringkali membuat kegaduhan dan begitu liar. Namun, Fugaku cukup mengerti untuk memberikan kebebasan, jika memang hal itu yang diinginkan Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja, Sasuke."

Ucapan terima kasih menutup kehadiran Sasuke di ruang kerjanya.

Pria Uchiha yang semakin akrab dengan sepi, belajar membuat dinding pertahanan seperti Hinata. Kerelaan yang dimiliki Hinata begitu luar biasa sehingga ketegaran menjadi hal yang paling nyata terlihat. Tapi Fugaku tahu, dinding itu juga rapuh. Karena itu, Fugaku sengaja menyembunyikan fakta tentang kecelakaan yang dialami Sasuke, komanya, dan sekarang, ini.

"Akan ada yang kecewa." Mata tua yang lelah menatap foto Itachi yang berdiri di belakang Hinata. "Benar 'kan, Itachi? Kau akan kecewa 'kan?" Senyum Itachi dan dua matanya tidak menatap kamera. Wajah dan pandangannya hanya tertuju pada gadis yang dipeluknya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Itachi?" Angin menggabungkan warna rambut Hinata dan helaian rambut panjang Itachi. "Bagaimana kau akan mencegah kebodohan adikmu, Itachi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tahu. Bintang keberuntungan."

Hinata tertawa. "Bukan, Polaris itu bintang utara."

"Seperti apa wujudnya? Apa Polaris cantik seperti Okaa-chan?"

Membelai kepala putranya, Hinata tersenyum. "Kemarilah ksatria-ku." Kiseki menghampiri ibunya yang duduk di lantai. Langit menjadi atap, cahaya tertidur agar tak ada bintang jatuh yang terlewatkan.

Memeluk putranya yang duduk di pangkuan, Hinata tidak mempedulikan dunia. Dia memang kesepian tanpa Itachi, tapi dia janji untuk terus bertahan demi Kiseki; keajaiban yang tertinggal dari pria yang dicintainya.

"Polaris adalah bintang yang paling cantik."

"Berarti dia seperti Okaa-chan."

-:-

Pukul dua pagi, Kiseki tertidur. Hinata tetap memeluknya saat hujan bintang mencoret warna gelap langit.

"Otou-chan datang, Kiseki. Dia merentangkan sayapnya yang mewah, tersenyum melihat kita di sini."

_Dia selalu melidungi kita._

_Jadi tidak perlu khawatir._

Karena Itachi seorang Uchiha yang selalu menepati janjinya.

Karena Itachi mencintai wanita Hyuuga bernama Hinata dan putra mereka.

******************************oOo******************************

"**Don't grieve. Anything you lose comes round in another form."**

**-Jalal ad-Din Rumi-**

******************************oOo******************************

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Beautiful Lie - 30 Seconds to Mars**

-:-

Kenapa Gin-no-miya dan bukan Gin-no-oujisama?

Di kalangan aristokrat Jepang, no-miya dipakai untuk menunjukkan julukan mereka. Contohnya pangeran Akihito. Julukannya saat beliau anak-anak adalah Tsugu-no-miya Akihito, dan seringkali dipanggil dengan nama julukannya yang berarti Prince Tsugu.

Kin (Gold) dan Gin (Silver) adalah tokoh terkenal di Tokyo saat jaman Edo. Ciri khas yang paling melekat itu tattoo sakura di bahu dan punggungnya.

-:-

Saya gak tahu siapa idola Jepang belakangan ini, ada yang tahu? saya tanya2 sih, tapi temen saya malah kasih banyak nama yang gak saya kenal. Saya juga gak tahu kalo YamaP pernah buat film, maaf ya… fans-nya YamaP.

-:-

**Thanks for reading. You can leave a review before you go.**

**-rb-**


	15. Chapter 15

"To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you may be the world."

-Brandi Snyder-

******************************oOo******************************

*Additional Verse*

-:-

A Beautiful Lie

-:-

-:-

Ballroom hotel Westin di Ebisu, berhias dengan banyak kebahagiaan. Beberapa staf terpercaya, menyusun beberapa kursi terakhir di atas lapisan karpet berwarna biru gelap. Lampu-lampu kristal di sudut langit-langit mendampingi empat chandelier utama. Bagian tengah ruangan dikuasai sebuah meja panjang yang berlapis keindahan warna sederhana dan susunan bunga segar berwarna-warni.

Semua cantik, semua sempurna.

Sang calon putri membelai gaun panjang yang menyentuh lantai di ruang ganti. Rambut sebahunya disanggul, sebuah tiara mungil mengisi puncak kepala dengan berlian yang berkilau saat sinar menempa. Ibunya duduk dengan air mata haru, bibirnya bergetar antara tersenyum dan menangis. Putrinya yang dulu mungil, kini telah berubah menjadi angsa cantik dan telah siap mengepakkan sayapnya.

Seorang wanita muda yang senja itu memilih warna gelap, berdiri di samping cermin, menatap kecerahan mata hijau yang juga gugup. "Kau yakin, Sakura?"

"Masih pertanyaan sama, Ino?" tanya sang angsa berbalut warna abu-abu tipis.

Ino mengibaskan rambut pirangnya, berjalan menghampiri meja yang penuh dengan peralatan make-up dan beberapa aksesori yang gagal memperindah penampilan Sakura di malam yang akan menjadi awal kehidupannya yang baru.

Sebuah kehidupan dimana mimpi menjadi nyata.

Nyonya Haruno bangkit dari tempatnya setelah menerima telepon dari pria yang dia nikahi. "Sakura, Okaa-san harus menemui beberapa tamu. Kau bisa lanjutkan tanpa Okaa-san 'kan?"

Sakura menatap lantai dimana ujung gaun berwarna abu-abu bergradasi ke warna putih. Dia tidak suka warna sepi seperti putih. "Iya," jawabnya.

Dengan persetujuan putrinya, wanita Haruno yang lebih tua menghampiri pintu dan keluar.

"Katakan saja, Ino. Ibuku sudah keluar."

Menghela nafas yang sejak tadi ditahannya, Ino duduk di satu kursi. "Kau tahu aku keberatan."

"Yang benar kau iri."

Ino menyandarkan punggungnya, "Sayang aku bukan anak kecil yang punya waktu untuk iri pada mimpi semu teman baiknya."

Kalimat langsung Ino membangkitkan emosi Sakura. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau jelas tahu apa maksudku, gadis cerdas. Siapapun akan paham apa yang tengah dilakukan Uchiha itu padamu. Kau dari sekian banyak orang yang paling mengerti, Sakura. Dunia tidak berputar seperti skenario di cerita dongeng."

"Sasuke-kun mencintaiku, Ino."

"Lalu kenapa dia melakukan ini? Jika dia memang mencintaimu, maka kau tidak akan berdiri di sini tanpa menemui kepala keluarga Uchiha. Kau akan menerima proses panjang pengenalan pada tiap anggota keluarga karena kau hanya seorang Haruno bukan kalangan mereka."

Sakura tertawa sinis, "Kau merendahkanku?"

"Menyadarkanmu." Ino berdiri, membelai gaun gelap yang menurutnya pantas dikenakan karena malam pertunangan Sakura adalah malam berkabung bagi kebebasan wanita Haruno yang percaya dunianya telah lengkap. Sungguh, dia telah salah.

"Aku lihat dia di luar." Ino menghampiri cermin utama yang kini menggabungkan pantulan dirinya dan Sakura.

"Siapa?"

"Mimpi terburukmu, orang yang akan menghantui hidupmu, orang yang menguasai hati calon tunanganmu."

"Hinata?" tanya Sakura, matanya mencerminkan rasa takut yang nyata. "Kenapa dia ada di sini? Bukankah dia ada di New York?"

Dengan jari telunjuknya, Ino menyingkirkan warna pirang poninya, membuat sepasang mata biru terlihat penuh tanpa ada lagi penghalang. "Kupikir kau akan bertanya padaku siapa orangnya." Yamanaka bertubuh semampai menoleh pada wanita lain di ruangan yang sama. "Tapi kau sendiri paham dia adalah sebuah ancaman. Bagaimana mungkin akan ada _happily ever after_ untukmu, Sakura?"

-:-

Beberapa hari sebelum malam indah itu, Hinata menikmati kopi di ruang kerjanya. Pagi dimulai dengan kegiatan yang menjadi agenda kegiatan sama setiap harinya. Hinata akan bangun dengan sapaan ramah asistennya di telepon, menikmati sarapan bersama putranya yang berharga, mengantar Kiseki ke pre-school, lalu mulai menjalani tugasnya sebagai pengganti Itachi karena Uchiha yang seharusnya ada di posisi itu, menikmati hidup bebas di Tokyo.

Hari itu, ada sedikit perubahan dramatis.

Baru tiba di ruang kerjanya, Hinata menemui Hatake Kakashi yang terkenal dengan keterlambatannya. Asisten yang telah menyajikan kopi, duduk dengan mata yang tenang ke arah jendela besar. Aroma kopi menyapa pertama sebelum Hatake berdiri menyambut kedatangan Hinata.

"Pagi, Hatake-san. Apa aku terlambat?"

"Hyuuga-sama, Anda sudah ditunggu."

Hinata tentu terkejut dengan ucapan asistennya. "Ada tamu?"

"Dari Jepang."

Pagi itu, Hinata tidak menikmati kopinya sendirian karena seseorang dari masa lalunya, berbaik hati menemani. Bersamanya, dia membawa selembar undangan beraksen mewah. Sebuah kejutan yang membuat mata Hinata terpaku saat memandang dua nama yang tercetak dengan tinta emas.

Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura.

"Ini untukku, Gaara-san?"

"Itu undanganku."

"Jadi aku tidak diundang?"

"Sasuke tidak menjawab saat pertanyaan sama kuajukan padanya." Hinata membentuk sebuah senyuman lemah yang terluka saat itu. Gaara tidak melewatkannya. "Kau akan datang?"

"Tapi aku tidak diundang." Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Hinata menjawab dengan suara yang begitu pelan.

"Aku perlu orang untuk menemaniku."

Satu hal yang Gaara pahami bahwa dia tidak akan kembali ke Jepang dengan tangan hampa; bahwa Hinata tidak suka menolak niat baik orang lain, bahwa Hinata tidak suka mengecewakan orang lain.

Tanggal sembilan Juni saat Sasuke berniat menghadiahkan malam pertunangannya untuk Itachi, Hinata berdiri di antara para tamu lain berdampingan dengan Gaara, tangan mungil Kiseki tak pernah lepas dari genggamannya.

-:-

"Ojii-chan!" Kiseki berlari, ibunya harus rela mengikuti putra mungil Uchiha yang menyeret Hinata untuk menghampiri Fugaku. Pria senior Uchiha itu terlihat cerah dengan tangan yang membuka untuk menyambut kehadiran generasi baru di keluarganya.

"Lihat siapa ini? Kau sudah besar, Kiseki." Fugaku mengangkat Kiseki kecil dari tempatnya berpijak, jemari mungil melepas tangan halus ibunya.

"Aku. Uchiha!" teriaknya bangga, mengundang tawa sang kakek bahagia.

Ruangan yang dipenuhi keluarga Haruno menambah cahaya dengan kilatan blitz kamera yang seolah menemui keluarga selebriti. "Mereka melakukan itu sejak tadi." Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya, memaklumi kelakuan orang-orang yang akan segera menjadi bagian keluarga besar Uchiha.

Hinata berjinjit untuk mencapai kening ayahnya setelah mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan dari tas tangannya. "Mereka menghargai momen ini, Otou-san." Bulir-bulir keringat di kening Fugaku yang jelas tidak merasa nyaman dengan semua cahaya tambahan, menarik tangan Hinata untuk menyempurnakan penampilan ayahnya.

Mengerti niat baik Hinata, Fugaku segera merendahkan tubuhnya. "Ya... kurasa." Selembar sapu tangan harum menyerap keringat dari kening Fugaku. "Terima kasih."

"Aku mau jus! Aku mau jus!" Ujung dasi kupu-kupu Kiseki bergesek dengan jas formalnya saat lengan kanan menunjuk satu meja dimana jus telah tersaji di antara jenis minuman lain.

Fugaku menurunkan cucu laki-lakinya, meminta Hinata untuk tetap tinggal karena dia perlu membicarakan banyak hal dengan orang yang bisa dipercaya seperti putri Hyuuga yang menjadi satu-satunya perempuan di Uchiha.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Hinata. Hanya mengambil jus. Kau terlalu protektif."

Hinata menetapkan hatinya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan berjalan baik tanpa ada insiden yang bisa membuatnya khawatir.

Namun entah dari mana, hatinya seolah tidak menuruti perintah otaknya. Sejak kakinya melangkah di atas karpet biru, debar liar itu semakin nyata dan menyakiti, siap menembus pertahanan tulang rusuknya yang kuat. Jantung Hinata seolah menemukan nada baru yang asing untuknya, namun di sisi lain, Hinata merasakan sebagian dari masa lalunya hadir di sana, terasa begitu familiar.

-:-

Mata platinum Kiseki memperhatikan ruangan besar yang dipadati pengunjung berpakaian mewah, mengingatkannya pada suasana museum saat dia berkunjung dengan Neji. Saat itu, begitu banyak orang berkumpul di dekat hasil karya kuno, para wanita mengenakan bahan panjang sebagai pelapis tubuhnya. Para pria mengenakan pakaian yang hampir terlihat serupa. Hyuuga Neji dihujani pertanyaan sama. "Ini putramu?"

Dengan wajah cerah dia akan menggeleng. "Dia seorang Hyuuga. Bagian dari Uchiha."

Kiseki ingat, malam itu dia merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa karena Neji seperti ayahnya, meski tak ada memori tentang Itachi di otaknya. Tapi jika bisa, Kiseki ingin punya ayah seperti paman Neji yang bersahaja, baik hati dan selalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan dengan mobil cepat berwarna silver.

-:-

Dari sekian banyak suara yang saling beradu dalam perbincangan, Hatake Kakashi memilih lawan bicara yang jauh lebih menyenangkan. Kaki panjangnya tidak menghampiri wanita paling cantik bergaun merah yang telah dikelilingi banyak pria muda. Pria Hatake itu memilih meja yang menyajikan hidangan dimana Uchiha kecil berdiri memandang ke atas, mencari gelas yang paling bisa dijangkau tangan pendeknya.

"Kiseki-kun, kau mau apa?"

Reaksi pertama Kiseki menolak bantuan dari orang asing, ibunya sering berpesan untuk tidak memberi reaksi positif pada orang yang tidak dia kenal. Namun, setelah matanya menangkap warna rambut terang ciri khas pria ramah yang sering ada di sekitarnya, Kiseki tanpa ragu membuka mulutnya. "Jus tomat! Okaa-chan bilang, pipiku akan merona seperti Okaa-chan jika minum jus tomat."

"Ya... tomat memang anti oksidan yang bagus."

-:-

Melempar dasi hitam yang seharusnya menyempurnakan penampilannya malam itu, Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa tunggal. Ruangan sepi seharusnya diisi seorang Uchiha lain yang dia ingat sebagai seorang ayah. Sayang, Fugaku lebih memilih berada di luar bersama para tamu daripada di sana bersama putranya yang sendirian.

Bayangan dirinya di cermin berukuran besar adalah satu-satunya sahabat Sasuke selain musik pelan yang menyusup dari celah pintu. Cahaya terang dan aroma pengharum ruangan justru membuatnya merasa sulit bernafas.

Dia berdiri untuk menciptakan sedikit celah di jendela.

Kamar tempatnya mempersiapkan diri untuk membuka jalur baru dunianya, menerima hembusan angin malam dari lantai sepuluh hotel bergaya eropa itu.

Pintu kemudian diketuk, Sasuke terlalu malas untuk berurusan dengan room service. Mata gelapnya melirik ke warna hitam dasinya yang tergeletak di lantai. Mungkin ada orang yang bisa membantunya dengan benda fashion itu.

-:-

"Di lantai sepuluh?" tanya Kiseki.

Hatake Kakashi mengangguk. "Di sana kau akan menemukan Uchiha lain, dia sangat mirip ayahmu."

"Benarkah?" rasa ingin tahunya bertanya, dua mata berbinar senang.

Bagi Kiseki, menemui Uchiha lain berarti sebuah kesempatan. Bagi Kiseki, laki-laki yang mirip ayahnya adalah Neji.

Tapi, jika ada yang _sangat_ mirip, dia ingin kenal.

-:-

"Kau tersesat?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa ada sedikit pun nada ramah. Kekesalannya semakin bertambah saat melihat seorang anak di depan pintunya, berpakaian resmi lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu mungil.

"Kau bisa pakai dasi?"

Si anak menggeleng. "Apa kau juga Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Aku juga! Uchiha!" Si anak tersenyum lebar. Matanya yang cerah berkilat seperti warna petir di antara gelap. Gabungan antara keindahan dan kekuatan yang membuat semua orang menoleh tapi juga meringkuk karena begitu terang. Tapi petir si anak tanpa suara, sehingga tidak menakutkan, hanya ada senyuman polos selayaknya anak-anak.

"Kau yakin kau seorang Uchiha?" Sasuke menolak pengakuan si anak yang kini mengangguk dengan yakin untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

-:-

"Hyuuga-sama, Kiseki menghilang."

Hinata berhenti membuat senyuman, matanya membelalak dan segera berdiri menghampiri Hatake Kakashi yang telah menunggu sejak tadi.

"Kau kehilangan dia di mana?"

"Mungkin lift."

-:-

"Aku memang seorang Uchiha!"

"Aku tidak percaya, mana ada Uchiha yang pendek sepertimu."

"Jii-chan bilang aku sudah besar."

"Semua Uchiha bermata gelap."

"Ibuku bermata terang."

-:-

Setiap lantai kini padat dengan pria berseragam formal hitam, berkaca mata hitam, dan ear-piece di telinga. Semua memiliki satu tujuan sama, mencari Uchiha berusia empat tahun yang hilang. Hatake Kakashi adalah orang yang akan menjadi elemen utama dalam sebuah rumus yang tak bisa diubah.

Apapun yang direncanakan Sasuke akan terbukti gagal jika dia masih ada.

Mungkin Polaris Hinata berwujud pria Hatake itu.

Mungkin bintang jatuh yang mendengar harapan Kiseki memiliki nama Kakashi.

Hinata tidak lagi menyembunyikan ekspresi khawatirnya. "Kiseki..."

Jari telunjuk Kakashi menekan angka sepuluh setelah pintu lift tertutup.

"Tenang, Hyuuga-sama. Kita pasti menemukannya. Anda tidak akan kehilangan putra Anda."

Lift memulai perjalanannya.

"Jangan katakan itu, Hatake-san. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata 'kehilangan' sekarang."

-:-

"Siapapun ibumu, kau bukan Uchiha."

"Aku Uchiha!!"

Tanpa menyerah, anak bermata perak itu menekan nama Uchiha sebagai identitasnya. Tak ada ciri Uchiha yang bisa dikenali Sasuke. Warna kulitnya yang bersih bisa menjadi ciri khas keluarga lain. Warna rambutnya yang gelap mungkin bisa menjadi satu-satunya hal yang mendukung nama Uchiha yang dia miliki, jika saja tidak ada aliran warna ungu gelap atau biru yang kadang terlihat saat dia bergerak dan membiarkan cahaya putih lampu di koridor menerangi.

Warna matanya jelas bukan milik Uchiha.

"Ayahku adalah Uchiha terhebat. Ibuku adalah Hyuuga tercantik."

_Hyuuga..._

_Kenapa nama itu tidak terpikir?_

-:-

"Karena aku tidak ingin memikirkan itu."

"Tenanglah, Hyuuga-sama. Kiseki akan kita temukan."

Suara tenang musik di dalam lift bergabung dengan nada nafas Hinata yang berusaha sejajar dengan detak jantungnya. Semakin liar, dia menyadari bahwa debar jantungnya semakin liar. Entah karena rasa takut atau perasaan lain yang tak mampu dikenalinya. Yang dia tahu, rasanya menyakitkan namun membuatnya penasaran.

Lift semakin jauh dari lobby utama, setiap lantai dilewati tanpa ada perhentian yang memperlambat waktu.

Dimulai dari mana, Hinata tidak tahu, yang dia sadari, hanya ada gambar Kiseki dan keindahan pagi, dimana Itachi tertawa menatap Hinata yang berbaring kelelahan setelah bekerja terlalu keras dan memforsir tenaganya.

Mimpi itu tak pernah ada, terkadang khayalan datang untuk memanjakan Hinata. Gambar sempurna itu bukan bagian dari sebuah masa lalu, atau potongan masa depan.

Perlahan, senyum Itachi yang mengembang membuka awal saat Kiseki turun dari pelukan ayahnya untuk bergabung dengan ibunya di ranjang. Itachi berdiri, menatap jendela yang tertutup, tangannya yang kini bebas disirami warna indah, rambutnya yang panjang tersembunyi di balik punggung. Tirai merah gelap menyisakan cahaya terang matahari, terperangkap di antara helai bahan.

"Kau harus membukanya, Hinata. Hari cerah sudah hadir untukmu." Itachi menoleh, menatap mata lelah Hinata begitu dalam, mengembangkan senyum yang disukai Hinata darinya. "Kau hanya perlu bangun dan mengulurkan tanganmu, membukanya dan kalian tidak akan kesepian lagi, tidak akan berada dalam kegelapan lagi, tidak akan kedinginan lagi."

"..._ga-sama..."_

Itachi lalu berjalan pelan menghampiri Hinata yang tak bergerak di atas ranjangnya yang terasa luas, lalu pria bermata gelap itu mengecup keningnya, "Buka matamu, Nona Hyuuga. Kau seharusnya seorang Uchiha."

"..._ga-sama... Hyuuga-sama... _Hyuuga-sama."

Suara Itachi pudar bersamaan dengan bayangan indahnya saat kesadaran kembali pada Hinata.

Pintu ganda lift hampir tertutup, tangan Hinata mencegahnya. "Maaf, aku tidak dengar. Kau bicara apa tadi, Hatake-san."

Kakashi telah berdiri di koridor panjang bermandikan cahaya terang berwarna putih, matanya lurus ke satu arah dimana Uchiha kecil menatap ke atas pada orang yang lebih tinggi, suara mereka saling bersahutan, bergabung dalam sebuah perdebatan.

"Kita sampai," ujarnya.

Hinata keluar, mengikuti arah mata asistennya. Mata tegar seorang ibu menemukan Kiseki yang tengah menghentakkan kakinya, berteriak pada penghuni kamar VIP di lantai 10.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Hinata bisa melihat tubuh kecil putranya bergetar, tangannya mengepal, kemarahan jelas tak lagi mengenal batas, dan rasa ketidak nyamanan seorang anak menyusul setelahnya. Seperti kebanyakan anak-anak seusianya, Kiseki selalu mengalirkan emosi dari matanya.

Kiseki menangis. "Aku Uchiha." Suara lemahnya serak sementara wajahnya menunduk kalah.

Hinata melepas masa lalu saat dia berlari mengikuti intuisi dan takdirnya sebagai seorang ibu untuk melindungi putranya.

-:-

"Lihat, kau menangis. Mana ada Uchiha yang menangis saat kalah." Sasuke mendorong bahu anak kecil yang mulai memanggil ibunya. Ada kenangan tentang Mikoto saat dia melihat anak laki-laki itu mengusap air mata dari wajahnya. Aura kesepian terasa begitu kuat menyelimuti anak berambut gelap yang mulai mundur dan mencari perlindungan.

Saat Sasuke mengingat dirinya yang berusia tujuh tahun kala dia kehilangan Mikoto, seorang wanita datang dan segera memeluk anak laki-laki itu. Lengannya yang terlihat ringan mengikat tubuh kecil yang segera menyambut pelukannya. "Okaa-chan..."

Warna rambutnya yang disanggul rendah membuat Sasuke memikirkan kata biru, hitam dan ungu gelap. Warna kulitnya yang putih dan begitu lembut mengingatkanya pada lembaran beludru mewah yang terlihat suci meski tidak berkilau seperti sutra.

"Okaa-chan di sini, Kiseki..."

Suaranya yang begitu lembut terkoyak kesedihan seperti langit kelabu musim dingin di awal tahun.

Wanita muda itu menatap ke atas padanya, dua mata Hyuuga berkedip pelan, bagai asap lemah yang menguap dari secangkir kopi. Indahnya tak berbicara, tapi sepi dari segala yang jadi miliknya begitu menawan. Seperti sebuah senyum yang berhias kilau tipis warna peach yang manis.

"Sasuke."

Dia tertawa, begitu pelan. Jemarinya yang lentik kemudian menutup keindahan bibir yang merekah indah. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke berharap ada tenaga untuk menyingkirkan penghalang yang menutupi kecantikan sederhananya saat tersenyum.

"Apa kabar?" dia bertanya, lalu perlahan berdiri setelah anak laki-laki kecil melepas pelukannya.

Sasuke tidak lagi ingat cara membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, semua otot terasa kaku, seolah dunia berhenti bergerak untuknya. Sasuke terperangkap dalam waktu statis.

"Selamat untuk pertunanganmu."

Mata Hinata menatap tangan yang tidak kosong. Sebuah dasi hitam menggantung tak berdaya. "Kau masih kesulitan dengan dasi?" kemudian tertawa lagi, tanpa ada jemari yang menghalangi keistimewaan senyum di wajahnya kali ini.

"Kau mau kubantu?" lanjutnya, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang aktif menggunakan bibirnya untuk bicara dan tersenyum.

-:-

"Tidak akan kubiarkan." Dengan niat kuat tanpa ada ragu yang tersisa, Sakura mengurangi panjang gaun dengan mengangkat bahan tipis yang lembut, membuat dua kakinya bergerak lebih bebas. Pintu utama segera menerima sentuhan dan tenaga dari wanita yang harusnya tetap tinggal hingga acara resmi dimulai. Seharusnya kehadiran Sakura menjadi acara puncak setelah Sasuke datang menjemputnya dan mereka berdua masuk dengan agung selayaknya pasangan kerajaan.

Namun, Sakura tidak cukup peduli dengan agenda yang sudah dihafalnya sejak seminggu yang lalu, semua mungkin berjalan lancar, kecuali kehadiran Hyuuga Hinata malam itu. Hanya satu kesalahan, namun memiliki daya hancur yang luar biasa.

Ino berdiri di tempatnya, sadar bahwa teman baiknya belum mengenal dunia dewasa tempatnya tinggal. Yamanaka berambut pirang itu mengambil ponsel dari tas tangannya, menghubungi orang paling penting dalam perubahan ini.

"Gaara-san, akan ada kejutan besar. Jika kau tahu dimana Hinata, akan sangat bisa kuhargai jika kau bersamanya. Sakura tidak akan suka jika dia tidak ada di sekitarmu."

-:-

Kiseki cukup senang mengikuti ibunya masuk ke ruangan besar yang sejak tadi membuatnya penasaran. Kamar Sasuke seperti umumnya kamar VIP dengan fasilitas lengkap, jendela besar sedikit memberi celah untuk angin memberi kesejukan di malam musim panas tanggal sembilan Juni.

"Hari ini tidak ada hujan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya." Hinata menatap sekilas pada Sasuke, pria Uchiha itu tak berhenti menggunakan matanya untuk menikmati pemandangan indah yang belakangan jarang datang dalam hidupnya yang sepi.

Hinata menengadah setelah melingkarkan dasi di kerah kemeja Sasuke. "Apa kau bertambah tinggi, Sasuke?"

Dia hanya bisa menggeleng, sekali.

Hinata kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan, tak ada kursi mungil seperti yang dia miliki di rumahnya bersama Itachi.

Sasuke menyentuh Hinata.

Tangannya menyentuh pergelangan tangan Hinata, sentuhannya begitu lembut seperti mengambang. Sepasang mata Uchiha terus menatap dimana lima jarinya berkumpul, masih terdiam tanpa kata. Dengan sedikit tenaga, dia menarik Hinata ke satu kursi kayu di dekat mini bar. Tangannya yang lain mendorong bahu Hinata untuk duduk, kemudian dia berlutut.

Kini, Sasuke yang menengadah.

-:-

Nyonya Haruno masih berusaha menghentikan putrinya membuat keributan. Nama baik keluarga dan nama besar Uchiha bisa tercemar jika sang calon Uchiha membuat kesalahan fatal dengan menyergap masuk ke daerah privasi Sasuke sebelum waktunya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Sayang. Kita sudah sering membicarakan ini, Sakura."

"Segalanya berbeda sekarang, ini bukan latihan, ini nyata, Kaa-san."

"Karena itu, kau harus tetap tinggal di tempatmu, sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai, jangan rusak mimpimu, Sakura."

"Semua akan rusak jika aku duduk diam di kamar."

Sakura terpaksa mendorong ibunya, Nyonya Haruno menyingkir, menangkap kegelisahan yang begitu berkuasa di dua mata hijau Sakura yang dulu selalu tentram.

Sakura mengabaikan pandangan mata orang lain di sekitarnya, dengan langkah pasti, dia menuju lantai sepuluh, dimana masa depan harus dia raih dan akan terus menjadi miliknya.

Saat pintu lift akhirnya tertutup membawa wanita Haruno yang resah, Fugaku menghela nafas. "Drama, sepertinya sulit lepas dari hidupku."

-:-

"Kau bisa bangun sekarang, Sasuke." Hinata menyusuri panjang dasi hitam yang begitu kelam tanpa kilau sutra dengan jarinya.

Kiseki maju, menggerakkan telapak tangannya seperti melambai di hadapan wajah Sasuke. "Hei, ibuku sudah selesai. Kau suka 'kan pada kecantikan Okaa-chan? Jika kau lebih bisa bersikap baik tadi, aku akan izinkan kau bicara dengan ibu, tapi karena—"

Sasuke berdiri, akhirnya sadar apa yang merusak pertahanan dirinya. "Terima kasih."

Kiseki tetap memandang Uchiha dewasa yang kini berusaha keras untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari Hinata. Di pikirannya sebagai seorang anak-anak juga sebagai Uchiha, dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa sikap laki-laki Uchiha berjas putih itu berubah total.

"Kurasa acaranya akan segera dimulai. Aku akan keluar duluan, Sasuke." Kursi kayu berderit saat Hinata bangun, mengulurkan tangannya pada Kiseki.

"Kita..."

Hinata menunggu, Sasuke mengambil jeda, Kiseki penasaran.

"...bisa keluar bersama..."

Hinata tersenyum, Sasuke menoleh untuk menatap mata Hyuuga, Kiseki mengerutkan kening.

"... kan?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Tentu."

Tak ada undangan dari Hinata, tapi Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata yang lain.

Kiseki berdiri di sisi kanan ibunya, Sasuke mengambil satu sisi lain yang sebelumnya selalu hampa.

-:-

Sakura hanya menemukan ruangan kosong setelah pintu dia ketuk berkali-kali. Tak ada Sasuke seperti yang dia harapkan, rasa takut semakin tertawa melihat kegelisahan yang semakin mengikatnya dengan erat, membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Tenaganya terkuras bukan karena pergerakan yang di luar rencana. Sakura merasa kakinya lemas dan tubuhnya mulai memohon untuk menyerah karena dunia seolah menjauh darinya, waktu tak berpihak padanya, dan takdir senang mempermainkannya.

Sepasang sepatu mewah dengan kilau seindah embun pagi, berkeletak di lantai licin setelah koridor panjang berkarpet, dia lewati. Lift pertama menolak untuk membuka pintunya, penawaran lain dari lift yang bertetangga, Sakura ambil tanpa ragu.

-:-

Lift tertarik pergerakan turun. Kiseki mengayunkan tangan ibunya pelan. "Aku suka cake, apa aku boleh mencicipinya nanti?" Kiseki tahu, Uchiha dewasa yang berdiri di samping ibunya adalah pemilik cake tinggi yang sebelumnya dia lihat.

"Itachi yang akhirnya memberiku kejutan," sahutnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Putranya benar-benar sebuah kejutan..." Sasuke membuang gambar pesona Ebisu di poster yang terbentang di hadapannya saat menoleh, memilih Hinata yang lebih indah dari musim semi di daerah yang menjadi bagian Shibuya. "...lalu kau, di sini."

"Maaf, karena aku t-ti-tidak bilang s-sebelumnya, Gaara-san—"

Hinata harus menelan gugupnya saat Sasuke tidak berhenti membuat tatapan yang terus melekat padanya. Bisa ia rasakan pegangan yang semakin menguat, membuat hatinya bergemuruh, membuat dunianya berputar tanpa kendali. Di saat yang sama, pegangan Sasuke menjaganya untuk tetap terikat pada kekuatan gravitasi, namun debaran jantung membuat Hinata merasakan getaran kuat seperti melayang dan terbang di ketinggian.

Sasuke, baginya selalu menjadi misteri yang menarik.

Hinata menekan bibirnya, berusaha mengurangi gugup yang lebih pantas dirasakan remaja yang tengah jatuh cinta.

"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Hinata." Sasuke mendekat, melepas sentuhannya di tangan Hinata, membingkai sisi wajah Hinata dengan satu tangannya, yang lain memeluk leher mulus yang hangat. "Kau tahu, aku tidak akan mampu melakukan ini jika kau di sini. Kau tahu aku akan terus terperangkap jika kau berdiri di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkanmu lagi, Hyuuga. Dan aku yakin, kau juga tahu kita akan menyakitinya."

Hinata baru sadar, melayang dan terbang juga harus mengenal sebuah daratan. Sayang, tak ada tangan yang menjaga kejatuhannya yang menyakitkan. Meski begitu, di antara perih yang kini membelai hatinya, Hinata menemukan keindahan yang dia sadari baru muncul dalam diri Sasuke sekarang. Sasuke tidak lagi egois seperti dulu, dia menghargai orang lain dengan berusaha tidak menyakitinya.

Itu, atau memang karena Uchiha Sasuke telah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada wanita yang akan mengisi hidupnya. "Kau berhak memilih hidupmu, Sasuke, Dan... dan... d-dia pantas bahagia."

"One last kiss?" bisiknya.

Kiseki terpaku menatap satu hal baru yang indah, terpampang di hadapannya, dimana ibu yang dia kenali jarang menunjukkan ekspresi nyata yang tanpa perlindungan, benar-benar kehilangan kendali untuk mempertahankan topeng tegarnya yang selalu sempurna. Hinata mengalirkan air mata, begitu sunyi dan mengalir begitu pelan. Kiseki baru pertama kali melihat ibunya polos tanpa warna.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, Sasuke mengambil satu langkah lain.

Bibirnya menekan pipi Hinata begitu dalam hingga Hinata menekuk lehernya karena dorongan tenaga Sasuke dan jumlah kerinduan yang tak berkurang. Tangannya menahan kepala Hinata untuk tetap menerima semua rasa sayang dan penyesalan yang tak terucap.

Hinata memejamkan mata, seolah mendengar setiap kata itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nona Hyuuga," bisikannya serak, pita suaranya berjuang untuk mempertahankan keutuhan, namun kesedihan memaksa Sasuke untuk menyerah.

_--Aku mencintaimu, Nona Hyuuga. Sasuke juga. Jika aku tidak terlahir di dunia ini, kalian tidak akan melewatkan perjalanan yang begitu panjang dan terus-menerus berpisah--_

Hinata tahu, Sasuke punya pilihan di antara persimpangan jalan yang tersaji untuknya.

Bukan, Hinata ingat, dia-lah yang membuka jalan itu. Hinata-lah yang meminta Sasuke memilih.

Dan dia telah memilih.

"Aku tahu," sahut Hinata pelan.

-:-

Nafas memburu dan kehampaan di sepasang mata mint Sakura adalah dua hal yang diterima Gaara setelah lift membuka pintunya.

"Kau perlu sesuatu, Gaara-san?" tanyanya sinis, Sakura segera meninggalkan Gaara yang dengan tenang mengikuti langkahnya.

Suasana ballroom telah ramai dengan banyak pertanyaan, Sakura cukup bijak untuk meninggalkan tujuan utamanya dan kembali ke kamar.

Lobby menghentikan langkahnya.

"Menemukan yang kau cari, Haruno-san?"

Di sana, akhirnya dia menemukan Sasuke, berdiri tak bergerak. Dua tangannya lemah di sisi tubuhnya, terlihat begitu kosong setelah Hinata melepasnya dan bergerak menjauh. Seorang anak berpakaian resmi melambai pelan pada pria dewasa yang terus menatap pintu utama dimana Hatake menanti sang Hyuuga. Mata gelap itu seolah berharap ada kekuatan tak terlihat yang menghentikan waktu agar Hinata tidak pergi, tidak melangkah menjauh dan semakin mendekat pada pintu yang akan memisahkan mereka lagi.

Udara malam menyambut kehadiran Hinata di dunia luar, menyebar harum Tokyo dan kepadatannya.

Sasuke mengambil satu langkah ragu, kemudian terhenti.

Dan dia tidak lagi bergerak.

Hanya mata yang tak pernah beralih dari satu titik dimana Hinata masuk setelah Hatake membukakan pintu sedan hitam untuk Hinata dan putranya. Beberapa detik kemudian, wanita Hyuuga itu pergi.

Segalanya terhenti, suara mengalir pelan sebelum terhapus.

Sakura melihat Sasuke di tempatnya, merindukan, berharap, mencintai.

Dan sendiri.

Dengan satu helaan nafas kuat yang sunyi, Sasuke mulai melangkah, begitu berat hingga dia menyeret langkahnya.

Punggungnya terlihat begitu sepi.

"Kau suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, dia tahu jawabannya, tapi tidak ingin mengucapkannya.

******************************oOo******************************

"**Love has nothing to do with what you are expecting to get; only with what you are expecting to give, which is everything."**

**-Katharine Hepburn-**

******************************oOo******************************

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**


	16. Chapter 16

"You can't blame gravity for falling in love."

-Albert Einstein-

******************************oOo******************************

*Finale*

-:-

Gravity

-:-

-:-

Kita pernah terpisah tapi selalu ada perjumpaan baru.

Kita pernah berpisah tapi selalu menemukan jalan untuk kembali.

Terus berulang-ulang.

Sampai akhirnya ada saat dimana kita sadar, ada jalinan yang begitu kuat hingga sulit dirusak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maret tanggal 27 adalah awal yang membuka jalan untuk sebuah cerita panjang yang tidak ditemukan dalam sebuah cerita negeri dongeng. Hari cerah itu hanya hari lain bagi seorang Uchiha yang mencoba memiliki sendiri apa yang ia inginkan, lollipop.

Usia Sasuke hampir enam tahun, seringkali dia memperkenalkan dirinya pada orang lain dan dengan bangga bilang, "Aku enam tahun." Sasuke tidak ingin terus-menerus dianggap sebagai anak kecil di keluarganya. Dia ingin menjadi seorang Uchiha sepenuhnya, seperti Itachi yang dia kenal selalu datar dan tenang.

Tapi Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, dan karena dia bukan Itachi, maka kisah ini ada.

Maret tanggal 27 adalah hari yang jauh berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya bagi Hinata yang kini seorang kakak. Hari dimana angin sejuk melambaikan helaian rambut pendeknya adalah hari istimewa dimana ia dan kakak sepupunya berkunjung ke rumah sakit untuk menemui anggota baru Hyuuga yang masih begitu mungil.

Sebelum tujuan utama, Hinata berniat membelikan lollipop untuk adik perempuannya. Dalam pikiran anak seusianya, lollipop adalah benda berharga yang berkilauan dan manis. Karena itu, saat Neji memikirkan karangan bunga mawar, Hinata tahu adik kecilnya akan lebih menghargai permen besar berwarna cerah.

Hari itu adalah kali pertama bagi Hyuuga ber-yukata dan Uchiha yang bangga akan nama besar keluarganya, membuat lukisan sendiri dalam kisah hidup mereka.

Jika anak-anak suka warna crayon cerah, keduanya terperangkap dalam warna-warna gelap yang monochrome.

Keberuntungan memihak pada Sasuke kala itu. Dengan perasaan puas, dia duduk di ruang kerja manajer toko dan menikmati manis lollipop. Gadis mungil ber-yukata harus rela memilih gumdrops dan beberapa jenis coklat. Hinata yang tenang, menyimpan niat kuat untuk membelikan lollipop untuk adiknya lain kali.

Sasuke yang cepat merasa bosan, segera keluar dari ruangan sempit yang mencampur aroma kertas, tinta dan pengharum ruangan murahan yang membuat perutnya mual. Uchiha kecil itu keluar dan menikmati udara bersih musim semi di Tokyo.

Dengan membawa paket berisi beraneka macam permen, Hinata menghampiri Neji yang menantinya di luar. Keceriaan Hinata terlihat jelas saat ia menunjukkan paket mungil berhias pita dan tiga buah balon cantik. Mereka berdua kemudian bergandengan tangan menuju mobil yang akan mengantar dua Hyuuga kecil ke rumah sakit.

Udara sejuk musim semi yang cerah di bulan Maret, mempertemukan dua Hyuuga dan seorang Uchiha. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Sasuke memperhatikan bagaimana sang anak laki-laki menuntun anak perempuan yang tidak melepas senyum di wajahnya, menyusuri sisi jalan. Sasuke berdiri dan berusaha mengerti apa yang membentuk kebersamaan mereka, dia dan kakaknya tidak pernah punya waktu untuk sekedar keluar dan membeli sesuatu bersama.

Entah datang dari mana, satu perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa dua anak yang tidak dikenalnya akan membawa perubahan dalam hidupnya, terus mengisi kepala Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berlari mendekati gadis mungil itu. Pintu mobil yang terbuka membiarkan Hinata masuk lebih dulu.

"Tunggu!" teriakan Sasuke menghentikan Neji yang hampir melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil. Kakak sepupu Hinata menanti hingga Sasuke mencapai tempatnya.

Nafas cepat Sasuke di ekspresinya yang cerah, menyapa Hinata yang kebingungan. "Ini, untukmu." Sasuke menyerahkan lollipop-nya yang berharga.

Bingung sepenuhnya disingkirkan Hinata demi bersikap ramah seperti yang selalu diajarkan kedua orang tuanya. "Te-Terima kasih." Hinata menerima lollipop besar itu dan tersenyum, sebagai gantinya, Hinata mengambil setangkai bunga mawar lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Hari ini... a-aku jadi seorang kakak, ini... u-untukmu." Hinata menampilkan senyumnya lagi.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke," ujarnya, memperkenalkan diri dengan bangga. Anak laki-laki yang tidak lagi memeluk gagang lollipop, mengulurkan tangan kanannya sebelum ia menerima bunga mawar Hinata.

"Aku Hinata, s-senang bisa b-ber-berkenalan denganmu Sasuke-kun." Detik yang sama, Sasuke tidak sadar sebuah senyum lega yang bebas menghiasi wajahnya.

Ada sebuah awal yang hadir, tanpa mereka sadari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu hari di musim panas, Hinata bergabung dengan teman-temannya mengunjungi Tokyo Tower. Sekolah mengadakan tur khusus ke menara merah itu setelah terbiasa dengan tur umum yang biasanya membawa mereka ke tempat-tempat berkultur kental seperti teater Kabuki atau teater boneka Bunraku selain museum dengan hasil karya seni terbaik. Usia Hinata hampir lima belas tahun musim panas kala itu.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang harus mengikuti tur sebagai persyaratan kelulusan karena sang kepala sekolah menginginkan siswanya mengenal menara lokal sebelum terbiasa dengan kultur yang banyak terpengaruh budaya asing. Sang kepala sekolah yang nasionalis, memaksa para siswa mengikuti tur yang akan lebih umum jika diikuti siswa SD.

Tokyo Tower padat, namun dalam kepadatan itu selalu ada celah untuk sebuah awal lain.

Hinata belajar di sekolah khusus perempuan, sementara Sasuke menjadi bagian sekolah umum mengikuti jejak Itachi. Siapapun tidak akan pernah menebak, kesialan Sasuke saat terperangkap di dalam lift bersama delapan orang siswi perempuan adalah kesempatan yang tercipta untuknya bertemu lagi dengan potongan kecil masa lalu.

Waktu yang terasa berjalan lamban bagi satu-satunya siswa di antara para gadis yang terkagum-kagum pada pesonanya, membawa satu di antara mereka maju, berharap bisa mengenal lebih jauh sosok berambut gelap yang diam dan terus melihat angka yang bergerak turun di layar. Bersikap ramah, adalah satu hal yang sulit akur dengan Sasuke yang hanya bereaksi datar saat seorang gadis berambut ikal menunjukkan senyum manis seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan.

"Sasuke," dia bilang, enggan menatap mata sang gadis.

Hinata yang berdiri paling belakang di antara tujuh orang teman sekolahnya, hanya diam dalam kekecewaan.

Hening kemudian menguasai suasana di dalam lift yang masih bergerak turun.

Setelah pintu terbuka membebaskan Sasuke dari penjara dengan penghuni para keturunan Hawa, tak ada satu pun dari para remaja perempuan yang menunggu Hinata saat dia sibuk dengan miniature Tokyo Tower yang dibelinya untuk Hanabi. Benda itu jatuh saat semua gadis berebut kesempatan untuk sekedar memanfaatkan waktu yang sempit ketika keluar dari lift. Semua berpikiran sama, berharap bisa tanpa sengaja menyentuh sang Uchiha atau berpura-pura terbentur dengannya saat keluar. Hanya beberapa orang yang sukses, dan dari sekian orang itu, tak ada yang puas hanya dengan interaksi tak berarti. Mereka dan sisa orang yang belum mendapat kesempatan, segera mengejar Sasuke kemanapun tujuannya.

Tak perlu menjadi orang paling cerdas untuk menghindar dari fans barunya, Sasuke segera mengambil toilet sebagai tujuan berikutnya.

Para pengagum terpaksa mundur, karena Sensei yang menjadi wali mereka, segera meminta para remaja perempuan yang mendadak memiliki idola baru sama, berkumpul di pintu utama.

Hinata berjalan pelan di antara kepadatan yang semakin menenggelamkannya. Tubuhnya yang tidak setinggi para siswa laki-laki dari sekolah lain, memaksanya berjinjit untuk mencari wajah-wajah yang ia kenali. Memeluk erat tas kertas berisi hadiah untuk adiknya, Hinata berjuang mencapai tujuannya hingga seseorang yang berdiri dengan tegap menghentikan langkahnya. Orang ini tanpa peduli, berdiri di pusat arus manusia yang akan keluar. Hebatnya, tak ada orang yang menyenggol atau berani bersentuhan dengannya.

Berdiri seolah dua kakinya tertanam di lantai, siswa berseragam kemeja berantakan menyimpan tangan di saku celananya. Wajah berkulit pucat terlihat begitu terang saat berkombinasi dengan rambut berwarna merah yang tidak rapih. Mata hijaunya menatap lurus ke satu arah dimana semua orang bergerak ke arahnya karena ingin mencapai pintu keluar dimana dia berdiri.

Hinata menengadah di bawah bayangan karena orang berambut merah itu menghalau cahaya utama.

"Oi, Temari!" teriaknya, suaranya keras meski dia tetap terlihat tenang.

Hinata tersentak saat tak ada keraguan menyertai suara siswa asing itu. Seingatnya, hanya Hiashi yang memiliki suara kuat yang sering membuatnya bergidik ngeri karena sang ayah seringkali menutup mulutnya, kecuali saat mood Hiashi tak bisa disamakan dengan permukaan danau yang tenang.

Seperti kebanyakan orang lain, Hinata berusaha menghindar dari figur tegap yang masih menghalau jalan, bahkan saat seorang perempuan pirang memilih satu titik di samping si rambut merah. "Hei, kau harusnya memanggilku, ONEE-CHAN!" katanya, mengangkat alis sebagai tantangan pada adiknya.

Si rambut merah justru memalingkan wajahnya dari perempuan yang kemudian menyadari kehadiran gadis Hyuuga yang terjebak di antara dua manusia dengan pesona agung selayaknya mahluk langit. "Siapa ini...? Haa... Gaara-kun has a girlfriend," godanya.

"Berisik! Dari tadi dia berdiri di situ."

Hinata merasakan dadanya bergemuruh dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Tak ada harapan yang terlalu muluk, dia hanya ingin keluar dan segera menemui teman-teman sekolahnya.

Temari memilih memanfaatkan waktu dengan memperhatikan gadis yang mulai gemetar. "Kau demam?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya yang terasa berat. "Ti-tidak. Saya... B-bi-bisa beri... s-saya ja-jalan, to-tolong..."

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Temari semakin penasaran pada kalimat terpotong Hinata, Gaara bergabung dengan kakaknya setelah berhasil menemukan Sasuke di antara jumlah orang yang perlahan berkurang.

"Kau mau bilang apa?"

"A-ano... s-sa-saya perlu k-keluar..."

Sasuke yang baru bergabung dengan dua orang selain satu-satunya Hyuuga, mendorong udara keras dari dadanya, menjelaskan kegusarannya. "Ini neraka."

Dua orang lain tetap menunggu gadis berambut pendek yang semakin menciut di bawah tekanan dan mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran dan rasa kasihan.

"Dia siapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Gaara hanya mengganti posisi berdirinya dan tetap diam. Sasuke maju untuk memperhatikan wajah yang tersembunyi poni. Warna rambut mengingatkannya pada warna kulit anggur yang terlihat ungu, juga biru kehitaman, hanya saja rambut si gadis memiliki kilau yang hampir tersembunyi.

"Kurasa aku kenal."

Temari yang sejak tadi penasaran, langsung merespon kalimat pendek Sasuke. "Kau? Kenal?" Matanya menunjukkan keberatan seolah bilang, _tidak mungkin_.

Sasuke menajamkan pandangannya, ada aroma manis yang lemah, memancing sedikit ingatannya pada satu bagian di hidupnya yang terlupakan. "Kau siapa?" Nada suaranya setara dengan Temari yang penasaran.

"Hi-Hina... Hinata," si gadis menjawab, begitu lemah tanpa ada rasa percaya diri.

Di antara kerumunan orang yang jumlahnya berkurang dengan pasti, Sasuke hanyut dalam gambaran dimana dia berdiri dengan setangkai mawar dan seorang gadis kecil ber-yukata yang tersenyum dengan warna merah semu di pipinya.

Sasuke lalu tertawa, sebentar. "Ah... peri lollipop," katanya.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang kemudian mencairkan suasana, mengalir dari bibir Sasuke. "Kau suka ketinggian?"

Hari itu, Hinata hilang dari kelompoknya, bergabung dengan tiga orang yang menjadi teman baru di dunianya yang sepi dan hanya diisi kasih sayang keluarga. Mereka berempat kembali masuk dengan lebih leluasa ke menara yang menjadi kebanggaan masyarakat Tokyo. Hinata diseret Temari sepanjang perjalanan karena rasa khawatir menahan remaja Hyuuga itu untuk bergerak.

Temari yang selalu ingin punya adik perempuan, tak bisa merubah semangatnya yang menggebu, begitu saja.

-:-

~oOo~

-:-

"To fall in love is awfully simple, but to fall out of love is simply awful."

-Bess Myerson-

-:-

~oOo~

-:-

Duduk di dalam mobil yang bergerak, Hinata menutup kenangan masa lalunya dan terus menatap jendela gelap yang tertutup. Kiseki duduk disampingnya, merindukan ibunya yang memilih dunia luar daripada memeluk putranya.

"Okaa-chan, hari ulang tahun Otou-chan hampir berakhir. Apa aku boleh main ke tempat yang dekat dengan langit?"

Kiseki ingin mencari bintang paling terang.

-:-

"Mereka pergi ke kedai ice cream di area Bunkamori-dori." Kakashi menarik kursi untuk Sasuke. "Kau belum terlambat, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke mengisi tempatnya di titik utama, berdampingan dengan Sakura, berusaha untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada acara yang tengah berlangsung dan berusaha begitu keras untuk mengabaikan hatinya yang menjerit.

Suara riuh berangsur-angsur mereda saat seorang pria maju dan mengisi lantai utama, di tangannya sebuah microphone yang akan membantu suaranya mengisi ruangan luas itu.

Susunan kalimatnya seolah bersahutan dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain, mengalirkan jenis gema baru yang membuat Sasuke berharap dia tuli. Sasuke terus menundukkan kepalanya, rambut di sisi wajahnya menciptakan bayangan gelap yang berhasil menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Harga diri dan keinginan kuatnya untuk tidak menjadi manusia lemah karena menerima pengorbanan Itachi untuknya, membuat Sasuke terus bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal dan semakin hanyut dalam perdebatan sunyi di hatinya yang seolah tak mengenal kata akhir.

Rasa sakit yang meraja di dalam diri dan jiwanya, memohon agar Sasuke menyerah dan berlari keluar dari dunia asing yang baru dia ciptakan dengan Sakura, berharap bisa melupakan sejenak masa lalu dan menyusun langkah ke sebuah waktu dimana dia bebas dengan aturannya sendiri.

Sasuke terus terpaku dengan semua yang berkumpul dan kusut di kepalanya. Beberapa kursi di samping Uchiha muda yang kehilangan semangat, Fugaku duduk dalam diam, hanya bisa memandang Sasuke dengan mata khawatir, masih sulit memahami jalan pikiran putra bungsunya.

"Aku tidak akan melanjutkan ini," suara feminin yang dilapisi keyakinan, memancing riuh rendah suara para tamu yang saling berbisik.

Lalu segalanya tenggelam dalam sunyi. Sasuke masih terperangkap di kubus amannya hingga seseorang menyebut namanya.

"Sasuke-kun."

Satu-satunya Uchiha dengan nama itu mengangkat wajahnya, membalas tatapan Sakura yang terlihat begitu kuat dengan emosi dan harapan.

"Kau," teriaknya, meski begitu kuat, suara gadis Haruno itu masih menyisakan getaran yang bersedih. Ruangan sepi yang penuh dengan manusia, membuat suaranya memantul. Tanpa ragu, Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke setelah menyerahkan microphone pada pemiliknya. Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu kapan Sakura meninggalkan posisinya dan pindah ke pusat ruangan. "Pengecut," lanjut Haruno berlapis gaun indah itu.

Beberapa orang saling berbisik lagi, yang lain terlalu terkejut untuk membuat suara dan hanya terpaku tak bergerak.

"Kau pikir semua sempurna? Kau tahu aku tidak bodoh, Sasuke-kun."

Nyonya Haruno berdiri di satu sisi ruangan, kakinya tak lagi berontak untuk menghentikan putrinya setelah sang suami menahannya. "Sakura tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan," pria betubuh tinggi itu bilang.

Sasuke berdiri dengan pertanyaan di matanya, bibirnya terkunci dan memberikan sepenuhnya hak untuk bicara pada Sakura.

"Harus kukatakan, kau telah membuatku kecewa." Mata hijau Sakura membersitkan ketenangan, bertolak belakang dengan kalimat yang akan dia ucapkan. "Kau seharusnya membuat wajah senang malam ini, tapi kau terus menerus murung, diam dan begitu acuh, menjauh dari diriku."

Ujung gaun Sakura terseret seiring langkah yang diambilnya mendekati Uchiha yang masih berdiri di balik meja utama. "Entah apa yang membuat kalian begitu sulit untuk melepas, berapa kali-pun kalian terpisah, bahkan kau hampir mati, kalian tidak pernah bisa berubah. Siapapun yang berdiri di antara kalian, bahkan kakakmu, tak pernah bisa menghentikan kekuatan yang selalu tercipta hanya untuk kau dan dia."

Kecantikannya yang gemerlapan pudar saat air mata membuat matanya yang indah, terluka. Sakura tersenyum, tanpa alasan yang pasti karena tak ada rasa senang di hatinya. Mata basah yang memberikan kilau indah, menatap tanpa ragu pada sepasang mata kelam batu bara. "Aku tidak ingin mencari kesalahan di antara semua yang seolah mendukung kalian. Sepertinya jagad raya baru bisa seimbang jika kalian bersatu. Jadi, Sasuke..." Sakura mengambil jeda, dadanya mengembung saat dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Uchiha Sasuke, kau akan jadi manusia paling bodoh jika kau terus berada di sini."

Di satu sudut ruangan, seorang wanita muda berambut pirang membekap bibirnya yang tersenyum, bangga dan terharu karena teman yang ia kenal dengan baik, akhirnya telah belajar untuk dewasa, memberikan dirinya sendiri kesempatan untuk membuka hari yang baru, menghargai dan mencintai dirinya sendiri.

"Seseorang pernah bilang padaku bahwa 'memiliki' adalah sebuah kata yang egois." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, menghapus aliran air mata yang jatuh begitu pelan. "Aku tidak peduli jika orang lain merendahkanku karena ini, atau menganggapku sebagai seorang pahlawan bodoh karena mengalah. Namun satu hal yang pasti, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang egois."

Sasuke tidak bergerak, meja di hadapannya masih begitu sempurna dengan lilin mengambang dalam gelas yang menyebar aroma vanilla, bunga ditata cantik serta warna pelapis meja yang tak mengenal noda.

"Kau harus berterima kasih padaku, Uchiha. Karena aku melepasmu."

Begitu Sakura selesai dengan kalimatnya, pria Uchiha itu menggunakan lengannya sebagai tenaga utama saat dia mendorong tubuhnya melompati meja yang tingginya hanya beberapa senti di bawah pinggang.

Menembus kerumunan orang yang segera menyingkir, Sasuke melepas jas putih yang tidak cocok dia kenakan karena tidak mencerminkan pribadinya. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu kalimat yang terus berputar, dengung di telinga seolah berbisik padanya untuk segera menelan waktu dan menemukan Hinata.

-:-

~oOo~

-:-

"We cannot really love anyone with whom we never laugh."

-Agnes Repplier-

-:-

~oOo~

-:-

Angin lembab di malam musim panas bulan Juni, menarikan rambut panjang yang menolak untuk tetap diam dan mengikuti undangan angin untuk melambai mengikuti musik sunyinya. Hinata melangkah pelan bersama Kiseki di sisinya, menuju menara merah yang memancarkan cahaya lampu dari tubuh tingginya yang seolah siap menusuk langit.

"Tidak setinggi Empire State Building," celetuk si mungil kecewa. Ibunya tertawa pelan dan terus berjalan menuju pintu utama sebagai tujuannya.

-:-

Bunkamori-dori padat dengan lalu-lalang dan pergerakan manusia. Sepanjang jalan seolah dipagari berbagai macam toko di dua sisi. Lampu-lampu saling bersaing, membuat langit malam tertidur dalam gelap. Sasuke tidak pernah merasa jantungnya bergemuruh dengan suara keras yang mengalahkan suara perbincangan manusia yang saling beradu di keramaian.

Nafasnya yang memburu, membuat tenggorokannya terasa kering, dan kakinya yang masih belum terbiasa dengan beban berat karena berlari, mulai menyerah. Keringat membasahi kening, namun semua rasa panik serta keinginan besarnya menemukan satu orang di antara begitu banyak manusia di Shibuya yang padat, mendorong tenaga lain. Sasuke berlari, otaknya tidak banyak berpikir, hanya ada tenaga yang selalu mendukungnya.

Puluhan pasang mata menatap pemuda berpakaian rapih, menembus pertahanan para pejalan kaki. Dasi gelap yang telah malas menggantung, melambai karena belaian angin. Mata tajamnya mengunci satu kedai ice cream sebagai tujuannya. Detak jantung tidak lagi mengenal debaran sederhana saat jarak semakin berkurang. Gugup mulai membantu merusak penampilan Sasuke yang mulai terlihat pucat, bibirnya kering dan keringat terus mengalir setelah kalori terbakar.

Satu langkah terakhir menghentikan Uchiha yang terlihat kelelahan di ambang pintu. Tangannya menekan bingkai pintu kayu bercat putih sementara matanya melempar pandangan ke tiap sudut tanpa ada yang terlewati. Namun, tak ada warna rambut unik yang misterius milik Hinata.

"Itachi?"

Mengerutkan keningnya, Sasuke berhadapan dengan pria asing yang kemudian mundur. "Maaf, kau menghalangi jalanku," lanjutnya. Si pria terlihat santai dengan polo shirt biru dan celana selutut, gaya busana yang terlihat lebih normal untuk dikenakan di musim panas.

Sasuke bergerak menghalangi saat si pria memilih sisi kiri untuk keluar. Merasa kelakuan Sasuke aneh, dia menunggu penjelasan dari Uchiha yang menatapnya seolah membaca bab paling menegangkan di buku misteri. "Kau kenal Itachi?"

Si pria hanya membuat senyum ramah. "Tentu saja, Itachi putraku." Dengan matanya, dia menunjuk ke seorang anak yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke, menatap ke atas pada pria muda yang menghalangi jalan ayahnya.

Sasuke tidak bersikap sopan dengan meminta maaf, hanya menyingkir untuk memberikan ruang gerak yang lebih bisa dihargai sang ayah dengan putra bermata gelap yang menikmati ice cream vanilla dalam cone.

"Kau bilang mau nonton." Si ayah menggandeng tangan putranya yang tidak ternoda krim putih vanilla setelah keluar.

Anak yang sepertinya duduk di Sekolah Dasar, menggeleng pelan. "Bisakah kita ke Tokyo Tower lagi?"

"Lagi?" Suara ayahnya yang bertanya, mulai tenggelam di antara keramaian.

Sasuke berjalan tak seberapa jauh dari ayah dan anak yang terlihat akrab, langkahnya gontai, namun matanya menolak untuk menyerah dan mulai mencari kedai ice cream lain di area sama, memberi sedikit waktu untuk tenaganya terkumpul lagi.

"Karena aku suka ketinggian, Tou-san," teriak si anak dengan suara keras.

_--Apa kau suka ketinggian?--_

_--Entah apa yang membuat kalian begitu sulit untuk melepas, berapa kali-pun kalian terpisah, bahkan kau hampir mati, kalian tidak pernah bisa berubah. Siapapun yang berdiri di antara kalian, bahkan kakakmu, tak pernah bisa menghentikan kekuatan yang selalu tercipta hanya untuk kau dan dia. Aku tidak ingin mencari kesalahan di antara semua yang seolah mendukung kalian. Sepertinya jagad raya baru bisa seimbang jika kalian bersatu--_

Sasuke menghela nafas yang terasa begitu berat, lalu bibirnya yang pasif perlahan membentuk sebuah senyuman. Keyakinan baru membuatnya tak lagi menunggu waktu. Dan jika kebetulan itu ada, maka Sasuke kini sangat membutuhkannya.

Berlari keluar dari area padat, Uchiha yang sekali lagi bergantung pada tenaga di kakinya, segera menghentikan taksi dan keluar dari Shibuya, menuju taman Shiba, dimana Tokyo Tower berdiri dengan arogan.

-:-

~oOo~

-:-

"For every beauty there is an eye somewhere to see it. For every truth there is an ear somewhere to hear it. For every love there is a heart somewhere to receive it."

-Ivan Panin-

-:-

~oOo~

-:-

Kiseki menghela nafas setelah menyerahkan beberapa barang yang dipilihnya di toko souvenir pada petugas kasir. Hinata yang menanti kartu kreditnya diproses, tersenyum menatap wajah tak puas putranya. "Kau mau yang lain?"

"Aku mau pulang," jawabnya ketus.

Hinata merendahkan tubuhnya, gaun panjang yang kini berlapis cardigan tipis menyebar warna indah di antara warna tunggal lantai. Tangan kanannya membelai pelan kepala Kiseki, "Kau lelah?"

Mata platinum menatap ibunya dengan tajam. "Di sini aku cuma bisa lihat kota, bukan langit! Aku ingin lihat Otou-chan!"

Hinata tidak mengenal kemarahan meski putranya bicara dengan suara keras yang seringkali membuat Hiashi menghentikan kegiatan apapun yang tengah dilakukannya, mulai dari membaca koran, menikmati kopi atau duduk di dekat jendela. Hyuuga yang selalu menghargai ketenangan itu yakin, sifat Kiseki yang ini adalah warisan darah Uchiha; keras kepala dan gemar menuntut. Hinata hanya mengingatkan ayahnya bahwa Kiseki hanya anak-anak yang belum pandai menunjukkan emosi terbaik di hadapan orang dewasa.

"Mau mampir ke rumah Jii-chan?"

"Hiashi jii-chan?" tanya si kecil, perlahan mengizinkan matanya berbinar. "Apa Neji-jii juga ada di sana?"

Menangkup pipi bulat Kiseki dengan dua tangannya, Hinata menatap lurus mata indah yang mengedip pelan. "Kurasa Neji-nii tidak ada di Tokyo saat ini."

Kiseki mencibir, "Pulang," sahutnya, bergerak mundur agar sentuhan ibunya terlepas, menunjukkan kekesalan yang kini bergabung dengan rasa kecewa.

Mungkin, putra Itachi itu memang memiliki lebih banyak gen warisan Uchiha.

-:-

Waktu terus bergerak maju dengan pasti, Sasuke beriringan dengan pergerakan detik, menyusuri jalan utama menuju pintu yang akan membawanya melepas gravitasi menuju lantai atas menara. Satu tiket di tangannya menjadi pendamping setia hingga seorang wanita cantik membungkuk lalu mencurinya. Sebagai ganti, wanita berseragam dengan make-up yang masih bertahan meski malam semakin larut, mengizinkannya masuk.

Tak ada ekspresi apapun dari pria Uchiha yang meneruskan berlari, mengejar waktu.

Pintu ganda lift menutup, menolak keinginan Sasuke untuk masuk setelah tertinggal beberapa detik. Tanpa ragu, Sasuke mencari lift lain yang rela menampungnya, namun saat malam semakin larut, tak semua lift beroperasi.

Menyerah pada kekuasaan lift dan aturan pengelola, Sasuke berdiri menunggu.

Kesabarannya membawa hasil saat satu lift akhirnya dia sambut dengan hati yang berdebar. Ketika akhirnya pintu lift membelah, Sasuke menemukan alasan mengapa nafasnya berubah cepat dan udara terasa dingin.

-:-

~oOo~

-:-

"Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long."

-Sara Bareilles - Gravity-

-:-

~oOo~

-:-

Sasuke terpaku saat wanita itu menengadah, bibir cantik tak membuat suara karena menolak untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman, menyangkal perasaan bahagia yang entah datang dari mana dan tak diundang.

Segala kelelahan menguap saat satu langkah membawa tubuh Sasuke yang bergetar dengan keraguan, maju. Langkah kedua diambil pria Uchiha, wanita itu mundur, takut karena perasaan asing itu membuatnya ringan. Setiap langkah lain membawanya semakin mendekat pada perempuan yang semakin menjauh hingga punggungnya tertahan dinding lift. Sasuke kini berdiri di bawah atap lift yang sama, menerima sinar putih lampu utama. Dua lengannya terulur, menangkap sisi wajah Hinata, menekan lembut saat dia tak lagi menyisakan jarak.

Uchiha yang lebih muda hanya termangu dalam sunyi, menikmati pemandangan indah yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Sasuke menyatukan kening setelah merendahkan bahunya, memejamkan mata kemudian. Kala hembusan nafas hangat membuat lembaran bulu mata gelap Hinata bergetar, senyum indah yang jarang terbentuk, meretakkan wajah kaku Uchiha yang belakangan akrab di kehidupan sepi Sasuke.

"Hey, Hinata." Bisikannya lembut, suara pelan melukiskan kelegaan, rasa kasih sayang dan sebuah tujuan yang akhirnya tercapai. "Kau suka ketinggian?" Pertanyaan sederhananya membuat Hinata merasa dicintai, dibutuhkan, dan dihargai. Perjalanan panjang dengan potongan kisah dari masa lalu, seolah berputar di hadapan Hinata, mengingatkannya sekali lagi betapa Sasuke menghargai perasaan indah di hatinya.

Suara rintihan tangis Hinata memecah sunyi yang sebelumnya hanya diisi suara nafas dan dengung yang mengusik telinga. Air matanya mengalir saat dia akhirnya tersenyum, matanya menatap ke lantai, bayangan pintu yang menutup berselaras dengan anggukan kepalanya.

Keduanya lalu tertawa, pendek di awal, lalu tersusun tanpa nada yang membuat orang lain terganggu. Sasuke merengkuh kebahagiaannya saat dua lengan kuat menyelimuti tubuh Hinata yang menerima. Lengannya yang lebih kecil melingkari pinggang Sasuke, pelukannya tidak kuat tapi juga tidak lemah karena ragu.

-:-

Malam itu, Kiseki bergabung lagi di ruang observasi dengan dua orang dewasa yang akan menghiasi banyak waktunya di masa depan. Si wanita banyak membuat rona di pipinya, si pria sering kali menatap pada wanita yang malu dengan tatapan yang seolah menyimpan setiap pergerakan agar tak ada yang terlewat.

Kiseki tidak melihat bintang jatuh malam itu, tapi ada keindahan yang jauh lebih mewah di hadapannya. Ibu yang selama ini berpura-pura tegar, akhirnya berani menunjukkan kerapuhannya.

Dalam sepi, putra Itachi mengucapkan terima kasih pada ayahnya.

Hinata mengisi satu sisi kosong di samping Sasuke, begitu juga Sasuke yang tak lagi menyisakan gundah, berdiri dengan ketenangan istimewa di sisi hampa Hinata yang sebelumnya hanya ada dingin dan sepi. Kiseki memilih satu tempat yang paling hangat. Jemari mungil tangan kirinya melapisi telapak tangan ibunya, sementara tangan kanan putra Itachi itu masih ragu untuk menghangatkan tangan Sasuke. Dia terus melihat ke atas, berharap ada sedikit perhatian yang bisa memberinya sedikit keyakinan bahwa dia telah diterima.

Sasuke menolak tangan mungil Kiseki yang ragu, telapak tangannya yang lebih besar memilih kepala si kecil dan menepuknya pelan. "Kau terlalu pendek," dia bilang, lalu membungkuk untuk melepas ikatan gravitasi dan membiarkannya menikmati pemandangan malam kota Tokyo dari bahu kuat Uchiha yang perlahan tersenyum. Kiseki duduk di atas bahu Sasuke yang seimbang. Saat itu, Kiseki semakin yakin bahwa dia suka melihat dunia dari ketinggian.

Hinata mendekat setelah satu lengan Sasuke terulur, tangan mereka yang menyatu mengundang awal kisah lain yang lebih indah setelah begitu lama berjuang, menangis, terluka, tersandung, jatuh, lalu berdiri lagi.

Kesunyian membawa pergi bisikan hati Hinata bersama angin yang menembus pertahanan kaca.

_Selamat Ulang Tahun, Ita-kun._

Itachi telah memenuhi janjinya. Karena Itachi seorang Uchiha yang selalu menepati janjinya.

Karena Itachi mencintai wanita Hyuuga bernama Hinata dan putra mereka.

_Izinkan aku melihat dunia bersamanya. Berilah aku kesempatan untuk menghargai kasih sayangnya. Biarkan aku menjalani hidupku bersamanya dan keajaiban yang pernah kita buat. _

-:-

~oOo~

-:-

"**However far away, I will always love you. However long I stay, I will always love you. Whatever words I say, I will always love you."**

**-Love Song - The Cure-**

-:-

~oOo~

-:-

******************************oOo******************************

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm so proud of you, Sakura-san**

**.**

**.**

**.**

okay, should I leave you here?

Finale bisa menjadi final seutuhnya, kecuali para readers terhormat kasih satu lagi kesempatan untuk Sasuke dan Hinata di "The Last Stardust" sebagai chapter penutup.

Karena emang fic ini panjang dan ngebosenin, jadi pilihan menjadi hak sepenuhnya para readers.

Kalo emang ini cukup, I'm officially out.

Adios.

Ciao.

**Thanks for your time reading, reviewing, and adding 'Love Song' to your favorites. **

**Special thanks for Guavary'DarkLavender or better known as Ava-kun for your endless encouragement. I owe it all to you, Sis.**

**Juga buat Seiryuu Tayuya, the ever friendly Sei (reviewer pertama Love Song) yang selalu nyempetin review (you're so sweet and such a nice person) **

**I don't need a consolation, just your review**


	17. Chapter 17

※ The Last Stardust ※

~*oOo*~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tur sekolah yang awalnya menjadi kegiatan yang dibenci Sasuke, berubah menjadi hal baru yang menyenangkan. Di musim panas saat keduanya remaja, hal yang selanjutnya ditanyakan Sasuke pada Hinata; setelah nama dan sebuah ajakan sederhana untuk sekali lagi menikmati menara Tokyo, hanya satu. "Nama keluargamu?"

Sasuke ingat wujud sang peri lollipop, tapi sulit baginya mengingat nama keluarga yang memang tak sempat terucap di pertemuan pertama mereka saat usia mereka baru lima tahun. Hinata tidak seperti Sasuke yang bangga pada darah Uchiha-nya, atau mungkin gadis pemalu itu terlalu gugup hingga lupa untuk menyempurnakan salam perkenalan.

Saat Hinata menyebut kata Hyuuga, ada kelegaan yang diekspresikan Sasuke dengan menenangkan punggung dan sebuah helaan nafas yang ringan. Dia tahu detik yang sama, Uchiha tidak akan keberatan dengan Hyuuga. Aneh, memang, jika bahkan di awal pertemuan yang kedua, Sasuke telah memikirkan masa depan yang begitu jauh. Mereka bahkan belum resmi sebagai teman, kenapa ada pikiran bahwa Hyuuga adalah nama keluarga yang akan menerima sambutan di Uchiha?

Hal yang kemudian menjadi perhatian utama oleh sang remaja Uchiha adalah, bagaimana untuk bisa lebih akrab dengan gadis berambut pendek yang sering menundukkan kepalanya dan bicara dengan suara yang begitu pelan. Gaara tidak punya jawabannya, Itachi bukan tujuan yang bisa diandalkan, Temari mungkin masih bisa ditolerir.

"Belikan dia sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Kau harusnya tahu apa yang disukai anak perempuan."

"Kau 'kan perempuan," Sasuke bilang, matanya seolah berkata, _seharusnya itu hal mudah untukmu_.

Temari menyilangkan dua lengan di depan dadanya, "Lalu kenapa?"

Dengan wajah tenang, Sasuke hanya bilang, "Kalau begitu kau tahu."

"Kuberitahu yang paling standar. Coklat, bunga, permata, berlian, uang. Semuanya bagiku tidak menarik. Kuyakin Hinata juga tidak akan sampai meneteskan air mata karena kau memberinya hadiah-hadiah termahal sekalipun."

"Jadi?"

Temari tertawa sebentar, mengejek kepolosan Sasuke yang dianggapnya konyol. Beruntung yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Sasuke, jika Gaara yang berdiri dan bertanya tentang cara mendekati seorang gadis manis seperti Hinata, Temari akan segera mengangkat telepon untuk meminta Hinata mencari perlindungan; karena Gaara terlalu liar dan susah dikendalikan.

"Tanya saja langsung padanya. Gunakan mesin komunikasi yang diciptakan Alexander Graham Bell, ajak dia keluar. Ebisu, Shibuya, Ueno, atau museum..." Jeda dimanfaatkan Temari dengan mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu selera Hinata. Yang kutahu dia berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan," lanjutnya.

Di awal minggu, Sasuke duduk di kursi belakang Rolls Royce dan memandang telapak tangannya yang kosong. Gerbang sekolah khusus putri tempat Hinata belajar, hanya beberapa meter dari sedan hitam mewah yang interiornya luas dan tentunya lengkap.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak menikmati acara TV dari layar datar di langit-langit mobil dan memusatkan fokusnya pada pergerakan para siswi yang sering berbagi tawa selama menyusuri sisi jalan menuju mobil yang telah menanti mereka. Semua orang di mata Sasuke terlihat serupa; rok mini, blus ketat, tas bermerek, potongan rambut terbaru bahkan berwarna, sepatu terbaik dan perhiasan yang menyilaukan.

Hinata berjalan paling belakang, tenang dan tidak suka mencari perhatian. Langkahnya pelan dan seringkali terhenti saat matanya memandang halaman sekolah yang baru memunculkan kuncup bunga, bahkan tunas baru di antara rumput hijau. Dia akan berdiri, memeluk tas dan terus memandang seolah satu kedipan bisa membuat warna atau tekstur tanaman berubah.

Sasuke hanya bisa menahan senyumnya, dia tahu seorang Uchiha tidak akan tersenyum hanya karena hal sederhana, lebih spesifik seorang gadis yang kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sebelum merendahkan tubuhnya dan membelai pelan kuncup bunga.

Bibir mungilnya bergerak, dari tempatnya duduk di balik gelap kaca kursi penumpang, Sasuke tentu tidak bisa mendengar perkataan Hinata. Saat Hinata berdiri, dia melambai pelan dan membentuk senyum. Hinata tidak langsung pergi dari tempatnya, matanya terpejam seakan tengah berdoa.

Jumlah siswi yang berkurang dengan drastis, disyukuri Sasuke yang segera turun dan menyambut Hinata. Si gadis terkejut dan hanya bisa membungkukkan badannya, lalu dia akan terus menundukkan kepalanya dan sekali-kali mengintip dari balik poninya yang lebat. Tapi kemudian, dengan cepat dia akan segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Awal yang canggung terlewati setelah hampir setiap hari Sasuke menjemput Hinata, setelah itu mereka akan menikmati pizza, atau hanya jalan-jalan dengan menikmati ice cream. Dari perbincangan dan proses panjang, Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata adalah putri pertama Hyuuga, adik perempuannya bernama Hanabi, dia memiliki seorang sepupu laki-laki yang sering ikut ayahnya menikmati perbedaan waktu di belahan dunia lain. Sasuke juga tahu Hinata suka soda, ulang tahunnya dua hari setelah Natal dan dia suka zenzai, dessert tradisional yang manis.

Hinata kemudian lebih lepas dari sebelumnya. Jika dulu dia lebih sering menutup mulutnya, kini dia mulai berani menceritakan banyak hal tentang hidupnya, di sekolah, keluarga dan kegiatan yang dia lakukan di rumah.

Pertama kali Sasuke membawa Hinata ke Uchiha Palace adalah pada satu hari di bulan November. Cuaca dingin dengan langit cerah khas musim gugur sebelum hujan yang biasanya hadir di awal Desember, menjadi atap saat mereka berjalan beriringan, bertukar kata dan kaleng soda.

"Lemon tea." Hinata menyerahkan kaleng berselimut warna kuning dengan gambar lebah bermata besar pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerima sementara Hinata memungut soda strawberry dari dalam tas kertas yang juga berisi roti dan sandwich.

Sasuke tidak lagi menyukai manis di usia remajanya, tidak seperti saat dia masih anak-anak. Mungkin kebanggaannya sebagai Uchiha, mencegahnya menikmati makanan yang memiliki rasa gula. Lemon tea yang lebih segar selalu dia pilih dibandingkan soda; tentunya selain minuman beralkohol yang tidak diketahui Hinata. Untuk sekarang, Hinata hanya perlu tahu satu sisi tentang Sasuke hingga dia yakin Hyuuga cantik itu menerimanya.

Kaleng soda tidak ramah pada Hinata hari itu. Saat jari telunjuknya menarik cincin pengaman, ujungnya melukai jari yang terlihat begitu rapuh. Rintihannya hanya sebentar, tapi Sasuke yakin, dia benci melihat luka sekecil apapun tinggal di pertahanan luar Hinata.

Beberapa langkah, mereka telah menerima perlindungan atap mewah Uchiha Palace yang begitu tinggi. "Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan ambil kotak obat." Hinata bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan kata atau menganggukkan kepala saat Sasuke bergegas masuk lebih dalam ke dunia yang begitu asing bagi Hinata.

Berdiri dalam sepi, Hinata memperhatikan ruangan yang dihadapinya. Ruangan luas dengan jendela tinggi, tirai berwarna merah dari beludru, chandelier tunggal yang begitu agung, furniture besar yang terlihat nyaman dan sebuah foto keluarga.

Bingkai berukiran mewah menjadi batas sebuah potret dengan seorang pria yang tengah berdiri di belakang seorang wanita yang duduk. Di pangkuannya, seorang anak yang memiliki potongan rambut seperti Sasuke, senyumnya terlihat begitu polos dan manis. Di sisi lain berdampingan dengan pria dewasa, seorang anak laki-laki yang tak berekspresi. Di mata Hinata, anak yang lain terlihat kesepian dan memiliki sepasang mata gelap yang sendu meski secara keseluruhan dia terlihat kuat.

Entah bagaimana, Hinata mulai menggerakkan kakinya untuk mendekat. Namun kemudian terhenti saat telinganya mendengar suara denting gitar yang menghiasi udara sepi. Dengan hati-hati dan rasa penasaran yang perlahan membelai Hinata, dia melangkah menuju sumber suara.

Pintu terbuka membawanya ke teras samping yang menyambungkan sebuah taman mungil dengan pohon-pohon berdaun merah keemasan khas musim gugur. Di sebuah kursi, duduk seorang pemuda yang memangku gitar akustik. Meja di hadapannya menyajikan kopi dengan aroma kuat yang melambaikan asap tipis nan harum. Suara senar yang menari pelan dengan belaian jarinya, menyusun nada tenang seperti sebuah lukisan tak bergerak.

Musik pelan berhenti saat dia menoleh. Hinata yang terpaku, disambut sepasang mata gelap yang sebelumnya dia temui di foto keluarga.

Sepi, sendu, meski kuat.

"Kau di sini mencari Sasuke?" dia bertanya, meletakkan satu tangan di atas tubuh kayu gitarnya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengalihkan matanya pada tangan kanan Hinata yang ditopang tangan kiri, mengambang di depan dada.

"Tanganmu terluka?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Si pemuda kemudian mengangkat dua tangannya, menunjukkan tangan kasar yang memilki banyak sisa luka karena kebiasaannya bergaul dengan senar gitar. "Aku juga," dia bilang. Tak lama dia meletakkan gitarnya di dekat meja, mengambil serbet yang sebelumnya menemani cangkir kopi sebelum berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang berubah pucat.

Tangannya terulur, menjaga tangan Hinata dari pergerakan. Lalu tangannya yang lain melapisi luka dengan serbet lembut yang juga harum. "Tubuhmu tahu bagaimana caranya menutup luka. Kau tidak perlu pelapis tambahan, biarkan waktu menyembuhkannya." Setelah selesai, dia memperlihatkan luka yang kini hanya sebuah garis tipis berwarna merah pada Hinata. "Benar 'kan?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam, semakin menyembunyikan wajah yang memerah.

Angin musim gugur sejuk dan tak ribut, langit cerah masih menyisakan hangat yang lemah dibandingkan kekuatan angin saat musim dingin menghampiri. Cuaca musim gugur selalu membawa aura sepi.

Dengan membawa serbet yang menyerap darah Hinata, si pemuda kembali duduk di kursinya, memungut gitar sama dan mulai memainkan melodi tenang yang mengalir pelan. Hinata sekali lagi tertarik pada pesona sunyi yang jarang dia temui. Seperti melihat pemandangan luas dimana salju menguasai daratan, hanya putih yang terhampar, tak ada warna bunga, tak ada warna daun; begitu sedih tapi indah.

Duduk di kursi lain dengan undangan dari sang pemuda berambut panjang, Hinata memperhatikan jemari yang menyimpan jejak luka, menggerakkan setiap senar agar bernyanyi. Sementara mata gelap Uchiha tertanam pada wajah malu yang mengagumi suara musik sederhana.

Dia berhenti, membuka mulutnya untuk sebuah pertanyaan. "Siapa namamu?"

Hinata memainkan jemari di pangkuannya. Tersendat-sendat saat mengucapkan nama yang dia terima semenjak lahir. "H-Hi-Hin-Hinata."

Si pemuda menopang dagu, mengistirahatkan siku di tubuh kayu gitarnya. "Aah... kau seorang Hyuuga," dia bilang. "Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku Itachi, Hyuuga-sama." Hinata segera membungkukkan badan, suara tawa ringan Itachi mengangkat wajahnya.

Semua sendu dan aura sepi, terhapus saat Hinata tersihir senyum istimewa sang Uchiha. Tawanya pelan, pertama dia menatap mata Hinata yang tidak gelap, lalu memalingkan wajahnya tetap tersenyum. Dunia seakan berhenti bergerak, waktu seolah istirahat sejenak dari pergerakannya yang tak pernah mengenal lelah, demi membiarkan senyum istimewanya tinggal lebih lama.

Namun semua yang berhenti selalu memulai segalanya lagi dengan pergerakan lain yang baru.

"Hinata?"

Dua orang yang masih duduk di teras dengan aroma kopi, menoleh ke arah pintu. Sasuke berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah dan wajah berkeringat. Di tangannya kotak P3K yang terlihat baru. Matanya bergerak dari fokus awal, kakaknya Itachi; lalu pada Hyuuga pujaan hatinya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Kau bertanya pada siapa, Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan Itachi mengembalikan Sasuke pada pikiran warasnya. "Sudah kutemukan kotak obatnya, kita balut lukamu." Sasuke menghampiri Hinata, merampas tangannya dari udara dengan aroma Itachi dan suara gitarnya. Tanpa ada perhentian lain, Sasuke segera membawa Hinata kembali ke dunianya.

Hinata hanya berbalik sebentar, terus melangkah saat Itachi melambaikan tangannya sekali sebelum kembali menikmati kesendiriannya.

Berikutnya, Sasuke hanya membawa Hinata main ke rumahnya saat Itachi bergulat dengan pelajaran bisnis yang didalaminya di Oxford.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim panas saat keduanya tidak lagi canggung, Hinata menghadiahkan glove baseball pada Sasuke di hari ulang tahunnya. Sasuke memandang glove coklat gelap itu dengan mata sedih, mengingat kematian tragis ibunya saat dia masih begitu membutuhkan Mikoto.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sering... terlihat sedih dan murung. Sebagai teman, aku ingin kau berbagi kesulitanmu." Hinata melangkah mundur, mengenakan glove lain di tangan kirinya. "Neji-nii bilang, kau bisa melempar masalahmu pada orang yang kau percaya dan menguranginya sedikit demi sedikit."

Sasuke tidak pernah suka mengingat masa lalu, dia mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan pergerakan Hinata sementara tangan kanannya siap dengan bola.

"Catch ball. Lemparkan masalahmu padaku, Sasuke-kun."

T-shirt cerah yang dikenakan Hinata menyebar gambar karikatur matahari yang tertawa, rok selutut vintage berwarna abu-abu, melambai pelan.

"Yang mana yang mendapat kehormatan sebagai masalah utamamu?" teriak Hinata, siap di posisinya, melambaikan tangan kiri ber-glove.

Senyum Hinata selalu bisa melunturkan masalah paling rumit sekalipun, meninggalkan Sasuke pada satu masalah pelik yang semakin rumit setiap kali dia memandang gadis yang masih melambai dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Kurasa aku suka padamu, Hinata," dia berteriak, memainkan bola dengan melemparnya tegak lurus ke atas. Bola segera pulang ke telapak tangan Sasuke yang terbuka. "Bagaimana kau akan membantuku dengan itu?" Dengan satu dorongan tenaga, Sasuke melempar bola pada teman bermain catch ball-nya.

Bola baseball putih dengan jahitan benang merah, menggelinding di tanah lapang tempat mereka bermain karena tangan Hinata berubah kaku.

Dua hari setelahnya, mereka menikmati kencan untuk pertama kalinya. Tidak ada acara makan malam atau nonton di bioskop, hanya ada Sasuke dan Hinata di halaman belakang Hyuuga Palace, langit berhias bintang dan musik indah yang mereka dengarkan dari sepasang earphone. Perbincangan terbentuk dengan kaku di awal, lalu perlahan mengalir dengan arus pelan yang tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menjalani kencan selama dua bulan, Sasuke baru punya keberanian untuk bertanya hal yang paling disukai Hinata.

"Kaleidoskop kaca," dia bilang.

Sasuke hanya mengerutkan dahinya, daftar yang pernah disampaikan Temari tidak mirip sedikitpun. Lalu Sasuke teringat perkataan perempuan pirang itu, --_Aku tidak tahu selera Hinata. Yang kutahu dia berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan_--

Lebih kurang, Temari benar.

"Tube yang tubuhnya terbuat dari kaca. Di dalamnya terdapat benda warna-warni seperti kelereng mungil atau manik-manik. Jika kita gerakkan atau memasukkan benda ke dalamnya, akan terbentuk bayangan baru hasil pantulan kaca. Sepotong kertas atau kelopak bunga akan terlihat jauh lebih indah di kaleidoskop kaca."

Sasuke mungkin pernah melihat kaleidoskop, apapun jenisnya. Tapi, dia tidak akan tertarik pada benda biasa yang tidak menyediakan tantangan. Baginya, benda yang hanya bisa membentuk gambar karena pantulan kaca, tidak cukup menarik dan terlalu sederhana. Dia ingin memberikan banyak hal yang istimewa pada Hinata, hanya yang istimewa. "Selain itu?"

"Bumi biru."

Tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. "Apa?"

"Ma-maksudku, globe." Hinata menutup mulutnya yang tertawa.

"Kupikir kau akan bilang sutra, kalung permata atau cincin berlian."

"Mungkin seharusnya aku bilang seperti itu, ya?"

Sasuke tertawa bersama Hinata kemudian, sadar bahwa gadis Hyuuga itu memang bukan gadis sembarangan yang bisa dijumpainya di banyak tempat. Hinata seperti sebuah rahasia yang selalu ingin dia simpan dari dunia luar. Hinata adalah hartanya yang paling berharga.

-:-

~oOo~

-:-

"Surely you and I pledged our love long ago, so that we would meet again and again. Let's talk about everything in our pasts. Let's talk more about our future."

-Namie Amuro-

-:-

~oOo~

-:-

Ruangan gelap yang memajang grafik perkembangan bisnis Uchiha yang memuaskan, terlewatkan begitu saja saat Fugaku meminta cahaya terang, kembali menerangi ruang rapat dimana para pemegang saham duduk dengan wajah puas.

"Kita berhasil melewati masa sulit selama resesi ekonomi dunia melanda bisnis. Hanya beberapa karyawan yang terpaksa kita kurangi, selebihnya, masih bisa kita pertahankan. Namun, modal baru kita berikan sebagai ganti jasa mereka selama bekerja untuk Uchiha."

Satu persatu pria berperut gembul berdiri dan menunjukkan rasa terima kasih mereka pada sang pemimpin Uchiha Corp. sebelum menemui pintu keluar.

Sasuke yang menempati kursi di sisi ayahnya, menatap kosong ke arah lantai berkarpet.

"Apa dia kurang tidur?" tanya Fugaku pada Hatake yang menutup pintu, meninggalkan tiga orang yang tersisa termasuk dirinya dan dua orang Uchiha.

"Sasuke-san sedang bingung, Fugaku-sama."

"Kuharap bukan alkohol." Fugaku menyusun laporan yang telah dikerjakan dengan baik oleh Hatake Kakashi yang lebih banyak turun tangan selama proses rapat dimana Sasuke seharusnya mempresentasikan keberhasilannya.

"Ini tentang Hyuuga-sama," koreksi Kakashi.

"Hinata?"

"Ha?" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya setelah sang ayah menyebut nama ibu Kiseki.

"Sekarang kita tahu bagaimana caranya merebut perhatian Sasuke." Hatake tertawa mendengar sindiran sang Uchiha yang menatap putranya dengan senyum tipis. "Hinata... Hinata..." godanya.

Sadar tengah dijadikan bahan lelucon, Sasuke bangun dari tempatnya duduk. "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Selamat datang kembali di bumi, Sasuke. Bagaimana perjalananmu ke angkasa?"

Kakashi tertawa lagi.

Fugaku menepuk pelan bahu kanan putranya, memajang senyum tenang yang dirindukan Sasuke. Dia ingat senyum itu saat ayahnya membawa lollipop untuk Itachi. Sekali itu saja, dan berikutnya, dia tak pernah lagi memiliki hak istimewa untuk menikmati ekspresi Fugaku yang seringkali terperangkap dalam pasif.

"Otou-san."

Fugaku meletakkan laporan di meja. "Hm?"

"Apa aku boleh..." Sasuke menelan ragunya yang tertahan di tenggorokan, menatap dalam-dalam mata cerminan miliknya, milik semua Uchiha. "...meminang Hinata?"

Dengung yang hampir sepi dari penghangat ruangan menjadi suara tunggal yang mendominasi. Jendela tertutup lantai dua puluh satu Uchiha Tower adalah batas antara suhu dingin yang hampir beku di luar dengan kehangatan ruang rapat yang semakin sepi saat Fugaku tidak segera membuka mulutnya.

"Otou-san?"

Mata Fugaku mencari satu saja garis ketidak-tulusan di mata putranya. Setelah lama mencari, Fugaku hanya bisa melihat keyakinan kuat dan rasa kasih sayang yang begitu jelas di kegelapan warna sepasang mata Uchiha milik Sasuke, replika dirinya dan putra pertamanya.

Fugaku pada Mikoto.

Itachi pada Hinata.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah menanyakannya padaku. Apa yang mencegahmu dari mengatakan itu lebih awal?"

Mata Sasuke berbinar dengan kelegaan, "Aku hanya perlu lebih banyak waktu untuk menentukan bagaimana caranya menyampaikan ini pada Hinata."

"Sudah kau temukan caranya?"

Sasuke tidak mengangguk, dia juga tidak tersenyum. Hanya ada sikap tubuh selayaknya seorang Uchiha yang percaya diri; tegap dan tak tersingkir dari penghalang apapun, tapi dengan pengendalian diri yang luar biasa; replika lain Fugaku dan Itachi.

"Hm," jawabnya pendek.

Sekali lagi menepuk bahu Sasuke, Fugaku membuat senyum sama yang akan sering dihadirkan pria bahagia itu. "Kau memang seorang Uchiha."

_Selamat datang di Uchiha, Nak._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata ingat saat pertama kali dia belajar piano, usianya empat tahun. Seorang wanita elegan dengan gaya rambut bersanggul rendah, hadir sebagai guru privat.

Ibunya akan duduk di satu sofa klasik setelah mengantarkan makanan kecil dan teh jasmine dalam cangkir cantik. Dua grand piano berdiri dengan agung di satu ruangan yang menyatu dengan ruang keluarga yang begitu luas. Satu piano untuk Neji, yang lain untuk Hinata.

Sensei cantik itu akan berdiri di tengah, mendengar perkembangan musik di jiwa keduanya.

Neji bisa dipastikan lebih cepat menyerap pelajaran dengan perkembangan pesat. Sayang, jiwa musiknya tidak ditakdirkan untuk piano, karena tekanan jarinya di tuts, terlalu dalam, membuat nada lembut yang seharusnya tercipta, berubah menjadi nada pendek yang keras.

Hinata lain lagi, meski jarinya tidak selincah Neji, hasil suara yang dia buat bisa melunturkan hati keras yang membatu karena kelembutannya memanjakan pendengaran.

Lengan pendek Hinata tidak bisa menjangkau ujung piano yang begitu jauh, sementara Neji meski baru berusia lima tahun, bisa dengan mudah meraih tuts paling ujung. Hinata adalah gadis mungil yang seperti kebanyakan anak-anak perempuan, menyukai warna. Matanya pasti tidak mudah membedakan Do rendah dan La tinggi dengan cepat. Neji, sebagai anak laki-laki, lebih terbiasa dengan dua warna dasar tuts piano yang tidak membuat matanya lelah. Karena itu, saat Hinata hanya menguasai Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star, Neji telah mengenal Alla Turca dari Mozart.

Kini, saat Hinata duduk di kursi rendah dengan piano klasik yang tak dikenalinya, Hinata merasa dia memiliki kemampuan yang setara dengan Neji. Tentu dia tidak sekonyol dirinya saat usianya empat tahun, dia seorang ibu sekarang.

Dia duduk di titik utama ruangan. Di sekitarnya hanya ada lemari tinggi dengan susunan buku yang tak menarik bagi mata Hinata. Jendela menjadi pusat cahaya di ruangan yang belum pernah dia datangi. Kenyamanan dan kehangatan membuatnya betah duduk berlama-lama di hadapan barisan tuts dengan warna kusam yang tidak lagi suci. Jarinya menekan pelan, menyusun sekali lagi melodi dari lagu anak-anak tentang bintang.

Tanpa suara, dua lengan kuat merambat pelan dari belakang, mengitari pinggangnya. Hinata dengan rela memejamkan mata, hidungnya dimanjakan aroma indah yang selalu membuatnya merasa di rumah.

Aroma hangat yang hanya dimiliki Itachi.

Saat dia membuka lagi matanya perlahan, dunia di sekitarnya berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Dinding tinggi dengan lemari berisi buku, perlahan luntur. Kursi dan piano terhapus. Kaki yang awalnya berpijak kini melayang. Atap yang melindunginya, didorong langit biru yang tak berawan. Itachi meletakkan dagunya di bahu Hinata, merendahkan tubuhnya saat pelukannya dia pererat.

"Apa kau akan tetap diam dan tak bicara?" tanya Hinata, terbiasa dengan kesunyian setiap kali Itachi hadir di dunia imajinasi yang selalu indah.

Ujung hidungnya yang dingin, melekat di kulit leher Hinata yang menyanyikan dentuman cepat denyut nadinya. Tangan kanan melepas pinggang untuk melingkari leher dan meraih bahu kiri Hinata, menyesap kecantikan Hyuuga yang tak mengenal batas.

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Itachi, seolah menemukan dunia baru yang telah lama ditinggalkannya, membuka ruang bagi wajah Itachi yang menyusup semakin dalam di lekuk leher Hinata. Jemari lentiknya membelai pelan kulit polos lengan Itachi. Hinata menutup matanya lagi, tidak mempedulikan hamparan rumput luas yang kini jadi dataran dengan bunga-bunga Cosmos yang bermekaran.

Saat ia menghela nafas, Itachi membisikkan satu kata padanya.

"Sayonara."

Lalu semua lenyap.

Hinata berdiri di kehampaan sekarang, tak ada lagi ruang yang akan mempertemukannya dengan pria yang selalu disayangi putranya, juga dirinya. Batas kini benar-benar terbentuk, karena Itachi tidak akan mampir lagi ke mimpinya.

Dia bangun dengan pandangan buram, air mata perlahan diserap bahan lembut lapisan ranjangnya yang sepi. Lalu tubuhnya mengenal kehangatan yang terdiam di pelukannya. Mata platinum terlihat khawatir saat Hinata menatap putranya yang meringkuk, lalu mendekat ke tubuh ibunya. "Kiseki?" Pagi cerah bulan Desember diawali dengan kehadiran putra Uchiha yang menahan air matanya.

"Okaa-chan, Yellow Moon itu apa?" tanyanya, suara begitu pelan dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?"

"Otou-chan bilang, dia suka Yellow Moon karena Okaa-chan juga suka."

Hinata tidak lagi mampu menyembunyikan air matanya. Suaranya yang bergetar membuat Kiseki membelai pelan wajah ibunya, menghapus aliran air mata hangat yang melukai warna ivory lembut, kulit wajah ibunya.

"Kau bertemu Otou-chan?"

Kiseki mengangguk pelan, menyimpan tangannya agar senyuman di wajahnya bisa terlihat jelas untuk mata awan Hinata. "Setelah aku bangun, aku langsung ke sini."

Hinata bangun dari ranjang besarnya, duduk dan memangku Kiseki. "Yellow Moon adalah sebuah lagu." Hinata ingat bagaimana Itachi mencoba memainkan gitarnya dengan lagu itu sementara Hinata dengan violinnya. Setelah lima hari, mereka beradu kemampuan dan berakhir dengan kekaguman yang semakin dalam pada lagu indah itu.

Dulu, saat dia masih belajar di Juilliard dan Itachi selalu ada di dekatnya. Dulu, saat dia masih begitu polos dan menikmati waktu dan tak menyadari benih dari banyak kesedihan karena cinta. Dulu, saat Itachi masih ragu menggandeng tangannya. Dulu, saat mereka dan kehidupan beriringan dalam pergerakan.

"Apa Okaa-chan masih bisa menyanyikannya?"

Sejak dulu Hinata yakin, piano adalah yang paling tepat untuk lagu ini.

-:-

~oOo~

-:-

"Yellow moon, now, count to three and open your eyes. Shadow moon, you are still dreaming. Look me in the eye, look me in the eye, as you turn away. Look me in the eye, when will we meet again?"

-Akeboshi-

-:-

~oOo~

-:-

Meski malam telah larut, Sasuke tidak menikmatinya dengan memejamkan mata. Melangkah masuk setelah pintu kayu besar dia dorong, Sasuke terpaku pada suasana gelap yang masih tetap sama. Di satu sudut, sebuah wardrobe dengan pintu tertutup, menyimpan susunan pakaian yang masih bersih seolah pemilik kamar masih menggunakannya. Pusat dikuasai ranjang besar dengan empat pilar. Meja di sisi kanannya masih memajang wajah Hyuuga Hinata yang tersenyum. Dan harum lemah masih menandakan jiwa Itachi di dalam ruangan sepi yang temaram dengan sinar dari pekarangan Uchiha Palace.

Berjalan ke meja tulis dengan susunan CD yang tak berdebu, Sasuke menemukan laptop gelap milik kakaknya. Tenaga baterai lemah membuat Sasuke mencari alat yang akan membangunkan laptop yang telah tertidur terlalu lama.

Setelah lima belas menit menikmati sunyi dalam diam, layar mulai memberikan cahaya terang.

Tantangan pertama menyambut Sasuke, password.

Seperti juga Kakashi, dia memulai dengan tanggal lahir Itachi.

ACCESS DENIED

H-I-N-A-T-A

ACCESS DENIED

Sasuke membiarkan otaknya berpikir sementara matanya sekali lagi mengelilingi kamar pribadi Itachi. Di satu sudut gelap, Sasuke menangkap alat musik yang terbuat dari kayu. Gitar milik Itachi, satu jejak hidupnya yang telah berakhir.

_Jejak hidupnya._

Sasuke kembali pada layar, menekan enam huruf di keyboard kini.

K-I-S-E-K-I

ACCEPTED

Dengan itu dia menarik kursi sebelum duduk. Tangannya siap menekan keyboard lagi, lalu terhenti saat layar perlahan menampilkan lukisan digital hasil kerja kamera dengan Hinata yang duduk di hamparan rumput Central Park, mengenakan gaun mewah, violin putih di pangkuannya. Senyumnya yang malu, membuat matanya mengalihkan pandangan dari mata kamera.

Cantik.

Sasuke duduk dan memulai perjalanan waktu ke masa lalu dengan membuka beberapa file yang menurutnya menarik.

Galeri dipenuhi wanita Hyuuga yang sama. Hinata yang berpose di depan gerbang Juilliard, Hinata yang membaca buku di atas sofa berwarna kelam, Hinata yang melongok untuk melihat kolam dari jembatan, Hinata yang terlihat pucat, Hinata berperut besar, Hinata yang berkeringat, Hinata yang seorang ibu.

Kala dia berbaring di atas ranjang sempit rumah sakit, seorang bayi mungil di pelukannya. Itachi duduk di satu kursi, menatap pada wanita yang menjadi pusat perhatian kamera. Hinata tersenyum dengan bangga, Itachi menatap dengan sedih dua orang yang paling dicintainya.

Sasuke menutup laptop dan segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Menarik nafas begitu dalam sebelum melepas ketegangan yang masih saja hadir untuknya. Kecemburuan dan rasa ketidak-sempurnaan jika dibandingkan dengan Itachi.

Saat Sasuke hampir meninggalkan kamar sunyi kakaknya, dia menangkap benda lain yang asing. Sebelumnya Sasuke belum pernah melihat benda itu di kamar Itachi.

Susunan tata surya mini yang mengambangkan bumi, matahari dan bulan, berdiri di ujung meja sama yang menahan bingkai dengan gambar Hinata.

Sasuke menyalakan lampu saat dia butuh penerangan tambahan untuk melihat benda yang sebelumnya tersembunyi senyum Hinata dalam bingkai.

Garis dengan panah hitam, mencoret permukaan bumi. Panah pertama menunjukkan Jepang, lalu New York, terakhir satu titik di Perancis. Matanya kemudian beralih pada benda langit lainnya. Garis hitam dan panah serupa, melukai kepolosan warna bulan. Tulisan tangan Itachi menjelaskan tanda panah yang sendirian. _Kau di sini_.

_--Bumi biru-- _

Sasuke berdiri, perlahan memahami maksud dua kata yang ditulis Itachi. Dia mengerti sekarang, bumi biru yang dimaksud Hinata saat mereka remaja dulu. Itachi telah memecahkan teka-teki ini sejak lama.

-:-

~oOo~

-:-

"It's a little late now, but I say thanks to you, I say thanks to you because you quietly supported me. Passing over time now, I say thanks to you."

-Orange Range-

-:-

~oOo~

-:-

Kiseki tidak pernah suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk menjalin persahabatan dengan kebanyakan anak-anak yang ada di pre-school tempatnya belajar. Dia lebih suka duduk di bangku taman halaman bermain dengan memangku buku berwarna, membaca kisah-kisah dalam gambar dan tulisan berhuruf besar.

Berbeda dengan seorang anak berambut pirang yang seringkali menjadi favorit teman-temannya karena lebih ramah dan suka tertawa. Dia sering membicarakan tentang banyak hal yang berisi kebohongan. Mulai dari petualangannya menjelajahi samudera, hingga kisah mendebarkan saat dia terbang ke bulan. Kiseki cukup cerdas untuk tahu bahwa anak seumurannya tidak akan lulus tes fisik dan mental untuk perjalanan ke luar angkasa. Jangankan itu, tingginya yang belum mencapai angka 100 cm saja sudah cukup untuk tidak memberinya izin terbang ke luar angkasa.

Masih duduk di antara anak-anak yang bermain di halaman luas pre-school dengan salju tinggi yang tersingkir garpu besi petugas kebersihan, Kiseki juga mengacuhkan langit New York yang mulai menjatuhkan lagi keping salju yang melambai pelan. Januari akhirnya datang dan sebentar lagi Kiseki akan berusia lima tahun.

Yellow Moon menemaninya dari earphone iPod hitam milik Itachi. Setelah lagu berakhir, jeda membuat telinga Kiseki mendengar kata-kata si rambut pirang yang bercampur dengan suara tangisnya. "Ma-maaf..."

"Bagaimana? Kau tidak punya ayah 'kan? Jangan bohong. Kami tahu kau selalu bohong!" seru seorang anak berkulit hitam.

Si pirang menyeka air matanya. "Aku... hanya tahu ayahku pergi ke negeri yang jauh."

"Ayahmu mati! Ibumu pasti sudah bohong padamu, karena itu kau juga pandai berbohong." Si anak berkulit hitam menjadi pemimpin sekarang, gerombolan anak-anak yang sebelumnya rela kedinginan demi mendengar cerita bohong lain dari si pirang, mulai beranjak bangun dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Waktu mendorong jarum detik ke angka dua belas, sementara jarum jam menetapkan posisinya di angka sebelas. Saat musim dingin, anak-anak selalu bisa pulang lebih cepat.

Kiseki mungkin akan menghampiri si pirang dan bilang bahwa dia juga tak punya ayah, tapi ibunya sudah melambai dari kejauhan saat berjalan menghampirinya.

Kiseki turun dari tempatnya duduk yang semakin dingin, menatap teman sekelasnya yang pembohong dalam sunyi. Si pirang perlahan bangun saat bel akhirnya bernyanyi. Langkah pelannya membuat jejak tipis di tumpukan salju yang masih segar.

"Kiseki," suara lembut ibunya menghangatkan Kiseki, entah di mana ibu si pirang.

Kiseki tidak bicara, tapi dia bersyukur ibunya tidak pernah berbohong. Kiseki cukup tenang setiap saat Hinata bilang ayahnya telah tiada, atau Itachi adalah penghuni langit sekarang. Anak-anak mungkin polos dan mudah dibohongi, tapi orang dewasa yang menutupi keadaan dengan berbohong, jauh lebih tak bermoral. Karena dengan begitu, mereka tidak bersikap selayaknya orang dewasa.

Hinata memperhatikan mata putranya yang terlihat dingin, sedikit mengingatkannya pada mata sepi dan sendu milik Itachi. "Kenapa?"

"Dia suka bicara bohong."

Hinata mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan tangan ber-glove rajut berbahan wol hangat merah. "Mungkin dia melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan cara itu."

"Apa bisa?"

"Bisa, tapi tidak akan memberimu ketenangan. Mungkin karena itu dia menangis."

"Josh menangis karena Sean mengejeknya."

Hinata kemudian menggandeng tangan Kiseki, "Kenapa kau tidak membantunya?"

"Aku tidak suka pembohong. Aku tidak mau berteman dengan pembohong."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Private jet mendarat dengan mulus setelah perjalanan panjang selama lebih dari sebelas jam dari Jepang menuju landasan khusus yang disediakan bandara JFK New York untuk tiap anggota keluarga Uchiha yang memang sering menggunakan jasanya.

Jalur lain berlangit-langit putih rendah disusuri Sasuke dengan langkahnya di karpet merah. Sang Uchiha tidak membiarkan jet lag berkuasa, dia langsung bergerak tanpa istirahat untuk sekedar menikmati secangkir kopi. Koridor pribadi yang tidak terlalu panjang itu kini menjadi penghubung Sasuke dari airport menuju kebebasan New York. Dua orang lain mengikutinya dengan satu koper yang diderek salah satu pria bertubuh besar dengan perangkat earpiece yang terus melekat di telinganya.

Sebuah pintu menjadi tujuan Sasuke. Dimana tak seperti kebanyakan pengguna jasa airport yang biasanya menghadapi barisan yellow cab di pintu keluar, Sasuke sebagai seorang Uchiha, memiliki hak istimewa semenjak ia lahir.

Lengan kirinya menahan mantel hitam sementara tangan kanan Sasuke men-dial nomor mansion di Upper East Side New York, Manhattan, tempat Hinata tinggal.

"_Hello, you have reached the Hyuga and Uchiha residence, may I help you?"_

"Yeah, may I speak to Miss. Hyuuga, please."

"_Who's speaking?"_

"Uchiha." Pria Uchiha berjas hitam mengenakan kaca mata gelapnya saat koridor berakhir dengan sebuah pemandangan aspal basah setelah hujan lain di bulan Januari. "Uchiha Sasuke." Lalu dia masuk ke dalam Black Viper setelah seorang pria berambut coklat menyerahkan kunci padanya.

"Are you sure you want to drive this, master Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya menerima kunci dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin. Dia pernah kecelakaan sekali, sebodoh apa dia jika harus mengalami pengalaman hampir mati untuk kedua kalinya?

Ini New York, secinta apapun Sasuke pada kecepatan, dia menghargai aturan di negeri asing.

"_Yes?"_

"Hinata?"

"_Aah... ternyata memang benar Sasuke."_

"Memangnya kau mengharapkan orang lain?" Sasuke menutup pintu. Meletakkan dengan sembarang mantel dan tas yang lebih ringan di kursi sampingnya.

"_Kupikir kau terlalu sibuk, Sasuke."_

Seatbelt menjaga tubuh Sasuke, kaki kanan menginjak pedal gas setelah tangan kiri mendorong tuas utama di bagian tengah interior mobil. "Hey, apa kau punya waktu weekend nanti?"

"_Hmm... sepertinya weekend-ku hanya berisi agenda nonton film dengan Kiseki."_

"Di rumah?"

Jalanan New York menyajikan kepadatan di jalur utama sebelum jembatan panjang Brooklyn Bridge.

"_Hm-hm. Kenapa Sasuke?"_

Selalu ada kelegaan yang tercipta untuk Uchiha; itulah aturan dunia untuk mereka. Jalanan sepi menjadi akses tanpa hambatan Black Viper yang dikendarai Sasuke. "Bagaimana jika kau memanfaatkan weekend-mu untuk berkencan denganku?"

"_Jika memang menarik, kenapa tidak? Kau ada di mana?"_

"Daratan sama tempatmu berada."

"_New York?"_

Sasuke tertawa pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan keinginan besar untuk mengisi jabatan yang menjadi hak-nya, Sasuke rela menetap di Tokyo dan mempelajari segala hal yang belum pernah diterima lulusan sekolah menengah itu. Sasuke tidak pernah mengenyam pelajaran di universitas, dia hanya suka menghamburkan uang hasil kerja keras ayah dan kakaknya di dua kursi utama Uchiha Corp. dan banyak karyawan, disamping Uchiha lain yang tersebar di banyak negara, seperti Shisui yang kini mengurus New York.

Satu sisi dalam diri Sasuke yang kini jauh lebih dewasa, telah siap dengan dunia yang telah disiapkan Itachi untuknya. Ada banyak tanggung jawab yang harus dia terima di bahunya. Dari segala yang _akan_ mengisi hidupnya, hal yang paling dia sukai tak pernah berubah dari _dulu_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca cerah bulan Januari menyimpan dingin yang menguap bersama salju. Weekend yang sebelumnya sepi di mansion Hinata, kini menerima kehadiran baru.

Berdiri di hadapan pintu besar mansion, mantel hitamnya menutupi kemeja simple tanpa dasi. Di tangannya tak ada buket bunga atau coklat. Telapak tangan Sasuke hanya dilapisi lembaran hangat wol berwarna navy yang begitu gelap hingga terlihat hitam.

Pintu yang kemudian dibuka, mempertemukannya dengan wajah latin seorang maid bertubuh gemuk. "Mr. Uchiha?" tanyanya.

"Yeah."

Sang maid membungkukkan badannya, sebelum bersalaman. "Hyuuga-sama will see you soon." Pintu dibiarkannya terbuka, mengundang langkah ragu Sasuke untuk masuk ke mansion mewah yang baru dia lihat untuk pertama kalinya.

Langit-langit tinggi didominasi warna putih bersih, beberapa pilar melekat ke dinding, ukiran berwarna emas menghiasi bagain puncaknya. Tirai merah menghiasi sebagian besar ruangan dengan karpet di lantai kayu. Sebuah meja tunggal beberapa langkah dari pintu utama, menghadirkan vas keramik China dengan bunga yang penuh.

Lantai luas mengesampingkan furniture, hanya ada beberapa kursi dan tiang untuk lilin dengan desain klasik yang diletakkan di sisi ruangan. Permukaan sebuah meja di pusat ruangan, dipenuhi beragam jenis bingkai dengan beraneka foto. Kiseki lebih banyak mengisi kotak berlapis kaca dengan senyumnya. Sebuah bingkai yang lebih besar menghadirkan Itachi dan putranya; duduk di hadapan sebuah jendela besar tanpa tirai yang menyusun sinar lurus matahari. Itachi duduk di lantai, gitar di sisinya, dan Kiseki di pelukannya.

"Aku siap."

Hinata berdiri dengan gaun selutut yang sederhana, warna biru pucat hampir putih, masih polos tanpa mantel.

"Mobilku di luar." Sasuke membiarkan Hinata berjalan lebih dulu, menghampiri sang maid berwajah latin dengan mantel yang telah siap untuk Hinata.

Sasuke melihat sekali lagi pada gambar Itachi yang begitu damai. Dia tahu, Kiseki yang ada di pelukannya, dan wanita yang ada di hatinya, adalah tanggung jawab terbesar untuk Sasuke.

-:-

The Metropolitan Museum of Art atau lebih dikenal sebagai The Met, adalah tempat utama bagi kencan perdana mereka setelah terlalu lama berpisah semenjak musim panas lalu di Tokyo Tower.

Pertama, Sasuke membawa Hinata makan malam di Le Perigord, restoran mewah ala Perancis yang letaknya masih berada dalam kawasan East Side Manhattan. Restoran yang telah genap berusia 43 tahun ini, sepi saat Hinata melangkah masuk bersama Sasuke di sisinya.

Seorang pria ber-tuxedo menyambut mereka dengan rambut klimis yang berkilauan berkat keajaiban gel rambut. Tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan putih, bergerak dengan anggun saat mempersilahkan sang putri Hyuuga dan pria Uchiha berkemeja sederhana, masuk.

Sasuke memilih untuk melewati menu appetizer yang tentunya dipatuhi Hinata dan langsung meminta main course. Meja kayu berlapis bahan linen putih terbaik menyajikan Duck a'la Orange dalam piring saji yang terbuat dari keramik. Mereka tidak banyak bicara karena Sasuke lebih banyak menikmati daging bebeknya sementara dua mata mengagumi keindahan mahluk cantik di hadapannya.

Musik lembut menjadi pengisi malam selain suara pelan Hinata yang kadang mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sederhana. Tentang keadaan Fugaku, Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat alis kirinya; yang berarti tidak ada hal baru.

Dessert menjadi hidangan istimewa selain wine yang hanya diminum sedikit oleh Sasuke. Hinata sendiri tidak pernah bisa jadi penikmat minuman hangat yang mungkin akan segera ditenggak Gaara.

Setelah makan malam yang ternyata lumayan memakan waktu, Sasuke hanya berkeliling dengan Black Viper-nya mengitari bagian luar Central Park. Mereka berbicara tentang masa lalu, hal yang seringkali membuat Hinata tertawa malu.

Dan saat akhirnya Black Viper masuk area 5th Avenue, Hinata tidak pernah menerka tujuan utama mereka adalah museum yang menjadi bagian paling penting di kota New York.

Seperti juga saat Hinata melangkah masuk di Le Perigord, saat kakinya mendaki tangga utama The Met, hanya ada dia dan Sasuke. Lampu-lampu berwarna mengisi sisi bangunan, sementara cahaya di ruang utama membuat Hinata segera melupakan langit malam.

Bangunan dengan gaya arsitektur Gothic itu memantulkan suara keletak sapatu Hinata di lantai dingin museum. Sasuke menggandengnya menyusuri dunia baru dimana gabungan jenis seni bergabung di bawah atap sama.

Satu ruangan khusus menjadi pusat perhatian Hinata.

"Kau harus tutup matamu."

Hinata yang selalu percaya pada Sasuke, mengikuti saran Uchiha yang terus memajang senyumnya.

Masih dengan tuntunan tangan Sasuke, Hinata melangkah pelan. Hembusan angin ramah membelai wajahnya saat dia merasakan temperatur udara menurun. Mantel dia pererat dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Debaran jantungnya siap mengantisipasi kejutan yang disiapkan Sasuke untuknya.

Lalu Sasuke berhenti.

"Buka matamu."

Kelopak mata tanpa warna eye-shadow melepas ikatan, perlahan membuktikan fungsi mata Hinata sekali lagi. Mata polos Hinata memantulkan warna-warna pelangi yang terbuat dari kaca. Sisi kanannya, dinding berwarna pink-keunguan, sisi kiri mencuri warna batu Safir yang mempesona, hijau tipis menjadi atap. Dari semua kaca, pantulan dirinya membalas senyum cerah sang Hyuuga yang bahagia.

"Kau ingat kaleidoskop kaca?"

"I... Ini..."

"Kau berada di dalamnya, Hinata."

Tawanya yang sunyi membawa rasa haru dan ucapan terima kasih untuk Sasuke.

Hinata melangkah dengan hati-hati sementara matanya menikmati setiap pantulan yang berwarna-warni. Terowongan tempatnya berdiri hanya diterangi cahaya lemah yang justru membuat tempat ini semakin spektakuler.

"Tujuan utama kita ada di sana." Sasuke menunjuk ujung terowongan dengan sedikit mengangkat dagunya.

"Masih ada?"

Menyimpan tangan di saku mantelnya, Sasuke hanya merespon dengan senyum yang tersembunyi.

"Apa aku harus tutup mataku lagi?"

Menutup mata berarti sebuah kejutan, bagi Sasuke, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang terlalu istimewa. Bagaimanapun, kejutan awal sudah menarik minatnya. Mungkin kejutan kedua tidak akan membuat Hinata se-senang ini. Tapi, menutup mata berarti dia butuh pegangan, dan itu sudah menjadi alasan yang cukup bagi Sasuke, untuk setidaknya merasa kejutan kedua adalah kejutan baru dan bukan bagian dari kejutan pertama.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya, Hinata," dia menjawab.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mengulurkan tangan kirinya, Sasuke tentu menyambut dengan perasaan senang.

Kali ini, saat Sasuke berhenti, kelopak mata Hinata tidak senyaman di awal. Kali ini, cahaya setingkat lebih terang dari terowongan trapesium. "Sudah?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sasuke melepas tangannya, itu adalah petunjuk untuk Hinata membuka lagi matanya.

Warna hitam adalah yang paling utama sekarang, kerlip bintang menghiasi langit gelap. Lantai tempatnya berdiri seperti pasir dan batu-batuan. Hinata berbalik, menemui kecantikan warna biru yang terlihat begitu besar.

"Bumi biru," bisik Hinata pelan.

"Kau berdiri di bulan, planet biru mengambang di jagad raya."

Hinata ingat saat Itachi pulang dengan membawa susunan tata surya padanya. Dia duduk di ranjang, spidol hitam di tangannya. Lalu membuat coretan di planet tempatnya berpijak. Hinata hanya menunggu dengan penasaran di dekatnya. Setelah selesai, Itachi menunjukkan tiga coretan pertama di bumi.

"Kau dan aku lahir di sini," dia bilang, menunjuk negara yang bertetangga dengan Korea. "Sekarang kita di sini." Itachi memutar globe, menunjuk kota paling padat di Amerika. "Suatu saat kita akan berada di sini." Terakhir, satu bagian di Eropa yang terkenal sebagai negara dengan cita rasa seni yang tinggi.

"Kenapa kita ke sana?"

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya, "Kau akan menjadi Uchiha di sana."

Hari itu, kesehatan Hinata masih belum sepenuhnya stabil setelah melahirkan. Dia berharap kata-kata Itachi adalah satu dari banyak doanya yang akan dikabulkan Tuhan.

Hinata tersenyum dengan mata berair. "Iya, kita akan ke sana." Suaranya yang bergetar menjadi awal sebelum air mata yang mengalir pelan di wajahnya.

"Lalu saat kau di sini dan memandang bumi." Itachi beralih pada benda langit yang tak bercahaya. "Aku akan melambai dari langit."

-:-

Hinata tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tubuhnya di antara pasir, menangis tanpa kendali. Entah bagaimana, dia begitu merindukan Itachi.

Sasuke tidak bergerak selama beberapa saat, mengerti kesedihan Hinata yang masih menyelimuti hatinya yang rapuh.

"Maaf... Itachi pernah..." Hinata berusaha untuk membuang air mata dari wajahnya saat Sasuke berjalan mendekat.

"Aku tahu." Dengan tenaga dari tangannya, Sasuke membantu Hinata berdiri, "Ini hanya sebagian dari harapan Itachi." Lalu merengkuh tubuh Hinata yang mulai gemetar. Air matanya yang begitu banyak menembus pertahanan mantel gelap dan kemeja Sasuke.

_--Kadang kau harus lemah untuk mengerti bahwa kau butuh orang lain--_

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya, menawarkan kenyamanan untuk Hinata.

"Hinata..."

_--Kurasa aku suka padamu, Hinata. Bagaimana kau akan membantuku dengan itu?--_

"Hinata..."

_--Aku tidak keberatan... Be the other guy--_

"...Marry me?"

Suara tangisannya berubah sunyi, tapi tangannya semakin erat di tubuh Sasuke. Hinata telah mengakui kelemahannya, dia bergantung pada Sasuke sekarang. Sasuke adalah pegangannya kini.

Selalu ada keselarasan setiap ada satu orang yang memberi dan yang lain menerima.

"Kau harus bicarakan ini... dengan Kiseki."

-:-

~oOo~

-:-

"You are like a shining star. Like a lonely bird. We can go through the darkness of the night. Don't forget that you are not alone."

-Tia-

-:-

~oOo~

-:-

Saat pertanyaan itu tiba di telinga Uchiha yang hampir berusia lima tahun, Kiseki mulai percaya akan kehadiran Tuhan. Karena satu doa yang sering ia panjatkan setiap malam agar Tuhan mengirimkannya seorang ayah yang mencintai ibunya, dikabulkan.

Kiseki tidak peduli jika orang itu hanya orang biasa, dia juga tidak akan marah bila laki-laki itu tidak sehebat Neji-jii. Bagi Kiseki, yang paling utama adalah hati tulus yang benar-benar memiliki kasih sayang untuk ibunya yang kesepian meski dia selalu berusaha membuatnya senang.

Jika ternyata laki-laki yang datang adalah seorang Uchiha berwajah tampan, maka itu adalah bonus dari Tuhan karena selama ini, Kiseki telah menjadi anak yang baik.

Dan dari sebuah harapan sederhana putra Itachi, beberapa bulan kemudian, Hinata telah berdiri di sebuah ruangan dengan cermin tinggi di hadapannya, memantulkan dirinya dalam balutan busana putih pengantin.

Hiashi membuka pintu setelah seorang wanita menyerahkan buket bunga untuk Hinata genggam. Wajah seorang ayah yang bahagia tidak langsung ditangkap mata Hinata. Meski begitu, Hinata tahu, ayahnya bisa lebih tenang sekarang.

-:-

Musim semi saat bunga bermekaran, angin sejuk melambaikan aroma indah keluarga dan sahabat yang berkumpul, serta langit cerah dimana awan menyingkir; Hinata berjalan pelan dengan iringan musik dan banyak mata yang menyiratkan kasih sayang padanya.

Gaun putih membuat gelombang ringan saat setiap langkah membawanya mendekat pada seorang pria dalam balutan warna hitam, dan dasi yang terpasang sempurna. Wajahnya bersih, matanya gelap tapi tidak ada kesedihan. Postur tubuhnya menunjukkan pria dewasa ini telah benar-benar dewasa.

Jalur yang setiap sisinya dihiasi pita cantik dan bunga, menjadi jalan satu arah. Tak ada lagi penghalang bagi mereka.

Seiring dengan angin yang membelai wajahnya pelan, Hinata bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara denting gitar akustik. Nada tenangnya membuat Hinata merasa Itachi juga ada di sana untuknya dan Sasuke. Dan saat langkah terakhir membuat Hiashi menghentikan langkahnya untuk mengecup pelan kening putrinya, aroma indah milik Itachi mengganti udara musim semi.

Sepanjang upacara pernikahan, Hinata mendengar lagu tentang dirinya yang dulu pernah dinyanyikan Itachi. Kemudian keindahan semakin terasa saat tanpa ragu, keduanya mengucapkan janji.

Kiseki duduk di antara dua kakeknya, memandang dengan kagum bagaimana wanita cantik yang selalu dia kenali sebagai seorang ibu, akhirnya menyentuh angin perubahan dengan keharuman kasih sayang Sasuke. Meski masih anak-anak, Kiseki tahu, hati ibunya kini telah aman dan tidak akan lagi terluka.

Chateau di daerah perbukitan dengan kebun anggur di sebuah kota mungil di Perancis, menjadi saksi bisu rona kebahagiaan yang menguap bersama aroma anggur.

Hinata menunduk saat cincin disematkan Sasuke di jari manisnya. Dengan tangan bergetar, Hinata melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke. Kilatan lampu dari kamera membuat wajahnya semakin merona.

Cahaya matahari ramah memberikan kehangatannya, suara aliran air dari sebuah kolam menyatukan suara tangis haru para wanita yang kebanyakan datang dari keluarga Hyuuga. Temari sejak awal yakin, tempatnya adalah di luar area itu.

Gaara hanya menyilangkan lengan di depan dada, tidak ada kamera untuk mengabadikan momen berharga ini, dia hanya tahu akan ada banyak Bordeaux malam ini.

Neji duduk di samping ayahnya, memandang wanita muda yang selalu ia ingat sebagai gadis kecil yang dulu sering berbagi buku cerita bergambar dengannya, menangis saat jatuh, tersenyum saat melihat pelangi, tertawa senang setiap kali Neji datang dengan membawa hadiah untuknya. Hinata telah memulai hidup baru dengan orang yang ia kasihi, sejak dulu, Hanabi tahu, kakaknya memegang peran penting untuk menghadirkan kisah di hidupnya yang sepi tanpa seorang ibu.

"I now pronounced you, husband and wife. You may kiss the—"

Sasuke segera memeluk jemari Hinata dan menariknya untuk sebuah ciuman yang membuat kebanyakan mata yang melihatnya, berteriak atau semakin terharu dengan air mata.

"Hey, Sasuke, kau membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas!" teriak Fugaku. Hiashi menatap pria Uchiha yang menganiaya putrinya bahkan sebelum satu detik resmi sebagai suami Hinata. "Aku tidak pernah mengajarkan itu, Hiashi."

"—the bride."

Sasuke cukup sadar untuk melindungi kenikmatan yang tengah ia rasakan dengan melangkah maju, mengangkat tubuh Hinata sedikit setelah dua tangannya melingkari tubuh langsing istrinya. Dengan satu langkah lain, Sasuke memunggungi para undangan, memblokir dunia dari dirinya dan Hinata. Tangan Hinata bergantung di leher Sasuke bahkan setelah dia menurunkan lagi Hinata tanpa melepas bibirnya.

Fugaku mungkin benar, Hinata pasti kesulitan bernafas. Tapi satu hal yang tak diketahui Fugaku, Hinata juga merasa kakinya berubah lemah seperti jelly.

-:-

Suasana meriah resepsi seolah tanpa akhir. Siang hampir menutup waktunya saat suara tawa membahana dan perbincangan yang saling bersahutan, bercampur dengan musik LIVE dari para musisi di panggung utama.

Kedua mempelai mendapat tempat utama di bawah atap katun berwarna cream yang bergelombang seperti ombak. Kursi dan meja dilapisi warna senada dengan hiasan vas mungil berbunga dan sajian kuliner, tentunya.

Satu bagian lain menyebar tamu yang lebih memilih berdiri sambil menikmati udara sejuk perbukitan yang masih bersih.

Mengisi podium utama kini, Hiashi dan pidatonya yang statis namun tetap mendapat sambutan yang meriah. Selama sang Hyuuga berbicara tentang masa anak-anak putrinya, Sasuke mengisi telinga Hinata dengan bisikan mesra yang membuat perona pipi Hinata mengalah dengan rona malu khas Uchiha Hinata yang lebih natural. Hinata banyak tertawa, dan Sasuke suka menatapnya yang tertawa.

"Hey, cantik. Kita perlu membenahi warna lip gloss-mu." Tangan Temari memisahkan pelukan Sasuke dari Hinata.

Sasuke menyambut Temari dengan tatapan mata yang menunjukkan keberatan, hal familiar bagi wanita pirang yang terlihat istimewa dengan warna putih; dress code pernikahan ini.

"Seharusnya kau lebih mendidik bibirmu, Uchiha!" Temari menarik lengan Hinata dari suaminya, lalu menuntun sang pengantin wanita bahagia menuju satu bagian di Chateau untuk membantu Hinata tetap pada penampilan prima.

Ruangan sama tempatnya mengenakan gaun pengantin, menjadi tujuan Temari. "Kau senang?" Hinata tidak melepas senyum dari wajahnya. "Syukurlah," lanjut Temari.

Ruangan bergaya Eropa itu memiliki satu jendela tinggi dengan tirai tipis. Pemandangan terbaik bukit dan kebun anggur bisa didapat dari ruangan ini.

"Sebentar, aku perlu keluar memanggil tim make-up." Melambai pelan, Temari segera bergegas mencari tenaga ahli yang tentunya jauh lebih paham masalah kecantikan daripada dirinya.

Hinata memperhatikan bayangannya di cermin, sanggul rendah dan tudung putih panjang yang menutupi sanggulnya, memang sedikit berantakan. Selain itu, benar kata Temari, warna lip gloss tipis, menyebar di sekitar bibir dan dagu.

Dengan mengangkat sedikit gaunnya, Hinata menghampiri satu meja yang memajang kotak tissue.

Jendela tinggi menghentikan langkahnya, Hinata terpaku memandang keindahan yang terbentuk di luar.

Di antara warna biru langit, garis tipis merah dan jingga mulai menyebar warna senja. Matahari terlihat terbakar dengan warna merah dan kuning. Kilau lemah bergabung dengan suara angin sunyi, dan senyum yang hadir di _ketiadaannya_.

Hinata yakin, jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

_--Apa... boleh aku memanggilmu, Ita-kun--_

"Ita-kun...?"

_--Ita-kun... arigato--_

_--Untuk apa?--_

_--Sebuah masa depan--_

Angin dingin membuat tubuh Hinata bergidik, namun kehangatan perlahan memberikan kenyamanan. Tak ada suara selain suara angin yang hampir sepi, dan debar jantung Hinata yang berdetak sendirian.

Lembayung berwarna pekat menarikan warna rambutnya yang masih gelap seperti sepasang mata yang tak beralih dari perhatiannya. Dia tidak pernah bicara, tapi kali ini Hinata melihat senyumnya yang istimewa, seperti saat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di Uchiha Palace. Senyum yang begitu mirip Kiseki.

_--Aku suka senyummu, Ita-kun. Tapi aku tidak suka jika senyummu hadir karena kau merasa tertekan--_

_--Tubuhku menolak. Jantung ini seperti virus di tubuhku, merusak sistem pertahanan dan menodai darah yang mengalir di tubuhku. Operasinya gagal--_

Tirai tipis menari gemulai, seperti gaun dan tudung tipis hampir transparan yang menutupi sebagian besar warna rambut Hinata.

_--Kau janji tidak akan menangis, Hinata--_

_--Sampaikan pada Kiseki bahwa aku sayang padanya. Katakan bahwa aku menyesal tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama untuk melihat langkah pertamanya. Kau akan jalani hidupmu, menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa keajaiban itu masih ada--_

Senja yang semakin merah, menghapus perlahan kehadirannya. Hinata menyeka wajah yang basah karena aliran air mata, tidak ingin kehilangan indahnya yang perlahan pergi.

_Ita-kun..._

Dia mengangkat tangannya, gestur yang dikenali Hinata sebagai caranya mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Seperti yang pernah ia lakukan dulu saat tangan Hinata terluka karena cincin pengaman kaleng soda.

_--Tubuhmu tahu bagaimana caranya menutup luka. Kau tidak perlu pelapis tambahan, biarkan waktu menyembuhkannya--_

Hinata tidak akan pernah melupakan warna matahari senja itu, saat serbuk berkilauan semakin membawanya pada kehampaan. Dia melebur bersama warna senja indah yang kini lebih banyak menyebar warna merah lembut di langit.

_--Aku mencintaimu, Nona Hyuuga--_

Hinata berdiri tak bergerak, langit malam akan segera hadir dengan banyak gugusan bintang. Debu Itachi adalah yang paling terang, selalu yang paling terang.

_Sayonara, Ita-kun. Arigato._

-:-

~oOo~

-:-

"I'm prouder than anyone else that the days we spent together weren't lies. Just having met you, just having loved you, even if I can never see you again, I wont forget. "

-Hamasaki Ayumi-

-:-

~oOo~

-:-

Suara kepakan sayap membangunkannya. Sasuke tidak langsung membuka matanya dan menyambut pagi. Dia membuka dan menutup matanya beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya fokus pada wajah cantik yang menyimpan senyum. Wanita itu menyusuri hidung Sasuke dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, lembut dan dingin di wajah Sasuke yang hangat.

Suara kepakan sayap sirna dan hanya ada kelembutan udara yang membelai manja seiring dengan pergerakan jari Hinata. "Ternyata semalam aku tidur dengan malaikat."

Telapak tangan kuat merebut jari Hinata yang lebih kecil, memeluk kepalan tangan Hinata sepenuhnya dalam genggamannya. Tanpa kata, Sasuke menahan jari lentik Hinata di dekat bibirnya. Terus beradu pandang hingga akhirnya sang Nyonya Uchiha mengalihkan matanya.

Sasuke selalu suka mata indah Hinata, dan akan dia lakukan apapun untuk bisa terus melihat bayangan dirinya di warna cermin mata Hyuuga istrinya. "Sudah pagi ya?" dia bertanya.

Hinata menarik tangannya, melepas kulit wajah Sasuke untuk menutupi bibir mungil yang tertawa.

Selesai dengan resepsi pernikahan di sebuah Chateau megah di Perancis, Hinata dan Sasuke hanya menikmati acara jalan-jalan selama dua hari bersama Kiseki sebelum terbang ke Tokyo.

Pasangan Uchiha tidak sempat menikmati bulan madu karena Kiseki akan segera masuk TK. Hinata perlu mengurus dokumen pemindahan putranya, juga mengajari Kiseki lebih banyak kosa kata dan lagu anak-anak Jepang karena putra Uchiha itu terbiasa dengan bahasa internasional di pre-school.

Selain itu, Fugaku ingin Sasuke memulai proyek baru dan menduduki posisi Itachi di perusahaan. Mungkin terdengar mudah, tapi menempati posisi krusial di perusahaan Uchiha berarti penyambutan dan banyak acara perkenalan.

"Bisakah kau mendekat ke sini?"

Hinata hanya menarik bibirnya untuk sebuah senyuman lain. Ranjang besar terasa luas jika lengan Sasuke kosong tanpa penghuni yang biasanya selalu dia peluk saat terlelap.

"Kau harus bangun, Sasuke."

Hinata mendorong tubuhnya untuk bangun, hampir menuruni ranjang saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk melepas sebentar kelembutan alas tidur untuk menarik tubuh istrinya ke tempat dimana dia seharusnya berada.

Hangat dari pipi Hinata menyebar pelan ke dada Sasuke yang dilapisi kain katun nyaman piyama tidurnya. Sang pria Uchiha tak perlu melihat untuk tahu Hinata terserang demam kambuhan yang membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"S-Sa-Sasuke, kita harus ba-bangun dan s-sa-sarapan."

Dan tentunya kalimat yang tersendat-sendat.

"Menurutmu begitu? Menurutku kita harus menyiapkan kado istimewa untuk Kiseki. Juga membuat Otou-san senang dengan seorang cucu lagi."

"Kau bi-bilang, k-ka-kau lelah."

Sasuke melepas sentuhannya untuk menatap Hinata yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Dengan seorang Uchiha cantik di ranjangku? Kurasa tidak, Hinata."

-:-

Pagi cerah lain di musim semi, Fugaku menikmati sarapannya sendirian sementara Kiseki betah berlama-lama tinggal di kamar Itachi yang kini jadi miliknya, mengagumi setiap sudut dan celah kamar yang menyimpan aroma ayahnya.

Meskipun dia suka dengan kamar barunya, Kiseki lebih tidak sabar untuk mengunjungi sekolah barunya sebelum benar-benar bergabung dengan anak-anak Jepang yang lain.

Mengenakan jaket hangat berwarna cerah, Kiseki segera menemui koridor yang akan membawanya ke tangga menuju lantai dua. Langkah kakinya yang gembira membuat nada pelan di atas lantai berkarpet menuju kamar tidur orang tuanya.

Bukan berarti Kiseki tidak menghargai niat baik dan usaha Sasuke untuk memberinya seorang adik, tapi suasana pagi haruslah dihiasi dengan canda tawa bahagia keluarga yang lengkap. Terlebih dengan agenda pengambilan foto keluarga yang telah dijadwalkan Fugaku semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kiseki yang masih terlalu pendek untuk mencapai pegangan pintu, hanya bisa mengetuk pintu kayu dan memanggil ibunya. Suara tawa Hinata yang terdengar pelan, membuat Kiseki semakin bersemangat mengetuk karena tidak ingin ketinggalan kesenangan orang tuanya.

Menggerutu, Sasuke bangun dari ranjang dan melepas istrinya untuk Kiseki.

-:-

Musim semi saat Kiseki siap menghadiri dunia TK, keluarga Uchiha berpose di halaman utama Uchiha Palace. Atmosfer musim berbunga itu menjadi latar belakang keluarga bahagia dengan seorang kakek yang berdiri disamping ayah baru Kiseki, sementara Hinata duduk di sebuah kursi tanpa sandaran, membiarkan tangan Sasuke menjaga bahunya. Kiseki berdiri di samping ibunya, tersenyum cerah seperti Itachi, dengan mata indah yang siap menatap masa depan.

******************************oOo******************************

終わり

Owari

******************************oOo******************************

Dari waktu yang terus bergerak maju, terkadang kita tak sadar bahwa dunia berputar dengan alasan, seperti juga keberadan aku, kau dan dia.

Sasuke-Hinata-Itachi

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*oOo*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*oOo*~

Ini termasuk 'happy' ending kan? o.O?

Scene favoritnya Rully, pas Sasuke n Hinata main Catch Ball. Sempet kepikiran gak para pembaca tersayang, gimana caranya seorang Sasuke 'menyatakan' cinta?

Sekarang juga tau kan gimana Itachi & Hinata ketemu pertama kalinya? Kenapa baru ditulis sekarang? Haha.. kalo dari dulu, ini fic pasti lebih panjang… -sigh-

Minna-sama, which one is your favorite?

Gak ada ya? -.-;

~*xXx*~

~**END CREDITS**~

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

~*oOo*~

Main Idea/ Writer/Concept Development: rully bee

~*oOo*~

~**THANKS**~

God. Time. Life. Family. Friends. Dear Readers.

~**SONGS**~

Gravity - Sara Bareilles

It Ends Tonight - The All American Rejects

Anata - L'arc En Ciel

Flower - L'arc En Ciel

Two Beds and A Coffee Machine - Savage Garden

A Day In The Life - The Beatles

Colorblind - Counting Crows

The Shade of Poison Trees - Dashboard Confessional

Blue Wind - YUI

Love & Truth - YUI

Dearest - Hamasaki Ayumi

End of The Beginning - 30 Seconds to Mars

A Beautiful Lie - 30 Seconds to Mars

Love Song - The Cure

Never End - Namie Amuro

Yellow Moon - Akeboshi

Sayonara - Orange Range

Ryuusei - Tia

Love ~Destiny - Hamasaki Ayumi

-:-

~**ARIGATO**~

-September 2009-

Ja matta… minna-sama.


End file.
